


Into the wide blue yonder

by OneEyedRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Feels, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi-centric, M/M, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Time Travel, War, Warring States Period (Naruto), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 111,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedRaven/pseuds/OneEyedRaven
Summary: “Take off your mask,” the clan Head demanded. He might as well have ordered Kakashi to strip naked – to reveal his face to all these strangers felt as vulnerable as baring his neck to a sword. “You will not be allowed to hide your face here, Sharingan-thief.”-Kakashi gets misplaced in time and taken in by the Uchiha clan during the warring era, thanks to the mysterious one-armed man, Sasuke.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 491
Kudos: 910





	1. The Sharingan-thief

**Author's Note:**

> So, first fic ever, please be gentle with me!  
> English isn't my first language, if you see any errors, please tell me and I'll fix it!  
> -  
> Sloooow-burn character study, rated for violence so far, Kakashi POV, Kakashi is 19, Sasuke 24.  
> I just felt like a Kakashi from Anbu and a post-Naruto Sasuke would have a lot in common, and I love time-travel, so I wrote this. Ta-daaa!

It was rare for Kakashi's brain to draw a blank, but he had no idea how he got here. 

How did one go from the middle of a battle against enemies in pursuit, during a hot summer night, to alone in a snowstorm during the day? He was surrounded by nothing but a hellish tundra consisting of rocks, boulders, and ice. 

His Anbu-uniform hardly gave any protection from the icy wind, his bare arms already feeling numb. 

Kakashi's brows furrowed behind the Hound mask. He disrupted his chakra, to no avail. Not a genjutsu then.

Had one of the enemy shinobi somehow transported him to another country? He had never heard of such ninjutsu. Another alternative was the ruins they had fought in – close to the borders of the Land of Fire. The shattered remains of a once existing temple could have held unknown secrets from ancient times. Fūinjutsu? Could their fight have activated long-forgotten seals? Without access to the ruins, he couldn't know for sure. 

He had closed his left eye during the fight to save chakra – his heavy use of the Sharingan during this mission almost depleting him. Without it, the memory was more unclear, but there had been nothing to alert him. One moment he was there, the next … here. 

Kakashi was exhausted and wounded, but he still had some chakra left. Smearing his thumb with blood from an already existing wound, Kakashi slammed his palm down to summon his ninken – nothing happened. 

Kakashi stared at the empty ground, his mind slowly filling with foreboding. He had summoned his ninken in the past with far less chakra than now. Them not showing up … it should have been impossible. 

He looked at the dreary sun, barely visible behind clouds and tumbling snow, hoping it might yield his position. It did not. Whether rising or descending; only time would tell. He needed to find somewhere he could wait out the storm. Preferably in a cave, but the landscape around him held little hope for such cover. 

Either way, he needed to move before he succumbed to the cold. Straight forward seemed as good as any other direction. Decision made, he took a step, only to quickly turn around. There was a person out there; someone using chakra. Only a few hundred meters away at most – he should have noticed right away. The chakra was steady and low, like someone walking on water, but it was _there_. No way he could leave it unchecked; if help was out there, he had to know. 

Kakashi moved as cautiously as he could, wading through the snow rather than walking on top of it, both to spare chakra and to avoid alerting the stranger to his presence. He moved slowly, circling closer to the source. He hid behind a boulder when he spotted a dark shadow in the snow, moving in his general direction. The shadow did not seem aware of the shinobi. Kakashi held back, observing – muscles coiling under his skin, ready for battle if needed. 

The shadow turned out to be a man, walking on the snow with the help of chakra, carrying a huge barrel on his back. He had a knife in his belt but looked for all intent and purpose like a farmer. His coat was of thick wool, as was the cap dragged down over his ears. 

It was risky to approach a stranger, but Kakashi was stranded in a snowstorm, with no idea where he was and had few other options. Feeling apprehensive, Kakashi uncurled from where he had hidden and stepped out in front of the man. 

The man stopped abruptly at the sight of his arrival, obviously fearful. Kakashi could smell it on him, taking no joy in inspiring such a reaction. 

“I mean no harm.” Kakashi held up his hands to emphasize his point. “I'm lost. Could you tell me where I am? Or where the nearest town is?”

Kakashi had hoped for an answer, at worst a dismissal. He was ready for an attack, and that was what he got; in the blink of an eye, the man dropped the barrel, threw himself forward, knife drawn, and slashed towards Kakashi's neck. Kakashi jumped back, drawing a kunai from his almost-empty weapons pouch – it had been a long mission – and met the next slash with his kunai. However, his reflexes were not at their best after the previous battle; he didn't manage to dodge the simultaneous kick to his head as well as he should have. 

The Hound-mask was kicked off, disappearing into the snow. Kakashi had barely a second, jumping back and regaining his balance, before he met the next blow with his kunai. 

“Thief!” the man hissed in shocked anger. His face contorted itself in fury, his earlier smooth attacks became like that of a wild animal – uncoordinated and easy to read. Kakashi didn’t understand the accusation or man’s emotional reaction, neither did he waste time contemplating it; his mind was too busy supplying openings in the coming attacks. He reacted on instinct; evaded the knife, and when the opportunity presented itself he plunged the kunai into the man’s jugular, landing the fatal blow to end the brief battle. 

He wrenched it out, letting the body collapse at his feet. The confusion at the man’s reaction morphed into true bewilderment at the sight of his back. 

The famous Uchiha symbol prided the back of the man’s jacket. Kakashi instantly thought back to the man’s face. Pale, oval, dark eyes … It could be. But Kakashi hadn’t recognized him, and the man hadn’t seemed to recognize Kakashi either. If this were indeed an Uchiha of Konohagakure, then surely, he would have known of the infamous Copy-nin? All of them knew who he was – by need more than anything else. He had one of their eyes, after all, and they were eager to collect. 

He was drawn out of his confused thoughts when he sensed another presence making its way through the storm - in his direction. 

“Dad!” A voice shouted. “I finally got it! Look! I can walk on top of the sn-“

A boy, no older than eight, came into view through the storm, walking precariously on top of the snow. His proud smile died at the sight of Kakashi, holding a bloody kunai, and the man, his dad, lying dead in the snow.

Kakashi couldn’t breathe. No … no, please. This had to be a genjutsu. A nightmare. 

“No!” The boys anguished scream cut through the wind, his eyes blazed red – a single Sharingan tomoe decorating them. “Murderer! You – I’ll kill you, Senju scum!” 

The boy launched himself at Kakashi. His movements showed fighting experience, but he had nothing on an Anbu captain. Kakashi easily dodged the attack, grabbed the boy’s leg, and hurled him away. The snow would break the fall. 

Kakashi allowed himself one last look at the dead Uchiha before he used more chakra than he could spare to body flicker away: He landed in more snow. For a few seconds, his brain panicked, threatening to render him useless, but he shoved it away; smothered all his feelings until there was nothing left. He could deal with what had happened later. For now, he had to survive long enough to get back to Konoha. 

The new place he had landed was almost as barren as the last. He spotted a steep hill, too low to be an actual mountain, but better than nothing. It was walking distance, so he counted his blessings. He had a better chance of hiding there, and certainly, it would provide better cover from the weather than the open landscape. The sun was setting, which gave him an idea of directions for later. 

Kakashi headed for the hill. 

Even when he tried to suppress everything, his encounter with the man and boy left him shaken. More than that … the boy had called him Senju scum. Echoes of history lessons about the warring-era reverberated inside his skull, doing nothing to ease his nerves. But he could neither confirm nor dispute anything. He had no facts, only a vague bad feeling. Best to ignore it, for now. Survival came first. 

It was night by the time Kakashi found a usable cave hidden under an overhanging rock. It was shallow and gave little protection should he encounter enemies, but it was the cave or death at this point. He collapsed to a sitting position on the ground, unable to control his shivers, giving himself one full minute to gather his strength before he did the bare necessities of preparations. 

When the minute was up, so was he; he walked on shaky legs to the inner part of the cave – it was no deeper than three meters-, and forced his trembling hands into an snake seal. A small wall shot up, giving just enough cover for him to crawl behind. He had no firewood - no way to sustain a fire, even if he wasted his chakra on a fire jutsu. 

As it was, he had no other choice but to lie down in his wet and frozen clothes, hoping his remaining reserve of chakra could keep him alive through the night. He fumbled with his pouch and managed to bring out a soldier pill. He ate it and did his best to rest without falling asleep. 

His gut told him that his earlier kill would bring trouble.

Morning couldn't come soon enough … 

It was still night when Kakashi smelled them – several shinobi. Closing in. He forced himself up, despite clattering teeth, despite his pants having frozen to ice by now, and walked stiffly to the entrance of the cave. Too weak to fight, but he wouldn't be slaughtered like a cornered animal if he could help it. Unfortunately, he really couldn't help much in this situation. The physical toll of everything so far; the mission, the fight, and the cold left him with little energy to rest or replenish his chakra reserves. 

Snow was still falling, muting the natural sharp darkness of the night. All was silent, but Kakashi knew they would soon be upon him. He leaned towards the entrance of the cave, barely able to stand. This was dire. Surely, this was the moment he would die. What a waste; to fall here, in the unknown, not even for Konoha, but for his own mistake. 

Fire erupted in front of him. Small eruptions that clung to handheld torches and stayed. Eight faces lit up; pale, with dark hair, yet their eyes were not black but crimson red. 

Uchiha. 

None of which Kakashi recognized from home. 

“When the boy screamed about a gray-haired Senju with a stolen Sharingan, I suspected that Tobirama brat,” one of them said. He looked no older than twelve and had a narrow face. Right next to him was an eerily similar man, a few years older than Kakashi. The two of them could have been twins, except for small differences, but their age-gap was too apparent, yet not big enough. Brothers then. The man also had a strange left eye. 

“Kill him and take back what’s ours,” the boy ordered, but before anyone could act on his command, the older Uchiha stepped forward, effectively shielding Kakashi. 

“No,” he said calmly. “We're bringing him back.” 

It was obvious the others wanted nothing more than to gut Kakashi where he stood and leave his rotting body for crows to feast on, but either their respect or fear of the man kept them at bay. Maybe a bit of both. 

“For what purpose?” The boy asked. 

Instead of answering, the man bit his thumb and summoned an animal. Kakashi was too exhausted to react when a brown kitsune appeared - a three-tailed beast raging a head above everyone else. 

“Sasuke-sama,” the kitsune greeted. 

“Fushimi,” the man acknowledged. “I need you to carry our guest back.” 

Guest ... Kakashi knew he should fight them, but he was just so damned _cold_. He fiddled lightly with the kunai in his pocket. He could stab his own wrist before they touched him. Bleed out and end it all before whatever would happen could happen.

“Cousin,” the younger Uchiha said, forcefully. “This stranger has stolen one of our eyes. He killed Ryota! You can’t make a decision like this – father is the leader of the clan, not you.” 

“And your father will make the decision,” Sasuke said, dismissively. He turned back to Kakashi, the two of them assessing each other. “Will you come willingly, or make this difficult for yourself?” 

Kakashi shivered – the metal was cold against his wrist, ready to puncture skin, but he … he couldn't. 

“Willingly, I guess,” Kakashi said in a semblance of a nonchalant tone. It would have been more effective without his clattering teeth interrupting him. 

_“Good.”_ was the last thing Kakashi heard before heavy drowsiness swept over him. Genjutsu – but he didn’t fight it. He merely fell asleep, escaping the cold and pain for now. 

* 

He was still cold when he woke up by being manhandled off the back of the kitsune. Several Uchiha men dragged him along, marching up a street between old-fashioned houses. People - civilians and shinobi alike-, peered out from their homes to stare at him. They all carried the Uchiha symbol, yet they were not the Uchiha he knew. 

The summoned animal disappeared behind them in a puff of smoke. Kakashi craned his head to the side and saw the man called Sasuke and the boy walking slightly to the side of the entourage. 

Whenever Kakashi managed to find his footing to walk on his own the Uchiha around him kicked him off his feet, dragging him more aggressively, so he stopped trying and forced himself to be pliant in their rough care. 

They took him to what seemed to be the enclosure of the main house in the village, dragged him into the backyard, and dropped him in the snow in front of a wooden terrace. The men crowded him, hands on their weapons. Unnecessary; Kakashi was too preoccupied freezing to death to fight. 

The boy and Sasuke stepped up on the terrace, opened the sliding doors, and greeted the people on the other side. Kakashi tried to concentrate, but they talked in low voices and he heard the tone more than the words. The man was calm, unemotional. The boy hissed in annoyance and anger. The new voices had mixed reactions. 

After a while, they came closer. Kakashi lifted his head in time to greet the shadow that fell over him. A formidable shinobi for sure, not completely unlike Uchiha Fugaku in looks, the man stared down at Kakashi with cold red eyes. Kakashi met the stare, not showing deference nor defiance. If he guessed correctly, this was the Head of the clan. 

“And why, pray tell, should I let such filth live, Sasuke-sama?” The man asked with open contempt. The young boy from earlier was next to the man, staring at Kakashi with poorly concealed hatred, while an older boy appraised Kakashi with something calculating glinting in his dark eyes. 

“You asked me once to claim a prize, to repay for my help. I want his life.” Sasuke said. 

“Father, surely you can’t –“ The youngest started to protest, but was cut off by the clan Head. 

“Keep quiet, Izuna! Sasuke-sama, you would claim a thief and murderer?” 

“I would claim an asset better used than wasted.” The two men exchanged a brief look, both expressions unreadable, but there was something like unyielding steel in Sasuke’s eyes. The clan Head clicked his tongue. 

“Have it your way then.” The man allowed. “If he is of use to you, keep him. But we will not provide for him, and the moment he has outlived his purpose, we take back what’s ours.” 

“I promise you will not regret your generosity, Tajima,” Sasuke said. He clasped the other man’s shoulder in a somewhat friendly manner, before he jumped down from the terrace, landing in front of Kakashi. The man cast a glance at the shinobi stooping over Kakashi's kneeling form – their killing intent strong enough to choke a lesser soul, yet they moved away. 

“Take off your mask”, the clan Head demanded. He might as well have ordered Kakashi to strip naked – to reveal his face to all these strangers felt as vulnerable as baring his neck to a sword. “You will not be allowed to hide your face here, Sharingan-thief.” 

Sasuke stared at Kakashi with a neutral expression. For some unknown reason, the man had asked for his life, sparing it for now, but there would be no intervention in this. Kakashi reached up to the hem of his mask – a mask he had never removed for even his teammates or his sensei – and pulled it down. Cool air hit his face. His mouth felt dry, he wanted to wet his lips but refrained from it. 

He was a shinobi. 

He would not let them see any signs of nerves, let alone his despair. 

“Come,” Sasuke said, and Kakashi knew he had no other choice but to force himself up to stumble after the stranger whose existence was his only protection at the moment. 

He would never admit it aloud, but his aching body was beyond relieved they didn't have to go far. They walked to the far end of the big backyard, where a small grove of trees grew. A few cottages were scattered around, and Sasuke opened the door to one of the more sizable ones. Kakashi followed, feet protesting more than the mind at this point. 

A warm hand landed on his arm, startling Kakashi out of his stupor – he had stopped by the edge up to the raised floor. 

“Come,” the man said again, a bit gentler this time. Kakashi tried to kick off his shoes, but they were stuck as if merged into his chilled flesh. The man helped him get them off and helped him up into the cottage. Kakashi walked aimlessly after the man – shudders wrecking through his body, rattling his bones –, desperate for the warmth that came through the barely-there touch on his arm. 

The cottage had a small hallway with doors leading to different rooms. He was led into the main room and placed by the hearth. 

Sasuke busied himself placing firewood on top of the old ashes, lighting everything up with a small katon. Kakashi was mildly impressed – one hand sealing wasn't easy, and he had noticed by now that the big winter cloak did not hide another arm. The man only had the one. 

“Can you undress on your own?” Kakashi jerked his head in a nod, forcing himself to get a hold of his wet, freezing uniform and tug it off. Sasuke disappeared from the room, as silent as any shinobi could hope for, only to return shortly after, with a bucket filled with lukewarm water, and some bandages. 

“I'm not letting you sleep on the futon, covered in blood.” Kakashi reached out to take the cloth, but his shaking hand was rebuffed. “You can barely hold yourself together, idiot. Sit still.” Sasuke washed him efficiently, with about as much passion as if washing a table, which meant none at all. Kakashi appreciated it - there was no interest, not even any curiousity, in the other man's eyes. 

He observed Sasuke as the man wrung the cloth over the bucket of water, the content slowly turning a dark pink. Sasuke. Not a known name, not like Senju. Tobirama Senju. _That_ was quite the distinct name. 

There was a Sasuke among the Uchiha he knew – the youngest of Fugaku, probably no older than five by now. This Sasuke, however, was mid-twenties and battle-worn. 

When he was as close to clean as he could get, Sasuke disinfected the wounds with alcohol and some herbal ointment before bandaging them. All done, he rolled out a futon right next to the hearth. The room was slowly getting warmer due to the fire, the heat making Kakashi's skin prickle uncomfortably. It was a good discomfort though; it was the feeling of thawing. 

Sasuke dressed down to his undergarment and got comfortable under the blanket. 

“Come,” he demanded, impatient. Sleeping next to a stranger was on a top list of things Kakashi would rather not do, but he desperately needed the warmth that was offered. Kakashi joined him, resigned to his fate for now – he needed to find out where he was. When he was. 

He left a bit of space between them beneath the blanket - still too close for comfort. 

Despite his best attempts, he was unable to stop the shivers. It felt like he would never be warm again, and everything hurt in a way a simple wound didn’t. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and slid closer, hooking his feet around Kakashi's frozen ones. 

It burned, they were too warm, but more than that – to be this close to another person without reaching out to kill or subdue … As if their feet tangled together wasn’t enough, Sasuke got all up in Kakashi's space, sneaking his arm around his middle, pressing them together, encouraging Kakashi to rest his frozen hands between them, where they would heat up sooner. 

Kakashi had left his weapons with his clothes, knowing they would only cause him problems when he was too weak to wield them. Weapons were good to have, but he was a shinobi; his very being was a weapon, and Sasuke – one-armed or not – radiated a far more formidable fighting aura than anyone Kakashi had faced. He guessed the man didn't fear the closeness because Kakashi's cold body was too feeble to fight for now. Such arrogance could lead to an early grave ... Kakashi's hand rested over the man's heart - a Chidori could easily puncture it. 

Killing the man had no merit. For now. 

Had it not been for the exhaustion, Kakashi would have accepted the shared heat as a necessity to recover but remained awake and alert.

But he _was_ exhausted, so he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Will try to update every few weeks! :)


	2. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's first two days in the past!
> 
> Thank you so much for kudos and comments and bookmarks - it really warms my heart to see people enjoying the start of this adventure <3 
> 
> If there is anything wrong with the grammar or sentence structure, please let me know so I can fix it :) 
> 
> And I will probably have to make a few OC among the Uchiha, but will use canonical characters when possible. Uchiha Hikaku will probably join the ensemble when it suits the story, and I'm a sucker for Senju Tōka! When the Senju enter the stage, she will defiantly join :D

The downside of being a highly trained shinobi was that, despite his bone-deep exhaustion, Kakashi had no moment of blissful ignorance come morning. The moment he woke, he remembered everything in excruciating detail. 

While his brain churned and churned, he took stock of his situation without opening his eyes. He was alone on the futon, wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets, a fire crackling merrily nearby. It was close to comfortable, his body warm but smarting due to the wounds from before he ended up … here. 

Here being – the past?

It sounded far-fetched, but the facts were: He couldn’t summon his dogs. He was accused of being a Senju. Someone – a boy no older than twelve – referred to Senju Tobirama, the Nindaime, as a brat. The Uchiha were not the Uchiha he knew; they lived in a village, dressed in old-fashioned clothes, and lived in old-fashioned houses that looked relatively new. He hoped he was wrong, the notion of traveling in time completely outlandish, but if the shoe fit … 

A person opened the sliding door into the room. Kakashi carefully opened his right eye to get a better grasp of what he had to deal with. Sasuke sat by a small table, studying a scroll under the glow of an oil lamp. Judging by the slips of light that escaped through the shut shutters, it was daytime. The newcomer was the boy with the calculating look from the night before. 

“Cousin,” he greeted Kakashi’s host warmly, barely sparing Kakashi a glance.

“Madara,” was Sasuke’s short reply. The teenager – around fifteen years, with long spiky hair and a boyish grin by Uchiha standards -, entered the room like this was his own home, and dropped down by the table. 

“You didn’t come to training this morning.” Uchiha Madara, one of the future founders of Konoha, said. 

“I was busy.” 

“Well, yeah…” He glanced over at the futon where Kakashi was having a small internal crisis. “Everyone is really pissed, but they can’t do anything since father allowed it. I was sure he wouldn’t. Any threat to the clan gets cut down before it might bloom – yet he agreed to spare a killer and a thief because you asked.”

“Is there any point to your babbling?” The words were harsh, the tone exasperated, yet borderline fond. 

“I knew he valued you, even though the two of you don’t see eye to eye, just not this much.” 

“Bold of you to start this conversation now, when I have a guest.” 

“He’s in no position to do or say anything to anyone. Anyone but us would gut him before he could spill.”

Comforting to know. 

“Don’t be crass. And your father simply granted me a wish. Don’t read too much into it.”

“So, you don’t think-” 

“I have tried. Several times.”

“Yeah, I know, I just … If he doesn’t listen to you, then it’s a lost cause.” Uchiha Madara sighed, scratched his neck, and looked over towards Kakashi. “Say, who is he anyway? You know him, right? Or you wouldn’t have saved him. Someone from your travels? Is he someone important? He looks a bit like that asshole Tobirama, with the grey hair … is he a Senju?”

“Don’t know him. Probably not a Senju.”

“You don’t – seriously? You brought some strange shinobi home? You don’t know anything about him, except that he killed Ryota and has a stolen eye? Are you _insane_?”

“You’re free to question him if you are so curious.”

“And you aren’t?” Madara asked, perplexed, and no small amount of frustrated. He shook his head and came over to Kakashi, squatting down by the futon. Kakashi stared into the face of a person he could barely reconcile with the legend of his time. He had seen a few pictures of Uchiha Madara in the history books and the teen did look like him. Same type of hair, similar face, slight creases under his eyes … It was just that … the Madara of the history books was described as angry and power-hungry. This guy seemed curios and far less hostile than the other Uchiha. 

“Do you need water?” He asked, surprising Kakashi further. He was in no position to refuse aid, even from strangers, so he nodded. 

At some point, whenever he was able to fight through his embarrassment, he would have to ask his gracious host for assistance to the toilet. But not yet. The memories of naked skin against naked skin the night before left him crippled with shame and embarrassment. For his body to have succumbed to weakness to the extent it did, curling up to a stranger like a pup to its mothers’ teat… 

Madara filled a cup from the water bucket in the corner and helped Kakashi drink. The experience was absurd; both due to the person helping him, and the level of exhaustion he still suffered. He hadn’t been in such a bad shape since … maybe never. His head was clearer than the day before, but his body felt groggy and weak. There were few options available to him while he was in such a state, so he swallowed his pride and settled on bidding his time. A clear-cut solution would present itself if he bore his situation with patience.

“Seriously, who is he?” Madara asked Sasuke. 

“How the hell would I know?” Was the man’s eloquent answer. Dark eyes narrowed and turned to Kakashi, demanding an answer from the source itself. 

“Hound,” was all he offered freely.

“No way in hell is that your real name!” The teen screeched. 

This guy … he really was nothing like what Kakashi would have expected. Reading the stories, he had always assumed someone like Uchiha Madara would have a stern or angry disposition. This teenage-Madara had the air of a seasoned shinobi, but he was also kind of … temperamental? In a slightly silly manner. No sooner had the thought cross his mind before his stomach dropped – it reminded him, just a tiny bit, of Obito. And that thought _hurt_. 

“It’s what I’m called.” Kakashi managed to rasp out, doing his best to smother any thought of Obito. Now was not the time.

“Fine! Hound-san, of which clan?” Madara demanded to know. 

“No clan. No alliance.” A white lie. He was the last of his clan, and if this was real, then everything he knew had yet to exist. He almost felt like laughing, due to the irony of his predicament. Kakashi was lost in time, Konoha did not exist yet, but the boy in front of him would one day help create it. 

“You’re really an obstinate dick, aren’t you?” The teen growled before snorting with laughter. “A lone wolf, huh? Guess you and cousin dearest might get along then. You look like a Senju. Are you one?”

“No.”

“I don’t really give a shit where you’re from, I’m just curious. Sasuke brought you into the clan, everyone else’s feelings on the matter be damned. I’ll accept it, but you better pull your weight when you recover, and if you try to harm him or any other Uchiha, I’ll kill you.” Madara glared down at him with red eyes; three tomoe spinning lazily. Kakashi could hardly look more harmless, being wrapped up in a blanket on a futon, but he brought his hands up, showing his empty palms. 

“I’m really not in any position to cause trouble,” he said in an attempt to pacify. 

How was this his life?

Obito would have laughed his ass off if he could see Kakashi now. 

Or perhaps not – the absurdities this morning was a sharp contrast to the events the day before, and Kakashi knew Obito would have wept if he saw what Kakashi did; if he saw how much of a monster his teammate had become. Killing someone in cold blood because it was the easy thing to do – what his instinct leaned towards. 

“The boy…” He said the words before he could stop himself, all too aware of how bad an idea it was to draw attention to his recent kill, but he felt compelled to say what was on his mind. “I’m sorry for the circumstances and how it ended – I had nothing against the man, nor have I any ill intent towards the Uchiha.”

“An odd thing to say when you stole our powers,” Madara pointed out. Kakashi was not about to bare his heart and share Obito’s story, so he kept his mouth shut, just like he should have done from the start. 

He expected that to be the end of the conversation, but Madara seemed comfortable where he sat, and commented further. “The scar seems old. The wound must have destroyed your original eye.”

Kakashi swamped himself in silence. 

Sasuke rolled the scroll he had been reading shut and reached for another. “If you insist on bothering us all midday, Madara-kun, you can feed my guest.”

“Father needs me,” was Madara’s prompt reply as he jumped to his feet. “Don’t miss practice tomorrow. No one else has the stuff to challenge me.” 

“Don’t let Izuna hear you say such a thing.” Izuna, the boy who ordered Kakashi's execution yesterday – the son of the clan Head, just like Madara. A younger brother whose existence had been forgotten by Kakashi’s time, it would seem. 

“Izuna doesn’t count, he is my brother and equal.” Madara grinned at his cousin, receiving a faint smile in return. 

Although Sasuke’s similarity to Izuna was far greater than that between Madara and Izuna, they called him cousin. Perhaps a cousin, perhaps an illegitimate child. Kakashi filed the information away for later. Madara left, leaving Kakashi alone with Sasuke, who was busy with his reading. 

Kakashi closed his eyes momentarily, pushing past his embarrassment – he had to ask for help. He had no other choice but to rely on Sasuke for the time being. He felt fairly certain he wouldn’t be killed anytime soon. There would after all be no point for Sasuke to stick his neck out for Kakashi in front of the clan only to dispose of him soon after. No, he would not be killed, but death was not the greatest suffering to endure. 

No matter. He would cross that bridge when he got there.

For now, he had to focus on gaining his strength back. And in order to achieve that, he would have to rely on Sasuke. Based on his experience with the man the night before, Kakashi felt confident he could expect help done in a quick, effective manner becoming a professional medic. 

When he opened his eyes, ready to face the music, Sasuke was standing over him with a stern expression. Kakashi was fortunately too tired to do something as appalling as flinch. He hadn’t heard the man move, nor senses his proximity. 

Alarming. 

Either he was more tired than he thought, or Sasuke was just that skilled, which did not bode well for Kakashi. 

“I’ll help you to the toilet, then prepare some food. You need to gain your strength.” 

And fortunately for Kakashi, Sasuke thought ahead, sparing him the embarrassment of asking. The man helped Kakashi out of the warm cocoon but took a step back to let Kakashi find his own balance. He could barely stand but would probably be able to keep it together for the trip to the toilet and back without making a complete fool of himself. Sasuke pushed a yukata on Kakashi, before guiding him into the hallway, towards the toilet. Kakashi leaned as little as he could on the other man. Sasuke offered no more than Kakashi took. 

Like most shinobi, Kakashi hated being vulnerable in front of others. Didn’t matter if it was the nurses at the hospital or his own comrades. He detested it. He hated it now as well, but he did appreciate the fact that Sasuke was all business; no pity, no comfort. Kakashi was a chore to him, but a chore that would be done properly, and that made things easier to bear. 

Now, if Kakashi could just figure out why he was not only spared but treated far better than what could be expected of his circumstances, he would be less stressed. 

_Asset better used than wasted._

Used as a shinobi tool, no doubt. It was what Kakashi was good for, but he would rather be wielded by someone he could trust to wield him for good. 

For … Konoha. 

It was the only thing he knew to fight for - the village Obito and sensei had loved so much. 

The main question Kakashi had to ask himself was if he should try to run for it. The Uchiha village should be somewhere inside the border of the modern-day land of fire. The terrain might have changed a bit, due to the constant fighting during this era, the coming wars, and the years that would pass by, but if he could find a familiar landmark, he might be able to find his way to … where? Nothing existed yet, and he had no idea how he traveled in time in the first place. 

If the temple whose ruins he fought in had existed during this time, wouldn’t that have been where he landed? Maybe it was, but it had yet to be built. And maybe he shouldn’t have chosen life back at the cave. He was not a historian, but he had knowledge that could be used to ruin the future. 

If this was his own timeline at all. 

Sensei had always liked debating these kinds of things – time, space. Obito would oblige him, engaging in talk of philosophy and conundrums in a way Kakashi, back then, had no taste for. Now it was too late.  
Was Kakashi destined to be here, or had the timeline branched off into something else the moment he set foot here? Sensei would have loved such a dilemma, but it just made Kakashi’s head hurt. 

After visiting the toilet, he was led back to the main room, where Sasuke made soup. Kakashi sat on the futon, subtly stretching his stiff muscles, keeping his eye on the man at all times, trying to figure out what he was dealing with.

The man was obviously a shinobi, but he didn’t seem worried about being attacked by the stranger he had dragged back, not even now that Kakashi wasn’t a walking icicle. He had yet to question Kakashi, or demand information from him … to be honest, he didn’t seem too interested in Kakashi, but he didn’t ignore his guest either: He washed the wounds, applied more ointment, and changed the bandages before he filled two bowls with hot soup. It was simple food, but warm and hearty.

They ate in silence. 

Kakashi continued to observe and think and think and observe. He had nothing better to do, after all. 

Sasuke might have a stern demeanor, but his actions, even as business-like as they were, were borderline soft and revealed consideration for Kakashi’s comfort. Taking him to the toilet because he knew that was something Kakashi might need, seeing to his wounds, making food for him … It showed a level of compassion most shinobi just didn't have – least of all towards anyone not a direct comrade. He wouldn’t go quite that far yet, but there was a chance Sasuke might be … kind. But it was far too soon, and dangerous, to assume such a thing. It could simply be a manipulation tactic – to what end he was not privy, but time would tell. It always did. 

After their shared meal, Sasuke went back to his reading while Kakashi decided he was safe enough to sleep more. The sooner he gained his strength, the better. 

He slept and woke and slept some more. Every moment awake was filled with silence - the subtle rustling of Sasuke moving the scroll, crackling from the fire, but nothing more. The silence was relaxed but nagged on Kakashi. When would the questioning start? Surely the other man had to ask him something? Demand to know his identity, his intentions, why he was out here in the wilderness …  


But nothing was brought up.

They ate the rest of the soup with a bit of bread as supper and shared the futon come night. There was as much space between them as they could afford, but the futon was originally for one person, so they were still close enough that Kakashi could feel the faint heat from the other man. 

He tried to sleep, but the single futon made him think of Tajima’s statement: _“we will not provide for him.”_

Kakashi doubted Sasuke had enough food casually lying around to last two people throughout the winter. He also doubted he had an abundance of clothes or blankets to spare. Shinobi life in the old days was harsh. Only the rich lords lived a life of abundance. Even though the Uchiha clan was one of the most notorious, thanks to their prowess in battle, there was a huge chance they had to count the mouths to feed. 

Taking Kakashi in was a sacrifice, not a prize to be had. A sacrifice of resources, a sacrifice of personal space, a sacrifice of his own standing among his clansmen – clansmen that wanted to see Kakashi dead, for a good reason. 

Kakashi just couldn’t see what need the man would have of him; a need so great he was willing to sleep next to a stranger – an enemy shinobi. And whatever he needed, he could have had with demands and cruelty as easily as this … Kakashi refused to consider it kindness, but … He just couldn’t understand the why of it all. 

Why not kill Kakashi for his crime? Why keep him?

And that was just the confusion Kakashi felt at the immediate situation. The time travel part of it all – where to even begin? Best not to. Better to accept it as fact and deal with whatever occurred accordingly. 

Kakashi held back a sigh and forced his breath to slow down. With regained energy came unnecessary thoughts. There was no room for doubt, for questioning his situation. He needed information, he needed to ground his feet, that was all. Stick to the facts and ignore the what-ifs – ask questions, but not dwell on them endlessly. 

He fell asleep, but it was not as easy as the night before. 

*

He awoke to an unfamiliar smell and noises – a stranger was entering the cottage. His fingers twitched, automatically searching for a kunai, but he had no weapons on hand. His Anbu-uniform was hanged up to dry, his weapons pouch put to the side, along with his tanto. Out in the open, in sight, like a test waiting to be failed. 

Kakashi decided to sit up, to greet the visitor in a semblance of control – he was careful to close his left eye and keep it closed. No need to provoke whoever it was. He was alone in the dark room, but Sasuke could be somewhere else. 

It was disconcerting that he had not woken up when Sasuke left.

The door opened, revealing a woman carrying an oil lamp. She was perhaps twenty years of age, with dark eyes and long black hair collected in a low ponytail. She was dressed in a thick kimono and woolen cloak, her ears and nose colored slightly red from the cold. She flinched in shock at the sight of him awake, but her surprised expression was soon replaced by a harsh glare. She came into the room, closed the door behind her, and moved with deliberate calm. She put the lamp down on the only table in the room and lit a few candles. 

“The master is training.” The woman informed him, not taking her eyes off him, even as she bustled around, getting wood for a fire, or when she gathered ingredients for what would seem like baking bread. Kakashi observed her, feeling like he was in the way, laying so close to the hearth. 

“Excuse me,” he said. Got up, moved the futon closer to the wall, and walked out of the room, to the toilet. She didn’t try to stop him. Fortunately, he had improved enough to move around on his own, all the sleeping from the day before paying off. He exploited the moment alone to check his body’s condition. It was recovering, his chakra replenishing as it should. A few more days of rest and he would be back to normal. 

He came back to the main room where the woman was busy baking bread over some huge metal thing she had installed over the hearth. A cup of water sat next to the futon, along with the last bit of the old bread. Kakashi ate his slightly stale bread and drank his water. The mood was tense but easier to deal with than the calm mood surrounding Sasuke – tension Kakashi was used to, after all. 

She finished baking the pieces of bread – flat, round ones-, packed them into a towel, and put them on a shelf containing dry ingredients and herbs.

“They are not for you unless your master says so,” the woman said as she left, bringing the lamp with her, but leaving the candles to burn. Her words made something sour rear its head inside him, but he quenched it. He would not be riled up by such a petty comment. Neither would he take anything from Sasuke that was not first offered. 

With nothing to do, he meditated; sorted out his worries and fears in order to leave his mind less of a mess. Meditation did not come easy, but he persisted, and was somewhat calm and focused when Sasuke came back. The room was completely dark again, the candles depleted, the embers after the baking cold by now. Kakashi didn’t know if he should have kept the fire going, but spending firewood when it was uncertain how much Sasuke had to spare would be worse than letting it die. 

Sasuke did light a new fire before he waved Kakashi closer. Kakashi came and sat obediently down as Sasuke took care of his wounds in the fiery glow. Kakashi hadn’t thought much of it, in his own time, how bright electrical light was. Here, everything felt subdued and soft in the fiery glow, the shadows running deep. 

“Did Yua give you food?” Yua must be the woman. 

“Yes.” 

Sasuke looked over towards the hearth, and then over to the cauldron, kettle, and dishes, all clean and untouched.

“What she feed you?” 

“Bread,” Kakashi answered, uncertain why it mattered. Sasuke frowned but didn’t comment directly on it. 

“There is dried meat in that container –“ he pointed to the shelves, “- miso, soy sauce, dried chili, herbs, and I have some rice and vegetables in the cupboard. The rest is in the root cellar at the end of the hallway. You can make food, as long as you eat it – I don’t care if you burned it or it tastes like shit. Don’t waste food.  
I don’t expect you to cook for me, but I’ll eat what I’m offered and share what I make if you have not already eaten. Yua makes bread when I have the ingredients for it. We share the bread portion in half. If I haven’t filled the water bucket, you’ll find water in the well outside at the back. If you leave home and meet someone hostile, go back. If they get violent, protect yourself, but do as little harm as possible. For the time being you should stay inside unless it can’t be helped. The clan needs some time after Ryota’s death. Understood?”

“Yes, Sasuke-sama.” It was an unexpected bonus to be given a workable framework for what was allowed and what not. No mention of punishment, though, which Kakashi found odd. As was suggesting he should stay inside, rather than forbidding him from going outside altogether – and he had direct permission to defend himself. Again, odd. 

“Come,” Sasuke said. Kakashi followed into the hallway and was shown the other rooms. The one directly across the main room seemed to be a storage room; there was a shelf with some scrolls, books, a big heavy chest, and weapons on display on the walls. Under a huge tapestry portraying what seemed to be some magical three, was armor pieces on display. It was built for a person with one arm. No protection to the back – it was said the Uchiha refused to cover their clans’ symbol. 

“You can use the swords or your own tanto to practice katas inside when I’m out. You know where your weapons are.”

Access to weapons, permission to use them … Was this a test? No sane person would trust an unknown shinobi, who had just killed one of their own, with weapons. 

Sasuke went to the next room without pausing, opening the door to reveal the woodshed. 

“As long as you don’t keep the fire up all day, there should be enough firewood to heat the room in the morning and evening. I usually just use it for cooking. You can use candles for light, the oil we have to ration.”

Across the woodshed was the root cellar, and at the end, the bathroom, with a respectable bathtub. The toilet, which Kakashi was already introduced to, was close to the entrance, on the opposite side of the hallway. 

They returned to the main room, where Sasuke made them rice porridge with dry meat and some leek. Kakashi observed his progress, contemplating the information he had received, as well as the complete lack of any other kind of explanation. It seemed the man could talk if he needed to, and he had been more than fair with the liberties he allowed Kakashi. Too fair; it was the kind of fairness that existed between not even guest and host, but … flatmates. 

“Sasuke-sama,” Kakashi addressed the man. He received a “hn” in return. “Forgive me for asking, but what was the purpose of claiming my life?”

“Dunno. A moment of insanity. Doesn’t change that you are here. If you decide to stay, you will be my responsibility and under my command.”

“ _Decide to stay_ \- you say that like I truly have a choice.” His statement made Sasuke smile. It was not a nice smile – something ugly and sad curled inside it. 

“Maa, Hound-san, of course you can run off if you like, I’m not a prison guard, but where would you run to?” It was teasing, but sharp, and cut deeper than the man could know. 

Kakashi was, for all he knew, stuck infinitely in the past. 

A small voice in the back of his head whispered; 

_“what would you even go back to if you could? Sensei is dead. Rin is dead. Obito. Father … is there anything truly left?”_

And if he were stuck, and still wanted to serve Konoha’s best interest … staying with the Uchiha or the Senju would, theoretically, lead to the same goal, wouldn’t it? 

“You will stay,” Sasuke said confidently. Kakashi feared he might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Chapter 3 will probably be out next week!


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and interest you have shown!  
> Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

The following days Sasuke left for training before sunrise, stopped by the cottage for a quick meal, left to do whatever he did around the village, and arrived at nighttime for another meal and sleep.  


Sometimes he would stop by for a bit to write something in a scroll. 

Kakashi was left to his own devices, so he trained. He went through katas with his tanto, trained his body in all the ways he could in the limited space and did his fair share of meditation. 

He also took to opening the shutters for a bit in the morning, to see the sky outside and observe the backyard. He didn’t keep them open for long, the cold creeping in far more efficiently than the natural light. 

A full week. He had been here a full week. Most of his wounds were scabbing over, but he still got bandages to protect the healing process. His host made sure he had what he needed, which was more than Kakashi expected when he was first dragged here. 

He saw no other Uchiha after Yua’s visit, which was probably for the best. 

To avoid going stir crazy, Kakashi cleaned. And he made food for himself and Sasuke. He wasn’t too bad a cook, even though he rarely cooked for others. Hadn’t in years, in fact. 

It was not expected of him, as Sasuke explained, but Kakashi had nothing better to do. He was also curious, the first time, to see if the other shinobi would eat the food without hesitation. 

He did. 

Just as easily as he slept next to Kakashi on the futon, and just as easily as he let a stranger into his home, and left him to explore everything there was to find, should Kakashi be short-sighted enough to pry into the other man’s privacy. Sasuke was a shinobi, but he shared his space with Kakashi with careless ease. 

It shouldn’t tick Kakashi off to the extent it did, but he was unused to being treated as … as if he were some unharmful civilian. His annoyance was a mere itch, not worth a scratch. Yet … did Sasuke underestimate him? Or was he just that strong himself? The average lifespan of shinobi in the warring-era was thirty years – Sasuke was mid-twenties. Twenty-four, perhaps. 

_(As old as sensei.)_

One didn’t survive that long on arrogance alone. 

_(Yet the mighty could be toppled in seconds.)_

At the end of his first week, Sasuke came back earlier than the other days and stayed to fill the scroll he had been working on with notes. Kakashi was given his own scroll to read, surprisingly, and even more so due to the content of the scroll. 

Kakashi was unable to hide his shock fully when he rolled it out and saw its content, earning a soft snort from Sasuke.

“You need to know what you’re dealing with – I doubt you had anyone to ask.”

The scroll was about the Sharingan and its secrets. It had to be some sort of family heirloom, not exactly a thing to share with outsiders. 

After Kakashi received his eye, he had only known about its abilities from what Obito would boast, and what every shinobi in Konoha knew by association. The information had not prepared him sufficiently – the way the eye kept memories in crystal clarity, how his chakra system wasn’t built for such a straining body part … but he made do. 

He had nothing to cover his eye with here, his headband left behind in his apartment due to his mission’s undercover nature. He had thought about asking for an eyepatch, or make one himself from his Anbu uniform, but for now he just kept the eye closed most of the time. He opened it slightly though when he read the scroll, making sure he would have access to the information later. 

It was a priceless text he would never have gotten access to in Konoha. He had done his research, but the scrolls any high-ranking shinobi in Konoha had access to, outside of the clan, was secondhand observations and retelling of accounts. This text, however, spoke in painstakingly details about the steps of unlocking the Sharingan, from the perspective of an Uchiha. The first three were the tomoe, the fourth was described as the heavenly eyes; Mangekyō Sharingan. 

Kakashi had only heard the term in whispers, but easily recognized the pictures, displaying the various forms the Mangekyō could manifest as. He had an eye like that. Dormant like his normal Sharingan was not. 

“Acquired through great loss and trauma”, was the short explanation of how to unlock the heavenly eyes. 

He felt vaguely sick. All he could see was Rin’s death, replaying in his mind repeatedly, forever. His hand never feeling fully clean after it pierced the very person he was supposed to protect. 

He forced himself to continue reading. A year ago, he had finally started researching his new eye, after it gave him trouble on a mission. It drained his chakra far worse than the regular Sharingan, so he was unable to use it, but with training, he might. 

The text was greatly detailed, explaining which uses the eye could have, showing pictures and diagrams. It seemed each eye had its own unique technique attached to it.

The abilities were crazy, even by most shinobi standards. The great defense of Susanoo. The black fire Amaterasu that could burn anything. The reality-bending powers of Izanagi, as well as genjutsu so advanced it was closer to brainwashing than anything else. 

By this point, Kakashi didn’t know what to think. The Uchiha of Konohagakure was strong, but nothing like this. As far as he knew, at least. 

Lord Danzo had ordered Anbu to keep a close eye on the clan after the Kyuubi attack, vary of any involvement, no matter how unlikely – the Uchiha had suffered as much as any other inhabitant of Konoha that night.

But the Sharingan could control the Kyuubi, and powers such as the ones explained in the text … 

Maybe it was right to fear them? Was the surveillance not completely unfounded? But then again; was it right to fear any clan for their kekkei genkai? The cleansing that had swept the neighboring countries, during the third shinobi war and after, was surely a waste of human life. 

No, it would never be right to kill out of fear of potential. If one followed that kind of logic, no shinobi should be allowed to live, not even the ones with no natural-born ability. 

If all threats were to be nipped in the bud, nothing could exist. 

Further along in the text was a description of Kamui – the ability to transfer objects to and from another dimension-! 

Kakashi paused, reading that passage again. His eye – could his eye have brought him here? 

While his mind was reeling with information overload, Sasuke finished his writing and began dinner. Kakashi put down the scroll, needing a break to process … everything.

“I can make dinner,” Kakashi offered. Sasuke made a non-committed _“hn”_ and continued chopping the vegetables, giving no sign to stop. Since Sasuke’s introduction of his home, they had barely exchanged words. Kakashi didn’t want to ask too many questions, and they hadn’t spent much time with each other, but now … 

“Won’t the other Uchiha, especially Tajima-sama, be cross if they find out I have read this scroll?” Kakashi asked.

“They would if they knew it existed,” Sasuke said. “I wrote it. I decide who can and cannot read it.” 

That was surprising. Kakashi wondered how the man had gained all the information. Many of the descriptions seemed to come from battle experience, but surely the Senju clan or other clans facing the Uchiha would have documented such insane abilities for later prosperity? 

Maybe they did. 

Maybe it was all burned during Konoha’s founding, considered state secrets. 

“It’s … Well, no wonder the Uchiha is feared,” Kakashi commented. 

“Power breeds fear in the feebleminded,” Sasuke said, sounding like he had no patience for such a pointless thing as fear. 

“Fear also breeds caution.” _Which you lack._

“Fear breeds paranoia and hate.”

“There certainly is little room for fear, before it spills over into hasty decisions and chaos.” Kakashi admitted, again thinking of the countries that had purged entire clans out of fear. Genocide, though few would use that word, too many thinking such actions to be justified. 

“Yes,” Sasuke agreed, eying Kakashi as if he just realized he had a breathing, thinking human at hand. “With powers like the Sharingan people forget intent matters. Everyone owns a knife.” He waved the one he was currently holding. “Not everyone picks one up with the intent to kill. Not everyone born with abilities become shinobi, not everyone is willing to wield power for destruction. Personally, I only kill when I can’t avoid it.”

“Yet you fight?” Kakashi doubted a clan with such a bloody feud would take lightly to something like pacifism. Madara’s words suddenly made a lot of sense, about Sasuke and the clan Head not seeing eye to eye.

“My role on the battlefield is more about protecting everyone from their own stupidity than fighting. The Uchiha and Senju are evenly matched, which leads to standstill after standstill. You’d think they’d call it a day by now, but they are driven by hatred and pride on both sides. The Senju I can excuse, but my brethren have the most advanced eyes in the world. They shouldn’t let themselves be blinded.” 

“Shinobi that excel on a specific area often forget the downside in favor of the payoff. It’s easy to get too dependent on one of your senses, discarding the others. Maybe they should focus more on their ears, less on their eyes.” He didn’t know what possessed him to quip back like Sasuke was a comrade – Kakashi didn’t even quip with his real comrades. 

The reaction he gained more than made up for his internal cringing at himself, though; Sasuke’s face bloomed into an amused smile, and he laughed. It was too short and sweet by far, coming from the usually stern man. 

“I knew there had to be a reason to keep you around,” He said. 

“Good to know my fate was not sealed on a whim, but rather by my comedic skills.” Kakashi said lightheartedly, earning a new chuckle. He really must be possessed; it wasn’t like him to actively try to make people laugh. Perhaps Tenzō, at times, but the guy really did need a few laughs. 

For some reason the man's reaction pleased him, and when Sasuke looked at him with warm eyes, failing to keep back an amused grin, Kakashi felt like someone dragged the rug from right under him. 

The sensation left him confused, but he soon concluded he was simply not prepared for the open friendliness. It wasn’t bad - better than the alternative, but he would have to be careful around it. Sasuke was a stranger in a strange land, far, far away from Kakashi’s home. 

If Kakashi was not careful, his miscalculations could harm not only himself but, more importantly, history. While endearing his host to himself was good, he had to keep his distance. 

They ate in silence, as usual. Before dinner could be concluded Madara barged in. 

“Cousin! Lord Yamana has hired the Senju to attack the northern border. Father accepted a mission from Lord Hosokawa. We’re leaving first thing in the morning to hold the border.” 

“I see,” was all Sasuke said. Madara sat down by their table, frowning. He glanced at Kakashi, miffed, then returned his attention to Sasuke. 

“Butsuma himself will be there. That means …” 

“You are strong enough to do what you need to do.” Sasuke said, clasping Madara’s shoulder. “I am confident you will succeed.” 

“I don’t doubt myself but Izuna will not heed your advice. I cannot change his mind.”

“Good thing I’ll be there to keep things in order, then.” Sasuke said, moving his hand to ruffle the teen's hair. Madara swatted the hand away but looked pleased. 

“Whatever, you’re not that strong, Blue Demon of the north.” Madara said in jest. Kakashi took note of the nickname. 

“That’s actually just my name in Earth country. It’s Blue Fox in Lightning country.” Sasuke drawled. “And the Blue Fox Demon in Mist country, or simply Demon Fox in the Land of Wind” 

“Oh, my apologies, Sasuke- _sama_ , the great Blue Demon Fox – it sounds like some convoluted name H- _he_ would have come up with. Stupid.”

“I didn’t make it.” 

“No, you just earned it.” Madara said, looking a bit more somber. “The Hagoromo will be there, on our side, the Sarutobi are fighting with the Senju.” 

“We can handle it.” Sasuke said, poking Madara’s forehead. “Now shoo, I need to prepare.” 

Madara rose to leave but hesitated. “Will you bring your dog?” 

“Not before I can trust the clan to not stab him in the back, claiming it an accident.” 

Madara laughed. “That won’t happen unless you make them see him as an asset. Either use him or throw him away. Keeping him hidden won’t make them forget.”

“Not yet.” 

“Very well.” Madara left. They finished their meal, Kakashi claiming the dishes so he could feel slightly useful this evening. Sasuke stretched, checking his body for any hidden kinks that could cause problems in battle. It was something Kakashi did himself, before long missions. 

Emboldened by the previous conversation, Kakashi dared to ask a question as he dried the plates and put them back on the shelf.

“How long do campaigns like this usually last?” 

“Days, weeks. I didn’t think we would have one so soon. Winter isn’t a busy period for large scale battles … I can’t bring you, but you can’t stay inside forever. Tch, troublesome.” 

The man sounded so much like a Nara at that moment that Kakashi’s mind got whiplash. But it wasn’t the only mental whiplash he had received this evening.

Sasuke finished his stretching and left the cottage, leaving Kakashi alone. 

He still had a bit of the scroll left to read but couldn’t stop his brain from churning. He knew he was in the past, but his secluded life in the cottage made it easy to forget what that really implied. Hearing how the Uchiha would fight the Senju and Sarutobi, however … Kakashi couldn’t really do anything. Most likely he would just get in their way, afraid of ruining the future by killing the wrong person. The Uchiha and Senju were destined to fight and to eventually join forces. There would be peace, eventually. 

And if Sasuke’s role was as told, then maybe it could happen sooner rather than later. He hoped so. 

Kakashi heard two people enter the cottage after a while. One smell blended into the home, while one was familiar enough to pinpoint. 

Sasuke and the woman, Yua, entered the main room. 

“Let me introduce you formally,” Sasuke said as they entered. “Uchiha Yua, this is Hound. Hound, this is Yua. She will make sure you neither encounter trouble nor cause it if you go outside. Yua and the other women will also spar with you when they have the time, so you don’t rust.” 

The woman’s dislike for Kakashi was as apparent as the first time they met, but she accepted Sasuke’s orders demurely, saving her harsh glare for Kakashi only. He could foresee some awesome weeks ahead… but at least he would be able to go outside. That was something. 

“I will do as you wish, Sasuke-sama.” Yua said, bowing formally. 

“Thank you. I appreciate the help.” She bowed again and left. Sasuke busied himself with tidying the space in front of the hearth, so they could roll out the futon. Kakashi helped, feeling slightly apprehensive about Sasuke leaving for an unknown amount of time. Kakashi was alive at his mercy, safe at his order. If anything happened to his host … 

Thinking such a way was no good. If push came to shove, he would escape. 

“Yua has many tasks to perform.” Sasuke said. “If you want to walk outside, you should follow her, rather than make her day harder by wandering aimlessly. She moves around, so you’ll be able to see and learn a lot about the village.”

“And the rest of the clan accepts that I might learn village secrets?” 

“Secrets such as which food the kitchen makes, or which orders the seamstress have for the merchants? Sure. The warriors don’t bother with anything not related to war or preparing for war. They are dismissive of women’s work.”

More fool them. 

Kakashi blew out the candlelight, the room still bathed in a faint glow from the dying embers. They crawled under the blanket, sleeping as they had for the last week.

Every night, before falling asleep, Kakashi couldn’t help but categorize every way he could kill the other man, due to their proximity. He wouldn’t even need any of his weapons. After going through the list, he would wonder if Sasuke thought about the same and start counting his own weaknesses and how he would counter each attack his openings invited. 

It was all so very frustrating. 

A time alone would probably do Kakashi good. Give him time to think, without being distracted by his host. 

_Blue Fox Demon._

Unique nickname …

The man had fox summons, though, the one carrying Kakashi to the village a three-tailed kitsune. Kakashi had seen many forms of summons over the years, but foxes were not one of them. Very unique indeed, especially within a clan that could control the most fearsome fox of them all; the Kyuubi. 

Kakashi wondered briefly where the Kyuubi would be in this timeline, but it was of no immediate concern.

No. 

His more immediate concern would be to survive the Uchiha village without Sasuke’s protection. 

*

The shinobi of the Uchiha-clan gathered in the backyard before the sun rose. Sasuke had woken up early and dressed up in his armor. Kakashi was roped into helping with a few clasps, but all in all the other man seemed used to manage it all with one arm. 

The armor made for an impressive sight, Sasuke looking at home in it. 

Kakashi felt like he should say something, but Sasuke, like almost every time Kakashi was around the man, seemed content with the quiet. 

They ate breakfast prepared by Kakashi and drank tea in silence, and Kakashi suspected the Uchiha warrior would leave in silence as well. 

The departure came shortly after breakfast. As predicted, Sasuke didn’t say anything, but his hand reached out towards Kakashi as he walked past him. Kakashi saw the hand come a mile away – he calculated its trajectory and possible purpose. It didn’t seem angry or hasty, so he forced himself to sit still. If he was correct in his assumption – yes. The hand landed in his hair. He expected it to be ruffled like Sasuke ruffled Madara’s hair, but Sasuke patted him gently, much like Kakashi would pet his dogs. 

Kakashi’s brain halted at the brief gesture of … comfort? 

When he was of mind to react, he was alone.

Kakashi opened the shutters and stared at the gathering army in the backyard, lit up by torches. He recognized Tajima, Madara, and Izuna among them. Sasuke walked up to the clan Head, and the two of them lead the army away, together. 

It was early, but he didn’t feel like sleeping. He saw Yua and some other women out on the terrace of the main house and decided to put on the clothes Sasuke had left for him. It was Sasuke’s own clothes, that he usually used around the village, but when he was out on a campaign, they served Kakashi better. 

The Uchiha symbol at the back only gave him a moment’s pause before he adorned the clothes. 

He had no mask, no scarf – nothing to hide his face. It wasn’t before he walked out of the cottage that he realized how his seclusion had helped keeping the panic at bay. Well, too late to deal with that now. 

“You didn’t waste your time setting foot outside.” Yua commented as he joined them. The women around her had the same harsh faces when looking at Kakashi. He tried to not mind it. It was deserved after all. 

“Maa … I missed fresh air.”

“Fine. I think it’s time for training. Hitomi, Ayumi, join me. The rest of you, clean up after breakfast.” Yua walked off into the dark, the two other women tailing her. Kakashi followed, reveling in the winter air now that he had the proper attire for it. They didn’t leave the main compound but walked to the other side of it, where there were small training grounds, probably used to train close combat. The snow there was trampled down into the ground, creating an arena consisting of wet mud, ice, and sleet.

“Hitomi and Hound, you’re first.” 

Hitomi, a dark-haired woman closer to thirty, walked out in the training ground without hesitation. Kakashi followed, but not without sending Yua a weary look. It wasn’t that he underestimated them as opponents, they had after all been left to protect the village should the men fail to return, but he was confident in his own abilities, and unsure how they would handle a loss should he best them.

“Fight,” Yua demanded. 

Hitomi activated her eyes. Ah. Kakashi opened his own, earning a sneer from the woman, but she kept her cool and came at him with a deadly focus. Her taijutsu was commendable, as expected of an Uchiha. It was a bit different from what he was used to. Raw, in a way. She also lacked some of the real-life experience Kakashi himself had. 

He gained the upper hand and kicked her into one of the snowdrifts. The moment she crashed, she was back to where she started. So was Kakashi. Genjutsu, his mind supplied. He should have been prepared for it and avoided looking directly into her eyes. Whenever he indulged Gai in his challenges, Gai fought with his eyes averted. He was starting to get annoyingly good at it as well … but that developed skill might stagnate and rust, with no Kakashi to fight against.

Hitomi ran forward, ready to attack. Kakashi disrupted his chakra with a “kai” just in case, but it was real this time. Real, and more challenging. Whatever she learned of his fighting style in the genjutsu she used against him now, making her far harder to beat. She didn’t hold back from fighting dirty either and while it helped, she could not best him. 

He landed her two times in the snow – trying to avoid getting her covered in mud – before they put a halt to the fight. 

By then the sun had risen over the horizon and day was upon them. 

Yua and Ayumi fought on the training ground next to them, mainly using taijutsu and katons. Their fires were powerful, melting the snow around them, making the ground slippery and treacherous, even when they focused chakra under their feet. 

Yua knocked out Ayumi but helped the other woman up again with a smile. The smile dimmed when faced with Kakashi.

“Well?” She demanded to know of Hitomi. 

“The master chose well in terms of skill, at least.”

“We’ll see.” She gestured for Kakashi to fight her next. He did as he was told and used mainly taijutsu. He fought carefully, checking for signs of genjutsu regularly, all the while avoiding any ninjutsu other than a regular katon, all too aware of the red eyes on him. He used his Sharingan sparingly, not wanting to land himself in bed with another chakra exhaustion so soon after the last bout.

They put the battle to a halt at one point. He, too cautious to push forward, she, too busy calculating his skills to chase victory. 

“Did you copy us, when we fought?” She asked. Kakashi realized belated even a katon would be a closely kept secret during a time when it was clan vs clan, no unifying village to let their styles mesh and blend. 

“Yes.”

“Your eye works then. You know how to use it.”

“… yes.”

Yua shared a glance with the other two women. Obviously, they were not happy about the fact. Kakashi guessed someone could steal a Sharingan and not be able to use it, due to its chakra drain, but he had no frame of reference for Sharingan-transplantations except his own. As far as he knew, he was the only one with an eye, outside of the clan, in both his own time and this.

“Enough training for today. We need to do the laundry.” Yua said, changing the subject. “Hitomi, I’ll leave you in charge of that. Dog, you can leave the masters clothes with her and return to the master’s home or wash the clothes yourself in the river.”

Kakashi wasn’t ready to return inside quite yet, so he went back to the cottage, gathered the clothes that needed washing. He met Hitomi outside, carrying a barrel with clothes from the main house. She gestured for him to walk in front of her, where she could better keep an eye on him. He obliged, his guard up. 

The river turned out to be outside of the village, granting Kakashi the opportunity to observe the houses and streets around them as they walked. He could see women, girls, a few old men, and young children – no more than four or five years at the oldest. Everyone else seemed to have left for the battle against the Senju. 

Kakashi wondered if the boy he had met would be among the soldiers. Probably. Kakashi had been younger when he received his first mission, and not much older for his first kill. That had been war as well, making it necessary to push out soldiers at an early age. No room for coddling children. 

Kakashi tried to not resent it. but Obito died far too young at eleven. Rin at thirteen. Sensei at twenty-four. It was frightening that Kakashi was closer to sensei in age, now, than he was to his old teammates. 

Best not to think about it. 

The village had walls around it, and one gate for people to pass through. The gate was guarded by armed teenage girls. They greeted Hitomi and exchanged a few pleasantries with her, before glancing over at Kakashi.

“That him?” They asked, hands falling to the swords at their hips.

“He is Sasuke-sama’s guest.” Hitomi said. 

“Of course,” the girls agreed. “As long as he behaves.” 

The warning was unnecessary but received either way. The whole village would slaughter him if he so much as put a toe out of line. 

“We expect you back, Hitomi-san.” The leader of the group said as a farewell. Hitomi waved them off. 

The river was slightly frozen over, hidden among snowdrifts and rocks. A small enclosure of rocks kept some of the water in, working as a natural basin. Hitomi heated it up with a katon and used the water there for washing. 

Kakashi didn’t mind washing clothes, having done such tasks many times before. It reminded him of long missions, where his uniform stank of blood and he would wash it before returning, not wanting to encounter any familiar faces looking and smelling like the monster he was. 

“Who did you steal your eye from,” Hitomi asked while they worked. Kakashi didn’t answer. She scoffed at his silence and started criticizing his handling of Sasuke-sama’s precious clothes.

It wasn’t pleasant, but she didn’t try anything, and he kept to his best behavior. When they both returned to the village, the girls only looked slightly disappointed. 

Kakashi headed back to the cottage to hang up the clothes to dry and make something to eat. He ate alone and spent the afternoon finishing the scroll about the Sharingan. In the evening he meditated, to gather his thoughts, and after a simple supper, he went to sleep, alone. 

Sleep was hard to come by.

*

The following days he spent some time following Yua around, or whichever woman she passed him off to, and utilized his semblance of freedom to train outside. He realized the reason he could leave the cottage without too much worry was because the women might dislike him, but they didn’t seem outright eager to kill him. Not like the men might have. The older people watched him with disgust but did not interact other than to throw a harsh “thief” after him. To them, him being a Sharingan-thief seemed to be a worse offense than his murder. 

He didn’t comment on it, but Ayumi, a brown-haired Uchiha who most often than not ended up being his babysitter, did. 

“Itsuki awakened his eyes in his encounter with you. His father never managed, so the clan gained a stronger warrior than we lost. They are not happy about the murder, but they are far less happy about your theft.”

Kakashi shrugged, the accusation of theft not bothering him overly much, but it felt wrong to dismiss the life he had taken in such a callous way just because the boy gained his eyes. 

_Through great trauma and loss._

He guessed, with the Sharingan working as it did, many were willing to let their clansmen hurt for the power they gained through their suffering, and the shinobi themselves were willing to endure for the sake of power to protect their clan. It was a vicious cycle, their kekkei genkai encouraging the type of trauma that left many shinobi mentally broken for life.

He wondered, if the women were usually left in the village, what circumstances awakened their eyes, but quickly realized it was a stupid thing to ponder. Losing children, husbands, brothers, fathers … It was all too common, with the ongoing battles and their lack of proper medics during this era. Wounds that would easily have been healed in his time were deadly here. He felt like he had underestimated how much progress Lady Tsunade made within the medical field. 

That was, unfortunately, some fifty years away from this time, and Kakashi had never learned to heal because he had Rin on his team. Had never even asked her about her skills, just assumed she would provide the healing the team needed, as a good medic-nin should.

Of village life, Kakashi learned some new tidbits but mostly confirmed his existing suspicions. The Uchiha were poor. Most of the money they made from their contractors went into the war effort; training shinobi, buying weapons, armor, all kinds of supply, medicine, bandages – all which was expensive. Kakashi, having grown up in Konoha, had always taken for granted the abundance of supplies they had. They always had more weapons than shinobi, but here it was the other way around. Every clan was completely dependent on external contractors to supply them with everything they needed. Many of those contractors supplied the enemy as well.

The civilians, of which there were few, mostly worked with farming, keeping animals, or trade. Most of them were women. A few men were exclusively civilians, but they were far too old to fight, or young and wounded. 

The women that worked in the main house were the ones that made sure everyday life in the village ran as smoothly as possible. They made sure people had food and that the clan would make it through winter. 

As Kakashi had early suspected; they had to count the mouths to feed carefully. 

He ate what he needed to function, but counted every grain of rice in the cottage, trying to calculate how much of a strain he put on his host, and how long they could keep it up. 

One afternoon found Kakashi in the kitchen of the main house, drinking hot water while Hitomi cooked dinner for the villagers too sick to cook for themselves; a few crippled by war and a few elders. Yua and Ayumi sat by the table, making soldier rations; dried meat and fat churned together with herbs to last long and give ample energy. When it was done, they would send it to the front. 

News from the battle against the Senju had been as favorable as one could expect. Yua had informed Kakashi, offhandedly, that Sasuke was well. He hadn’t, before then, even contemplated that the man might not be. Everything he had learned about the one-armed Uchiha hinted at immense strength and battle experience. 

But he had lost an arm somewhere. 

And Uchiha Sasuke was not known in the history Kakashi knew. 

Had he lived by the time Konoha was founded, Kakashi would have read his name in old books. He had not. Which meant Sasuke must have died at one point. He had only known the man for a week, but the realization did not sit well with him. 

The women bustled around the kitchen, accepted his presence yet did not invite it. Kakashi was simply happy to get out of the cottage – his own company crushing in a way it usually wasn’t. Too many intrusive thoughts, too much time to think, too little to do. No ninken to train, no missions, nothing at all to keep him busy most of the time. 

Hence; seeking company, though that was something he rarely did, given normal circumstances. 

He made sure the women could easily ignore him outside of training, and in return, they put forth a cup of hot water when they drank tea, the warm water left on the counter, unwatched even as it was snatched up by their company. 

He had gotten to know Yua, Hitomi, and Ayumi somewhat well over the past eight or so days, through observation. Yua was a widow at the tender age of twenty, with no children. Hitomi was twenty-nine, a widow, with two children – the oldest fighting with the clan, to her great concern. Ayumi was eighteen and newly married to one of the shinobi fighting. Her concern for her husband’s safety was not deep, however. 

Kakashi saw how she and Yua interacted. 

He could not fault her for a shallow marriage in an era women were expected to birth more soldiers, just like he could not fault her for finding her own happiness. 

The women were speculating about the relationship between some youths in the village when Ayumi suddenly looked over at Kakashi and nudged Yua. 

“Say, do you think…?” 

Yua, who was usually all serious business, _snorted_. They shared glances and laughed while working, saying no more. But the sly looks they sent him, mixed with the usual contempt, did nothing to ease Kakashi’s apprehension. 

He learned what they found so funny a few days later. Ayumi was washing clothes while he trained on the river. 

“You’re lucky Hound-san,” she said, slightly dreamily. After the few first days, she, unlike everyone else, including Hitomi and Yua, spoke freely around him. She did not harbor the same hate for him that her clansmen held, more a curiosity. 

Kakashi indulged her in conversations due to that, so, against better judgment, he asked; “What makes you say that?” 

“Sasuke-sama is so dreamy, every woman would be happy to have him – handsome but not arrogant. Strong but not boisterous. Graceful and elegant and mysterious!” She gushed. “But he has refused every marriage Tajima-sama proposed, including the one with Yua, and she is the most sought after of all the women! Well, we should have guessed sooner where his tastes lay.” 

Kakashi was a well-trained shinobi, a human weapon honed to near perfection, but even he wobbled a bit on the water when he understood her implications. 

“You misunderstand,” he explained. “There is nothing of the sort going on. I’m a shinobi. He views me as a tool, like a kunai. When he is confident I’m loyal enough to follow into the battlefield, I will fight. That’s it.” 

“Really?” She squinted at him. “Yua-san said you shared a futon, and that Sasuke-sama has returned home most days to eat there, instead of accepting her meals at the main house. He demanded you as a price. Were you a woman, it would be quite the romantic tale.”

“What, being kidnapped and held hostage until love bloomed?” Kakashi asked grimly. He didn’t like Ayumi’s spin on reality. Kakashi had seen no other futon in the cottage, so it seemed Sasuke only had the one. Sharing warmth during winter also made sense. Come summer, Kakashi would make do with a blanket and leave Sasuke’s bed to Sasuke. 

Him returning to the cottage to share meals … well, it was a way to keep an eye on his guest. There was nothing more to it. And for claiming his life as a price … Kakashi was a shinobi. From what had been gleaned through conversation, his intent was to use Kakashi as a shinobi in some capacity.

If Kakashi stayed.

“I think you could be good for him.” Ayumi continued. “We all wish Sasuke-sama had more reasons to be happy. I guess he is doing better now than when he first came to us … maybe he is happier away from the clan. He has only really gotten close with Madara-sama, and maybe Yua-san. Izuna-sama likes Sasuke-sama, of course, but is often frustrated with him. Sasuke-sama and Tajima-sama … hmm … that’s more complicated.” 

“He didn’t live with you always?” Kakashi asked. That had been the most interesting tidbit she revealed in her babbling. Ayumi seemed to realize the same, but after a moment of panic, she shrugged. 

“It’s common knowledge in the village. How old are you? Twenty?”

“Nineteen.” 

“Sasuke was twenty when we first heard of him, but twenty-two when he first visited the village. He rarely stays for more than a few months. He decided to stay the winter this year, but he’ll probably leave come spring. He’s a bit of a mystery … We know he has some personal allies among other clans. Allies that refuse to fight the Senju, and even some allies that don’t like the Uchiha but respect him.” 

She eyed Kakashi suspiciously as she talked about Sasuke’s allies, and suddenly one confusing thing made a lot of sense – why the clan would grudgingly accept Sasuke’s claim of Kakashi; they probably assumed he was from one of those clans. An allied in a bad situation, taken under their resident’s pacifists wing, to keep said alliance. And it was not for Sasuke alone; his allies might not agree to fight today, but tomorrow? Next month? 

… If Sasuke were to die by the hand of the Senju? 

“Tajima-sama knows the whole story, I’m sure. We are encouraged not to ask.” 

“Are they father and son?” Kakashi pried.

“Shh, Hound-san, don’t ask such things!” Ayumi exclaimed, but her face gave her thoughts away; she assumed they were. 

Most people probably did. 

She threw water towards him, which Kakashi lightly sidestepped, to her frustration.

“Shinobi! You’re such an annoying lot, never standing still to receive the punishment you deserve!” 

“My apologies, I'll let you drench me in freezing water in the middle of winter next time, Ayumi-san,” Kakashi promised solemnly. She laughed, always quick to let go of her anger. It was a rare trait in an Uchiha, but he had noticed, at large, a more cheerful demeanor in the clan than among the Uchiha of his own time. 

Given their current involvement in a bloody feud and the constant warring, compared to the Uchiha leading the police force from within the safety of their village, it was quite surprising. 

Ayumi finished her task and they got ready to leave the river when Kakashi smelled something unexpected. A bear. It was close. 

“What?” She asked when he sniffed the air again to make sure. 

“A bear, but we have time to move before it comes anywhere close.” 

“A bear?” She asked, eyes big. “That’s a whole lot of food!”

“Yes, but …” Kakashi only had a kunai hidden on him, not wanting to carry visible weapons out in the village. A kunai was hardly enough to stop a bear, and even a seasoned shinobi could have a hard time against a full-grown bear. 

Ayumi stared at him like he was crazy. “We can’t pass up this opportunity, Hound-san! That’s food for everyone in the village!”

“Ah … I guess.” He looked around, surmising he could probably make them wooden spears. He set to work, selecting branches with the right thickness and length. Ayumi put the barrel with clothes down between a few trees and helped him. She had her own small knife which she used to sharpen the end of the stick Kakashi gave her. 

“Have you ever fought a bear?” He asked. 

“Nope! But how hard can it be?” 

Kakashi contemplated the whole situation, deciding he needed to do something stupid but necessary. Ayumi had not developed the Sharingan, unlike the two other women he usually spent time with, so he deemed it safe enough.

He made a shadow clone. 

Ayumi gawked at the two Kakashi, like she had never seen anything like it. Most likely she hadn’t, because it wasn’t invented yet – or popularized, Kakashi couldn’t know for sure. 

The clone nodded at Kakashi, message received, and body flickered away. Ayumi looked around to see where it went. 

“What – where? Did I hallucinate, or were there just two of you?” 

“I sent him to inform Yua-san and the others. Going after a bear, just the two of us, with wooden spears, with no one else knowing, is a recipe for disaster.” 

“You can make another you?” She was still stuck on that. “And it’s not an illusion? What … I knew your fighting style was odd, but that’s just …” 

“Focus. The bear is close.” 

They finished the spears, and Kakashi led the way over the river, through the snow, towards the beast. They spotted it soon enough. It was huge, and Kakashi seriously questioned the merit of taking it on … but the village had fed him and taken care of him for over two weeks now. Yes, most of it came directly from Sasuke, yet Yua and the others hadn’t cast him out the moment the other man was gone. 

They could have been cruel, yet they strived for indifference. 

Providing food would be a good way to repay a bit of his debt to them.

“I can’t believe such luck! A bear, awake this time of year, and here,” Ayumi whispered giddily. “Something or someone must have disturbed its cave.”

Kakashi had thought the same thing. He couldn’t smell any humans around, fortunately. Just the animal. His clone dispersed back in the village, sending everything it had learned to Kakashi; Yua and some other women were on their way with proper spears. He told Ayumi as much, and she looked at him funnily, whispering something about witchcraft. 

They observed the bear, and followed it closely, without alerting it to their presence. It loitered around, aimlessly, until it moved towards the river with purpose. It made it to the riverbank, further down from where the Uchiha usually washed their clothes. Kakashi saw shadows moving on the other side of the river and signaled his and Ayumi’s position to them. Backup was here. The hunt was on. 

Everyone moved slowly, circling around the bear until it had nowhere to escape. 

Something must have given them away, for suddenly the Bear reared back from the river, spooked. On a silent signal from Yua, some five spears went flying towards the bear, but with it on the move, most of them missed. One scratched its leg, leaving the bear scared and furious. 

Kakashi swore; nothing was worse than meeting a wounded animal with nothing to lose. And the frontal attack scared the bear back to where it came from, directly towards Ayumi’s location, a bit to the left of Kakashi. 

The young woman met it head-on, fearlessly – _stupidly!_

Kakashi ran forward, but the bear was faster. Her spear pierced its shoulder, but the bear did not stop. It slammed its head into Ayumi, sending her flying.

All Kakashi saw was brown hair – not even the right shade or length, but panic seized him in a way it hadn’t for years. 

_Rin._

He threw himself between Ayumi and the charging bear. It roared and jumping up on its hind legs. Its front paws slamming out to claw, to kill. Kakashi ducked and thrust his spear into the heart of the beast at the same time as Yua’s spear hit the beasts’ back. He used a small chakra boost to empower his strike, making sure it was a killing blow. 

The bear screamed and toppled over. 

“Well,” Yua said, pleased, as she stepped up to the carcass. “This will do very nicely.” 

Ayumi, despite being knocked down, laughed. At least she was no worse for wear.

They rolled the bear over some sturdy wooden poles, tied together, and everyone helped drag the body back up to the village. Ayumi ran to gather the barrel with clothes and joined them shortly outside of the protective walls.

She seemed fine, but Kakashi had to check every few seconds to calm himself. 

The ones inside the village looked with surprise and wonder at the dead animal. Yua informed everyone they met that she would cook it out in the backyard of the main house and that everyone was welcome. For those who could not walk there themselves, she would bring food when it was ready. 

It was an event, and everyone seemed to crawl out of the woodwork to join. Kakashi helped drag the bear to the backyard but disappeared into the cottage after that. He did not wish to impose. 

He got no further than cleaning his hands before Ayumi came barraging into the home. “Hound-san! Why did you run off? Come on, you have a bear to skin!” 

“I’m hardly wanted company during a clan event.” He said, making a point of opening his left eye. Ayumi crossed her arms and stared at him stubbornly.

“You discovered the bear, you killed it, you skin it, you eat it. No excuses. Come. We won’t let anyone beat you up too badly.” 

“Curtesy of Sasuke-samas wishes,” he said, wryly. Ayumi rolled her eyes. 

“No, because you’re not half bad. For a killer and a thief, that is.” 

He should have stayed inside, out of the way, but he was weak and let Ayumi drag him out again. Yua waited impatiently for him to join her by the carcass and ordered him to skin the bear while she got the ingredients she needed for stew. Two women came out of the main house carrying the biggest cauldron he had ever seen, and others again were carrying firewood. The children helped, though small they were, and the elders were given benches to sit on. Kakashi did his job, trying to ignore the looks he received. 

Ayumi skipped joyfully around while Kakashi methodically skinned of the pelt, preserving it the best he could. 

“Give it here, I’ll tan the hide!” She said. He gave it to her, sure it would be put to good use in the main house. Yua came out with a few girls in tow, carrying vegetables and herbs and dry mushrooms. Not having anything else to do and scared of being left to his own device with so many Uchiha around, he helped cutting the meat into edible chunks for the stew. 

Several smaller cauldrons were brought out, to be able to cook all the meat, and the backyard soon looked like some type of market, full of food and excited faces. 

Kakashi helped, sticking to the few people he had dealt with before, but at one point there was nothing more to do and he was told to sit down and wait for the food to finish on its own. He sat, conscious of his lack of mask. It was still a sore point he did his best to ignore. Easier when he was inside the cottage, a bit worse when he walked around outside, but now, with the whole village here, he felt it acutely. Like a missing limb. 

He was relieved when Ayumi came back from the main house and joined him on the bench. She talked animatedly about the hunt with a few girls that passed by and made them giggle by playing up the situation. She ended the tale by telling them how “Hound-san” had saved her and killed the beast. 

“Yua-san stabbed it as well, I merely helped, and was closer at hand.” He said. Ayumi punched him in the shoulder and scolded him for downplaying his contribution. Kakashi stared at her, slightly shocked she would act so casual with him, out in the open, for everyone to see. It seemed that the hunt had removed whichever tentative layers of distance had existed between them, from her perspective. 

In that moment, scolding and ribbing him for her own amusement, she reminded him of Kushina. Of a sister-like figure. He shut down the thought right away. Dangerous. His actions so far were to encourage them to accept him as a necessity, not to foster friendship. He couldn’t afford such bonds, especially not here and now. 

He was saved by dinner, and if he disappeared back to the cottage right after Yua had forced a bowl of stew on him, no one could complain. 

He had done his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcome, love you all!


	4. The Goddess of the Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for all feedback on the last chapter! I cherished every comment, kudos and bookmark <3  
> This got a bit long, and took me a while to wrestle together. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kakashi goes on an adventure with the women and Sasuke returns! 
> 
> Small warning; a bit of angst towards the end, talk that includes suicidal tendencies in the context of Kakashi as a character.

Early next morning Kakashi found Yua and Hitomi in the kitchen, cooking porridge. Ayumi sat on one of the benches, nursing an impressive hangover. After Kakashi left the night before, the festivities had gone on for quite a while. 

“I guess you’re here because you’re worried.” Yua said. 

“We don’t know what woke the bear.” Kakashi said. It could have been many reasons for it to leave its cave, but he hadn’t gotten this far in life, chalking things up to coincidences. The village wasn’t Konoha, but he felt no less inclined to remove any potential threat. 

“We will look into it.” Yua said, basically dismissing him from the case. He had said his and should leave, but …

“If I can be of any assistance, let me know,” was the only thing he could say short of begging. He was desperate to have something to do, the short adrenaline rush of yesterday’s hunt doing nothing to satiate his restlessness. 

“Uuugh.” Ayumi looked up from her teacup. “Let him do it, Yua-san. He’s a shinobi. Better let someone like him handle it than risk the girls, in case there really is trouble.” 

Yua and Hitomi exchanged looks. 

“After breakfast.” Yua said. Kakashi delegated himself to the rickety stool in the corner, where he usually sat if he visited the kitchen, to wait. The stool was out of the way, but still close enough to the ovens and fireplace to give heat. 

“Do you drink, Hound-san?” Ayumi asked, dragging herself to sit astride on the bench, so she could see all of them.

“Rarely.” 

“Less babbling, faster recovering.” Yua ordered the younger woman. “Drink your tea. And next time, don’t drink all the sake yourself.”

“I’m allowed some fun.” Ayumi grumbled, despite looking green around the gills. She should probably have been in bed, sleeping in. 

“Not if your incapable of doing your chores the next day.” Yua chided. 

“My husband does it all the time! Whenever he has downtime, he drinks with his friends and sleeps half the day away.” Ayumi complained. Yua’s mouth tugged down at the corners, the only indication of her displeasure. Kakashi was certain it was not towards Ayumi making excuses, but the husband in question. 

“They are allowed to relax after risking their lives so often.” Yua said, sounding like she was reciting something someone else had told her numerous times.

“Sure, but not all of them drink. Sasuke-sama barely drinks.” Ayumi pointed out, earning a barking laugh from Yua. 

“Why does everything circle back to Sasuke-sama with you?” 

“Because he is super handsome!” Ayumi said, suddenly lively. “And cool! I don’t want to marry him, but I enjoy looking!” 

Both Yua and Hitomi shook their head at this.

“Sasuke-sama is not the worst she could have picked to idealize.” Hitomi said to Yua with a sigh. “Imagine if she spent this much time obsessed over Madara-sama.”

“Don’t give me nightmares, please.” 

“You guys are just being mean, there is nothing wrong with Madara-sama.” Ayumi complained. “He’s strong and capable, he’s just … blunt.” 

“Like a hammer.” Yua snarked. She threw a look at Kakashi – they were always somewhat careful of what they revealed in front of him, but this morning they were less so, the day before perhaps loosening up the dynamic a bit. 

“He called me an obstinate dick the first time we met.” Kakashi said. “Then he offered me water.” 

“See!” Ayumi said and waved her whole arm in Kakashi's direction. “Compassion! Madara-sama is a sensitive soul.” 

“Are you still drunk?” Hitomi asked, hiding an amused smile behind her hand. 

“Enough, enough,” Yua groaned. “Porridge is almost ready to be served.”

“Do I have to help you guys?” Ayumi asked, looking close to tears at the thought of doing any kind of labor in her current state. Yua seemed to be seriously considering it, but then she shook her head. 

“Just get the others.” 

Ayumi left the kitchen, stumbling slightly, and came back a minute later, a bunch of tired girls and more fresh-looking women trailing after her. 

Yua wasted no time telling who would bring food to who and sent them off on their way. She and Hitomi ate – Ayumi refused any food, sticking to her tea. 

When they were done, they cleaned up and got ready to leave. 

“Let's.” Yua said. 

Kakashi followed them out, waving goodbye to Ayumi – she looked close to falling asleep by that point. That, or puking. Could go both ways. He just hoped she managed to get out of the kitchen before she puked, or whatever mercy Yua felt for her would vanish completely. 

They walked in silence down to the gate. The girls guarding it were some of the same girls from the hunt. 

“Yua-san, Hitomi-san. What brings you here, this early?” 

“We need to find out if we have trouble on hand or not.” Yua answered. “Expect us back around midday. If we are not here by then, alert Emiyo-san.”

Emiyo was one of the other women that worked in the main house. Kakashi had never spoken to her. 

“Yes, ma’am.” The girls chorused. 

Due to the early hours, it was still mostly dark, color blooming in the horizon while the waxing moon hung over the mountain ridges far off. 

They walked down to the river, found the kill-sight of the bear, and followed its steps to where it came from. Thankfully, there had been no snow during the night – the prints looked as good as fresh. 

Kakashi took point. 

Over two hours later they finally found the cave; it was off of the official Uchiha land, according to Yua; it fell into a no-man’s land that no clan had a claim to. 

Finding cover behind a group of boulders, they were able to survey the cave’s entrance. Kakashi immediately noted a few obvious signs – the snow on the ground had been trampled down into the mud and the trees around were chopped down. 

Someone had settled in recently. 

“Wait here, I’ll have a closer look,” Kakashi murmured. 

The inside of the cave was warm and smelled like something rotting and like too many sweaty bodies in one place. He pressed himself into the shadows and slipped soundlessly into the depths of the cave. 

Some twenty men had made their camp there. They wore mismatching armor with many different symbols on them. Kakashi only recognizing the Senju and Uchiha symbol.

Bandits and pillagers. 

Not exactly the kind of neighbors one wanted, their relative proximity to the river where the Uchiha washed their clothes a problem. 

He snuck out and informed the women of what he had observed. They fell back, finding a good hiding spot some fifteen minutes away from the cave, where they could plan without immediate fear of being discovered. 

“What were the other clan crests?” Yua asked as they sat down, hidden by rocks and trees. Kakashi drew them in the snow. 

“Hagoromo and Hotaka.” She sent him a contemplative look – most likely Kakashi should have recognized them, but he didn’t. He had never heard of Hotaka and only knew that the Hagoromo fought with the Uchiha now, against the Senju and Sarutobi. 

“What are your orders?” Kakashi asked.

Yua exchanged a look with Hitomi. 

“All logic dictates we should kill them.” Yua said. “Scaring them away only leads to others having to deal with the trouble.”

“You know my stance on this.” Hitomi said. 

“Even now? They are not children or innocents. They are killers and robbers.” 

“Are you willing to kill them then, with your own hands?” Hitomi asked. Yua winced and glanced over at Kakashi. 

“Sasuke-sama is a pacifist, right?” He asked. She nodded. “Then I will not kill. I can fight them and send them on their way, but as you say, we will only push the trouble on someone else.”

“We can’t take them in as prisoners either.” Hitomi said. “We don’t have the resources for it.” 

“What would you have me do then?” Yua hissed. 

Kakashi looked around, surveying the resources available to them, contemplating the alternatives and limitations to the mission. This wasn’t how he was used to dealing with things. In Anbu he was usually ordered to kill, no witnesses left, but then again, he tended to search out the more dangerous solo-missions. 

What to do, what to do … 

“So, we don’t want to kill them.” Kakashi said, thinking aloud. “We want to scare them, so they won’t come back, but we also don’t want to put anyone else in danger by letting the bandits go.” 

The women nodded. 

“I don’t know how we can stop them from being a danger to anyone else,” Kakashi confessed. “That kind of thing requires a change of heart, and I doubt they’ll find God just because we tell them to –“ 

“That’s it!” Yua hissed. “God!” 

Kakashi blinked, confused. Hitomi didn’t seem to understand much more than him either. 

“Genjutsu,” Yua said, pointing to Hitomi. “Hitomi-san is really good at it. We can fool them into believing they have met a local deity who has cursed them, and that if they ever do evil again, heavenly wrath will smite them!”

“That’s the most convoluted plan I have ever heard.” Kakashi said, duly impressed by the sheer ludicrousness of it. He guessed people were more superstitious in these times, but still, he wouldn’t have been able to think up such a scenario even with days to contemplate every angle of their predicament. 

“You want me to play a god?” Hitomi asked dubiously. “I don’t have that kind of imagination, you do.” 

“But you are far better than I at genjutsu, it has to be you.”

“Or –“ Kakashi said, gaining their attention. The plan was crazy, but it was so crazy it might just work. In for a penny … 

“Or, Yua-san can transform herself into a Goddess, and Hitomi-san can transform herself into something they would look at, like a mirror or bell. That way Yua-san can do the acting, while Hitomi-san gains eye contact with the bandits and casts the genjutsu.”

Both women stared blankly at him.

“Transform?” Yua asked. 

“Activate your Sharingan.” He requested. When he had two sets of red eyes on him, he slowly did the hand signs for the henge jutsu and transformed himself into Ayumi, as she had looked the day before.  


They, unlike Ayumi, were not as easily impressed or confused as she had been to see his shadow clone, but it was obvious they had not seen such a jutsu before. The implications of spreading it to the Uchiha before it might even be invented was something he would have to contemplate later. 

“Neat.” Yua said and smiled wolfishly. 

“Dangerous.” Hitomi said, looking concerned. “You can look like anyone?”

“Yes.” Kakashi answered with Ayumi’s voice. Hitomi winced – she obviously didn’t like it. Yua however was looking more and more like she had received a gift wrapped in pure gold. 

“A Goddess, huh?” She said and did the hand signs before turning into an impressive looking aristocratic woman with a huge decorative Kimono and hairdo. She rose, to show off the impressive figure she cut. “Does the Daimyo’s sister live up to the standard?” 

“When did you see her?” Hitomi asked. Kakashi wondered the same thing. 

“When Tajima-sama introduced me to Sasuke-sama. It was in the capital.” 

“It looks perfect.” Kakashi said, meaning it. With such a disguise, they might not even need genjutsu, even though the ability would without a doubt enhance the bandits’ experience of the event. “Hitomi-san?”

“I can probably manage a mirror – the late Lady Uchiha had a gorgeous handheld mirror.” She concentrated before doing the hand signs and turned into a mirror imbued with emeralds. 

Any teacher at the academy would have cried at such perfect results at first try, but Kakashi knew that was the magic of the Sharingan. 

Yua picked up Hitomi, studying the mirror.

“It doesn’t feel like a mirror.” She said. “I – it’s almost like I can tell it’s Hitomi-san?” 

“She has just changed visible form, nothing else.” Kakashi explained. “Hitomi-san, can you cast a genjutsu on me, like one you would cast on the bandits?” 

Kakashi looked into his own reflection in the mirror. Unsure if he had been affected or not, he looked around. The world was bright, but nothing to be alarmed about. Everything had this soft silvery glow to it, and light was cast down from the sky, surrounding Yua, making her look like a creature of the skies, a Goddess wandering the land of mortals. Well, she was a Goddess, of course she looked heavenly – 

“Kai.” He disrupted his chakra, everything turning to normal, and it was first then he realized something had been off at all. 

“Perfect.” He said. “I’ll cause a small earthquake to make them think the cave is collapsing. That’ll force them all out, and then I will leave the rest to you two.”

He had never been part of a plan like this, but to be honest, he didn’t mind. It was a bit like theater – with unwilling participants, mind you, but no one would be hurt if everything went according to plan. 

If it didn’t, he would deal with it. He didn’t have it in him to kill twenty or so men when he was staying with a man who tried to fight in the midst of a bloody feud _without_ killing. It just seemed in bad taste. So, no killing, but he could probably put some godly fear in them, just in another way. 

Yua and Hitomi turned back into themselves, and the three of them snuck back to the cave. Yua and Hitomi scouted out a boulder that would make a great stage for them, and when they were transformed and ready, Kakashi made his way onto the top of the cave. 

Small earthquake. He could do that. 

After the third shinobi war, his arsenal was filled with various versions of doton; earth release. He picked a less lethal one and limited his chakra as he planted his hands on the ground. He remembered how the feeling and sound of moving earth had been enough to make even the most seasoned shinobi of Konoha antsy for what was to come – for the men beneath, in the cave, it must be beyond terrifying. 

He heard the screams. The men came running out, hands over their heads, casting fearful glances back at the cave, but one by one, they noticed the woman standing on top of the boulder.  


Yua, disguised as the Daimyo’s sister, raised the mirror. Kakashi made sure to avoid looking into it, needing to be alert in case of trouble. 

“Behold a holy sign, mortal men!” Yua proclaimed, moving the mirror in a slow circle, to attract the men’s eyes to it. “I am the Goddess of the land you have entered!”

Several of the men fell to their knees, but even those standing seemed in awe, transfixed on the sight in front of them. Kakashi couldn’t believe it, but this whole thing might just work. Despite having shinobi armor, he detected few among them with chakra, and none of them with the finely tuned body language of a shinobi.

Brute warriors.

Simple men.

Easy to trick. 

“I see you and weep –“ Yua said dramatically – but not too dramatically for a real Goddess. “I weep for the fallen, for the hungry and the ones in need.” 

“Please!” The men moaned. “We are in need! We are hungry!” 

“You have killed for it!” Yua thundered. They cowered under her angry eyes like her face was pure heavenly wrath. Kakashi could only imagine what Hitomi must be showing them. 

“You are in need but have left others in need! Among all this suffering, do you have no heart!? Listen, and you shall hear salvation! Look, and you shall see mercy! Leave your swords, leave your armor – seek to the temple, pray at God's altar, and give for all that you have taken. Know that when you give, you shall receive! But the moment you take, so shall I take, and claim your wretched souls for eternal servitude of demons!” 

The men, even with the Godly visage and genjutsu, hesitated. Kakashi slammed his hands to the ground, sending waves of unrest to rumble under the men’s feet. 

“Embrace my mercy or embrace death!” Yua ordered. 

The men threw off the armor, their swords, and moved around, skittish, and unsure. 

“Where would you have us go, Goddess of the land?” 

“To the west! Deep in the mountains, you shall find your home!” 

They bowed to her several times, before running off. When they were out of sight Kakashi entered the cave to make sure there was no one left. It was empty. He came out in time to see both women transforming back to themselves, keeling over with laughter. 

“You absolute madwoman!” Hitomi gasped. “You should join the theater!” 

“It worked!” Yua gasped. “It worked! Hound-san, the second earthquake was perfect!” 

He almost felt like smiling at the sight of their obvious joy. 

“You would have managed fine without me.” Kakashi said. 

“Don’t be foolish,” Yua scoffed. “Where would we have learned to transform? Or scared them out of the cave? You did the same thing yesterday when you killed the bear. Ayumi said you refused to take credit.”

“Ah, well …” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “It was a team effort.” 

Both women stared at him as if he were from a whole different species, before they exchanged a glance, communicating with each other silently. Yua was the first one to break contact. 

“We should bring the armor and weapons with us. We can melt it into new gear for the men.” 

They gathered as much as they could carry between the three and headed back to the village. 

*

It would be almost another two weeks before the men returned, their return marking Kakashi's full month in the past. 

The campaign ended after a long standstill with the Senju, according to the messenger that announced the return of the men, and it had been a profitable job, earning the Uchiha additional food supplies from the Daimyo. 

The messenger informed of few losses at the front as well, to everyone’s joy. Hitomi, especially, was anxious about her child returning. 

“You’ll see he is safe and sound, Hitomi-san.” Ayumi said to reassure the woman. “Sasuke-sama always protects the children.”

“He can protect their lives, but he can’t protect them from seeing the carnage.” Hitomi said. 

The return of the men meant returning to the cottage for Kakashi. Whatever freedom he had gained among the women, he would surely lose among the men. 

After the hunt and the bandits, Kakashi had earned a pass with Yua, thus earning a pass with almost anyone, and enjoyed a certain level of freedom, being able to go places alone. He had utilized it mainly for training, as he had nothing better to do most of the time.

Ayumi liked to make him carry heavy stuff for her, but there were only so many things he could carry. 

He was close to going stir crazy after his first proper break from active duty since … he was unsure. Since sensei was alive? He hadn’t paused after his death, at least, needing to keep himself busy.

Life in the village was not busy. 

Mentally, he was a bit of a mess; unsure what to do and what to make of himself. All he knew was that he was still here – in the past and in the village. Leaving seemed counterproductive, his chances no better any other place than here. 

His lack of direction, his lack of purpose, was slowly tearing him apart. He went through the motions of everyday life, feeling more and more distant from it all. It was harder to wake up, harder to find a reason to do anything. He managed fine enough, until a few days after the bandits. Then it all crashed, and his existence turned to that of a ghost, yet he couldn’t let the women know anything was different about him, so he persisted, fighting himself every step of the way.

Although the return of the men robbed him of his limited freedom and made him anxious, he was glad to have a new thing to focus on. 

Kakashi kept inside when they arrived but heard the spectacle. He didn’t expect Sasuke before late into the night; the women had been busy making food the last two days for tonight’s feast, but Sasuke came back to the cottage shortly after arrival. He seemed the same as before, nothing but a few dents in his armor hinting at his weeks fighting. 

He lacked the dead eyes many war-worn shinobi succumbed to. 

Kakashi wondered if that was what a clean conscious looked like. 

Without being asked, he helped the man out of the armor and put forth clean clothes. Sasuke got dressed and left for the celebration, but put a bag on the table on his way out. “For you,” was the short explanation, and that hand – the hand that had been in the back of his mind since the other man left-, caressed his hair again.

Kakashi sat completely still until he was sure Sasuke was gone. He uncurled from his seated position to examine the bag and its content. 

He found eggplants. 

They must have been extremely hard to come by at this time of year. Sasuke had no way of knowing they were Kakashi’s favorites, but maybe he brought back fresh vegetables as … what? Compensation for being left behind? No matter which motivations lay behind, Kakashi couldn’t deny the small pang of something pleasant the gift evoked. 

There was a jar with miso on the shelf … Yua said as late as this morning that the newly acquired provisions would be spread out among everyone, including Sasuke. He could probably indulge a bit.  


He made miso soup with eggplant and savored every single bite. 

Sasuke returned late into the night; the cold draft when he lifted the blanked on his side of the futon the only warning Kakashi received before there was another person next to him. 

Kakashi felt unsure and awkward, having spent three weeks on his own, in another person’s space – a person who was still very much a stranger. Kakashi had been recovering the whole week he was around Sasuke, and things had worked a certain way then, but now? 

He did not know what to expect, or what was expected of him.

“Stop thinking so loud.” Sasuke grumbled. “Sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow, after training.”

Kakashi forced himself to relax, not noticing how tense he had been until then. 

Tomorrow.

They’d talk tomorrow. 

*

The next morning Kakashi was woken up by Sasuke far too early and told to join training. The man looking exceptionally put together despite the warring, drinking, and the few hours of sleep.  


Kakashi dressed in his Anbu uniform and a woolen sweater Ayumi had dropped on him a week after they caught the bear. It was blessedly free of the Uchiha crest. 

He doubted there would be many attending, taking the nights partying into consideration, but he was proven wrong. There was a good chunk of shinobi gathered around the training ground Sasuke brought him to – one at the far side of the village, outside of the compound. 

It seemed there were no excuse good enough to not train, for the more zealous warriors among the Uchiha. 

Kakashi recognized a few from the night he was captured. Madara and Izuna were there – as well as Itsuki, the son of the man he killed. 

As Sasuke approached the gathered shinobi, they nodded in his direction, showing their respect. The man acknowledged it with a barely-there nod, his face impassive – as it had been since they stepped out from the cottage. 

Kakashi had accepted it when Ayumi said the man wasn’t close with the rest of the clan, and thought a certain no-nonsense, all-business attitude would be a deterrent for some, but now that he saw Sasuke in all his ice-cold glory, he understood.

“Hound, you’re first up.” Sasuke said, even his voice having taken on the unyielding nature of steel. “First blood or yield. Everything is allowed.” 

Kakashi stepped out on the training ground, receiving hateful glares – fueled by the bloody conflicts against the Senju and Sarutobi over the last few weeks, no doubt. 

He understood Sasuke’s reasoning though, to bring him along, and to act harshly. As Madara said before they left for the campaign; unless they saw Kakashi as an asset, they would never accept him. And they would never accept him if Sasuke played favorites. 

Kakashi was on his own.

Time to prove his worth to the second half of this village. 

He might have expected Madara to volunteer, however much he dreaded facing the legendary nin, but it was his younger brother Izuna that stepped forward. Kakashi hadn’t seen him properly since the day they met and was struck, again, with his superficial similarity to Sasuke. 

“I will fight him,” Izuna said. Some of the younger boys cheered, while Sasuke took a step back and signaled for them to begin. 

After fighting against Hitomi and Yua, he knew better than to meet Izuna’s eyes right on, but it turned out Izuna didn’t need to meet his eyes to cast a genjutsu; Kakashi felt it because he was looking for it. He dispelled it and met Izuna’s physical attack when it came. 

They stuck to taijutsu in the beginning, testing each other. Kakashi might be seven years older than the kid, but as expected, Madara’s younger brother was a menace. Kakashi was forced to resort to ninjutsu to avoid a too early knockout. He used earth release to raise a wall to stop Izuna’s attacks for just a few seconds, giving himself time to fall back, survey the situation, and replay the fight so far. 

The boy was good, with substantially higher stamina and chakra than Kakashi. All he could do now, to not embarrass himself fully, was to use ninjutsu more advanced than he had revealed in his training with the women. They, at least, had been _training_. Izuna was obviously out to end the battle early, crushing Kakashi’s non-existent ego into a pulp in the process.  
The boy jumped over the wall, battle-ready. 

“Katon-“

“Suiton-“ 

Kakashi’s water bomb met Izuna’s fireball, dispersing into steam. Kakashi used the distraction to disappear into the earth, using earth release to travel until he was directly under the Uchiha’s feet, all in the matter of milliseconds. He forced his hands up to the surface, grabbed the boy's ankles, and dragged him down into the earth while he broke out of the earth himself. Izuna was stuck, with little to no chance to escape – but Kakashi didn’t feel safe at all.

He checked for genjutsu, knowing that still was a real danger, but kept back, not willing to attack while the boy couldn’t defend himself. 

“How-?” Izuna got over his surprise and turned to seethe in anger. He tried to wriggle free, but when he realized he was stuck, he blasted off a katon at the ground next to him – at high enough temperature the stone would crack, making it possible to escape, but the kid was completely disregarding the damage it would do to himself. 

Kakashi cursed and shot off a new suiton to quench the fire. The clash between extreme heat and cold exploded the stone, accidentally releasing Izuna. The kid wasted no time, getting up from the ground, and charging forward. Kakashi quickly completed the hand signs needed for the next step in the fight and planted his palm on the ground – a flood of mud shot out towards the Uchiha. 

Izuna jumped up in the air, hands flashing through a series of familiar signs. Kakashi was about to be roasted if he didn’t act quickly. He met the firedragon with a waterdragon, making use of the water already summoned.

The attack ended in a draw; Izuna landing on the ground, using chakra to avoid getting stuck in the mud, but Kakashi had anticipated it; planting his hands on the ground he willed the mud to create a whirlpool strong enough to drag Izuna along. The boy tried to escape but slipped and got dragged into the middle of the mud sea. The jutsu would bury the boy alive if Kakashi continued, so he relented and drew a shuriken from the weapons pouch Sasuke had told him to bring. 

He sent off the shuriken, hoping to draw blood before this battle continued for too long, but even while struggling in the mud, Izuna was able to block with a shuriken of his own and sent five shuriken in return with deadly aim. 

Kakashi used substitute jutsu, letting the shuriken hit one of the logs that made up benches around the training ground. 

Since they used limited space, he couldn’t run off and regroup, and dragging this on for much longer was no good on his stamina. 

Kakashi appeared behind Izuna, drew his tanto – the small blade his last solution before he would have to yield. Running towards the boy flailing out of the mud, approaching from his blind spot, Kakashi almost managed to cut him, but Izuna’s reflexes were unparalleled. He evaded with no margin to lose, grabbed Kakashi’s arm, drew a kunai of his own, and would have stabbed Kakashi in the gut, had Sasuke not intervened. 

Kakashi was suddenly on the sideline, where he collapsed into the snow, panting from exhaustion, while Sasuke faced Izuna. He didn’t know how they changed places but wasn’t of an immediate mind to care. 

He had seen his life flash by, thanks to the Sharingan, but not been quick enough to evade it. That kid was a goddamn monster, capable of giving most shinobi a run for their money. 

“I said first blood. Ripping someone’s guts out is too far.” Sasuke scolded. Izuna looked livid and Kakashi soon found out why.

“How dare he help me in the middle of a fight!?” 

“He is not an enemy.” Sasuke answered calmly. “If he had not hit you with that suiton, you would have burned yourself, and then it wouldn’t have mattered if you escaped or not. Such extreme measures, during training, is nothing short of idiocy.”

“He uses ninjutsu like the Senju!” Izuna accused. 

“He also uses ninjutsu common in Earth country.” Sasuke answered, unperturbed. He let go of Izuna’s hand, where he had stopped the kunai from stabbing him in Kakashi’s stead.

“Hound.” He called. Kakashi got up, standing straight.

“Yes, Sasuke-sama.” 

“Are you a Senju?”

“No, Sasuke-sama.” 

“Where did you learn all that, then?” Izuna demanded to know.

“I have picked up a bit of this and that over the years,” Kakashi explained, purposely vague, irritating the boy further. 

“He has a Sharingan, like us, and has probably traveled more. Seen more.” Madara commented. He was the only one who seemed pleased with the fight that had just occurred. A few looked curious, assessing Kakashi with calculating looks, but more looked worried. 

“Enough.” Sasuke said. “Izuna, step back. Madara, Hikaku, you’re next.”

Madara smirked at the mud-covered Izuna as he took over his spot on the training ground. A slender Uchiha with brown hair in a short ponytail stepped out to fight Madara – they seemed to be of age.

Sasuke joined Kakashi on the sideline, barely casting him a glance. 

The two teens fought well, obviously having fought each other many times before. Madara was the strongest by far, but Uchiha Hikaku was no slouch. 

They played around mostly, and while it was impressive, nothing truly noteworthy happened before Madara tried to copy Kakashi’s mudslide and overdid it. Everyone on one side of the training ground had to escape, lest they got caught up in the flood. Hikaku got completely buried. Kakashi instantly saw it was going out of control and created walls to contain it. 

Madara surveyed his mess with a huge grin. “Cool! Thanks for stopping it, Hound, I didn’t know it was that efficient!” 

Hikaku crawled his way out of the mud, coughing and frantically trying to wipe mud out of his eyes. Madara managed a suiton with the water left after Kakashi, giving the other teen an efficient shower. 

Wet and shivering, Hikaku looked out at the disaster that was their training ground. Then he turned to Madara with murder written all over his face. 

“What the hell was that!?” He screeched.

Madara lost it. He was laughing so hard he could barely breathe, clutching himself to avoid falling over. 

“It was awesome!” Madara cackled. 

“Test a jutsu before you use it against your friends, Madara.” Sasuke said. That stopped the laughter but not the mirth. Madara straightened up, though, trying to withhold his grin. 

“Ok. Sorry, Hikaku. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

A grumbling Hikaku and Izuna were sent home, both too mud-soaked and wet to stay out in the cold. 

Despite the training ground being a real mess, the fighting continued, most getting a chance to face off against each other. 

After a substantial break Kakashi was rotated into the fights again, facing off different Uchiha’s, all of them of varying strength and skill. He used his eye minimally and refrained from using most of the ninjutsu he knew. He had shown off against Izuna – he couldn’t afford a battle like that again so soon.

He didn’t know if he was gratified to learn that he could win almost all his fights or not – the ones he lost being due to first blood, no yields. 

Everyone gathered around stared at him with growing frustration, while some of them looking downright homicidal after their loss. 

The Uchiha were all good, but Kakashi was a well-rounded shinobi with much experience, from a time where fighting had evolved into an artform more refined than the brute force used in this era. 

He couldn’t punch as hard, wasn’t always the fastest, but he utilized subtle ninjutsu, remained calm, fought after the best of his abilities, and kept his eyes open for any weakness in his opponent's defense – he found one, almost every time. 

The whole ordeal dragged out longer than Kakashi would have liked. His stamina had always been his weakest point, and he was really feeling it. Both his muscles and chakra reserves were dwindling in strength, his chakra reserve the most critical of the two. 

“Hound, that’s enough.” Sasuke said after the next battle was finished – victory to Kakashi due to a yield after he got his opponent in a lock. 

It seemed Kakashi's last battle marked the end of training for everyone. 

“Any comments? Now’s the time for them.” Sasuke said. 

“He’s too dangerous to let live.” One Uchiha said. The sentiment seemed to be agreed upon by the others. 

“We respect you Sasuke-sama, but the man poses a real threat to the clan.”

Madara would have none of it. “Yet the women survived his company for three weeks with no complaints! He’s a shinobi, like us. If you’re scared, that’s your own weakness and you should train more!”

 _Too blunt_ , Kakashi thought. Madara would most likely never make a good diplomat. The teen was, however, highly respected, and no one had anything to say after he spoke. 

“If that is all, we will take our leave.” Sasuke said. No one protested. 

“Come.” Sasuke said to Kakashi, heading back to the compound. Kakashi was unsure if he was to walk behind or with Sasuke, but the man slowed down and indicated for Kakashi to walk next to him, so he did. 

“Go to the kitchen and tell Yua we need food we can bring with us for a night's camping. I’ll meet you there.” He said. Kakashi nodded, and when they entered the compound, he took off to the kitchen while Sasuke went to the cottage.

The kitchen was more busy than usual, filled with women Kakashi usually only saw dropping by, doing a bit of chores now and then. No Yua or Hitomi, though, but he noticed Ayumi, and, despite being busy, she noticed him right away as well.

“Did your husband make it?” Kakashi asked when she joined him by the door. 

“Yeah,” she said, shrugging, then she smiled. “Hitomi-san’s kid made it as well. Not too traumatized either.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Is Yua here?” 

“No, she’s talking with Tajima-sama. They’ll probably be busy for a while. There’s a lot of stuff he needs to get up to date on, and then there is the new food and the money earned and planning new purchases … ugh. I don’t know how she does it, it’s all so boring.” 

“Ah, can I ask you for a favor then? Sasuke-sama wants food enough for a night's camping, for two people.” 

“If it’s for Sasuke-sama, I would be willing to move the heavens! Wait a minute, I’ll get you guys something good!” Ayumi said and ran off. Kakashi waited out in the hallway, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He was less likely to get in anyone’s way out there. 

Sasuke joined him before Ayumi came back. He carried a backpack and had dressed in warmer clothes. He tossed a winter cloak at Kakashi, which he adorned. 

Ayumi came out with what looked like a picnic basket shortly after, shining like her usual bright self – until she saw Sasuke. Her whole body went rigid, her face turning beet-red. Kakashi thought vaguely it was too bad Yua wasn’t around to appreciate it. 

“Sasuke-sama.” She squeaked. “I- I put in a bottle of juice that is really good, and it’s one of the last batches we have because I know you do not enjoy alcohol, Sasuke-sama, but I wanted you to have something nice to drink. And there’s some onigiri and pickles and grilled fish you can eat as it is.”

“That is very generous. Thank you.” Sasuke said, causing her to flail, too embarrassed and pleased at the same time to act normal. She pushed the basket into Kakashi’s hands and smacked him hard on the shoulder, probably to alleviate her own embarrassment. 

“Ahahaha, of course, I’m generous when it comes to the honorable master and my new friend! Not that, uh, he is a friend if that is bad … but if it’s ok then he is somewhat sweet, y’know – for a shinobi. Either way, have a nice trip the two of you! Hahaha! See you later! Bye-bye!” She babbled, escaping back to the bustling kitchen. Kakashi managed to hold back a snort of laughter.

Sasuke let out a longsuffering sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Whatever. Let’s go.”

They left the village, and the moment it was out of sight they picked up speed. Kakashi was unsure where they were going or why. Sasuke had said they would talk after training, but why would they need to leave the village to talk? 

No point questioning it now – they were already on their way to wherever they were going. The snow was crisp, the sun shining overhead, giving an illusion of warmth. 

They traveled for almost three hours in opposite direction to the river, and it took a while before Kakashi recognized the area. 

It looked different when there was no snowstorm. 

He was back to where he started. 

They slowed down – Sasuke glanced at Kakashi and seemed satisfied with the recognition on Kakashi’s face. 

“Why here?” Kakashi asked. 

“Because it has to be here.” Sasuke said. “I have to show you something if there’s to be any peace in your mind.” 

He dumped the backpack in the snow. 

“We are the only two people for miles. Put the food down.” 

Kakashi did as he was told, muscles coiled, ready for whatever was coming. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around, surveying the ground, until he found what he was looking for. He blasted off a katon strong enough to melt the snow, revealing a small flat area under the snow that had probably once been part of the stone floor of a larger building. 

“There was once a shrine here, for a Goddess the people in this area worshipped. Someone built a temple on top of it, sometime in the future from now.” Sasuke said. The words reverbed slowly inside Kakashi's skull, dull and hazy, before they snapped into focus, sharp and clear. 

_Future_. 

“There’s no way back.” Sasuke explained, facing Kakashi. “At least, no way I could find, but I stopped looking after a few years.” 

“Ah.” Kakashi said softly, mind reeling.

Sasuke was from the future, just like Kakashi. No wonder he didn’t grow up with the Uchiha clan, and his likeness to Izuna was not because he was Tajima’s illegitimate child, but because he looked like his ancestors.

“Are you Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san’s youngest?” Kakashi asked. 

“Yes.” 

The small Uchiha Sasuke back in Konoha was a child Kakashi barely knew existed, fourteen years younger than himself. And now, here he was as a man five years older than Kakashi. It was absolutely madness to comprehend, but it made sense. There was no other way Sasuke could have known of this place, and – _and_ -

“You know me.” 

And that’s why he was saved. Why Sasuke did not fear Kakashi, why he never asked questions. Because he already knew. 

“Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, the ninja who is said to have copied a thousand techniques.” Sasuke shrugged. “I knew him for a short time.”

Kakashi sat down on a stone nearby. 

“Right.” He said, unsure how to proceed now that he knew. “I – How long have you been here?” 

“Five years, give or take.”

“Right.” Kakashi repeated. “Alright. So, we’re both stuck in the past.” It felt weird to say aloud. He never thought it would be something he could talk about. 

“You seem to have dealt with it.” Kakashi said faintly. Sasuke had made a life for himself and garnered a reputation, after all – so much for not disturbing the timeline, but it meant there was no point in fearing his own influence, and that was good to know. 

No wonder Kakashi had never heard about Uchiha Sasuke in the history books, he hadn’t existed in Kakashi’s past, and whatever past this was, was … new. Perhaps. A branch from a tree, a part of the whole but growing in a different direction.

“I did, after a while.” Sasuke said. “I decided on a path. That made things easier.” 

“Peace among the clans.” 

“Among other things.” He allowed. 

“Konoha?” 

“It will come to exist, though not the way we knew it. The peace between the Uchiha and Senju were not complete, too much bad blood. Despite being a founding clan, the Uchiha were never trusted.”

“You’re talking about the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack? When the Uchiha were moved to their own district?”

Sasuke’s face, calm until now, could not fully hide his cold fury. 

“I’m talking about how they were pushed into a position that kept the majority of them on a short leash within the village – within the police force. The aftermath of the Kyuubi attack was bad for my clan, but the worst of it … You are too young to have seen it, but in the world I left behind, I was the last Uchiha.” 

The last? But the Uchiha was a big clan, with many children and – _the last_? 

Kakashi stared at Sasuke with growing horror. A whole clan, gone. The Sandaime – he refused to believe the man would sanction such a thing. But the council? Lord Danzo? 

He might disapprove of Lord Danzo’s methods, but he had never doubted the man’s unwavering loyalty to Konoha, nor his drive to keep Konoha strong against threats. 

But what if the man decided the enemy was within? 

What then? 

“How did they do it?” Kakashi asked, numb to the core, sickened that such a thing could happen in the very village he had given his sweat, blood, and tears for. Yet he was unable to deny it. He had seen too much, heard too much, for entertaining denial just because the truth was unpleasant. 

“The clan was driven into a corner and planned a coup d’état. They told my older brother it was the clan or a fourth shinobi war – a civil war would have weakened Konoha’s defenses, inviting chaos for more than just the villagers of Konoha. He killed the clan to preserve the peace.” Sasuke said, void of emotions. “He left me alive, and later I killed him, thinking he acted on his own accord. I learned the whole story too late.”

 _Massacre_. Not even a fight, but a massacre. Uchiha Itachi was considered a prodigy, probably close to surpassing Kakashi even though he was, what, nine?

The clan or a new war. What a fine choice. 

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi said, unable to express how saddened and disappointed he was at the news. Such a thing should never have happened in Konoha. Never. 

“I can see that you are.” Sasuke said. “Then you might understand why things cannot be the same. It’s not just my clan. From Konoha’s birth to mine, there were three devastating wars across the continent, involving several countries, claiming more lives than they were able to count. And despite founding Konoha in hope of a more peaceful future, the Shodaime was not able to eradicate all ill-practices from the warring state era. Child soldiers were, and are, still rampantly used, especially if they were considered a prodigy.”

_Like Kakashi._

“A shinobi is told to never show their emotions, to show a total disregard for their own life as well as that of others, to show blind loyalty, to put duty before themselves and their comrades – to be nothing but a tool; blind, mute and deaf; a weapon to wield for scheming old people out of touch with the world of the young. No more. As long as I live, I will fight for a better future than the one we were given – a kinder world.”

Strange that yet again it was an Uchiha turning Kakashi’s life on its head. Sasuke’s rant brought forward memories of Obito saying how he would change the way of the ninja, right before he died, but it wasn’t painful to remember for once. 

He felt something bloom into existence and swell inside his chest; hope. Hope for the world. If someone like Sasuke could influence the nations in their founding moments, if someone like him could achieve his dream… 

Kakashi got up from the boulder to kneel in front of the man as he would kneel before his superiors. 

“Let me serve you.” Kakashi pleaded. “I have no purpose in the past, but your goal is a dream worth fighting for. I swear that I’ll do anything in my power to help you create a kinder world if you accept my fealty.”

“Don’t swear fealty to me, idiot.” Sasuke said, looking pained. He squatted down, coming face to face with Kakashi. “You really don’t have any purpose on your own?” 

“I would like a world where shinobi are not tools, but I am not from such a world. If I’m not in someone’s service I would not know what to make of myself.” 

“You say that because you know nothing better.” Sasuke chided and cupped Kakashi’s face, tilting it up to study it. “You’re so different from him.” 

The Kakashi of the future.

“If your looks hadn’t been so distinct, I would have thought I made a mistake back at the cave. The beauty spot was a surprise, at least. Never saw him without a mask.” 

Sasuke rubbed his thumb over the mark that marred Kakashi’s face, just below his lips, before he let go. 

“Have it your way, stay by my side as my asset. It will make things easier in the village, at least, if we have a clear dynamic, and they expect me to have you on a leash. But I really am not your jailer. You want to go, go. You disagree with me, argue with me. I don’t need blind loyalty.”

“I’ll argue with you.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Sasuke rose and walked over to the backpack. “Let’s find a spot for the night. I guess you have questions.” 

He did. 

They found a ridge with a cave, somewhere off from where Kakashi found his meager shelter the first night in the past, and made camp there. Sasuke fixed a fire with the firewood he brought in the backpack, and Kakashi created a wall, to keep the cold out. 

Sasuke seemed perfectly satisfied with waiting while Kakashi gathered his thoughts, trying to find out what he could and could not ask. They stared into the flames, the cave around them slowly heating up.

“How did you know my counterpart?” Kakashi settled on asking. 

Sasuke fished a pouch out from the backpack and tossed it over to Kakashi.

“Look inside. There are a few pictures. One of my teammates sent them to me, to bring on my travels.” As Kakashi opened it, he added; “You should probably know that I left Konoha when I was thirteen.”  


The explanation came just as Kakashi’s eyes landed on a forehead protector with a scratched-out village symbol. Missing-nin of Konoha. Ah … given the circumstances of his clan, Kakashi could understand how that came to pass. 

He bypassed the forehead protector and picked up a small bundle of pictures. The first he saw was like a physical punch to the gut.

Oh.

 _Oh_. 

There were too many things to unpack. 

Kakashi, older, in Jōnin gear, in the background. A young Sasuke, a pink-haired girl, and sensei’s son in the foreground. She was smiling, while the boys looked grumpy, sensei’s son outright glaring at Sasuke, while Sasuke looked too haughty to be bothered with the whole ordeal. It was eerily similar to his own team picture. The older Kakashi had even planted his hands on the boys’ head, looking to be in the middle of an attempt to appease them, just like sensei had done with him and Obito. 

“I became a sensei?” Kakashi asked hoarsely. They gave him a _team_? Sasuke didn’t answer, just observed him, letting him absorb the information on his own. 

He couldn’t look at the picture, he needed it gone – but the next picture wasn’t much better. The sight of his older self freaking him out in a way few things ever had. 

There were a few pictures of the young genin team, their dynamic easy to read; Sasuke, the troubled teen – the massacre must have happened before he graduated then -, sensei’s son, the boisterous idiot, the girl, sweet and well-behaved, with a crush on Sasuke. 

Too familiar. 

It made his skin crawl. 

The pictures skipped ahead a few years and Sasuke wasn’t there anymore. Kakashi saw familiar faces and children looking like their parents. Tenzō survived into adulthood, looking healthy and expressive in a way he hadn’t when Kakashi last saw him. Gai was Gai, just older. Tsunade was Hokage. The Sandaime must have died, then. He couldn’t phantom the woman would return for anything less. 

Then, pictures from what was clearly battle camps. A fourth war. How utterly depressing – and his future self was there as well, with two of his students, starting to look like adults. 

Kakashi was in no mood to dwell on the implications of surviving yet another war before he reached thirty.

After picture upon picture without Sasuke, he was suddenly there, with his old teammates. It looked like the aftermath of a battlefield, both boys beaten to hell, missing an arm each, but smiled in a way that indicated victory. The girl supported them both, grinning at the camera with a soul-deep relief. 

The last picture was of Naruto, the girl, and older Kakashi, all waving to the camera. In the bottom corner, someone – he guessed the girl – had written “ _I hope you find what you are looking for, and that you one day will return to us again. Love, team seven._ ”

Kakashi could surmise through the pictures and the message that the war brought the team together but Sasuke did not return to the village after. 

Now he never could return, even should he wish it. 

“Thank you for sharing these with me.” Kakashi said and put them back into the pouch. There were other knick-knacks there, including small rolled-up notes, like the ones sent with hawks, but they were not for him to look at. He threw the pouch back to Sasuke. 

“Seeing is believing.” The man said as he caught it. 

“Ah, I thought we talked about not relying too much on one’s eyes.” Kakashi said, trying to lighten the mood for his own sake. 

“We did,” Sasuke admitted, offering a faint smile. 

A sensei … Sasuke’s sensei. He thought of their interactions so far. 

“You knew I liked eggplants?”

“Sensei liked eggplants, so I assumed. I know your eye belonged to Uchiha Obito and that you have a Mangekyō – or at least, you gained it at one point?”

Kakashi activated the Mangekyō, to demonstrate, but turned it off after just a few seconds, the drain too great.

“I only saw sensei use it many years after I left Konoha. He couldn’t use it for long, but you can’t even hold it for a minute. We’ll train on your chakra reserves so you can activate Kamui.”

“The dimension traveling ability?”

“Yes – and no, it’s not what landed you here. I have no idea what those old ruins do, but as far as I can tell, the Sharingan has nothing to do with it. Your eye can access Kamui by sending things there – you can’t travel to it with just one eye, though, just like you can’t activate a Susanoo with only one eye. It’s still a useful ability to have.”

“Do you know anything else about me?” 

“Anbu captain. I guess your codename was Hound. Fitting, seeing how you raised ninken. You’re a student of the Yondaime. Invented Chidori. Hmm… Sensei once said he lost everyone he ever loved. Looking at you, I assume that to be true already. I’m not bringing it up to rip open old wounds, however, it’s just that, whenever I think back to that time of my life, I don’t think sensei started living properly again until he became a sensei. That’s years off for you, and you – you seem self-destructive, and that’s something we have to deal with sooner rather than later.”

“I’m not suicidal.” Kakashi denied. 

“Self-destruction is more than suicide. It’s refusing yourself quality of life, happiness, comfort, and meaningful bonds with others. It’s having no regard for one’s own life, willing to throw it away because it has no personal worth.”

The words washed over Kakashi like a cold shower. 

“When I left Konoha it was for revenge,” Sasuke continued. “Which is a bad goal to have, in and of itself, since there are no future aspects past the revenge. I didn’t care for my own freedom nor body nor soul, as long as I got stronger. I refused to form an attachment to others, and I would be wracked with guilt if I experienced as much as a sliver of happiness, because I was not worthy of it, because I survived while my clan died, and I should have died with them.  


My whole existence was nothing but a punishment for still existing, I sought solitude because other people were so bright their mere presence burned me. I was comfortable being hated, being indifferent because the other option was caring, and if I cared, I could be hurt again. I shrouded myself in a lonely hell of my own making, one I never would have left of my own free will – but I had someone who refused to give up on me and they helped me escaped. But I still remember, and that feeling of despair is written all over your face, Kakashi.” 

By the end of the speech, Kakashi was trembling. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs, feeling short of breath, head swimming. 

It was the same.

It was almost exactly the same, except Kakashi had never said the words aloud, had never heard anyone else talk about it. It just wasn’t done – shinobi didn’t talk about their emotions. Their _feelings_. The few times he had tried … it was admitting weakness in spirit, it was shameful, but Sasuke … he spoke like admitting such feelings and thought weren’t a mortal sin. He spoke of it as a part of his past, like all the hurt and suffering could be overcome.

Kakashi knew he wasn’t ok, had known for years, but he had only thought himself weak, and his weakness frightened him. He couldn’t be weak, couldn’t end up like Konoha’s White Fang.

Sensei noticed something was off, after Rin, but he dealt with it as most shinobi would; he gave Kakashi work by recommending him for Anbu. 

Idle hands made fretful minds, after all. 

When sensei died, Kakashi buried himself in dangerous solo missions, vaguely wishing for it all to end, and he hadn’t stopped, only kept going and going – until he ended up here, and had no choice but to slow down. 

Self-destructive. 

Suicidal, but too scared to do the deed himself. 

Better to court death in the line of duty, to avoid the shame. While Kakashi would never acquire the greatness of Konoha's White Fang, at least he wouldn't acquire the shame either. 

Greatness and reputation were fickle things, quick to change, quick to be forgotten. One misstep could erase a lifetime of good, but one good deed could not redeem a lifetime of fuckups. 

And Kakashi had done nothing but fuckups. 

He was mortified when he felt warm tears running down his cheeks, but he couldn’t stop them. Sasuke looked at him with understanding – no rejection, no pity, only acceptance – and for some reason it physically _hurt_ and caused Kakashi to cry harder. 

He smacked a hand over his mouth to keep back a sob – oh god, it didn’t stop, it just built and built inside his body, wanting out, and he felt too drained to stop it. 

He didn’t hear him move, but Sasuke was suddenly there, kneeling in front of him. 

“If it gives comfort, lean on me.” He said before he embraced Kakashi, hugging him like no one had hugged him since before his father died. 

He was unable to reciprocate at first; crying silently, fighting back sobs, but the dam broke, and Kakashi held on for dear life, sobbing like a child, letting it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3<3<3<3<3


	5. The Path Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit dialogue-heavy, but next chapter will bring more plot!
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments on the last chapter! It is always appreciated! Doesn't matter if you just want to point out small things you liked, wondered about or if you write a whole essay <3 
> 
> Love you guys and hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Kakashi had never felt so drained in his life. He had cried for what felt like hours, suffering a mental breakdown that Sasuke had pointed out was long overdue when Kakashi was of mind to listen to him.  


His head hurt, his eyes were swollen and sore, his pride bruised beyond repair. 

If he had been shameful in the aftermath of clinging to Sasuke for heat when he almost froze to death, that was nothing compared to now, when he had clung to him like a wailing child, sobbing his eyes out.

Had Obito seen him in such a state, he would have laughed and said; “who’s the crybaby now, baka-shi?” 

Kakashi and Sasuke had only been around each other for a week or so combined. In the span of that time, Kakashi had hit rock bottom in front of the man twice. He could barely meet his eyes. 

Thankfully, Sasuke managed to strike the fine line between pretending like nothing had happened and acknowledging it, without making it feel like pity. 

Sasuke insisted on food. Kakashi wasn’t in a mood to eat but ate even though all tasted like ash. He felt apologetic that he couldn’t enjoy the good food Ayumi had prepared for their trip. 

The silver lining in the whole ordeal was that Sasuke had the foresight to bring Kakashi out of the village for this. To break down in the cottage would have freaked him even more out; here, there were no one around, no façade to be kept, no one else to hear him.

He had never cried as he cried tonight, but then again, he had never been stuck in the past, slowly coming to terms with the fact he would never see anything familiar ever again. 

He couldn’t visit Rin’s grave.

He couldn’t talk to Obito at the memorial stone.

Couldn’t see sensei’s face chiseled into the Hokage mountain. 

Couldn’t walk familiar streets. 

Could never meet Gai or Tenzō again. 

Could never see his father’s grave again. 

There were probably many reasons for why he had cried like that, but in the aftermath of it, he felt like he had mainly mourned his life. Mourned all he had lost, and those few things that had kept him going but was now gone. 

Being stuck here, he would have to build an entirely new life, and that frightened him. 

When they were done eating, Kakashi felt listless, unsure of what to do next. Thankfully Sasuke made the decision for him. He dragged a bedroll out of the backpack, laid it out, and told Kakashi to get some sleep.

“I’ll keep watch.” Sasuke promised. 

Kakashi slept fretfully, but each time he woke, Sasuke sat close by, tending to the fire, telling him to try to get some more rest. 

Come morning Kakashi still felt awful, but he had slept, even if just for a bit, and the headache had lessened. When he ate his breakfast, he could actually taste it. 

“Do you need more time before we head back?” Sasuke asked.

“No, I’m fine,” Kakashi said, voice hoarse after all the crying yesterday. He probably looked a mess. He wondered vaguely what the other Uchiha would make of him when they saw him. 

They left camp and took their time, walking closer to a stroll than the more brisk pace most shinobi kept. The air was crisp, the sun shining for the second day in a row. A perfect winter's day that Kakashi was unable to appreciate.

“We’ll have to get into the rhythm of the village when we get back.” Sasuke said. “There might be times I cannot bring you along, but I’ll try to work up an expectation that wherever I go, you follow, and while we try to gather the shinobi of the village a few times a week to train together, I usually focus on Madara and Izuna. You will join their training unless you have objections.”

“I have none. He’s not like I would have expected.”

“Madara? No, he was quite sweet before he lost Izuna.” 

Ah. 

“But he won’t this time, I’ll make sure of it. As far as I know, Izuna didn’t die until after Madara became clan Head. Tajima will not survive this conflict if he doesn’t change – which he refuses to do -, but when he dies I can help Madara towards Hashirama’s direction, and we can take the first steps towards peace.”

“Will the Senju consider peace?” 

“Madara and Hashirama were childhood friends.” That surprised Kakashi enough that he almost forgot his own downcast mood. “As Madara told it, they met by a river further off from here, where both would go to get away from village life. They bonded over lost brothers and common goals, without knowing which clan the other hailed from. They would skip stones, spar, and talk about their dreams.  


Their fathers found out and there was a short clash between them by the river; Tajima and Izuna against Butsuma and Tobirama. Madara and Hashirama intervened, breaking up the fight. That was two years ago. They haven’t seen each other since then, outside of the battlefield.”

“History books left out that part.”

“It also left out that Izuna was killed by Tobirama, or Izuna’s existence for that matter. Konoha always favored the Senju and their narrative from the very start, and people like Danzo took the Nidaime’s caution towards the Uchiha too far.” 

The way he said Danzo told Kakashi everything he needed to know. The man was indeed responsible for the Uchiha massacre. 

“In our past, Madara closed off after the clash by the river, but this time around I have had years to remind him of the love he is capable of, to make sure he will accept peace when it’s offered. Izuna is harder to reach but if Madara settles for peace, he will follow as begrudgingly as Tobirama will follow Hashirama. The four of them must do it. Madara cannot be wrecked by grief, and if we can avoid many of the years of strife that happened in our past … we might have something closer to true peace.” 

“Tajima-sama is really that opposed to it?” 

Sasuke scoffed.

“He and Senju Butsuma. I managed to meet with Butsuma once, but it led to nothing because nothing will satisfy the two except annihilating the other. They have no faith in a piece of paper, as they put it. Think treaties cannot be trusted.”

Sounded familiar. Kakashi remembered the sentiments among the shinobi in Konoha during the peace treaties with Earth country.

“Tch. They would rather be the first to betray than being betrayed, never considering that trust depends on faith. Only persistent sincerity and blind faith can break the chain of hatred. We need idealistic young fools like Hashirama and, to a degree, Madara.” 

“Persistent sincerity and blind faith – it sounds like something that would get someone killed.”

“You’d think.” Sasuke muttered, unconsciously touching his left shoulder, where he missed an arm. Kakashi thought back to the pictures he had been shown, of one where he and sensei’s son both lacked an arm.

“If I may ask, how did you lose it?” 

“Fighting Naruto. The war wasn’t completely over yet, but we needed to settle something.” Sasuke looked wistful. “We blasted each other’s arms off with a clash between Chidori and Rasengan. We almost bled to death afterwards, but Sakura managed to heal us in time.” 

He noticed Kakashi’s disturbed look and chuckled.

“Our relationship was never normal. We were rivals but also best of friends, though you wouldn’t have believed it looking at us. I tried to kill him several times to cut my ties to the past, but he never gave up on me.”

_… but I had someone who refused to give up on me and helped me escaped._

“Sounds like being your sensei must have been stressful.” 

“We gave him a few gray hairs over the years, I’m sure.” 

Kakashi was almost amused. What an awful joke. 

“About the peace.” Sasuke said, coming back to the previous topic. “Even if we managed peace treaties with the Senju now, it would be impossible to push for the two clans to join forces with their current leaders. If they don’t join but refuse to battle each other, it will just drive both clans into financial ruin. Shinobi clans around this time are nothing but lowly mercenaries and depend on their pay to have equipment to fight, and rice to eat. An idea like Konoha is very radical, but also the only viable solution when facing the Daimyo and Fire Lord. We have to tread lightly if we want to make it a reality.”

“I’ll rely on your expertise.” Kakashi said. 

“For the time being, perhaps, but you have experiences I lack. I had a short career as a genin and know little of how shinobi villages are operated on a day to day basis. What worked, what didn’t. My vision is broad – I need someone with insight into the details.” 

“I do have points to offer, then.” Kakashi admitted. 

“Of course you do.” Sasuke said as if he had never expected less. It was nice to have the man's vote of confidence, he just hoped it wasn’t misplaced; an expectation to a man Kakashi hadn’t grown into yet and might never become. 

As they closed in on the village, Kakashi closed off his emotions. Despite the rawness of them, it was easier to get into mission-mode now that he had a goal in mind. Peace might never last long, and there would always be corruption, strife, and loss, but despite the world proving again and again that it was nothing but hell, he felt more hopeful than he had in many years. 

For that hope, he would fight. 

*

Out of mercy, Sasuke did not parade Kakashi in his current state through the gate. Instead, they lured over the wall, ran over the roofs, and jumped into the compound without coming face to face with anyone else. 

Kakashi almost felt like letting out a sigh of relief when they entered the cottage, but his relief was short-lived. They hadn’t even closed the door when they heard someone shouting. 

“Oy, Sasuke, you’re back!” Madara hollered. 

Sasuke gave the backpack to Kakashi, gesturing for him to go pack out. He didn’t have to ask twice; Kakashi fled as casually as he could muster to the main room. From there, he could hear the conversation by the door easily enough. 

“Why did you leave the village?” Madara asked, voice getting closer. 

“Because I wanted to evaluate the full scope of Hound’s abilities, and he seemed wary of doing that surrounded by so many Sharingan.”

“Hey, hey, if he’s going to stay –” Madara was by the door now.

“It was only sensible. Not every jutsu is safe to reveal, least of all around eager cretins like you.” 

“… fair point. Either way, father wants both of you to eat dinner with us today.”

Internal panic threatened to swallow Kakashi. The very last thing he wanted was to sit through a family dinner with the clan Head, but he smothered the panic as soon as it came. 

This wasn’t about him being comfortable, but them needing to uphold a certain mask in front of the Uchiha. It was a part of the mission. 

“Very well,” Sasuke said. “We will see you later.”

Kakashi was done packing out by the time Sasuke entered the main room. 

“No point lighting a fire.” Kakashi said. “Not if we are leaving soon.”

“No, but we should probably do what I just claimed we did.” Sasuke said. He got two woolen blankets and threw one at Kakashi. The other he put over his own lap as he sat by the table, a blanket usually enough to make the room livable despite the winter chill. “I saw you fighting yesterday, now I need to know what you can and cannot do.”

They talked through all of Kakashi’s abilities, which jutsu he knew, and Sasuke made pointers for things he had to work on, everything mainly boiling down to stamina. 

“With your arsenal of ninjutsu and the Sharingan, that’s where we can give you the best boost. I will find a day to teach you new ninjutsu as well. There are a few that might come in handy.”

“Do you limit what you use around the clan?” Kakashi asked. 

“I don’t go out of my way to teach them things yet invented. If I need a technique, sure, I’ll use it regardless of if someone can copy it, but my fighting style leaves little to worry about. I utilize the most common techniques that the Uchiha developed over the years as well as my kekkei genkai, and nature type jutsu, which they can’t copy. I’ll just have to apologize, but I’m famous for different variations of the Chidori. If you use it, most will think I taught it to you – I didn’t really foresee a version of sensei to drop into the past, you see, so I allowed it to become my trademark technique.”

Kakashi could feel the corner of his mouth tugging up in a suppressed smile. It wasn’t something anyone could foresee, to be honest.

“I guess it can’t be helped – the student eventually has to become the master.” He said, earning a smirk from Sasuke.

“It’s hard to invent new jutsu, most don’t have the mind for it, but you do.” Sasuke said. “It wouldn’t be too bad to have a project such as that – that, or perhaps sealing. I have copied a few scrolls from the Uzumaki library that you can read.”

“You’ve been in contact with the Uzumaki?”

“Yes. They are on friendly terms with me, despite me being an Uchiha.” 

“I do have an interest in sealing.” Kakashi admitted. He had practiced some, due to sensei’s love for it. 

“Good, then we have things we need to work on, as well as interest areas you can enjoy pursuing.” 

Kakashi hummed. Learning new things could certainly help him out of this mental rut he had found himself in. He was glad to realize he was motivated to improve himself, to become useful and able to protect, even though he doubted Sasuke was in dire need of any sort of protection, not when he oozed of power himself. And that one trick from training yesterday … 

“What jutsu did you use, yesterday? When you switched places with me?” 

“No jutsu. The Rinnegan.” Sasuke said and pointed to his left eye, the light purple one, with a ripple pattern. 

“As in the eye of the Sage of Six Paths?” Kakashi asked. “I thought that was merely a legend?”

“No, he was real.” 

Kakashi studied the eye, daring to look closer than he had up until this point. Sasuke didn’t seem to mind. 

“Interesting.” Kakashi commented. “Jiraya-sama told me the story. If one believes the tale, the Rinnegan is said to appear in a chosen one when the world is corrupt, a Godlike power to either be used as a force of creation or an obliterating instrument of destruction.”

“Hn, it is a force to be reckoned with, but there is no such thing as a chosen one. One person cannot create miracles on their own, and it’s not about being chosen for good, but to choose to do good.”

*

Kakashi aimed for acting collected and cool a short time later, as he took off his shoes and shuffled after Sasuke into the main house.

He felt like a dark spot on a fresh white sheet. Whenever he had spent time with the women in the house, he had used the kitchen door and only ever seen the servant’s hallway and kitchen. 

The main house was, as most Uchiha houses, simple in design, spartanly decorated. The big room they entered was split in two by a folding screen portraying wildlife – the most extravagant thing he assumed the Uchiha would allow themselves to own except weapons and armor. Sasuke didn’t count among his clansmen in this; the storage room in the cottage had revealed the man to be an eclectic collector, owning exotic things from several countries. 

The fading colors of the screen told him it was old, but they were still vibrant enough that Kakashi felt a stab of longing for warmer days. This winter was hard, its barrenness doing nothing to lighten Kakashi’s tendency to melancholic moods. 

Hitomi and Yua sat by a hibachi, cooking fresh meat, something the clan very rarely could afford to eat – unless a bear had recently been killed. 

Madara, Izuna, and Tajima sat by a table at the far end of the room. Kakashi had not been in front of the clan Head since he was brought to the village. The man was as stern as ever, sitting stoically to the side from his two sons. 

By his side again was a middle-aged man with some of the same delicate features Izuna and Sasuke possessed, but that Tajima and Madara lacked – an uncle? 

“Tsutsui.” Sasuke said in greeting to the man. 

“Sasuke-sama. You will have to excuse my presence. When Madara-kun informed me you would bring your guest, I could not help but invite myself.” The man said, smiling easily. “We are all curious about him, especially after the adventures my sweet daughter confessed to having undertaken with his aid.”

Yua didn’t look up from where she was preparing the food, but a slight tension in her shoulders revealed who the man spoke of. The resemblance was not immediately striking; she must have taken after her mother in looks. 

Her close relationship to the main family did not surprise Kakashi the least, however. She oversaw the household and the practical aspects in the village that was not linked to the war effort, and she had been offered to Sasuke in marriage, to strengthen the clan’s ties to the man. 

He could better understand why Sasuke declined; he was no doubt a descendant from the main house, but Uchiha Madara had no known children, and if Izuna died without children then it was more than likely that Yua could be the man’s great-great-grandmother. 

Sasuke sat down opposite Tajima, indicating for Kakashi to sit next to him. He did so, internally protesting being included as an equal in company that no doubt didn’t view him as such. 

“You took your new pet out of the village to gauge him.” Tajima stated – not asking, but silently demanding more details. 

“Indeed.” Sasuke said simply. “I must insist, Tajima, that you do not refer to my companion as a pet. He is his own person, although he is in my service.” 

“If you have need of companionship, there are many Uchiha more fit for the job.” Tajima said. “Trust is best kept within the family.”

Sasuke smiled a thin smile. “Hound is trustworthy, but I thank you for your concern and shared insight all the same.” 

For one moment it seemed the subject would not be let go, but then Tajima turned to Kakashi, piercing him with cold eyes. When he spoke it was not directed at Kakashi, though.

“While I do not trust this individual, whose origins you will not reveal, I will acknowledge that he killed a beast that fed the village well. He also assisted in removing a group of bandits – however, they let the bandits live.” 

“They took a leap of faith, hoping the plan was sound enough that the bandits would not cause trouble elsewhere.” Sasuke said, apparently already familiar with the story. “Only time will tell if it was successful or not, but good deeds often harbor unprecedented outcomes.” 

“It invites catastrophe.” Tajima insisted. “If words come out that the Uchiha show mercy, that we are soft –“ He stopped talking, probably realizing he was describing Sasuke. 

“Only time will tell.” Sasuke answered smoothly. 

“I think it’s quite exciting.” Tsutsui said. “I find it peculiar and amusing that a hardened shinobi would follow the whims of women, but it made an interesting tale all the same.” 

Kakashi had to bite his tongue to not say anything to that particular statement. Thankfully, Sasuke wasn’t hindered by a lack of social standing. 

“There is no need to be patronizing,” Sasuke said, his calm as deceptive as clear water. “Yua is more than capable. I had no worries when I left Hound in her care, nor am I surprised he would follow her lead.” 

“Well, now, your praise of my daughter has only increased over the years.” 

“I do not care for flattery; thought I will not hide my good opinion of someone deserving of it.”

“And she is most deserving.” Tsutsui said, looking smug. Kakashi wondered how Sasuke could stand it; all this verbal needling and scrutinizing of motives and actions. It seemed exhausting. 

“Can we see the bear?” Madara blurted, obviously having waited for a moment to ask. 

“Bring the pelt, Yua-san.” Tajima ordered. 

She nodded and left on swift feet, returning shortly after, helped by Ayumi to better carry the heavy skin. They put it down next to the table, folding it out in all its glory. It looked bigger than Kakashi remembered. 

Ayumi bid her farewell with a bow, hiding a giddy smile, while Yua joined Hitomi by the hibachi again, flipping meat and moving it over to plates for serving. 

Madara and Izuna left the table to inspect the once mighty beast, Madara whistling in appreciation while Izuna looked reluctantly impressed. 

“The pelt is yours.” Tajima told Kakashi, looking like he had swallowed a particularly sour lemon. “The hunter who fells the beast takes the skin. Such is tradition, and I will not be so petty as to break it, even for an outsider.”

 _But you would be so petty as to mention it_ , Kakashi thought.

“I cannot accept, Uchiha-sama.” Kakashi said carefully, not really wanting to speak, but unable to silently accept the boon. “The kill would not have been possible without Yua-san and the other women, and Ayumi-san was the one to instigate the hunt. I merely helped.” 

“He killed the beast, and he accepts the pelt gratefully, Tajima-sama.” Yua injected. “I’ll have my ladies bring it to the cottage after dinner. We got our portion in meat, after all, and Hound-san owns nothing Sasuke-sama has not given him since he joined us.” 

The truth of her words gave Kakashi pause. 

All he owned was his Anbu-uniform, his weapons, and the sweater Ayumi gave him. The bearskin could be used for winter clothes or sold for money … He could probably buy materials with it, and exchange parts for favors, like asking Yua or Hitomi to make clothes. He could probably even get some food, putting less strain on Sasuke, although they had received a good portion after the campaign and would not suffer as it was. 

He thought of all this, but there was one more pressing demand to consider.

“If it is indeed mine, then I would like it to be gifted to Uchiha Itsuki. It’s the only compensation I can give him, for now.” He was unaware if the boy had a mother, siblings, or someone to take care of him. He had been too afraid to ask. Giving the boy means to manage … it was the only right thing to do. 

Everyone in the room stared at him in varying levels of shock, except Sasuke, who hid a tiny smirk. It was gratifying to know that at least he approved of his choice. 

Yua smiled, surprised but pleased, while Hitomi looked like she was unsure what Kakashi was playing at. 

“Very well.” Yua said. “I’ll make sure he receives it.” 

“I see he has made an impression on you in the weeks we were gone.” Tajima said, eyeing Yua. “You seem fond of him.”

“As fond as one could be of a stray dog, Tajima-sama. It’s easier to hate when someone continues to give cause for it. Hound-san caused no trouble and is too modest by far.” Yua answered easily. 

“And you, Hitomi-san?” Tajima demanded to know. 

“He is a skilled shinobi, but he gave us no reason to fear for our safety.” She admitted. “He kept to himself and did what was asked of him. In the beginning, I looked for a cause to complain, yet the only I could find is that he is too patient with Ayumi-san’s shenanigans by far.” 

“I’m surprised. I expected you to be more adamant against him.” Tajima said. 

“As Yua-san said, he has given no further cause to protest his presence past his initial crime.” Hitomi said. “I accept him as Sasuke-sama’s ward.” 

Kakashi was surprised; Hitomi was not hateful, but she was wary of him. He did not expect her to defend his case, even if it most likely was out of her respect for Yua and Sasuke. 

“He is still an outsider,” Izuna pointed out - the brothers joined the table again during the conversation. Madara frowned at Izuna. 

“Outsider doesn’t mean enemy,” he pointed out. 

“Perhaps not, but this particular person killed one of our own and has the eye of an unknown Uchiha. I will not soon forget it, and neither should you, older brother.” 

“I haven’t forgotten it, but I trust Sasuke – he wouldn’t bring someone dangerous into the village.”

“What part of killing –“ 

“Continuously dangerous then! He is not a danger now.”

“With that attitude, it’s a miracle you manage to survive thus far, brother.”

“Shut it, I –“ 

“Sasuke has indeed given us no reason to distrust his judgment.” Tsutsui said, cutting into the brother’s argument before it could become a full-blown quarrel. “He has been willing to compromise and lend his strength to our clan. We should be willing to compromise in this.”

Madara grinned at his uncle, pleased to receive backup. 

“Caution is still necessary; it’s only been a month.” Izuna insisted. 

“I think we can all agree on caution.” Tsutsui said. “We are shinobi after all.” 

Dinner was ready. Yua and Hitomi put forth white rice, grilled meat, and vegetables. Kakashi wasn’t comfortable with serving himself and was relieved when Sasuke served him without comment. Whenever Kakashi’s plate neared empty, new pieces of meat or vegetable was put on it.

Sasuke and Izuna drank tea, but Kakashi was served warm sake with the rest and topped off whenever he finished his cup. He surmised, based on the look on Tajima and Tsutsui’s face, that the two men had explicitly asked Yua to keep his cup full in hopes of loosening his tongue. 

They also drank at a high speed, keeping track of Kakashi to see if he would match them or deliberately sip his drink. Despite not liking the method, he understood that it was the men’s way of gauging him as a person. 

If he let himself be drawn into drowning his drinks in the high tempo the men did, they would have found him an easily manipulative idiot.

If he drank too slow, he would come off as an overcautious fellow, showing them he was not willing to trust the Uchiha. 

He aimed for teasingly joining the game the two men had set, drinking a set amount of time slower than the other two, which was still fast enough that no one could have anything to complain about.  


Tsutsui sent him a knowing look after their third respective cups were emptied. 

At one point during the dinner, so subtle he barely caught it, Sasuke formed the “help?” hand sign Anbu used. Who knew where he had picked it up, being a missing-nin and all, but it was nice to know hand signs was an option in the future. 

Kakashi didn’t sign back – no matter how subtle, it wouldn’t do for the others around the table to realize Sasuke and Kakashi had a way of communicating in secret.

He answered Sasuke by drinking his sake as the others drank theirs, finishing exactly twenty seconds later than them – he could manage, and even if they forced him to drink beyond his threshold, he was confident he could hide the symptoms until they got back to the cottage. 

“I’m curious, Izuna-kun,” Tsutsui said as they had gotten well into the dinner and drinks. “I heard you fought Hound during training?”

Izuna instantly got an angry, embarrassed look about him. Madara rolled his eyes.

“Hound could have bested Izuna if he hadn’t held back,” Madara drawled. “And then he had the gall to help Izuna when Izuna almost fried himself.”

“I had it under control.” Izuna insisted. 

“Don’t make stupid excuses!” Madara scolded. “You would have burned yourself badly, and –“ 

“Boys, I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about.” Tsutsui said, “Could you start from the beginning? It sounds interesting.”

“Better yet! Cousin, won’t you show us?” Madara pleaded at Sasuke. Kakashi assumed he was talking about conjuring a genjutsu – while it was not too difficult to conjure small elements, if one had the affinity for it, like tricking someone to see a bush instead of a person, it was quite another thing to ask someone to conjure a memory to visible form. 

Kakashi had never seen such a thing done. 

“Don’t ask him to waste chakra,” Izuna hissed. 

“I suppose I can indulge.” Sasuke said. “And seeing it from an outside perspective will do you good, Izuna.” 

Izuna did not seem to agree with that statement.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, the three tomoe spinning into a complicated pattern that reminded Kakashi of a red flower – a Mangekyō. Suddenly, hovering over the table, was the training ground as Sasuke must have seen it, just on a smaller scale, tiny Kakashi and Izuna stepping out on it. 

They saw the whole fight, everyone silent and concentrating on the two figures flying across the training ground. Kakashi viewed his own performance critically. He had been too bold, too flashy.  


It ended where the real fight ended, with Sasuke switching places with Kakashi. Izuna was beet red in the face, refusing to meet anyone’s glances after the genjutsu disappeared. 

“Impressive as always Sasuke-sama, just too bad it was wasted on my son shaming himself in such a manner.” Tajima said coldly. “Izuna, you fought too brashly, chasing victory like a child. That was what led to your capture. Do you understand? In a real battle, you would have gotten yourself killed.” 

“My apologize father.” Izuna murmured. “I’ll strive to conduct myself in a more worthy manner henceforth.” 

“It’s better to lose one’s head during training than in a real situation.” Sasuke said with a softer expression than what Kakashi had seen him display outside the cottage so far, with the exception of their trip out of the village. “You will learn from this and do better.”

“It was quite an impressive fight all the same.” Tsutsui said. “Hound-san – your techniques are from far and wide, and you are able to use water release without a water source close by. Quite unique, I must say. You lucked out, Sasuke-sama.” 

Tsutsui sent Sasuke a mild look – silently imploring him to reveal what everyone here guessed correctly; that Sasuke had known who Kakashi was when he claimed his life. 

“I did indeed luck out.” Sasuke answered, not raising to the bait.

“Gray hair is quite the distinct trait …” Tsutsui hummed. “My first instinct would not be the Senju, but the Hatake clan.”

“He does look like he could be related to Hatake Tsuruhashi.” Tajima said. 

Kakashi was in total control of himself in order to hide the effect of the alcohol and was thankfully prepared for verbal probing attacks, so he managed to not give anything away when his own clan name was mentioned, neither when his great grandfather was mentioned. 

To be honest, it was so out of the left field it took him a few seconds to register it. 

In the midst of it all, he had not offered a second thought towards his clan, alive and out there. He and his father had been the last in his own time, and with Sakumo gone, Kakashi had eventually sold the Hatake compound, seeing no point in keeping an attachment to a clan that would die out with himself. But of course, they were alive – they joined Konoha, and while not large, they had been big enough to claim the compound. 

“With that many earth techniques, maybe he isn’t even from Fire country.” Madara pointed out. 

“Of course, that is quite possible.” Tsutsui said. They speculated a bit more, but with no input from either Kakashi or Sasuke, they gave it up. Madara directed his attention towards Izuna, who was acting a bit quiet. 

“Stop sulking, just don’t act like an idiot next time and it’s fine.” 

“I’m not sulking, I’m … the indignation would not have been nearly so bad had he just thrown a shuriken while I was stuck, instead of pushing me towards a yield.” Izuna gritted out. 

Kakashi had thought the same thing, watching the battle, and berated himself. He had not meant to make it look like he was out to taunt the boy, but it could easily have been perceived in such a way. 

“If we train against each other again, I will not hesitate to exploit every opening given.” Kakashi said. Izuna composed himself, meeting Kakashi’s glance with a cool glare. 

“There won’t be any openings next time.” He promised. Madara chortled. 

“My, my, Izuna, why do all your rivals sport gray hair, eh?” 

The dinner concluded late into the night, after hours of talk that swayed from the mundane of village life to news from outside, and while the clan Head and his brother-in-law tried to trip Kakashi into revealing something about himself, he was able to keep his guard up. They knew approximately as much about him at the end of the dinner, as they had known at the beginning of it. 

It was, all in all, not as horrible as Kakashi had feared it would be. That is until they were leaving, and he had to deal with just how drunk he was. Madara was close to snoring on the floor, and the grown men looked a bit unfocused and flushed. Kakashi focused all his concentration on moving and acting as close to sober as he could. 

Yua met his eyes as he left. She seemed sorry but also amused. As he walked close to a straight line behind Sasuke, she hid a smile behind her hand. 

When they reached the cottage, Sasuke headed straight for the bathroom, gesturing for Kakashi to follow. 

The room was steamy and sweltering – someone had stopped by to fire up the oven that heated the water in the bathtub while they were gone. 

Kakashi hadn’t had a proper bath in the past yet, settling for heating water and washing with a cloth, so to be honest he was dying for a bath – but he was drunk, and hot baths didn’t go well with alcohol. He said as much to Sasuke.

“If you pass out, I won’t let you drown.” 

Kakashi’s brain though that sounded fair enough. They undressed, hanging their clothes over a small rack. 

“You managed the dinner well.” Sasuke said, picking up a cloth and a piece of soap. Kakashi had to sit down on the stool by the bathtub, feeling slightly dizzy. “Especially giving the pelt to Itsuki.” 

“It really was a team effort; I couldn’t possibly have kept it.” Kakashi said, all too aware that he had slightly slurred his last few words. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything to offer of monetary support.” 

“Don’t need it.” Sasuke said, walking over, batting Kakashi’s hand away when he tried to reach for the soap. He then proceeded to sit down behind Kakashi, on the edge of the tub, and wash his back like it was the most natural thing in the world, and not a thing that would for sure activate a shinobi’s fight or flight instinct. 

Kakashi kept still, but just barely – the alcohol helping in a way, numbing his usually overactive brain. 

After Sasuke had thrown a bucket of water over him, rinsing him of soap, and then a new bucket of cold water to shock him slightly out of his drunkenness, they switched positions, Kakashi washing Sasuke’s back. 

Even knowing that Sasuke knew and trusted a version of Kakashi, the fact that he willingly showed his back to him sent Kakashi’s mind reeling. 

He almost wanted to comment on it but refrained. It was after all better to not question such things. 

“Are you trying to goad me on purpose?” Kakashi asked, his mouth missing the memo from his brain of _not_ asking. 

“Goad you?” Sasuke asked, looking over his shoulder, bemused. “We live together. We should treat each other like nothing short of family if we wish to be able to relax. It would be quite troublesome otherwise. Don’t you think?”

He saw the logic in it. They could only ever confide fully in the other, due to their circumstances, and they had to share a small space. Best to get familiar – like family. Kakashi barely remembered how that was like. 

“I’ve lived on my own since I was five.” Kakashi admitted.

“I lived on my own since I was seven.” Sasuke said. “But if I have to share my space with someone, you aren’t half bad. At least you know how to clean and cook.” 

Kakashi rinsed off the soap with water, and they climbed into the tub. Kakashi could feel some of the tension leave him, a proper bath had really been long overdue. 

He held back a pleased sigh. 

Sasuke rested his head on the edge of the bathtub, eyes closed, baring his neck as he seemingly relaxed fully. He envied Sasuke his ability to, at least as far as he could tell, turn off the constant tension Kakashi felt in his own body. 

“Did you live in your family compound?” Kakashi asked, suddenly wondering.

“Yeah, until I was twelve. You?” 

“We had a family compound as well. A small one. I lived there until I was eleven-twelve. Sold it and bought an apartment.”

“The one in the southside of the village? Top floor, kinda small, loots of books and a plant called Mr. Ukki in the windowsill?” 

It shouldn’t surprise him, seeing how Sasuke had been a student under an older Kakashi, but to hear Sasuke casually mention Kakashi’s apartment – even his potted plant, a gift from Tenzō – suddenly felt more real than looking at pictures of someone not himself, or Sasuke giving him eggplants because he knew he liked them.

“Yeah.” Kakashi admitted. “It’s small, though, I can’t imagine -” 

Couldn’t imagine himself, older, bringing precious genin there, like sensei had brought them all into his own home, to enjoy Kushina’s food and … no. He bought it small for a reason; to make it harder for people _(Gai)_ to invite themselves into his space. 

If you owned a big space people tended to gravitate towards it, to fill it. 

“I don’t think Sakura or Naruto knew where sensei lived back then, but he tried to reach out when he saw I was likely to do something stupid – like defecting for revenge. He opened his door for me, but it was too late. I left.” 

He tried to imagine it; a small angry Sasuke, hellbent on revenge, and himself, older, attempting to save the boy from himself. 

He couldn’t see it. Couldn’t see himself as a sensei, as someone in charge of children and their wellbeing. And obviously he hadn’t done a good enough job of it, seeing how he lost a student.

“You said I was different from him. Different how?” 

“Different as in; I don’t even know how you turned into him. Sensei was, dunno, laidback. Always late. And he would make horrible excuses, like he had to help an old lady or –“

_Oh._

“- save a cat. Stupid stuff like that. I thought he was a waste of my time until I saw him fight one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Momochi Zabuza. It was our first C-rank mission, which turned into an A-rank mission halfway through. He passed out afterward, due to chakra exhaustion, but still … for a twelve-year-old, I guess it was impressive.”

Twelve, which meant their sensei, the older Kakashi, was twenty-six. 

So, in seven years, from now until then, Hatake Kakashi lost it and started to act like Obito. He might not be as uptight now as he had been in the past, but acting like that? No. No way. 

“He would also read these horrible porn novels publicly.” Sasuke said, looking pained at the very memory of it. Kakashi, flush from the heat and alcohol, could still feel a blush creeping up his face. He was absolutely mortified. 

“Do you read them?” Sasuke asked. “That drivel Jiraya writes?” 

“Ah, well – uhm…“ 

What had he ever done to deserve to have his reading habits outed by his future self? It wasn’t like he was a pervert who leered at people in public – honestly, he never looked twice at people unless it was to check them for weapons or to assess their threat level. 

He wasn’t opposed to romance, he just couldn’t find it in himself to trust another human to get that close to himself. Whatever fluffy feelings his shriveling soul was capable of, he tended to by living vicariously through romance books. 

It was pure escapism.

“Did you see him again, after you left? Before the war.” Kakashi asked, hoping to change the topic. Thankfully, Sasuke let him.

“When I was sixteen. I had just killed Itachi, learned the truth, and killed Danzo. Not good timing. We fought, but Naruto interrupted the fight before either of us could do something we would regret.”

The tone in Sasuke’s voice left no room to be misunderstood. He would have killed his own sensei, or his sensei would have killed him if Naruto had not intervened. What bothered him the most was that Sasuke had implied his older self had been willing to kill him; a member of his team, as well as … 

“Killing Danzo must have been hard. He is usually well-protected.” Kakashi said carefully. 

_How many died for Sasuke’s revenge?_

_How much blood was spilt due to his older self’s failure to reach his student?_

Sasuke picked easily up on Kakashi’s implied concern for human loss but didn’t seem offended by it. 

“He was alone when I faced him.” Sasuke drew his hand through his hair. “I had a rule of not killing when I was younger. There was only one person worth killing, in my mind. But the whole thing with Itachi … I killed some samurai when I crashed a Kage summit during my search for Danzo, and then Danzo. I was willing to kill more, but in the end, none of it came to fruition, ‘cause the war broke out and suddenly everyone had bigger problems, and then I fought Naruto.”

There was too much to unpack from that explanation. Danzo must have made it as Hokage, which was a horrible thought. Sasuke crashed a Kage summit and survived, which was insane. As for the killing … it sounded somewhat contained and included no civilians. Kakashi had absolutely killed more and done worse. He had no moral high ground to judge. 

“Naruto must have been strong, to hold his own against you.” 

“Yeah, I could never beat him.” Sasuke admitted easily. “He was dead-last in the academy and the stupidest damn idiot I ever had the misfortune to know. Sensei referred to him as Konoha’s number one knuckleheaded ninja.”

That didn’t exactly sound like a compliment. 

The conversation stagnated, Kakashi lost in thoughts, Sasuke probably picking up on that and allowing him space to breathe. 

The only sounds in the room was a slight rumbling of the wind outside and creaking in the walls. The air was starting to get slightly chilly and clearing up from its earlier hazy state. 

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me.” Kakashi said at length.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sasuke looked genuinely confused. 

“I’m a version of the man who failed you –“ 

Sasuke held out his hand in a sign for Kakashi to shut up and looked like he was thinking hard about something but giving up on his train of thoughts with an angry groan. 

“What-? He didn’t fail me. I saw my entire family get killed by my brother when I was seven, then I was left to my own device until I made genin at twelve. By then my whole personality was based on revenge and it was too late. Maybe if there had been someone from the start, but there wasn’t.”

Kakashi winced. The more he heard of the whole ordeal, the worse it got. It painted an incredible ugly picture, but they were shinobi. Born into it. What were their lives, if not ugly? 

“Kakashi,” Sasuke said, gaining his full attention. It was the second time he had used his name. “I don’t harbor any ill will towards sensei. He and Naruto were probably the two people who understood me the most. As for you; I’m not stuck with you. I initially took you in because you’re a version of sensei, but I chose to let you stay based on your merit, not sensei’s. If I hadn’t liked you that first week, I would have dragged your ass over to another clan and made you their problem. Trust me, I don’t suffer fools and have better things to do than let someone live with me out of pure charity. Ok?” 

“You said he was willing to kill you. You were his student, and he gave up on you.” 

“Of course he did. I was a rogue ninja who had just killed the unofficial Hokage. And – look, Sakura, my old teammate, confronted me alone. Sensei barely managed to stop me from piercing her with a Chidori, and even then, he tried to talk me into giving up on my hate and come back. What would you have done in his shoes? Just let me go?” 

_… piercing Sakura with a Chidori …_

That caught Kakashi's attention in a most unpleasant way.

“But you have proven that you were able to change.” Kakashi said, feeling frustrated for some reason. 

The man sitting in front of him, the man who had hugged him and comforted him and looked out for him and … that person didn’t match up at all with the image Sasuke painted of his younger self.

“Any person can change, given the right pressure.” Sasuke said with a shrug. “I can’t change Tajima, not because he is unchangeable, but because I don’t know how. Naruto changed me because he knew how, but honestly, Naruto always managed to connect with people in a way no one else could. He saved far more lost souls than mine, I was just the most lost of them all.”

Kakashi contemplated Sasuke’s explanation.

“You changed this much – how do you live with your younger self?” That was maybe what Kakashi understood the least. Because when Kakashi looked at Sasuke he saw someone confident, at ease in their own skin. He didn’t seem to be burdened by guilt over his past actions. Maybe because his most ill-advised actions were stopped in time?

Sasuke hmm-ed and thought it through before he answered. 

“I don’t gain anything by beating myself up over the past. I spent ten years trapped in the events of a single night in the past, so when I finally escaped my personal hell, I decided to focus on broadening my horizons and look to the future. I wanted to see if I could understand people’s pain and happiness and come to a different conclusion about the world, than the one I made in my youth.

My younger self, to me, is someone who made a lot of mistakes but serves as a cautionary tale of who I won’t become again. I think I can offer more to the world by letting myself grow out of the past, to reach beyond what I was to strive for what I wish to become. The only way to atone for my sins is to do better. If I’m displeased with the me of today, I’ll just do better tomorrow, and until the day I die there will be another tomorrow, another chance to do better. 

I guess that is how I see it.” 

“You’re very eloquent.” Kakashi commented. He really was, but more than that, he was brutally honest and open in a way Kakashi had never encountered before. It was unsettling, just like it had been back in the cave, to hear someone freely share their thoughts and feelings. 

“I think I understand, though.” Kakashi added. 

“Don’t know about being eloquent, but I’ve had much time to think and reflect on my life.” Sasuke said with a snort. He surveyed Kakashi with a sharp look. 

“I can’t tell you what to feel about a certain thing,” Sasuke said, “but I don’t blame sensei for trying to deal with a difficult situation the way he did. I don’t harbor any ill intent towards him, or consequently, you.” 

Kakashi nodded. 

“And you?” Sasuke asked. “Are you comfortable to stay around me, after what you have learned? Like I said, I’m no jailor. You are always free to go.”

“We are shinobi. I can’t condemn your actions without condemning myself twice over.” Kakashi admitted. “And judging by the things you have shared, you have surpassed your younger self, becoming someone I will happily serve. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll stay.” 

“There you go, swearing loyalty left and right. As long as I’m worthy of your loyalty, stay.”

“I will.”

“For the time being, then, please take care of me.” Sasuke said with a smirk, stretching across the tub to poke Kakashi’s forehead, the smirk fading into something sweet, almost shy, an expression he would not have thought the man capable of. Gone almost as soon as it appeared, the brief sight of it leaving Kakashi stunned.

“The water is getting cold.” Sasuke said and got out of the tub. “We better dry off and go to bed.” 

Kakashi looked up towards the roof, giving himself a second to breathe before he followed suit.


	6. The First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> And thank you so much for all your comments and support, I'm eternally grateful for even the smallest comments. You are all so lovely ♥️

Kakashi was hungover the next morning when Sasuke dragged him along to train with Madara and Izuna. Thankfully Madara was in a similar state, the both of them coming to a silent agreement of sparring together and keeping mainly to taijutsu, while Sasuke and Izuna practiced genjutsu together. 

Madara, despite only being fifteen and still on the short side, was broader than Kakashi and had a lot more force to his hits. Luckily, he was slower. Kakashi held his own due to his nimbleness and speed – if Madara had hit him for real, he’d be knocked out for sure. 

“You’re as annoying to fight as Sasuke!” Madara complained at one point, after having smashed a log to pieces after Kakashi used a substitute jutsu to escape – for the third time. 

Kakashi observed from a safe distance, trying to come up with a strategy to draw blood.

He never got far in his musing, because Madara engaged him in battle and when Kakashi got in a surprise hit, he was suddenly faced by half the log he had used earlier, the real Madara having snuck up behind him and put a kunai to his throat. 

“Yield.” Kakashi said, hiding his unease. Losing to Madara was not the same as losing to a fellow shinobi of Konoha. 

“A day I don’t feel like puking, we should go all out.” Madara said, removing the kunai and collapsing in the snow on the sideline of the training grounds. “You know a lot of neat jutsu. Is it true you can transform yourself into someone else? Like, not a genjutsu, but a transformation?” 

Kakashi had already shown the jutsu to Yua and Hitomi, it wasn’t really a secret that could be kept … He did the hand signs slowly, to show them clearly, before he turned himself into Hikaku, the teen Madara had fought during training. Madara jumped up and walked over to inspect the transformation.

“It’s identical.” He breathed, poking Kakashi to test the corporal form. “It even feels real! Can you turn into an object as well? Yua-san mentioned a mirror.”

Kakashi indulged and turned himself into a kunai. Madara picked him up, testing the sharpness and weight of the kunai.

“Neat!” Madara exclaimed, pleased with the realistic result, and threw it towards a nearby tree. Kakashi turned back into himself in time to land on the tree, feet first. 

“Would it have stuck, like a real kunai?”

“Perhaps you should have asked that before you threw him?” Sasuke said, walking over towards them, Izuna at his heels. 

“Hey, Sasuke, could you transform into someone with two arms and fight?” Madara asked. 

“If I was willing to waste the chakra, sure.” 

“Do it! I want to fight you for real!” Madara said, the glee he felt overpowering whatever was left of his hungover. Kakashi didn’t mind the break. He leaned towards the tree, arms crossed, observing the Uchiha. 

“Fine.” Sasuke held up a one hand seal for concentration before he turned into a younger version of himself, dressed in dark pants with shinobi shoes Kakashi recognized as from their own time, and a white, high collared, short sleeved shirt that revealed too much skin in the cold weather. Around his middle was a blue cloth and purple rope. 

If Kakashi remembered correctly, that was the clothes he had worn in the picture with sensei’s son and the pink haired girl, Sakura. 

“What kinda clothes are those?” Madara screeched. “You’re exposing your chest like some – some-!” 

“Whatever.” Sasuke said. “You can’t beat me when I lack an arm, what makes you think you can beat me like this?” 

That was all the goading Madara needed to attack.

It wasn’t even a full out battle, just a friendly spar, but the teen who one day would grow into becoming one of the mightiest shinobi in history displayed strength and cunning most shinobi would never achieve, not even after a lifetime of training. 

At one point he got caught in midair, and would have lost then and there, but he transformed into a kunai and became small enough to not be hit by Sasuke’s kick. It was oh so simple, yet oh so genius.  


There was no way Kakashi would ever mange to beat him, not even as he was now; young and yet to grow fully into himself. 

Sasuke was on a whole new level, though. Able to play around, controlling the flow of the fight without wasting an ounce of energy. He had strived to become strong for the sake of revenge and had certainly achieved it. 

Madara had insisted to fight him with two arms, but Sasuke managed fine with his feet alone, rarely using his right arm, seemingly already forgotten that he had a left arm. 

Like Kakashi himself had experienced during their short spar, Madara was brute force, temperamental, but with the brain to back it up. Sasuke … Sasuke possessed an elegance Kakashi rarely associated with shinobi, moving as if it was a complex dance. 

Efficient, light, deadly. 

Compared to Madara he seemed almost delicate – a thought Kakashi later would deny his brain had conjured. There was nothing delicate about a man who could kill someone with a glance, should he wish it. 

The battle ended with Sasuke kicking Madara so hard the teen flew through the tree Kakashi had rested against – he had managed to leap away in time to not be crushed under it as it crumpled and fell over. 

“Damn it!” Madara groaned. “You didn’t even use the arm!”

“I forgot it was there.” Sasuke said, confirming Kakashi’s assumption, before transforming back into himself. “Warmup is over. Time to focus.” 

Kakashi blinked. 

Warmup? 

Turns out, training with Sasuke was grueling, and no excuse – such as a hangover – was good enough to get out of three hours of stamina exercises out in the cold. When Sasuke was pleased with their level of exhaustion he called it a day. 

They made their way back to the compound, where they met Hitomi who looked to be in a hurry until she saw them approaching. 

“Masters.” She greeted the Uchiha. “Tajima-sama wished to speak with you, Sasuke-sama. He is in the reading room.”

“Very well. Hound, join Madara and Izuna for lunch.” Sasuke said and walked off to the main entrance of main house.

“I’ll fix you a meal.” Hitomi said, and led them to the kitchen, where they sat down by one of the tables usually used for baking, but there were no people in the kitchen at the moment. 

Hitomi served them hot rice with an egg in, as well as pickles. They ate in silence, too exhausted to talk, Kakashi felt vaguely like he was somewhere he shouldn’t be – not because he was in the kitchen, but because he imposed on the brothers.

Hitomi wandered off. Yua stopped by shortly after, probably having heard they were taking their lunch in the kitchen. 

“I’ve tapped you a bath.” She said to the two brothers. 

“Thanks.” Madara said with his mouth full of food. She smiled fondly at him, before turning towards Kakashi. 

“Feeling well today?” She asked innocently, her eyes alight with mirth. He tilted his head in an affirmative. 

“Don’t act too close with him, cousin.” Izuna warned. “Someone might get the wrong idea.” 

“Really?” Yua asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. “I suppose if a rumor spreads around, I’ll look to you first, Izuna- _chan_.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Izuna protested. “I’m twelve! I haven’t been a child in ages.” 

“Then don’t act like it.” Madara said, kicking Izuna unsubtly under the table. “Threatening Yua-san – what is that supposed to be good for? You want to worry about there being spit in your food for the rest of your life?”

Yua hummed. “If you’re done eating, go wash off. I have to talk to Hound-san.” 

Izuna looked close to protesting again, but Madara dragged him out of the kitchen. Yua waited until the door was closed behind them before she faced Kakashi again, trying and failing to hide a chuckle in a cough. 

“I won’t apologize for helping my father and uncle get you drunk, not when you handled it fine, but I do feel a certain need to clarify that I do not view you as a stray dog.”

“It’s not the most inaccurate description of me.” Kakashi said. “Izuna-sama is right, acting close with me won’t win you any favors. You shouldn’t have spoken in my favor yesterday.” 

“A thank you would have sufficed.”

“… thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. And don’t act all cocky, trying to tell me what to do. I’m aware of how people think, and while it would be a lie to say I don’t care, you are close to Sasuke-sama, and that allows me certain leeway. Most will think I’m trying to win his favor and wheedle myself into a favorable marriage.” 

The way she said it told Kakashi that she didn’t just believe – no, she knew – that no marriage would ever happen between her and Sasuke. He wondered what kind of understanding the two must have come to, for her to be so sure. 

“I’ll make sure to encourage that belief then.” Kakashi said. “Is that what you wanted to talk with me about? Get intel on Sasuke-sama’s sleeping habits?” 

She burst out laughing – her amusement totally disproportional to his light jest. 

“Ah, actually –“ she said, getting herself under control. “Yes, that is exactly it. I can secure you another futon, so you don’t have to share.”

Well, he supposed that was kind of a funny coincidence. For the offer, though…

“I don’t think there’s enough space.” Kakashi already felt like he was occupying too much space. It was Sasuke’s home after all. For them to put in another futon, they would have to do something about the table, and one would be sleeping closer to the hearth while another _(Kakashi)_ would sleep closer to the cold corners and window … Of course, he would gladly do it if Sasuke wanted it.

She gave him a funny look. “Talk it through with Sasuke-sama before you give an answer.” 

He did, that very evening. Sasuke looked thoughtfully around the main room.

“I don’t think there’s enough space.” He concluded and listed all the same reasons Kakashi had thought of. 

When Kakashi informed Yua the next day that they wouldn’t need the extra futon, she gave him a knowing look he did not care to address. He already knew what Ayumi thought, he didn’t need to hear Yua say the same embarrassing things. 

In the following three weeks Kakashi and Sasuke tried to find a routine to their new life; Sasuke trying to make space for Kakashi while Kakashi tried to find his own space without imposing on Sasuke.  


They both cooked and cleaned and was the same level of neatness. They spoke when they needed to, and sometimes because Kakashi was curious about aspects of the past and future. Sasuke always answered readily, but they could just as easily spend hours together not talking, working side by side on their respective projects. 

There should have been many awkward moments, but there were barely any. Kakashi’s greatest embarrassments came from one source, and that was Ayumi, who Yua most likely had gossiped with, because the damned woman wouldn’t stop giggling, throwing Kakashi teasing looks whenever she mentioned Sasuke – something she did quite often. 

His only consolation was that Sasuke, who he soon learned hated – _absolutely detested_ – to be the receiver of any kind of seeming romantic interest or giggling, would never willingly spend time around Ayumi. Also, Kakashi mostly visited the women alone, almost out of habit from the three weeks he was alone in the cottage. 

There was something familiar with keeping them company, and at least Ayumi shared any kind of news and rumor freely with him, giving him another view of the men in the village than he could have gauged by his own experience with them from training. 

As Sasuke had said; a few times a week, all the men met for training together, but most of the time it was Kakashi, Madara, and Izuna. Sometimes Hikaku joined. Once Tsutsui practiced against Sasuke but, from what Kakashi gathered, the man usually practiced with Tajima. 

Kakashi practiced against Sasuke a few times, unable to offer as much of a challenge as he’d liked, but Sasuke was a patient teacher who gave good pointers. 

Madara often insisted on fighting Kakashi, but those fights had a more playful element to them than proper practice should; Madara usually trying to push Kakashi into “showing off cool new jutsu”, that Kakashi sometimes would indulge. It was mostly earth style techniques; lethal in Kakashi’s hands, but catastrophic in Madara’s. 

Luckily, Sasuke was smart enough to move their training outside the village walls on those occasions, allowing Madara to go nuts. 

Izuna was still a furious ball of menace, wrapped in cool composure, constantly trying to goad Kakashi into fighting a more deadly match than what was healthy for the both of them. 

Kakashi was glad all the same; it was good to have something to do, and the eagerness especially Madara and Izuna showed towards training was contagious. The two brothers always pushed against their own boundaries like madmen, their leaps in skill and strength monstrous. 

For especially Madara, making such huge leaps, not realizing it wasn’t exactly normal, made his expectations to others a bit skewed. 

Whenever all the men met, the children came along, and Madara tended to focus on them. The kids feared him because he easily lost his temper and chewed their heads off for throwing their kunai wrong or punching in a way that would do more damage to them than their enemy. Kakashi understood the teen's reactions though; the children would be sent out, either way, courtesy Uchiha Tajima’s bullheadedness, despite both Sasuke and Madara adamantly opposing it. 

Training the kids were the only protection Madara could offer them, just like training and becoming strong had been the only protection for him and his younger brother. 

After whichever form of training they had done for the day, Sasuke and Kakashi always returned to the cottage for shared meals. It was nice with a silent break after being around others all morning. 

A few afternoons they visited the merchants that would leave the village from time to time, to do purchases for the clan. Sasuke needled them endlessly about life outside, news from the different prefectures within Fire country, as well as news from other countries. They all seemed to take pride in the information they were able to offer, and if someone had especially interesting tidbits Sasuke would head right back to the cottage to write it down in one of his scrolls. 

Kakashi didn’t understand the implication of everything, but he made sure to remember what Sasuke found important and not, all the while he tried to create a mental map of the current politics in his own head.

To say the current politics were complex and messy was an understatement. 

During the three weeks everyone was too busy with their own lifes for Kakashi to be dragged along to family dinner or something equally stressful. 

There were mainly small things that deviated from what became routine.

One day Ayumi asked for assistance with dyeing clothes, which meant she was just asking him for help as an excuse to be able to talk to him. He accepted – Sasuke was in a meeting with the clan Head and Madara. Sasuke had been vague about it, but it seemed there was some potential alliance between two prefectures that would cause a whole lot of trouble for Lord Hosokawa, which consequently would cause a lot of trouble for the Uchiha. 

He tagged along to where Hitomi and a few older women worked under a raised roof, close to the training grounds. The roof covered a huge basin that they did the coloring in. 

He was put in charge of moving around the big wooden shovel that mixed the wool in with the dark blue color the Uchiha preferred for their clothes. 

Ayumi was talking his head off about this and that, while periodically commenting on Sasuke’s pretty face, and eventually, Kakashi had to ask. 

“Ayumi-san, you are married …”

“Yes?”

“And you and Yua-san …” 

“Yes?”

“And you gushing over Sasuke-sama’s face all the time …” 

“Yes? Ah! Yes. Well, see, I think Sasuke-sama is handsome –“ 

“No shit.” One of the other women snorted. Hitomi rolled her eyes. 

“- but I just like to look at him. I’m glad he is so unobtainable, because it feels safe, y’know? A fantasy that can never be shattered, because he’ll never look twice at me, so I wouldn’t have to reject him.”

Several of the women laughed at that, Ayumi with them. 

“Yeah, yeah! As for my husband, we were married off to produce children, so as long as we have children, it doesn’t really matter that I’m with Yua-san, and Yua-san is – she is-” she suddenly blushed. “Y’know?”

“What she is basically saying,” Hitomi translated for Kakashi, “is that she is too embarrassed to wax poetry about Yua-san because she actually likes Yua-san.” 

“Hitomi!” Ayumi squeaked. 

“We all know you’re whipped for the lady.” One of the women said. “You even wear her eye.”

Kakashi looked at the women, not really understanding, but no one elaborated, and judging by Ayumi’s mortified expression, she would not. 

He asked Sasuke. 

“It’s a tradition that must have been lost over the years. The Uchiha make necklaces, pins, rings, and earrings with decorations of the eye of their loved ones. Usually, it’s told as a man giving a woman a necklace with his eye as a sign he wants to marry. In reality, it’s shared between family members as well as spouses and lovers. Sometimes even among friends. It’s less common now, I’ve been told, and most do not display the eyes, rather keeping them hidden on themselves.”

“I see.”

The most noteworthy incident over the weeks was at the end of the second week, when Madara dragged Kakashi off from the training ground to speak with him alone, leaving Sasuke and Izuna behind. 

When they were away from the others Madara said “Listen, Hound.” and threw an arm around Kakashi’s shoulders, dragging him down to Madara’s lower height. “I’ve noticed you seem friendly with Ayumi-san.” 

Kakashi was pretty sure he wouldn’t like where this conversation was going. 

“And while you’re a fun guy, and Sasuke have claimed your life, so I promised him I wouldn’t threaten you any more than what I did the first time we met –“ 

_… if you try to harm Sasuke or any other Uchiha, I’ll kill you._

“I have to warn you. Trying to romance a married woman, no, to be honest, _any_ woman of the clan –“ 

“I’m not.” Kakashi injected before the teen could say anything more Kakashi would regret hearing. 

“Yeah?” Madara squinted at him, looking skeptical but giving Kakashi a chance to explain himself, so he did, in the most thorough way he could, to avoid future misunderstandings:

“I have no interest in any of the women, at all. They are all safe from me.”

“Hmm …” Madara let go, allowing Kakashi to straighten back up, and suddenly the teen grinned and clapped Kakashi’s shoulder jovially. “It’s like that, huh?”

 _It’s like what?_ Kakashi wanted to snap, but he really, really didn’t want to hear it. He had already heard enough and endured Ayumi’s giggling. Whatever people assumed, fine, as long as they didn’t bring it up in front of Sasuke – 

Wait. 

Madara was already heading back to the training ground; Madara, who had no filter, Madara, who more than anyone was likely to say something that would embarrass Kakashi beyond belief in front of Sasuke. 

“It’s not like anything.” Kakashi said, jogging after the teen. “I’m a shinobi, I don’t -“ 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Madara said with a sly wink. “No need to act shy.”

“I’m not – never mind. Sasuke-sama does not like people prying into his private life.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Madara chuckled. 

“What I mean to say, is –“ 

“Madara!” Sasuke shouted from the training ground. “What are you doing?” 

“Ah, nothing, cousin! I just needed to clarify something with Hound, but no worries. Your l–“ 

It was not among Kakashi’s proudest moments, but he clasped a hand over the teen's mouth, muffling whatever stupid thing he had been about to say. Madara stared at him indignantly, while Izuna started screaming for him to let go of his brother. 

“I’m sorry, Madara-sama, but _don’t_.” Kakashi whispered as he removed his hand. Madara looked torn between angry and amused. 

“Geez, if you’re that embarrassed by it –“ 

“I am.”

Madara did, fortunately, not say anything more, but he kept sending Kakashi knowing looks during the entire training session. 

*

The weeks flew by. He’d been in the past for a total of 7 weeks and was beginning to find a routine, feeling closer to fine than he honestly had since sensei died, mostly thanks to Sasuke. The other man’s company was scarily easy to accept. He was a steadfast presence, an anchor that kept Kakashi grounded effortlessly. 

Most good things could not last forever, however, and Kakashi’s moments of peace rarely did. 

After training one morning, he headed back to the compound, planning some stretching while Sasuke headed off to a meeting with a village elder that would not look too kindly on Kakashi tagging along.  


Yua had walked past the training ground, heading back to the compound as well, so they walked together. It wasn’t necessarily unsafe for Kakashi to walk alone, there had been no incidents so far, after all, but then again, Kakashi was usually trailing after Sasuke like the good, loyal dog the Uchiha wanted to perceive him as. 

The thing that broke the peace was not a hostile incident. 

Kakashi would have preferred it if it were. 

What happened was that he saw the boy, Itsuki, walking ahead of him and Yua, towards the compound. A lot of people were out around this time, and many people had errands that lead them to the main house, so Kakashi thought little of it until Hitomi came walking out from the compound. 

“Mom,” Itsuki said and jogged forward to join her. 

Kakashi stopped. 

He stood in the middle of the street, frozen in time. 

No.

No, no, no, no – 

Hitomi smiled gently at Itsuki and threw a hand around his shoulder to hug him close as they walked off together. 

They did not notice Kakashi. 

Kakashi didn’t notice much himself until Yua grabbed his arm and tugged. She threw Hitomi’s back a meaningful glance. She knew. Everyone knew. Knew that Kakashi had not only killed a man but the husband of one of the few people he spent time with in the village.

He was going to be sick. 

Yua must have dragged him along because he was inside the compound and – he ripped his arm out of Yua’s grip, hid behind the closest wall, and puked his guts out. 

Kakashi, mindful of where he was, spit out the last of the acidic content of his stomach before he straightened up, shut down every emotion until he could feel himself become detached, and turned around to face Yua. 

“Sorry.” He said blandly. “I must have eaten something bad.” 

He was close to the cottage. The wall he had hidden behind belonged to one of the smaller ones. Just a few more steps and he could be away and _safe_. 

“Hound -” Yua started to say, frowning, but Kakashi couldn’t – he just couldn’t. He walked past her and barricaded himself inside the cottage, where he could freak out alone.

It wasn’t a very physical freak-out. He sat down by the table in the main room, letting the cold seep into him as his inside felt like a heaving storm. 

The dinner at the main house made more sense in the new context, he thought dejectedly. Why Tajima had said he expected especially her to be against Kakashi’s presence in the village.

Because he killed her husband. 

He had killed Hitomi’s husband. 

Right.

Idle hands made fretful minds. 

He busied himself by making dinner, and while the stew bubbled over the hearth, he washed the floor. They hadn’t gotten around to that yet. They were neat and made sure the cottage was tidy, but with the both of them out and about the main room wasn’t as shiny as when Kakashi had been recovering or spent three weeks alone. 

He remedied that. 

Sasuke arrived home right on time for dinner. Kakashi was perfectly composed, resting by the hearth, waiting for dinner to finish, when the man slid open the door. 

“Yua told me.” Sasuke said in greeting. Of course she did. He wished she hadn’t. 

“I was surprised, is all. I didn’t know that Uchiha Ryota was the husband of Hitomi-san.”

Sasuke sighed and stepped into the room, closing the sliding door behind him. 

“I thought you knew. I shouldn’t have assumed.” He joined Kakashi on the floor. “When I talked to Yua about them looking after you while I was gone, Hitomi volunteered. She wanted to make sure you were safe to be around. As far as I can tell, she has concluded you are. Ryota’s death was a great misfortune, but he died with his knife in hand.”

“Why does it matter that he did?” 

“The one who attacks must be willing to die by their own blade.” 

“He thought I was an enemy; he had his son to protect.” Kakashi rasped, composure slightly crumbling. “You cannot blame a man for his own death.” 

“Of course not, but the situation is more complex than you seem to give it credit for. It was, without a doubt, a great misfortune for the both of you, as well as those affected by his death.”

Kakashi felt like his soul was wrung out. It was exhausting to again be stuck in an emotional situation in front of Sasuke, even if he was in far better control this time. 

He had never felt as emotionally unstable as during his time in the past. It could have something to do with there rarely being anyone around in his own time. Here, there were people everywhere, usually Sasuke, due to natural reasons. 

“Do you want to talk to her?” Sasuke asked. 

No. 

Yes. 

“Not today.” 

“Do you wish to talk about it with me?”

“There’s nothing to say.” 

“The offer stands.” Sasuke said as he got up and saved the dinner that was close to getting burned. 

That night Kakashi had the first proper nightmare in the past, but rather than Rin’s death or Obito being crushed by boulders, he saw himself with a bloody kunai over a dead Hatake Sakumo, facing himself as a child, the child version of himself screaming at him that he was a monster, a murderer – the child turning into Hitomi, holding her own child – Itsuki – in fear of him, begging for their lives –  


Kakashi woke with a start, covered in sweat, his guts twisting with overwhelming guilt.

He got up as silently as possible and went outside to draw fresh air. It was freezing, the air so cold it burned his lungs. 

It cleared his head to an extent. 

When he started to shiver, he finally went inside, unsure if he should go back to bed or keep out, in order to let Sasuke sleep in peace. He felt drained, but sleep would probably be a futile mission now. Better to stay away. He moved silently towards the storage room. He could probably find a candle and get some reading done. 

“ _’kashi_.” Sasuke’s voice drifted out into the hallway. He sounded groggy but not annoyed. Kakashi hesitated before he padded into the main room and knelt by the futon. 

“Sorry, I –“

“I know.” Sasuke said and grabbed his hand, tugging him forwards. Kakashi got under the blankets, interpreting the gesture as a demand to get back to bed. 

He was acutely conscious of his cooled body, probably unpleasant next to Sasuke’s fuzzy warmth, but the man scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s middle. 

“Even if you can’t sleep, get some rest. Sometimes it helps to have life next to you, to remind you it’s not all death.” Sasuke murmured into Kakashi's shoulder, seemingly falling asleep again shortly after. 

They both had a habit of sleeping on their side, facing each other. That, with the addition of the closeness, turned their position into something close to an embrace. It was too close, more intimate than Kakashi was comfortable with, but it gave Kakashi something else to focus on, so he stayed still. If he opened his left eye, his Sharingan could see Sasuke’s bare throat in the darkness and see the motion in the veins, counting his heartbeats, finding the rhythm, and relax into it. 

At some point, he fell asleep again. 

Sasuke had a meeting with Tajima in the main house the next evening, still caught up in the political unrest. Kakashi decided to do some planned reading on the Uzumaki’s technique of sealing when someone entered the cottage. He smelled who it was shortly after and got himself into a state of frenzy before Hitomi even entered the room. 

When she did, he was reeling, almost body flickering himself out of the situation, but he forced himself to shuffle away from the table and bow to her, hands and forehead touching the floor. 

“Words cannot describe the depth of how I have wronged you and your family.” He said. 

“I didn’t know what to expect when Yua-san told me.” Hitomi said, sounding resigned. “Sit up. I’m no highborn lady you have to bow to.” 

Kakashi did as told, although he wasn’t ready to face her. 

Was one ever ready to face the family of those one killed? 

“Do you want tea?” He asked, fingers itching, needing to do something. 

“Yes, please.” 

He busied himself with preparing tea as she sat down by the table. She had never been the most hostile towards him, neither did she accept him with open arms, like Ayumi, and later Yua. Hitomi had always been in the camp of Uchiha resigned to accepting Kakashi due to their gratitude towards Sasuke – or so Kakashi had thought, until now. Now he didn’t understand what she was thinking at all. 

She had even gone to the river with him, alone, the first day. If she had planned to kill him there, she had given no indication of it. 

He put forth a cup of tea, not meeting her eyes. 

“No tea for yourself?” She asked.

“It would be wasted on me.” 

Hitomi shook her head, looking tired. “You shinobi are all like lost children.” She sipped her tea, only ten years older than him, but at that moment, he might as well have been a small child; she an elderly wise matriarch. 

“We all prepare for death, we have to, with the life we lead, and Ryota had too much to prove. A decent warrior but unable to awaken his eyes. I thought he would get too bold in battle, but he was cut down on a trip to gather firewood.”

She smiled humorlessly. 

“We have few trees close by and can’t cut them all unless we want to empty this land, so many go far off. It’s considered safe enough.” 

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi said despite knowing words meant nothing in situations like this. 

“I am sorry as well.” She said. “Sorry you all are trained to kill from an early age. Sorry you don’t understand anything but violence. Sorry that my own boy is raised in the same manner and had to see his father murdered.”

Kakashi hid a wince. It wasn’t exactly comforting to know that he had escaped her hate due to her pity. No matter his circumstances, he was guilty of his own actions. He wanted to say as much but it was hard to think, hard to form words. 

“Itsuki is too young to understand the more intricate politics of the clan. He doesn’t understand why you were not executed, why your life was claimed by Sasuke-sama, or what that entails. Many might disagree with Sasuke-sama’s choice regarding you, but we all accept that it is done, and I trust that he would not do anything to endanger the clan.”

“I will not prove that trust wrong.” He managed to promise. 

“To be honest, by this point I would be more surprised if you did than if you didn’t. You are either a very good actor or indeed as you seem … I consider Yua-san a good read of character, and she enjoys your company.”

“She shouldn’t.” 

“You show her respect and have never looked at her wrong. It is only natural she would enjoy spending time with someone with whom she can taste a bit of freedom. Despite my grievance with you, even I was pleased that you would trust us with the bandits – and surprised. You let me throw a genjutsu on you.”

“It was necessary, to ensure that you were prepared later.”

“You really think like that? It was necessary, so you did it? With no regard to your own safety? You really are a shinobi. A tool, barely human.” 

He supposed, in some way, she was correct. Kakashi was far better at being a shinobi than a human, but even as a shinobi, he had failed beyond repair numerous times. He was the type of trash that would get his teammates killed and murder fathers in front of small children.

Hitomi put down the empty teacup. 

“No matter. You are Sasuke-sama’s tool. I don’t care who has wronged us in the past, I just want it all to end, and he is our greatest hope for that. I can’t hate the Senju who are fools like us and have lost loved ones like us. I can’t hate you either.” 

She rose, as to leave. 

“I appreciate the tea. And the bear rug.” 

“It was the least I could offer.” He should have been able to do more, but he didn’t know what. There was after all no way to undo what he had done. 

“I expect to see you around like normal.” 

“I don’t want to intrude -”

“If I wanted your guilt, I would have told you weeks ago. I didn’t, because it doesn’t change anything. I lost my husband. That was expected. I am more sorry for Itsuki’s loss than my own - like most here, we have lost our fair share. No revenge would bring them back, no hate would make my life better. Keep your guilt, Hound-san. I want nothing of it.” 

She left.

Kakashi stared emptily out into the air, his whole body feeling heavy. He closed his eyes with a strangled sound and flopped back on the floor, his body trembling with nerves. 

Hitomi had known what Kakashi did from the start. For her, nothing had changed. For Kakashi, everything had changed, but logically he knew that beating himself over it wouldn’t fix anything. 

All he could do was do better. 

He thought back to Sasuke’s speech in the bathtub and he thought about what Hitomi had said. She wanted peace and safety for her child. All he could do was help Sasuke and hope that his efforts were enough to create a world Hitomi would gladly raise her child in.

When Sasuke returned, Kakashi was back to studying. He waited until the man was seated before he spoke up. 

“Yua-san told Hitomi-san. She came over while you were away.”

“Ah. And?” 

Kakashi shrugged. “It’s old news for anyone but me.” 

“Doesn’t make it less upsetting for you.” Sasuke said but didn’t press further when it was obvious Kakashi didn’t want to talk about it. 

*

It always surprised Kakashi how fast things could go back to a semblance of normal, no matter how many pits of hell he visited. The sun always rose in the morning, even when he didn’t want it to.  


He trained with Sasuke the morning after Hitomi’s visit, just the two of them focusing on Kakashi’s Mangekyō. It was straining and just the kind of exhausting activity he craved in his current mood.  


Kakashi had barely slept but had forced himself to stay under the blankets, breathing slowly, not wanting Sasuke to take pity on him a second night in a row. 

Their training was interrupted - Kakashi hid his Mangekyō - when Madara stopped by to say goodbye. He was heading off on a mission with his uncle and three other Uchiha. Sasuke didn’t seem worried, so Kakashi didn’t worry either. 

Ayumi dragged him into the kitchen for tea in the afternoon, forcing him to spend time with her, Yua, and Hitomi during a break the three of them had. 

He felt out of place in a way he hadn’t so far, the pit of his stomach filled with lead, but he bore it.

Hitomi was no more or less talkative than usual and glared at him when he acted too withdrawn. He figured him acting out of place was a worse reminder than him just being there, so he put more effort into acting like normal. 

Ayumi, sensitive to the mood, put in doubly efforts to make everyone smile. Kakashi appreciated her effort and when she insisted on making small braids in his hair, he accepted it stoically.

He returned to the cottage and found Sasuke relaxing on top of the futon, reading a book. Sasuke glanced up, got one good look at the braids, and smirked.

“I guess it’s a good thing shinobi have no shame.” He said. 

“I’m plenty embarrassed.” Kakashi said as he sat down by the futon, untangling the small braids. Sasuke chuckled and returned to his reading. 

He looked like a lazy cat, relaxed and comfortable, curled together on top of the blankets. He must have burned a lot of firewood to ward off the icy cold from outside because the room was close to sweltering – which would explain why Sasuke only wore a loose haori shirt and underwear. 

Ayumi, amid one of her ramblings about Sasuke in the past week, had said – ah, what was it…?

_“Wait until there’s warmer weather! Sasuke-sama dresses like an absolute harlot! It’s so hot!”_

Yes, that was what she said. Yua had scolded her, saying she shouldn’t use that word, but did not dismiss her claim. Kakashi supposed some shinobi dressed immodestly in his time by the standards of this era, but the less protection a ninja wore, the higher the chance they were either exceptionally strong or dumb. 

Sasuke was not dumb. 

He was, however, strong. There were few places he could have hid weapons with so little clothes on, but Sasuke didn’t need weapons. If he did, however, he could have hidden some under the pillow he was propped up on, or behind his back, the loose, open haori shirt deceptive enough in its non-threatening display that most wouldn’t look there – Kakashi dismissed his train of thoughts. 

There was no point in assessing Sasuke’s danger levels like he assessed other peoples. He lived with Sasuke. They slept on the same futon – it didn’t really get much closer than that. They practically cuddled the other night. 

Sasuke had hugged him as well, in the cave. 

While Sasuke was far from a tactile person in general, he touched Madara, Izuna, and Kakashi. A supportive hand on the shoulder, a pat on the back, a pat on the head, ruffling hair, reaching out to comfort … It wasn’t casual, couldn’t be, from a shinobi too used to hurt and hurting, but he made it seem casual. Like a spur of the moment rather than a calculated move. 

It was in no way, from Kakashi’s point of view, a casual act to accept Sasuke’s touch. He didn’t dislike it, he just … didn’t really know how to accept it, except to stay still long enough for Sasuke to touch, keeping his instincts in check.

He didn’t mind the touches, though. He should mind. He didn’t. He shouldn’t be thinking about sleeping that close to Sasuke again, but his brain wouldn’t give it a rest. 

Maybe he was touch starved and Sasuke was simply the first person to touch him in a friendly manner since his father, prompting his brain to hyperfocus on it? 

_That still didn’t tell him what he should do about it. Touch back? He didn’t know how._

Maybe it was just more comfortable to contemplate why Sasuke touched him than face his revived guilt over the man he killed.

“You’re lost in thoughts.” Sasuke said, looking up from his book. 

“Ah, yeah,” Kakashi admitted. “Just a lot to think about.” 

“It gets easier.” Sasuke said and patted Kakashi lightly on the knee – a gesture of comfort. It caused a warmth to spread inside Kakashi’s chest, his heart clenching a bit painfully. 

He had discovered by now that it wasn’t necessarily the touches he reacted to, rather them combined with a display of kindness or care. It hurt a bit, but he craved it all the same. 

“How long did it take you to get used to being here?” Kakashi asked, needing his brain to shut up and focus on literally anything else but the two subjects it had attached itself to.

“A few years. At one point I thought I could make it with the Rinnegan if I were stronger. One thing led to another and I trained with the foxes. Learned sage mode.” 

“You learned sage mode?”

There was always something new and surprising to learn about Sasuke, wasn't there? The man had certainly not lived a boring life.

“Yeah. Took almost four months. Naruto completed it in just a week – bastard. Sage mode wasn’t enough to push me home, though, I just depleted my chakra and spent a month recovering. I went to the Uzumaki clan next. They were of little help.”

“Do they know about your origins?”

“No. No one but you do.” 

Kakashi wondered if Sasuke had been awfully lonely here in the past. Even if he had connected somewhat with his clan, he could not share everything with them. The relief Kakashi had felt when he realized he was not alone had been indescribable. Sasuke, however, had been alone for five years, with no one to speak openly with.

“Hm. It’s a funny coincidence you would end up with foxes, regarding who your best friend and rival is.” Kakashi said, trying to push the depressing thoughts away. 

He wasn't able to. The new thought wouldn't leave him. Sasuke, who had lost his entire family and refused himself new connections, Sasuke who had finally connected with someone he considered close enough to be his brother, only to lose it all over again ... and still he was able to smile, and live a life more worthy than Kakashi ever had.

“It wasn’t a coincident at all." Sasuke said. "When I thought all I needed was a bigger chakra boost, I searched for Kurama and found him. Kurama, the Kyuubi. He pointed me towards the foxes.”

Kakashi had to repress a shudder. He remembered the Kyuubi all too well. The quiet before the storm, the feeling of something being irreversible wrong. The destruction and death it caused. The distinct smell of foul chakra and anger, jarring in its intensity. The aftermath. 

He also remembered vividly when he learned that the Sharingan could control the Kyuubi. 

“Did you control the Kyuubi to make it help you?” 

“Didn’t need to. I brought him sake and sat down for a chat. I might have been drunk and crying at one point. He took pity on me.” 

Often, when Sasuke revealed information about his past, Kakashi had a hard time imagining it, but nothing crashed harder with Kakashi's imagination than an image of Sasuke getting drunk with a Bijuu ... _the_ Bijuu. Sasuke didn't even drink alcohol - at least, not these days.

“The Bijuu has personalities,” Sasuke explained. “If you talk nicely to them and use their proper names, they are quite amenable.” 

“The Kyuubi didn’t look amendable when it crushed Konoha.” 

“That was different.” Sasuke said dismissively. “He was being controlled.” 

Kakashi sat up straighter. He had always wondered what had happened that night. Sensei had said the seal on Kushina would be at its weakest as she was pregnant and when she gave birth, which is why they took precautions in case the Kyuubi managed to escape. Precautions that hadn’t worked. The Kyuubi showed up in the middle of the city without warning, where it went on a wild rampage, and sensei died with Kushina – it never made proper sense to him.

“It’s a long story.” Sasuke said, looking like he regretted bringing it up. “Shortly summed up; after Madara split off from Konoha and had his great fight with Hashirama, he was used as a pawn by an outside force, one that kept him alive. Madara controlled the Kyuubi that night, and it was Madara we fought in the fourth shinobi war.”

“What was the outside force?” 

“Something that won’t be an issue in this timeline. I have burned what needed burning, destroyed what needed destroying, and what I couldn’t destroy I trapped in space. If we are lucky, it won’t be an issue at all.” 

_Trapped in space?_

“And Madara?” Kakashi asked, feeling that was a safer topic than space. 

“We all have capacity of going off our rockers, the Uchiha more than some, I suppose. The stronger the eyes, the shorter the pitfall to madness. I have given both Madara and Izuna ample warnings about the danger of awakening the Mangekyō.” 

“That’s what destroyed him? I thought Izuna’s death …” 

“It’s all linked. To gain a Mangekyō the bonds closest to you must be severed.”

_Rin._

“After the massacre, my brother told me to kill my best friend, and to stand before him when I had eyes like him. I didn’t really understand why he would ask such a thing of me, but you see, the Mangekyō has a major weakness. Use it too much and you will go blind. The only remedy is to transplant the Mangekyō within blood, to gain the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; eternal sight and powers. 

When I killed my brother, I believed he kept me alive for my eyes, but he used me for his own grand suicide and left me his eyes in compensation for years upon years of trauma. Receiving his eyes granted me great power, but … they are sad eyes. Living with my brother’s memories is the price I pay, and in our timeline, Madara lived with Izuna’s memories. He couldn’t move past them. I was forced to move past Itachi’s by Naruto. If he hadn’t intervened, I would have been no less crazy than Madara became.”

Kakashi nodded in understanding. Obito’s last memories were etched into his brain as clear as Rin’s death. He wished he could forget both, but his eye would never allow it, not for as long as he lived. His only blessing, in the beginning, was that Obito had not seen much with his Sharingan. Very few memories transferred to Kakashi.

For Madara to live with his brother’s memories as well as his own, from one of the worst periods in history, both of them having activated their eyes young … it must have been excruciating. 

There were nights where Kakashi couldn’t close his eyes without seeing himself as Obito saw him. Could see Obito’s hand push Kakashi away, and then the rocks – 

Those nights he didn’t sleep much. 

“After reading the scroll you wrote, I thought the Sharingan encouraged trauma in exchange for power. I didn’t think it was to that extent.” 

“It’s the reason why it’s so easy to fall prey to the curse of hatred that plague our clan.” Sasuke said, stretching leisurely out of his curled-up position, seemingly unbothered by the heavy topic. “It’s worse the more power you get, but that’s true for any person. Absolute power absolutely corrupts.” 

He got up from the futon and filled the kettle with water for tea. 

“What is a Hokage if not absolute power?” Kakashi asked, curious about Sasuke’s last statement. “Or the Fire Lord?” 

“They are corrupt.” Sasuke said, hitching the kettle over the smoldering coal, and threw a new piece of firewood on the hearth, as if it wasn’t hot enough as it was. “Power must be distributed. For there to be peace, there can be no absolute ruler.”

“Do you have a new system in mind, then?” 

“A few ideas, sure, but it’s too big for me alone to decide. When that time comes, it must be a collaborative solution. All I can do is hope that I can reach like-minded people, willing to work together and make sacrifices for lasting peace.”

Kakashi marveled at Sasuke’s lack of ego. He was a strong shinobi, well respected and known. He could easily bully his way forth, manipulating things to his liking, but he didn’t seem interested in that approach. Rather, he put his faith in others, in hope that they would prove him right and do the right thing in the end.

“With blind faith and perseverance, huh?” He couldn’t help but say. Sasuke snorted.

“I try, but I’m no Naruto.” 

“Is that shorthand for knuckleheaded?” 

Sasuke barked out a surprised laugh and glanced over at Kakashi, eyes dancing with mirth. “I did keep you for your comedic skills.” 

Kakashi offered a tentative smile back, secretly pleased with himself. It was always a small success making Sasuke laugh. The man wasn’t overly expressive outside of the cottage, but when it was just the two of them, he showed a different face than the other Uchiha knew. 

Kakashi supposed that so did he. 

That night, as they went to bed, Kakashi felt restless for some reason and couldn’t completely shake it. It was annoying because the evening had been nice; his mind hadn’t strayed too often towards the monumental guilt he felt towards Hitomi and her son, but in the darkness, it all came back. The talk about the Mangekyō had as well brought back memories that were hard to shake. 

Sasuke picked up on his restlessness, and with a tired sigh, he scooted closer and put an arm around Kakashi.

“Sleep.” Puffs of air tickled Kakashi’s neck.

“You don't have to.” Kakashi said. He didn't want Sasuke to let go. He couldn't stand the closeness. He couldn't stand the thought of feeling alone tonight. He felt less alone like this. 

Sasuke's presence helped him feel grounded, and he wanted it as much as he hated it - hated how weak he was and how easily he succumbed to his needs, clinging mentally and physically to Sasuke, no different from what he had done the first night, or in the cave. Making a person into a coping mechanism was a terrible idea. 

Nothing lasted forever, least of all people.

He couldn't stop, though. The hardest part of it was denying himself something willingly offered, especially when another part of him insisted he should be allowed to have this, whatever it was. Companionship. Closeness. Comfort.

“I know I don't have to.” Sasuke mumbled. “Warmer like this, though.”

It was, Kakashi thought faintly. He was burning; his mind settled into a sharp, singular focus. Sasuke. A living, breathing human right next to him.

Kakashi synchronized his breath to Sasuke’s and fell asleep with more ease than he had any right to. 

*

The next day was downright relaxing until it suddenly wasn’t. 

Kakashi was accompanying Sasuke to the main house in the afternoon, where the man played shogi against Izuna. Yua had served tea to all and was taking a moment away from everything by tending to some embroidery on a sweater she was making. It was of a nice cut, probably for her father. 

Everything was peaceful and quiet until Ayumi barged into the room, pale as a ghost. 

“They’re back!” She said. Everyone understood who she meant; Madara and the ones who left for a mission early the day before. 

Judging by Ayumi’s reaction, the mission had gone awry. 

Sasuke was up before even Izuna or Yua. They all stormed towards the main entrance, where there was a commotion. 

“Where is he?” Tajima was roaring at three shinobi who knelt by the entrance. Further behind them stood what looked like half the village.

“He followed Tobirama.” A teenage boy answered. He was bruised by battle and smeared with blood, the other two looking like they had escaped unscratched. “We tried to track them, but they went too far off. We had to head back, to ensure the completion of the mission. T- Tsutsui-dono had the scroll, so we …” 

They noticed the entourage led by Sasuke, their eyes finding Yua, the shame shown there was palpable. Tajima, who had looked thunderous until that point, noticed Yua as well.

“Stop. Let them wash him first.” He ordered her. She completely ignored him, sped up, forcing the three shinobi to move out of her way.

“Our deepest apologies, Yua-san.” The teen who had talked with Tajima murmured as Yua walked past them. 

Outside, on the snow-covered ground, lay a blanket wrapped around a person. It was soaked with blood. 

Yua walked over to the bundle and pulled the blanket aside to reveal the ghostly face of her father. The wound in his throat was severe – he must have died on the spot, although Kakashi doubted Yua would care one way or another for such details at this moment. 

“Bring him inside.” Yua said, her voice as cold as the wind outside. The shinobi from the mission carried him inside, into one of the empty rooms on the right side of the house. Yua, Izuna, Tajima, and Sasuke followed suit, while Kakashi and Ayumi stayed outside. 

Hitomi arrived at the compound, looking like she had run all the way from her home. She and another woman, Emiyo, ordered the crowd that had gathered to disperse, giving short consolation to those crying. 

Ayumi was wringing her hands, looking crestfallen. 

“Oh …” She moaned miserably. “I didn’t want her to see him like that, but I had to inform her … it’s so horrible. She’s lost so many already.” 

“She’s strong.” Kakashi said, but it felt hollow. There were only so many people you could lose before you lost yourself. 

“Do you know what happened?” Hitomi asked as she joined them. Ayumi shook her head.

“Not all, just that they were attacked by a group of Senju on the mission, and that Senju Tobirama was the one who killed Tsutsui-dono. Madara chased after him when he tried to retreat, and they are both missing.” 

Kakashi forced himself to keep still, despite the antsy feeling bubbling under the surface. Those were terrible news. Sasuke had seemed to fear Tobirama killing Izuna, not Madara facing the young Senju and chasing him to get revenge … Madara was a goddamn beast of a shinobi. Could Tobirama hold his own against him? A few more years of experience weighed a lot among shinobi, and the Tobirama of this time was no older than Izuna. A child, really. 

There was nothing they could do right now, Kakashi concluded, despite the frustration he felt. 

Nothing to do but wait. 

The Uchiha that had been on the mission left the room at one point, leaving quietly. 

Night came, but Kakashi, Ayumi, and Hitomi waited outside. It was almost early morning when Hitomi went to get tea, to help them stay awake. 

She had been gone for a while when they heard cups breaking. Ayumi jumped up and ran towards the noise but Kakashi rose more slowly. A familiar smell wafted down the hallway – overpowering enough that it could only belong to one person. 

Right enough; Madara walked around the corner. He looked absolutely gutted, emotionally, and physically exhausted. Two trails of blood had dried on his cheeks, looking like remnants of bloody tears.  


He stank of sweat, fear, anger, and blood – but not his own. No, he was drenched in the smell of another’s blood.

The teen walked right past Kakashi, into the room with the others. Kakashi almost grabbed him to demand an answer, but he had to remind himself there was nothing to be done. Sasuke would have to handle things from his side while Kakashi was totally useless. 

He couldn’t stand still, too agitated, so he went to the hallway, where Hitomi and Ayumi cleaned up the mess Madara’s shocking return had caused. 

“Did you see him?” Ayumi whispered. “He looked like a grim reaper. All stone-faced and cold. Yua-san looked like that as well. Cold.”

“People deal with loss in different ways.” Kakashi said. “Yua-san … she might push you away in her grief, but she needs you all the same.” 

Hitomi pierced him with her sharp, knowing eyes. 

“I will be there for her.” Ayumi promised, close to crying.

“Take care of yourself as well, girl.” Hitomi said. “Just because someone died doesn’t mean we can afford the luxury of bury ourselves with them.”

“Don’t say that. How can I think of myself, when Yua-san – I’m not like you. I can’t just shut it out and act like everything is normal!” 

“Ayumi-san.” Kakashi said, harsher than he intended. She jumped, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Hitomi-san was trying to help you; she doesn’t deserve to be snapped at for being pragmatic. We all must keep our heads cool to be able to help the main family in their time of grief. Now is not the time to lash out carelessly because you are hurting for Yua-san.”

Kakashi heard footsteps behind him, at the end of his short tirade, and turned around to where Sasuke and Izuna emerged. Izuna tried to hide behind his bangs, but there was no mistaking his red-rimmed eyes or slumped shoulders. 

“Hitomi, can I ask you to make sure Izuna gets some sleep?” Sasuke asked. 

“Of course, Sasuke-sama.” She gathered the last bits of broken shards and gestured for Izuna to follow her. 

“Come.” Sasuke said to Kakashi. Kakashi followed him, throwing a glance back at Ayumi, feeling slightly regretful for leaving her in such a state, but she, like everyone else, had no option but to deal. 

They didn’t speak until they reached the cottage and Sasuke dragged Kakashi into the main room. 

“Are you up for a mission?” he whispered. Kakashi nodded without hesitation.

“Pack for several days, I’ll explain as we go.” 

*

“Is the mission understood?” 

“Yes, father.” 

It wasn’t the first mission Madara would be in charge of, but it was the first of such a high priority.

“I would like Tadaoki, Kenji and Shun to accompany me.”

“Very good. Bring your uncle as well. A mission such as this risks complications. If Lord Yamana knows, he might hire the Senju to stir trouble for us.” 

“I’ll be cautious, father.” Madara promised. He didn’t need to be reminded of the threat of facing the Senju; it was always on his mind. Whispers of a hot summer by the far-off river and an impossible friendship always haunting him. He wanted to reach out, to talk to Hashirama again, but he couldn’t. His loyalty to the clan forbidding it. 

Father dismissed him. Madara got hold of Ayumi, the ditsy girl cousin Yua was so fond of, in the hallway and asked her to bring the men he had requested.

“Inform them to pack, we will be gone for at least two days. They are to gather here as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Madara-sama!” She bowed and ran off. 

He walked the short distance out of the compound, to the nearest house outside the wall. His uncle opened the door before he was even done approaching the front door. 

“Madara-kun! I thought I sensed you! Want to come in for tea?”

“Sorry uncle, maybe another time. We are currently pressed for time.”

“It’s a mission, then.” The man hummed, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Pack for a couple of days, in case. Meet me in the main house, I’ll brief everyone there.” 

Tsutsui grinned and put a hand over his heart. “Yes, Uchiha-sama, as you say, Uchiha-sama.”

Madara chuckled. “Behave. If father thinks you don’t respect me, he’ll never let us work together again.”

“Ah, but my dear nephew, I do have the utmost respect for you.” 

“Yada, yada. Go pack, you fiend.”

“That’s no way to talk to your uncle.” Tsutsui laughed. Madara waved him off, not having more time to waste. He needed to pack as well. 

Izuna was in their room, reading some of the old ninjutsu texts of the family.

“I thought you had training.” 

“Sasuke-sama is busy with Hound.” Izuna said with distaste. The kid’s opinion of Sasuke’s companion hadn’t been great to begin with, but after fighting the man, Izuna’s ire had reached an unholy level. Madara really didn’t understand what he found so antagonistic about the man; the dude was in many ways the blandest person he had ever met, his aloof personality leaving few impressions. 

Or at least, that would have been the case, if the man hadn’t continued to do so many strange things, like hunting the bear and helping Yua with the bandits, and hanging out with the women, with no regard for how that would look. Or all the weird ninjutsu he knew … or when he dared to clap a hand over Madara’s mouth to shut him up – he wouldn’t even have teased him that much!

All in all, he saw no ill intent in the man and believed him when he claimed to be sorry about Ryota the first time they met. That didn’t fix the fact that he killed an Uchiha, and Madara didn’t like the fact that someone other than an Uchiha had a Sharingan, but … Sasuke. If Sasuke insisted he needed the man for whatever reason, who was Madara to question it? 

Madara grabbed his backpack and threw what he needed into it; a bedroll, a blanket, a medic kit Yua had gifted him – he would have to stop by the kitchen for ration bars -, weapons …

“You’re heading out.” Izuna said accusingly. 

“Mission.” 

“Why haven’t I heard about it?” 

“Because you will stay here, like a good boy, and help father should I perish.” 

“Don’t jest!” Izuna scolded, anger soon giving way to poorly hidden concern. “You’re not worried, are you? Is it really dangerous?” 

“Nah, it’s fine. A few days and we’ll be back.” Madara ruffled his brother’s hair, grinning. “Don’t irritate Sasuke too much while I’m gone, alright? For some reason he seems attached to the dog.” 

“… I won’t kill him.” 

“Don’t maim him either!” Madara threw his backpack on, surveying the room. He had what he needed; his clothes were warm, he had a sword, a few throwing knives, kunai, shuriken … yeah, he was good.

“Take care.” Izuna said in a somber tone. Madara just offered him an easy-going grin as a goodbye. 

The men, including his uncle, was waiting in a room Yua prepared for them on no notice at all, already aware they were leaving for a mission, despite having been busy with the merchants when Madara went to talk with his father. 

Sometimes he wondered if she had ears in every room, eyes in every wall. 

She had even put forth packs of rations for their trip, and bowls of stew to send them off with full bellies.

“Thanks, cousin.” Madara said warmly. She accepted his gratitude with a small smile before she left them alone. He sat down, facing four curious faces. They all had brought their backpacks and looked ready to leave any minute. Good. 

“Let’s eat as we talk.” They wasted no time digging into the grub. Madara talked through the mouthfuls. 

“We have been contracted by Lord Hosokawa on behalf of the Fire Lord, to gather intel and perform sabotage. Daimyo Takeda has sent an envoy to Daimyo Ōuchi – as you know, Lord Ōuchi is old, with only a living granddaughter left. The Fire Lord, and Lord Hosokawa, fears the old lord will agree to marry his granddaughter off to the Takada’s, merging their powers. That will put them in a stronger position to swallow the prefecture around them and challenge the Fire Lord as rulers of this country.

Our mission is to intersect the messenger from Takeda to Ōuchi, steal the original message, and send them on their way with a new message, none the wiser. That is why I asked specifically for you three. I need your genjutsu skills.” 

The three he had requested nodded in understanding. Tadaoki was a bald man in his late twenties. Shun and Kenji were his own age, fourteen and fifteen respectively, and had proven their worth numerous times.

“Uncle, you are our backup should we encounter trouble.” Madara said. Tsutsui offered a wry smile. 

“Oh? You think I have any fight left in me on my old days?” He teased. 

“I know you do, old man. I just hope we won’t need it.” 

*

The beginning of the mission went without a hitch; they caught the convoy on the road in the lull of noon the next day, subdued the shinobi protecting it, and entrapped them as well as the diplomats in genjutsu.

“Tadaoki, get them to talk, we need to know if they have any verbal messages to Lord Ōuchi.” Madara ordered as he looked through the bags of the men that had traveled with a squad of inferior shinobi. He found a few letters and after reading through them he gave two over to Kenji.

“Copy the handwriting and alter the content – there’s a secret code here. The first kanji of each sentence make a sentence of its own. Sounds like poetry, might be a code.”

“Rudimentary.” Kenji said with a snort, accepting the letters. 

“Lucky for us. Look out for any other patterns, though.” Kenji nodded and did as bid. Shun and uncle patrolled the perimeter, keeping an eye out for trouble.

Madara was stressed for several reasons but tried to relax his shoulders. Warmongering missions such as these always bothered him, but what were they supposed to do? Sit on their ass and preach peace while everyone around them gained strength? They’d be overrun in no time. 

Tadaoki winked him over. 

“They have a seal to prove they are sent by Lord Takeda, and a verbal message that proposes marriage.” Tadaoki said when he joined him.

“See if they know anything about the letters or have any hidden codes or messages. Delete their memories and install new ones when you are sure they have no more information to offer.” Madara ordered.

“Yes, Madara-sama.” 

Madara walked off to the shinobi, gathered on the road, unconscious. Tsutsui had sussed out the shinobis hidden away from the convoy, but there was always a fear that they had missed one. One was all it took – one misstep and this whole thing could turn into a mess and a half. 

“Anything?” He asked Tsutsui as the man came into hearing distance. 

“Nothing, as far as I can tell.”

“Dammit, it’s too easy.” Madara grumbled, eyes flittering around, surveying the woods surrounding them. 

“Not everything has to be difficult.” Tsutsui said, amused, but he also kept lookout. 

One minute all was quiet – Tadaoki and Kenji working steadily with their tasks, the next, seven Senju fell upon them in a surprise attack – three attacking loudly from the south side of the forest to distract from the four sneaking up on them from the north, but Tsutsui sensed them and attacked before they could reach the convoy. 

Madara scanned the faces of the Senju, only recognizing one. Senju Tobirama. 

The young shinobi was a deadly forced to be reckoned with, the most capable sensor of the Senju, an even match for Izuna and said to be the fastest among all shinobi. He was a real threat to Madara’s men, sure to cause a bloodbath, but he was also Hashirama’s last brother. 

“Finish the mission, I’ll handle Tobirama!” Madara ordered quickly before engaging the famous Ghost in battle. Tsutsui and Shun managed to hold their own against the remaining Senju, his uncle possessing the force of five shinobi on his own. 

Tsutsui cut down two of the Senju in rapid succession – blood colored the white snow rose red. Madara cringed internally. He was no stranger to death, but over the years, cutting down Senju had felt more and more personal, his mind never far off from his childhood friend. 

The moment of distraction let Tobirama, quick as ever, slip past Madara’s barrage of attacks. Before anyone could as much as scream, the boy planted his sword in Tsutsui’s throat, eliminating the current greatest threat to the other Senju. 

Madara roared in rage. 

It was his own fault! For hesitating, for involving emotions and doubt into battle, when he knew – _knew_ – there was no room for such! At the moment, though, he blamed Tobirama. He wanted the damn Senju to _hurt_. 

He cut down one of the Senju closest to him. Tobirama was on him in a second, to stop him, but Madara was high on an adrenaline rush – their swords were locked, but he managed to plant a kick, sending the Ghost flying, and in a maddening frenzy Madara slaughtered the remaining Senju with his sword. 

Tobirama picked himself up and looked impassively at his fallen men, a small tension around his brows the only thing giving away his regret. 

Regret wasn’t good enough. 

He had to see him suffer. 

Madara attacked the Senju with no mercy in his heart, his sword hacking, out to draw blood, to kill. His eyes burned, and everything was in stark focus – every strand of chakra standing out in vivid colors, every twitch in Tobirama’s face feeding his brain with information like it was read aloud from a book. 

The Senju used chakra to enhance his speed, small bursts shot through his body, letting him flicker out of reach from Madara’s sword. He was sweating, looking more and more pained as the fight dragged on, but gritted his teeth and faced Madara with a singular focus in between attempts of escape. 

There was no hate in the red eyes, so odd for anyone not an Uchiha. Passionless eyes; there was only the mission, no emotions. Hashirama’s eyes never looked that dead – 

He couldn’t think about him now. 

The fight got more and more desperate. Tobirama’s speed outmatching Madara, but he never managed to escape for long, Madara’s eyes homed in on him, always aware where he would try to run off to next. 

Without his speed, Tobirama wouldn’t have survived long, but even with it, an opening presented itself and Madara cut. 

His sword cut through the chest plate, blood spraying out, Tobirama collapsing to the ground, bleeding out in the snow. 

He tried to get up but collapsed again. He was breathing heavily, trying to scoot back as Madara came to stand over him, sword raised to plant it into his black Senju heart to avenge his uncle and every Uchiha this demon had killed.

Tobirama looked up on him, a flicker of something shooting through his eyes before he lay back, accepting the inevitable, and Madara … Madara hesitated.

He had to kill him to avenge his uncle, for his clan, his father – for Yua. Tsutsui was her father, her last remaining close family. Her mother died in childbirth; her six brothers fell to the Senju. So did her husband. 

His own brothers were also lost to the Senju.

Almost all were lost to them. 

But so were most of the people Hashirama lost, including his brothers. He remembered the boy’s face, the second time they met by the river. How he had sulked and cried and finally admitted that he had lost a brother. Madara had seen the deep sorrow in him, an echo of his own. 

So much lost, and to gain what? 

No good ever came out of the killing. 

He lowered his sword. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t kill Hashirama’s last brother – _little brother_ -, even though that decision might have come too late. The boy was bleeding like a pig. 

Madara looked around, to see where the others were, and realized for the first time that they were way off from the origins of the clash. Their battle had carried them closer to the mountainside, the forest by the road far off towards the horizon.

Night was falling. 

How long had Madara chased the Senju? It felt like minutes, but it must have been hours. He had been so focused; he hadn’t been able to tell. No wonder he felt so exhausted now that the adrenaline rush was waning. 

Had Tobirama really held his own against Madara for hours? Either he had underestimated the boy, or he had instinctively held back despite his blinding rage. 

No matter. 

What was done was done. More importantly; what now? 

There was no way he could just leave the boy here, he wouldn’t survive the night, but Madara needed to return to the others as soon as possible. They shouldn’t have gotten separated, to begin with. He cussed a blue streak, damning himself for getting tunnel vision. 

If he had endangered the mission with his emotional outburst, his father would never forgive him, but Madara had already done more than endanger the mission, and he knew his father would never be able to as much as look at him if he ever learned of the treason his son was about to commit. 

The mountain area close by was somewhat close to the Uchiha land. If he burned chakra like no tomorrow, he could reach home from there in the span of maybe four to five hours. 

Sasuke would help. He was sure of it. 

All he needed to do was find a place to keep the boy until Sasuke could reach him, and pray he survived that long.

The mountains would surely hide a few hunting cabins or a cave. 

Madara looked down on the boy, expecting him to be unconscious, but Tobirama stared up at him, eyes glazed over by pain, his face ghastly in the dwindling light. 

“I hate you.” Madara spat. “The man you killed was my uncle.” 

“Then … end me.” Tobirama said, voice a weak whisper. 

He sheathed his sword. “Stab me while I carry you, and I just might.” 

That was the only warning he gave before he scooped the kid up, making sure to bring his sword. The less evidence left, the better. He looked up at the sky. The clouds looked heavy. If he was lucky, there would be snow to hide his treachery.

He took off, looking for anything that could hide the boy. After half an hour or so he spotted a cabin; it was well-hidden, dark lumber, merged into the stones around it. He almost didn’t see it, even with his Sharingan. 

That would do.

The inside was dark and dusty – the place seemed completely abandoned. Even better. 

He lay Tobirama down on the floor and looked through the cupboards to see if there was anything of use. He was lucky enough to find a few candles, enough to give him light to work in. 

While he needed to leave as soon as possible, he couldn’t leave without doing his best to make sure Tobirama would survive for now. 

He removed the crushed armor, the boy barely lucid. 

“What … doing?” He slurred. 

“Saving your sorry ass.” Madara said, peeling the once blue haori shirt to the side – it was completely blood-soaked. Underneath he saw the extent of the damage he had caused. A wound from shoulder to abdomen, thankfully turning shallower and shallower the further down his sword had cut. The worst part was around the shoulder and collarbone; that was what produced most of the blood. 

Madara cursed. He couldn’t heal. No one in the Uchiha clan could, but they had seen Senju doing it on the battlefield. Unfortunately, it wasn’t something they could copy with the Sharingan. 

“I have to cauterize the wound.” Madara concluded. It was the only thing he could work. He used the shirt to mop up the worst of the blood before he took one of his knives out and blew a small katon on it, heating it up until the metal was glowing red. 

Tobirama watched, despite his eyelids looking heavy, threatening to close any minute. 

“Don’t.” He managed to mumble. “Just le’me die.” 

“Can’t. Bite on this.” He shoved a glove into Tobirama’s mouth before he sat down on him, forcing down the boy’s arms to prevent him from flailing.

“Keep still.” He said, even though he knew it was futile. Not even the hardest, most seasoned shinobi could keep still while being burned, smelling their own flesh – those who survived rarely touched meat for months afterward. 

Madara lined up the glowing knife, the flat side hovering over the wound. He wanted to apologize in advance, but that wouldn’t change anything. He pressed down, ignoring the sound and smell of sizzling meat and the weak resistance the boy managed to put up. 

He held the knife there until he was sure that that part of the wound was closed, then he moved down to do it all over again for a new area.

There had been no tears when Tobirama was cut and dying, but the boy cried now, small tears rolling down his cheeks, making him look younger. Without the armor, he was even smaller than Izuna. 

Just a child, but still a shinobi. 

Madara cursed this world. It wasn’t fair. His own brothers, two older, one younger, had died before they even got as old as Izuna and Tobirama. 

Father had always viewed his eldest as failures, which made his pleasure at Madara’s survival and strength all the more potent. Madara was the first child he put his faith into, and Madara had always tried to live up to that expectation, yet here he was, saving a Senju. 

Damn, it, but someone had to take the first step! 

Killing Hashirama’s brother would surely end any hope for peace in the future. No matter how much Madara grieved his uncle, killing Tobirama would not bring him back. If anything, it would cause further sorrow in the future. 

The boy eventually passed out due to the pain, thankfully. 

When he had cauterized what he could, he maneuvered the boy fully out of the blood-soaked shirt, tore off a piece of the bandage from his medicine kit, and used it to wash what he could before he fished big leaves, rolled tightly together, out of the kit. Yua had once told him to put them over an open wound before he bandaged it because it would help the healing. He did so now, and when he was done, he realized he needed to make sure the boy didn’t freeze to death as well. 

He looked over to his backpack, unceremoniously dropped on the floor as he entered. He could lie and say he lost it during the fight. There was a bedroll and blanket there that the boy would need far more than Madara. 

With barely any hesitation he put the boy down on his bedroll and covered him with his blanket. He put his canteen with water and the food close to the bedroll, in case the boy woke and was able to drink and eat. 

There was nothing else he could do for now. 

He washed his hands in the snow outside before he sped of homeward; the others wouldn’t linger where they had fought – the order was always to return home. 

*

He reached the village in the early hours. The guards by the gate shouted when they saw him – Hikaku was among them. He jumped forward, dragging Madara into a hug.

“Thank the ancestors!” He cried in relief. Madara stood stoically in his friend's embrace, unable to accept any worry when he had just betrayed his whole clan.

“Did the others return?” Madara asked. 

“Yes! They – they brought Tsutsui-dono. His body. They said you chased after Tobirama.” 

“He escaped.” The lie tasted like ashes. “I was unable to avenge uncle.” 

“I’m sorry.” Hikaku said. Madara nodded and walking past the guards, his feet automatically carrying him home. He felt dread dwell in the pit of his stomach, his hands sweating. He had done what he thought was right, but now, walking through the village, all he could think about was how many Uchiha would suffer for his act of mercy. 

The lights were still on in the house. Hitomi was the first to see him; she was carrying a tray with tea, which she lost in shock at the sight of him. 

“Madara-sama.” She gasped, broken teacups and hot water at her feet. If she was burned or cut, she showed no sign of it. Ayumi came running next, to see what the noise was. 

“Where is he?” Madara asked. They both pointed down the hallway to the right. He followed it, down around the corner, and saw Hound standing guard. He didn’t greet the man as he entered the room the man was guarding.

A body lay in the middle of the room, covered with a sheet. A hand stuck out from the sheet, resting between Yua’s hands. She faced him when he came in and the dread spiked into crumbling self-loathing, so strong he could barely breath. His stoic cousin showed no signs of tears, but it was obvious the grief struck deeper in her than mere tears could reveal.

“Madara.” It was Izuna. The boy threw himself on him as Hikaku had. “Oh thank the heavens, you’re ok!” 

The others in the room, father and Sasuke, stared at him with stony faces, showing none of Izuna’s relief. 

“What happened?” Father demanded to know.

“He got away,” Madara said monotonously, the lie tasting no better the second time, but he had committed. “I managed to wound him badly, but he – he flickered away, in a burst of chakra. I realized I had been gone for too long. It had become night … when uncle fell, I couldn’t think about anything but avenging him. I let myself be overcome by my emotions and chased Tobirama, not offering a thought to the mission. I’m sorry father.” 

“Everyone survived except Tsutsui.” Father said. “The mission was a success despite you disappearing.” 

It wasn’t a success when Madara’s actions led to his uncle’s death, and then to the continued survival of his murderer.

“I’m glad to hear I did not impair the mission.” 

He had to commit to the lie, even though it tore at his insides. 

Sasuke got up from where he sat and walked over to Madara, cupping his face. 

“Show me your eyes.” He said. 

“Why?”

“You have trails of blood down your cheeks.” Sasuke explained slowly. Oh. The man had warned him about what he called the second pair of eyes. Madara hadn’t even noticed.

He activated his Sharingan just as Sasuke did and used the moment to drag Sasuke into a genjutsu; it was not a regular genjutsu. It was a space where they could talk, without anyone else knowing of it. They used it when they could. 

“What happened?” Sasuke asked within the safety of the genjutsu. 

Madara told him everything. 

When they fell out of the genjutsu, it wasn’t even a second later. No one was any the wiser. Sasuke nodded, deactivating his own Sharingan – the nod would seem to be at what Madara’s eyes showed, but he knew it was a promise. Sasuke would take care of Tobirama. 

“You have awakened the Mangekyō.” Sasuke said and let go of Madara’s face. “Be careful. Use it too much and you’ll go blind.”

_Don’t lose sight of our goal._

Madara nodded back – he wouldn’t. 

He hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to not have any other POV than Kakashi's, but I felt like this chapter needed Madara's POV for emotional impact. It was a lot of fun, and I will add other POV's when it suits the story, but just know that this is mainly Kakashi's story, and so my focus will always be on him!
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well and not too stressed about the holidays creeping up on us all! I know this year will be hard on many due to the pandemic. Stay safe, lots of love to you all! <3 <3
> 
> I might not have a new chapter ready until closer to Christmas due to school and other obligations, but will post as soon as possible. Hopefully to give you some entertainment during the holidays! <3


	7. The Original Founders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wrote like a maniac to get this chapter out!  
> I was just too excited! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Thank you so much for comments and kudos, it fuels me to continue <3

Kakashi left the village with a shadow clone of Sasuke, the two of them sneaking soundlessly over the roofs, over the wall, and into the sparse woods that surrounded the village. When they found themselves at a safe distance they sped up.

The real Sasuke was left in the village to make sure they would not be missed. 

The clone informed Kakashi of everything Madara had told him, and while the whole ordeal filled Kakashi with unease, he felt a growing respect for Madara. To spare one’s enemy, especially one who had just killed your kin, required great strength of the kind most could never muster. A type of strength that could reach across borders and make peace a reality. 

Hopefully, he and Sasuke could make sure the teen's act of mercy would not go to waste. 

“Do you know if this happened before?” Kakashi asked. Sasuke had after all known that Izuna died in their timeline, despite Izuna not being known. 

“I doubt it.” Sasuke said. “I have changed too much. Things are unpredictable, and even if I stopped interfering now, I doubt it would go like last time.” 

It took them several hours to make it to the cabin – dull sunlight fought its way through a small snowstorm by the time they stopped. 

The cabin was well hidden, a small dark lumber building merged into the side of a steep mountainside, barricaded behind rocks and snow.

Kakashi asked Sasuke to step back and entered the cabin first; they might not consider Tobirama an enemy, but the Senju couldn’t know that. The worst that could happen now, except for the boy dying, would be for Sasuke’s clone to be popped. 

The inside of the cabin had the air of an abandoned place, old dust mixed into the smell of fresh blood. The light from outside lit up the cabin with bleak winters light, enough to make out the only person occupying the cabin.

Sasuke entered right behind Kakashi when no traps were set off, surveying the boy alongside Kakashi. 

Around Izuna’s age, but seeming too small by far, Tobirama lay on a bedroll, bandages bleeding trough. He was holding onto a kunai, angry red eyes glaring defiantly. Kakashi remembered that the Nidaime was a famous sensor; he had probably felt them approaching but been in too rough a shape to make an escape. 

Not too unfamiliar from Kakashi’s fall into the hands of the Uchiha clan. 

The boy’s snarling face was pale and drenched in sweat, his eyes glossed over by fever. He looked nothing like the imposing face chiseled into the Hokage mountain or the photograph on the wall in the Hokage office. 

“Relax, we’re here to help.” Sasuke said. The boy didn’t relax as much as he collapsed, the small strength he had been able to gather washing off of him, his face turning greyer by the second.

“Not that I doubt Madara’s skills as a medic, but I will take a look at your wounds and prefer it if you don’t stab me with that kunai.” Sasuke walked carefully over to the boy as if there was a real chance Tobirama could defend himself. Kakashi doubted it. The boy looked close to death's door. 

Sasuke peeled off the bandages, revealing a deep cut in the boy’s chest, cauterized at the worst parts, but bleeding all the way down to his navel. 

“Can you help?” Kakashi asked when Sasuke didn’t offer any insight himself. 

“Maybe.” He made a grabbing motion towards Kakashi. Kakashi slid the backpack off his shoulders and fished out the medic bag Sasuke had packed. 

“There’s a bucket in the corner. Get me warm water.” Sasuke ordered. Kakashi did as told; he got the bucket, washed it off in the snow outside, filled it with a small suiton, and then heated it with a careful katon. 

He went inside with the warm water and put it next to Sasuke. The man washed the wound as much as was possible before he grabbed a flask filled with alcohol distilled for medicine. He poured it over the wound, Tobirama twitching in pain, but too far gone to fully comprehend what was happening around him. 

Kakashi’s gut was in knots. The mighty man of a legend was just a small vulnerable boy – a boy that might die. He wasn’t a praying man, but he did pray now, to whatever deity was willing to listen, that death spared the boy.

“I have to try something drastic; he’s too far gone.” Sasuke said. “I might pop off, but I will send any kind of help I can as soon as possible. When I’m gone, just focus on giving him water, and if possible, food. Clean the cabin. A clean environment will give him a better fighting chance.” 

“I’ll do everything in my power to keep him alive.” Kakashi promised.

“So will I.” Sasuke said and put his hands over the wound. “Losing any of them is not an option.”

Sasuke closed his eyes, concentrated on what Kakashi assumed was molding chakra for a jutsu, but suddenly blue chakra encapsulated him, blue marks decorating his face. The blue marks were reminiscing of those seen on fox masks. Kakashi could see where he got his nickname from. 

Sasuke fed chakra into Tobirama’s wound, not healing but doing _something_. Kakashi chanced a look with his Sharingan, frowning at what his eye told him. 

It wasn’t just chakra he was sending into the boy; it was something else as well…

Tobirama’s breathing eased, sounding less laborious. The wound stopped bleeding, looking like it had been healing for a few days. 

Kakashi wasn’t able to make sense of what Sasuke was doing before the clone popped, leaving him alone with Tobirama. Whatever it was, he had somehow managed to buy the boy time. Now it was Kakashi’s job to make sure the effort would not go to waste. 

He applied ointment around the edges of the wound and wrapped the boy up in bandage before he let his eyes wander around the cabin, to see what they had to deal with. 

It was sparsely decorated; a table, a chair, a few cupboards, an iron oven; unlit – smoke and the smell would give them away. Fortunately, the walls were thick, not letting in as much cold as regular houses. It was still cold, but not unbearable. 

The cabin consisted of one room, meant for one person. It was remote, so not likely to be stumbled upon, especially around this time of year, but the cobwebs and layers of dust witnessed a lack of use in the last couple of years, at least. 

Good. 

Cleaning the place was the next logical step. He had a plan for how he could fix the whole place quickly, but he needed Tobirama out of the cabin for that. 

He packed down the things Madara had left and brought out the two backpacks along with the two pieces of furniture. 

Outside, he trampled down a part of the snow, enough so that he could put the kid there. He dragged his own bedroll and two rolled-up blankets from the backpack and used them to make a sort of nest before he carried the kid – bedroll, and all - out to the spot. Kakashi used a small doton to force the stones around into a cover over the nest, keeping out the tumbling snow. 

He emptied the cabin for every small loose item before he spat out a suiton through the open door, strong enough that it lapped up against the walls, waves crashing against each other, creating currents that dragged dirt and dust off every surface.

When the water had sloshed enough around, he used chakra to maneuver it out, where he tossed it into the snow. 

He walked inside the cabin to inspect his work; it looked acceptable. It was wet but clean. He chanced a controlled katon inside the cabin, holding it until the floor and walls steamed, and then until the room felt warm and dry. 

Perfect. 

He brought the kid inside, made sure he was warm and properly tucked in before he brought in the rest of the items. 

It was all done in less than twenty minutes. 

Since the kid was still asleep, he went outside to fortify their small corner of the mountain. It was well hidden, hard to find, but he chanced a few more doton; bringing up stonewalls to hide the cabin further, until it was all but impossible to spot.

He didn’t dare to put up traps, as they would give their location away more than anything else. The cover was hopefully good enough. 

Tobirama woke gradually close to nighttime. Kakashi had put up a few candles for light, but also for the warmth they gave. It was better than nothing. 

Red eyes blinked awake, and the young face turned towards where Kakashi sat on the floor, less than a meter away. 

“Hatake?” The boy slurred. 

If Kakashi remembered correctly, the Hatake clan had ties with the Senju from far back. It was probably not too surprising that the boy had pegged his clan right away, even when half alert. 

He’d rather not be linked to anyone, though. The Hatake of this time was not his family, and while he wouldn’t want to fight them, he would rather stay far, far away. 

“No clan.” Kakashi answered. 

“Who are you?” The boy struggled to speak, but that didn’t stop him. 

“Hound. I work for Sasuke.” 

“Sarutobi?” 

“Uchiha Sasuke.” Kakashi corrected, finding it a bit funny that Sasuke was named after the famed Sarutobi Sasuke. 

Tobirama blinked slowly, brows frowning. He tried to sit up but grunted in pain and fell back on the bedrolls. What little color he had gained during his rest draining fast.

“You are badly hurt and shouldn’t try to move.” Kakashi scooted closer, picking up the canteen with water. “You need to drink.” 

“No.” The boy refused; teeth gritted together. 

“We’re not going to poison you after going through the trouble of saving you. You want to recover, right? Drink.”

Tobirama had a stubborn set to his jaw, but reluctantly he accepted the canteen and took careful sips from it. 

What a relief. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if the boy had refused. There was a reason why not even sensei had allowed Kakashi anywhere near babysitting missions. Obito had always excelled in those, so it hadn’t been a problem. 

“Think you can eat?” 

The boy grunted. 

“I’ll make food.” Kakashi said, releasing a small suiton into the newly washed kettle and heating it with a small katon. The Uchiha women always used katons for daily tasks, as easy as breathing. It had made Kakashi appreciate the more domestic ways one could use ninjutsu. 

He poured the hot water into a wooden cup and tore up small pieces of bread that he dropped into it along with the water. It was like soup, just … hot water and mushy bread, but it was easier to eat as it required less chewing and would help warm the boy up. 

Kakashi put it next to the bedroll and sat down further back, giving him some space. Tobirama gave the cup a considering glare, but reached out for it and drank slowly, never taking his eyes of Kakashi. Feeding himself seemed a strenuous affair, but Kakashi knew better than to offer help.

The boy dozed off again and slept into late night. 

He perked up at one point, alerting Kakashi that something was afoot.

“Demon Fox.” Tobirama said, sounding stronger than before. 

That would be Sasuke or a clone of Sasuke. 

The man entered the cabin not two minutes later, followed by a small black fox with two tails. 

“You.” The boy said, trying and failing at contemptuous. 

“Tobirama. Good to see you awake and present.” Sasuke said, all business. He walked over to the boy, moving slow but smooth, to alert the boy of his intentions, but also leaving no room for protests. 

He peeled back the bandage to check the wound and made a pleased sound.

“It worked. I wasn’t sure it would since I sent a clone.” 

“What did you do?” Tobirama asked, glaring half-heartedly at the Uchiha. “I know for a fact you can’t heal anyone but yourself.”

“That is true. I didn’t heal you, though. I gave you a boost of nature energy and a piece of my life force.” 

“What?” Tobirama and Kakashi said at the same time, Tobirama faintly and perplexed, Kakashi aghast. That was what it had been! More than chakra, but too foreign to pinpoint it, even with his eye. 

“It’s fine.” Sasuke said, waving it off as no big deal. 

“Why would you …” It was Tobirama who spoke.

Kakashi was too mad to form words. He didn’t even know why he felt like that; Sasuke had sacrificed a bit of himself to save the future, to ensure peace. He should be glad such an option existed – he was. He was glad Tobirama would most likely pull through, but when it was at the cost of Sasuke’s old age… 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sasuke drawled. “Madara risked his neck, sparing you. I couldn’t let his efforts go to waste.” 

“I don’t understand for what purpose he spared me.” Tobirama said, frowning. “If I am to be a bargaining chip, he could have brought me back to his clan. He didn’t. Instead, he carried me here and sent you.”

“What is there to understand? Like your brother, Madara wants peace, and like Hashirama, he only has one brother left. You don’t think he didn’t consider that, fighting you?” 

“He is acting soft.” Tobirama surmised. “There’s no room for mercy in war.”

“Sure,” Sasuke said with a wry smile and poked Tobirama’s forehead, to the boy’s great indignation and confusion. “We’ll await your recovery and future slaughter on the battlefield, Tobi-kun.” 

“It’s not a laughing matter,” Tobirama said, grimly. 

“No, but I have spilled enough tears for my clansmen and have nothing left. Do you?” 

Sasuke had lost his whole clan once. While the Uchiha of the past was not the ones he grew up with, they were his family, and Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that while Sasuke had a complex attachment to the clan of this era, he mourned every Uchiha lost. 

Despite that, he did not hate the Senju in this time, nor the boy whose legacy caused his clan's downfall in the future. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, but it has little chance of working.” Tobirama said. “Real peace can never exist – blood doesn’t forget. Maybe you are strong enough to wrangle the clans together now, but one day you’ll be dead, and all your efforts will be for nothing; the slights of the past carried like currents to the future, leaving disaster in their wake.”

It was uncanny how correct the boy was, but Sasuke was not perturbed.

“I trust the future generation to uphold the peace.” 

“You are an idealistic fool, Uchiha.”

“You know your brother is the same, right? An idealistic fool, that is.” Sasuke said it fondly like he genuinely liked Hashirama. Not admiration for the legend, but fondness of the person that was. 

Kakashi saw the moment Sasuke’s words struck a chord. Tobirama hadn’t been able to hate Sasuke as much as he wished from the very beginning, but now, with a light tone and a few nice words, Sasuke gained Tobirama’s favor, whether Tobirama realized it or not. 

It was easy to observe, from the outside, how Sasuke knowingly used an open body langue, how he controlled his facial expressions and tone of voice, to seem non-threatening and friendly. Kakashi had observed it from Tobirama’s perspective several times. He knew how efficient it was. How easy it was to want to trust Sasuke. 

“Why don’t you hate us?” Tobirama asked, bewildered. “You might have been an outsider, to begin with, but you chose to stay with your clan, to fight with them. I have seen that you care for them, that you grieve them… yet you do not hate us.” 

“Because hate has led us thus far, and I want a better outcome for us all.” Sasuke said, eyes bright, his conviction unwavering. Tobirama stared at him, speechless. 

Sasuke rose to his feet. 

“Hound, give him this tea twice a day.” Sasuke produced a small leather bag from his pockets, “and these pills are for the pain.” Kakashi took the bags and packed them away in his own pockets.

He was still fuming about Sasuke giving away what could potentially be years of his life, but he kept quiet. He was in no position to dictate what Sasuke could and could not do. It wasn’t his business. 

“How did things go?” Kakashi asked. _Back at the village_. 

“As well as expected.” _No one knew_. “I’m sorry I’m late, but I had to make sure Madara didn’t leave any discriminating evidence, leading to this cabin, and then I had to avoid the patrols. Your clan is on high alert, Tobirama. Everyone is looking for you – the Senju, the Uchiha. They think you managed to escape on your own and is hiding somewhere, gravely wounded.”

“I didn’t escape. Madara bested me but withheld the killing blow. He shouldn’t have. Father will never accept a son who survived on the mercy of an Uchiha.” Tobirama said, devoid of emotions. For him, that was an indisputable fact. 

“Maybe don’t tell him then, when you get back,” Sasuke suggested. “Here is the plan. Hound will stay with you. When you have regained enough strength to make the journey without keeling over, Hound will return you to your clan. All I expect in return is that you keep all our involvement in your rescue a secret and that Hound returns to me, unharmed. Do we have a deal?”

Tobirama was obviously looking for some hidden meaning or threat in the too sweet deal, but Sasuke looked completely sincere, and it wasn’t like the boy had any other choice. 

He closed his eyes a second to visibly gather his strength. “Deal.” 

“Good. Hound, if Tobirama’s condition doesn’t improve by tomorrow night, it means the medicine is ineffective and we’ll have to chance the trip either way. Hashirama can heal him, but only if he survives that long.”

Kakashi nodded. 

“Tobirama, let Hound do his job by keeping you alive. The Senju are hoping to find you alive. Answer their prayers, yeah?” 

Sasuke’s clone dispersed, leaving Kakashi alone with Tobirama again.

“What was that?” Tobirama demanded to know, eyes on the now empty spot where Sasuke stood seconds before. 

“… It’s called ninjutsu.” Kakashi said. The boy glared, exasperated, but he was far too drained to start an argument. He slumped on his bed again, eyes sliding over to the black kitsune. 

“Are you here to help, fox-san?” Kakashi asked it. 

“It’s Kuro-san, and yes, I was asked to help you keep watch.” It said. That probably meant Kakashi could get some sleep. He hadn’t slept for more than five minutes in almost forty-eight hours. 

“Thank you, I’ll grab some sleep while I can.” 

Kakashi found a good corner of the room where he could rest against the wall. He slept lightly, waking up only a few hours later. Tobirama rested fretfully and woke the moment Kakashi moved.

The fox lay in a corner, head resting on its front-paws, peering up at them. 

Kakashi gave Tobirama medicine, food, and water to drink. Despite the boy’s paranoid demeanor, he consumed it all, probably resigned to do what was necessary to heal. 

Kakashi could understand the kid. Honestly, he understood him a bit too well. The situation reminded too much of his own situation back at the beginning, but even now it wasn’t easy. 

He wasn’t directly friendly with most of the shinobi of the leaf, but their bonds were their duty to the village, to their Hokage, and that meant he could trust them to watch his back. In this timeline, he had only Sasuke, and even then, it was not the same. 

He missed it. 

Yet it wasn’t all bad in this era.

It wasn’t all bad when Ayumi talked his head off about whatever topic she fancied at the moment, reminiscing him of Gai in her friendly zealousness, or when Yua insisted on him drinking tea with them, or when he trained with Izuna and Madara.

It wasn’t all bad when Sasuke seemed pleased with Kakashi’s efforts during training or laughed at his bad jokes, or when they shared meals and quiet moments or chatted about this and that more openly than Kakashi was used to. 

It wasn’t all bad when he woke up after a nightmare, feeling Sasuke’s warmth next to him, listening to the other man breathing. 

It wasn’t all bad. 

“How did you end up with Uchiha Sasuke?” Tobirama asked at one point. 

“It happened.” 

“And the other Uchiha?” 

“What of them?” 

“I doubt the Uchiha would welcome a Sharingan-thief.” 

Of course, the boy was an exceptionally skilled sensor. He could probably recognize the Sharingan by feeling alone. Kakashi opened his left eye, letting him see what hid behind the scar. Tobirama didn’t meet his eyes, but his mouth was set in a grim line at the confirmation of his suspicions. 

“If you say so.” Kakashi said with a shrug. 

The boy looked beyond frustrated, but Kakashi saw no point in offering more than he had to. If he could establish himself as nothing more than Sasuke’s shadow and extra sets of hands, that would be for the best. 

“I haven’t seen you on the battlefield.” Tobirama observed. “Your association with Uchiha Sasuke must be recent – or not. He wouldn’t have trusted someone with a mission such as this without being confident in their character.

I take it you won’t add anything to the conversation. That is fine. I’m able to resonate on my own.” 

Kakashi did his best to ignore the contemplative look Tobirama leveled him with. Wasn’t the kid tired? Shouldn’t he sleep?

Night came, and with the moon high in the sky, Sasuke returned. 

He cajoled Tobirama into letting him wash and redress his wounds. Despite his mistrust, Tobirama gave in. Sasuke was an Uchiha, but he obviously felt safer around him than he felt around Kakashi. 

Sasuke truly had a knack for gaining loyalty and admiration, despite being almost as much of a recluse as Kakashi himself. Or – that wasn’t quite right. Sasuke was private, usually stone-faced around anyone not close to him, which only consisted of a handful of people, but he dedicating time and effort to the community all the same. 

Kakashi could boast no such efforts back in Konoha. He had dedicated himself to his missions and spurn any attempts at friendship for the longest time. 

Sasuke, for all his stern posturing, was easy to be around. Easy to trust. Kakashi's boundaries – massive and close to impenetrable in the past – were rapidly breaking down, willing Kakashi to disregard any caution and open up to Sasuke. 

Sasuke confirmed to a hovering Kakashi that the medicine worked as it should, and that they would have to leave the next morning – it was more dangerous to travel during the day, but Tobirama had a better chance of surviving the trip after an extra night’s rest. That was all they could allow themselves of extra time, though. The Senju were growing desperate and bold. There had been a new clash by the border; Tobirama needed to be returned, to avoid the tension escalating into a full-blown conflict. 

“I left a sleigh outside; you can drag Tobirama on it.” Sasuke said. “Kuro is prolific in genjutsu and should be able to provide you cover. You don’t need to bring the sleigh back; Kuro will take care of it. Just get him close to the Senju village, attract the guards with a small bomb or something.”

“I’ll find a way to deliver him safely.”

“Good.” Sasuke leaned into Kakashi’s space with a murmured: “come back safe.” 

The clone disappeared, leaving Kakashi with a lingering fluttery feeling deep in his gut.

Of course, things couldn’t go too smoothly. A few hours after Sasuke left, Tobirama suddenly spoke. 

“Madara is heading this way.” 

Yes, because why wouldn’t he? Kakashi sighed and resigned himself to deal with the strong-willed clan heir when he arrived. 

Madara barging into the cabin with a cold gust of wind just ten minutes later. 

“You're still here!” 

“We’re leaving at first light,” Kakashi said. “Madara-sama, you shouldn’t be here.” 

Madara shrugged. “If Sasuke can cover for you, he can cover for me.” 

He stomped the snow off his boots by the door and walked over to Tobirama, who looked impassive, if not a bit pained. Madara however was all forced cheer. 

Kakashi doubted the loss of his uncle was overcome in such a short time.

“Senju! You’re still alive!”

Whatever semblance of control Tobirama had of himself slipped as he glared coldly at the Uchiha heir. 

“No thanks to you, you buffoon.” Tobirama hissed. 

“Actually, it is.”

“Do you expect me to have mercy on the Uchiha in the future? I won’t.”

“I know.” Madara said, looking more serious. “I didn’t spare you for you, though.” He squatted down and looked closer at the bandages. Tobirama looked ready to stab him with his kunai, and while the boy was far from recovered, he probably had the strength to do some damage. 

“No harassing my patient,” Kakashi said, observing Madara poking at Tobirama with foreboding. “If you insist on joining, against all common sense, then make yourself useful by getting some sleep. We need to be on alert tomorrow.” 

“Woah, the dog yaps,” Madara laughed – he looked slightly feral, like he was itching for a fight. He was obviously angry at Tobirama, and probably himself, but had no outlet for his anger. “You always this prissy when Sasuke isn’t around to speak for you?” 

“Want to find out?” Kakashi countered in a light tone, earning a new laugh. 

This was a mess and a half, Kakashi thought, sensing a massive headache coming his way. 

“Who is he?” Tobirama asked Madara, personal vendetta between clans forgotten, faced with someone who might actually answer his questions.

“Sasuke’s companion.” That was all Madara answered. 

“And the Uchiha let him into their fold? Despite his eye?”

“That’s none of your business, Senju.” Madara said, showing some sense, thankfully. 

“You’re crazy,” Tobirama grumbled. 

“Whatever,” Madara said and got up. The teen looked like he hadn’t slept since Kakashi last saw him, the bags under his eyes more prominent than usual. 

“Get some rest Madara-sama. We start early.” Kakashi said, a bit gentler than earlier. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel for Madara; the teen was in an extremely precarious emotional situation due to his act of mercy. Caught between what he thought was right, and what his entire clan was telling him was right. 

Madara sat down by the door, keeping his eyes on Tobirama. 

“Try to sleep some more.” Kakashi told Tobirama. The boy huffed, clearly stating that no more rest would happen with Madara around.

Kakashi held back a frustrated sigh. He felt like an old man dealing with kids. Was this what it was like to be a sensei? His condolences to his own sensei, as well as older Kakashi. 

A few hours before morning he decided sleep was a lost cause and that they might as well get going. Kakashi packed away any sign of there ever having been anyone in the cabin onto the wooden sleigh outside while Madara kept watch. He couldn’t do anything about the cleanness of the cabin, but hopefully, no one would ever notice. 

Tobirama wasn’t able to walk, still too weak. He endured being carried with about as much grace as Kakashi would have. While Kakashi tucked the boy in, a white fox joined them, greeting Kuro first, before it addressed Madara.

“Sasuke-sama is not pleased with you, cub.” 

“Too bad.” The teen held no visible regret for his choices. “It was my decision to spare the Senju – I’ll see it through to the end.”

“That’s nice.” Kakashi said. “We need to agree to a plan.” 

Madara shrugged. “How about taking Senju to the border and send one of the foxes ahead to lure out Hashirama? He can heal his brother and take him back. No need for us to risk going into Senju land.”

“My brother will not let himself be _lured_ –“

“Uh, yeah, he totally would? We’re talking about the same guy, right? Big goofy grin, obnoxious neurosis, bad haircut – ”

“His hair has grown!” 

“You just admitted it was bad!”

“Kids,” Kakashi injected. “Focus on the matter at hand. Tobirama-kun, if we sent a fox to your brother to inform him of your return, and asked him to meet us alone, would he?”

Tobirama’s silence was answer enough.

“And could one of you do it? Find Hashirama and contact him, even if he is withing the Senju’s village?” Kakashi asked the foxes. The white one nodded. “Great. It’s a simple plan, but we can probably make it work. Please go ahead, Fox-san.”

“It’s Yuki.”

“Yuki-san, then.”

The white fox ran off, becoming one with the snow-filled landscape. Madara grabbed the rope attached to the sleigh.

“I’ll take point; you guard the back.” He said. Kakashi was fine with the delegation. They set off, wasting no more time. 

“I can make us seem like one with the landscape, but I can’t hide our tracks.” Kuro informed them.

“It’s better than nothing.” Kakashi said.

Foreign chakra enclosed the company as they ran. 

They had to travel far, through a blend of tundra and forest. Madara, familiar with the land, moved confidently in a steady direction. All that was left for Kakashi to do was keep an eye out for enemies, and the wellbeing of Tobirama. They stopped once, so Kakashi could feed him cold tea and bread. 

They saw one patrol of Senju in the distance but avoided them easily. Delivering Tobirama to them would cause more trouble for Kakashi and Madara than the current plan – no one could know Tobirama got help. If Hashirama knew, Kakashi was sure it was as close to fine as it got. Madara seemed at ease with that course of action, as far as he could seem at ease, at least. 

Madara was, as Kakashi had first noted, all forced cheer and bravado. He looked like crap, and the few times Kakashi caught a glimpse of the teen's face he looked determined yet lost – helping the enemy could not have been as easy a choice for him as it was for Sasuke. 

Madara was upset by his own actions, and Tobirama started looking affected by the situation in a way he hadn’t in the cabin. Kakashi could sympathize. When captured by enemies, mercy was not expected. Shinobi were trained to endure cruelty – they didn’t know how to face kindness, and for all their talk about returning him home, it hadn’t been fact until now. 

Kuro took charge of direction at one point and made them stop again into the afternoon, close to a rock that afforded them some semblance of shelter. 

“Yuki is closing in with company.” Kuro informed them. 

“Hashirama?” Kakashi asked Tobirama. If the boy could reach out with his sensor abilities … he must have; his red eyes moved in the same direction as Kuro’s. 

“It’s brother,” he confirmed, voice slightly breathless with wonder. Madara took a few steps forward, in the direction Tobirama stared, but thought better of it and came to join Kakashi, behind the sleigh. The teen, usually so sure of himself, seemed … awkward. Anxious. 

They didn’t have to wait long before they spotted a teen Madara’s age following the white fox, Yuki. The teen was sturdy, with slightly tan skin and long brown hair – it was the Shodaime. 

Kakashi felt it the moment the genjutsu surrounding them dropped. 

“Yuki! Over here!” Kuro shouted. Kakashi threw paranoid glances around. The cover from the rock was good, but they were still too much out in the open. 

“Tooooobiiiii!" The great bellow raised Kakashi’s hackles. The teen skidded to a halt by the sleigh, confirming that Tobirama was alive before he met Kakashi’s stare and then – 

“Madara?” The teen gasped, a mix of hurt-disbelief-hope flittering over his face. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but stare: The God of Shinobi, the only natural Mokuton user to have lived. 

He should have been used to it by now, having been around Madara and Tobirama, but he couldn’t hamper the shock of facing a historical figure for the first time, knowing what destiny awaited them. The greatness they would achieve, as well as their eventual downfall. 

“Don’t just stand there. Heal your brother!” Madara scolded, crossing his arms. For all that he insisted on joining and proposed the plan to contact Hashirama, he seemed unsure what to do with himself when faced with the other teen. 

Hashirama folded down the blanket surrounding his brother and removed the bandages, revealing the deep cut; cauterized and partially healed; still deadly if not attended to. He flinched at the sight but put steady hands over the massive wound, an intense green chakra flaring around them. 

Kakashi had seen many medic-nin in action; their actions always well-calculated and practiced as they applied their medical knowledge to fix each small problem with the finesse of the finest silk embroidery, never wasting an ounce of chakra. 

Hashirama, however, was like a sledgehammer; willing the wounds shut with a surge of chakra that would deplete any other shinobi.

It was incredibly impressive, and a testament to how dangerous the teenage boy was. No wonder he would come to be revered as a god. 

“He’ll survive, right?” Madara asked after a few minutes. 

“Yes.” Hashirama said, looking at Madara like he couldn’t believe the other boy was indeed standing a few meters away. “You saved him.”

“I – yeah, I couldn’t …” He un-crossed his arms, crossed them again, feet fidgeting in the snow. “I mean, you have him, and I have Izuna, and … yeah. It, uhm, would be in poor taste to kill your brother, if we’re ever going to make that village a reality.”

Hashirama burst into tears – he was sniveling like a baby, all the while healing his brother. 

“I thought you said it was just a pipe dream! That you had forgotten all about it!” Hashirama sobbed. “I’m so glad, Madara! I’m so happy right now! We’ll become head of our respective clans and build the village of our dreams and bring peace, right? Right?”

“Sure,” Madara said, blushing and staring holes into his own feet. The moment Hashirama was done healing his brother, he threw himself down, bowing to Madara with his head buried in the snow.

“Thank you! I owe you a great debt!” The message was muffled by the snow. Madara looked ready to combust, filled with conflicting reactions, all of them trying to surface at the same time. He opted, in the end, to grab Hashirama and drag him up from where he was bowing. 

“Are you stupid!? Don’t bow to me, lame-ass! I don’t need your damn gratitude!” Hashirama glanced down at the hands holding his arm, for a short moment looking like he expected an actual fight, but then he moved his eyes to Madara’s flustered face and broke out into a happy laugh. 

He grabbed Madara’s arms and tackled him onto the ground in something that could be interpreted as a hug. 

If hugs were supposed to hurt. 

The tackle turned instantly into a sparring match of sorts, where the two of them rolled around in the snow, Hashirama laughing so he could barely breathe while Madara tried to deck him. 

“Childish,” Tobirama commented. He was able to sit, his chest an almost smooth plain – only a white scar left of his near-deadly wound. 

Kakashi stared at the two boys rolling in the snow, a feeling of the world tilting on its axes intensifying by each passing second. How the hell had these two idiots ended up in a deathmatch together? How were they two of the strongest shinobi of this century? 

Madara finally broke free, sending Hashirama away with a well-planted kick to the solar plexus. He flailed up from the snow, covered in white from head to toe. 

“Don’t do that, idiot!” He screeched. Hashirama, who had crawled his way out of a snowdrift, slumped into a sulk.

“Sorry … I was just so excited … and here I thought you didn’t hate me, but you obviously do … I’m so sorry for existing.”

“You still have that obnoxious neurosis of yours!? Stop sulking, I don’t hate you!”

“You don’t?” Hashirama looked hopefully at the Uchiha. 

“… no. But it’s not like I like you, or whatever. Senju! You’re just convenient because we share a dream, and you’ll gain power someday. You better deliver on your promises when the time comes, or I’ll gut you!” 

“I won’t fail our dream!” Hashirama promised. 

“Brother, he is an Uchiha.” Tobirama protested. 

“He’s _Madara_. And he saved your life!”

“After he endangered it! Who do you think got me?”

Hashirama, bless his soul, didn’t even hesitate when he answered; “Yes, but he brought you back to me, so it’s fine.” 

“Hey!” Madara protested. “You shouldn’t dismiss it that easily! I might have had my reasons, but I hurt your brother!” 

Kakashi had no idea why he would insist on something that could cause conflict, but honestly, he had faded out of this conversation from the start, simply observing the three of them with detached fascination. 

“Yeah, but you – “

“He could have died! You should at least punch me on his behalf, asshole!” 

“Right! Sorry, Tobirama!” Hashirama threw himself over Madara, but the Uchiha evaded the attack, causing Hashirama to stumble and fall into the snow. 

“Hah! You thought I would let you get a punch in for free?” Madara gloated.

Again … how … how was this the God of Shinobi and his deadly rival? 

“Stop acting like idiots.” Tobirama demanded. “We need to leave. I have spent enough time away as it is.”

Madara rolled his eyes at the young Senju but helped Hashirama out of the snow. The two of them exchanged a serious look that turned into matching grins.

“I want to drink with you, Madara. Share cups like brothers.” Hashirama said warmly, putting a hand on Madara’s shoulder. Madara answered in kind with a hand on Hashirama’s shoulder. They stared deep into each other’s eyes, everyone else and everything else obsolete. 

“And I you. In the future, friend.” 

At being called friend, Hashirama started crying again, his grin bright enough to rival the sun. Madara snorted.

“Didn’t know you were this bad of a crybaby.” 

“I’m just really happy you remember. I thought I was the only one who…” 

“Shut up. Doubting my guts already, Senju?”

“Never.” Hashirama denied fervently. “I know you are a good man, Madara. If it’s us together, I know we can create peace.” 

Kakashi observed the way the two seemed to exist in their own universe, the way they talked, the way they couldn’t seem to stop touching or looking at each other, and he had to wonder. 

“Get going.” Madara said gruffly, quickly drying away Hashirama’s tears with his sleeve. “We don’t have all day.” 

“Of course.” Hashirama said, almost sheepishly, and with great reluctance, the two boys separated. Hashirama joined his scowling brother by the sleigh. It wasn’t before then that he seemed to remember there was a fourth person present; Kakashi. 

“Who are you?” He asked, blinking owlishly. 

“Hound.” 

“He works for Uchiha Sasuke, the Demon Fox,” Tobirama supplemented. “He and Hound-san looked after me while I was recovering enough to travel. A good thing, since Madara’s care would surely have ended me more efficiently than his actual murder attempt.” 

Hashirama laughed heartedly while Madara glared at Tobirama with pure ire. 

Although the boy went as far as admitting to receiving help, he didn’t sound the least thankful for it. All in all, there were few emotions to decipher behind his grim mask. Only the way he slightly leaned into his brother’s company gave away the relief he must have felt at finally being with an allied. 

“Send my thanks to Sasuke-sama.” Hashirama said. “I am forever in your debt for returning me my brother. Madara, Hound-san. Thank you.” Hashirama bowed deeply to both, a too humble act from such a powerful shinobi. Madara scoffed but looked secretly pleased. Kakashi answered the bow with one of his own. 

“As long as you keep our involvement a secret, there is nothing to repay.” Kakashi said, knowing the real payment to be goodwill from the Senju, and, in time, an act that could close the chasms between the clans. Madara had taken a huge step in the right direction by sparing Tobirama, and perhaps it had been a good thing that he tagged along.

“But –“ Hashirama protested.

“Let’s leave already,” Tobirama insisted, and rose from the sleigh, attempting to walk for the first time in several days. It was not successful. Hashirama caught him and maneuvered his younger brother to ride piggyback; time-efficient and humiliating. 

Madara’s snickering really didn’t help the situation. 

“Will you manage?” Kakashi asked. Hashirama gave a thumbs-up that reminded Kakashi too much of Gai. The pose, the smile – all he missed to complete the image was a green jumpsuit, and wouldn’t that be a sight? 

“We got it! Thanks for your help.” He was about to leave, but a quiet “wait” from Tobirama stopped him. Tobirama’s red eyes bore into Kakashi and Madara as if he could flay them open and spill out their secrets on sight alone. 

“I will not put myself in another’s debt. I never asked any of you to save me or nurse me. With that said … I am grateful to be alive.” It was the closest to a thank-you they could expect from the boy. Kakashi nodded, message received.

Hashirama grinned from ear to ear and waved cheerily before he took off.

“He’s a bit of a simple soul,” Kakashi observed when he was sure the Senju couldn’t hear him. Madara snorted with laughter, looking far too pleased as he observed the Senju brothers retreating backs.

The moment of peace lasted for all but ten seconds before Madara squatted down, head between his knees, hands tugging on his hair.

“Damn it, damn it!” 

Kakashi could make an educated guess at what Madara was freaking out over, but … he squatted carefully down, getting on eye-level with Madara. What was he supposed to do? Say something? 

“Stop staring, you’re annoying me!” Madara growled. He lifted his head to glare at Kakashi. Kakashi rose with a sigh, stepping away from the teen to give him space.

“We need to head back.” He said, hoping a distraction would help. 

“I can’t go back.” Madara lamented with despair. “My father will kill me!” 

“I’m sure Sasuke-sama managed to cover for you.”

“Not only did I spare Tobirama, but I also talked to Hashirama again. I promised myself I wouldn’t.” Madara whispered. Kakashi was unsure if he was talking to himself or meant for Kakashi to hear it.

“Madara-sama. You will have to excuse my forwardness, but what you have done has earned you goodwill among the Senju heirs, which will surely be good for your clan in the future. Even if you might not have Tobirama’s gratitude, he does owe you a debt, and I doubt he’ll forget it – not when the time comes for it to matter.”

“Sasuke said something similar.” Madara moaned. “To hell with this.” He rose, looking agitated, but less despairing. 

“Why do you care, either way?” Madara suddenly demanded to know. “You’re not an Uchiha. The Uchiha can’t possibly mean anything to you.” 

“I am not ungrateful for the roof over my head or the food in my belly.” 

“Those things are provided by Sasuke.” 

“Sasuke-sama is an Uchiha, isn’t he? He loves the clan, no?”

Madara surveyed Kakashi critically. “It’s that easy, huh? Fine. Let’s go – and, by the way, if you mention to anyone that I acted all –“ 

“My lips are sealed.” 

Kakashi grabbed the backpack from the sleigh, which disappeared with the two foxes as they dispersed. With the evidence gone, all they had to do was make it home.

Easier said than done. 

They had barely gotten further than a hundred meters when they heard voices and hid. Even Kakashi recognized them before they saw them.

“This is getting too close to Senju land.” Someone hissed – Uchiha Hayase, if Kakashi remembered his name correctly. Hayase was close to Sasuke’s age and possessed a good crop of curls that reminded Kakashi strongly of Shisui. A predecessor, he assumed. 

“I know, but if they are anywhere close, we have to grab this chance avenging Tsutsui-dono! For Madara-sama’s pride if nothing else!” And that would be Hikaku. 

Four Uchiha men were tracking the tracks left by the sleigh, getting too close to Senju land, indeed.

Kakashi met Madara’s eyes, both thinking the same thing. 

They had to get these idiots out of here, before they were discovered by enemies, without being discovered themselves. 

Easier said than done…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Madara and Hashirama interacting, ok, they are so precious in the manga/anime. 
> 
> And I can't wait to write a bit of a buddy cop thing with Madara and Kakashi, when they have to deal with this mess in the next chapter! 
> 
> Love you all! Hope you all have a good day, and perhaps even a great week! <3


	8. The Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm addicted to writing this fic? I have to do it?? Like, every waking moment I can spare the time???  
> Hope this doesn't come off as a too rushed chapter.
> 
> There is 1 POV from someone not-Kakashi, but this is the last one in a long, long time. I figured, if I want to write about other characters in this universe, I might as well make this into a series, with parallel plots. No worries, this is Kakashi's story! 
> 
> Lol, so much for "If I have time to write more before the holidays", from, what, two chapters ago? Haha
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your comments and kudos, it always warms my heart to see people appreciate the story, and hear from you! I'm truly blessed by your love! <3
> 
> Stay safe! <3

He noticed after breakfast and cursed himself for not noticing sooner – they were on their way to training, Madara acting as if everything was completely normal, but Izuna knew better. 

Whatever was walking right next to him was not Madara.

It was close, dangerously so, but something undefined was just slightly off – and the fact that “Madara” hadn’t picked up on the subtle cues Izuna sent out to indicate he felt uneasy, was all the proof he needed. 

Thankfully, they were on their way to train with Sasuke. He could help Izuna deal with whoever this was and figure out where the real Madara was.

For just a small moment he felt a pang of panic; what if it was a Senju that had infiltrated the village? But that couldn’t be. If they came for revenge for their lost heir, they would have come in numbers to slaughter, they wouldn’t have settled for taking out Madara, and, even more importantly; Madara would never let himself be beaten by some low-life shinobi like the Senju!

What unsettled Izuna the most was that he hadn’t noticed the change, even though they shared a room. 

Sasuke and his dog were already by the training ground, the outsider stretching, getting ready for training. Izuna ignored him as fake Madara walked over to the man to greet him, like Madara _would_. He always played nice with Sasuke, and consequently, Hound. Madara was stupid like that, and the fake acted the same way. 

The fake was good. If he didn’t know better, he would say it had to be another Uchiha, but … no. He just knew, in his heart of hearts, that it wasn’t. He walked up to Sasuke, acting like everything was normal.

“We have an intruder,” Izuna murmured subtly, holding forth his sword. Sasuke took it and pretended to inspect it. 

“Who?” Sasuke murmured back. 

“Madara.”

“Hm.” The man gave the sword back. “Madara, Hound! If the two of you are fighting, we need to move out. I don’t want to fix another training ground.” 

“It was an accident, honest!” Fake Madara protested, grinning shamelessly in the same way brother would. It made Izuna’s skin crawl. 

Yua had told him about what happened while they were gone; how the outsider had taught them to change form, not just alter small parts of their looks. A complete, physical transformation. He had witnessed it as well when brother goofed around with the man during training.

Maybe the outsider was responsible somehow? 

Maybe this was how Izuna would find himself proven right about the thief, but if the man indeed were responsible … where was the real Madara?

He refused to believe he was dead. 

Madara was the strongest among the Uchiha, he couldn’t die. 

They headed out, stopping out of sight of the village walls at a spot they had often occupied during previous training sessions. 

Izuna chanced a glance towards Sasuke. The man wasn’t observing Madara as he should. No, his eyes were on Izuna. He was frowning slightly, looking like he was weighing his options. Before Izuna could ask what it was, the man turned towards the fake. 

“Let him see, then change back.” He said. Madara shrugged and in a small poof, he and the outsider turned into two small foxes; one brown, one red. They turned back into humans almost right away. 

Izuna gaped towards them.

“I only meant Madara, but sure.” Sasuke said with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Right, Izuna, seeing how you noticed right away, I’ll probably have to ask for your help to get through this day.”

“Where is brother?” Izuna demanded to know. And where was the outsider? Why were two of Sasuke’s foxes parading around as them?

Sasuke gestured for Izuna to sit down on one of the small boulders, but he refused to sit before he got any answers. Sasuke seemed to sense this.

“Izuna … how would you describe your brother as a warrior?” 

“What has that –“

“Just answer me.” 

“Brother is of the very strongest among our blood.” 

“He is. How would you describe Tobirama?” 

Izuna’s mind froze a second – a calm before the storm -, before it provided him every puzzle piece over the last few days. The mission. The way Madara acted afterward, and then, today, he was gone, a fox parading around as him…

“He didn’t escape.” Izuna realized, feeling his heart threatening to shatter. “He – he –“ 

“Izuna.” Sasuke said, taking a step closer. 

“No!” Izuna hissed, beyond mad, but still mindful of the fact that drawing attention was the very last thing they wanted right now. “That wretched – I’ll _kill_ him!”

“He acted with the clan’s future in mind.” Sasuke said. 

“No, he acted on your insistent drivel of peace.” Izuna accused. Sasuke may be an Uchiha, but he was an Uchiha of outside – he didn’t know the clan as he should, and he didn’t bear the burden of the blood feud with the Senju as an Uchiha should. 

It was infuriating that he, then, would come and lecture the whole clan, including the Head of the clan – Izuna’s father -, on how they should conduct themselves, and what they should do. Giving advice that was not wanted, and preaching about lofty dreams that were only that; dreams. 

Madara, like the stupid oaf he was, lapped it all up, of course, and see where it had led him! Into becoming a traitor!

“Tell me what happened.” Izuna demanded. Sasuke sat down on one of the boulders and gestured to the one next to him. Izuna sat reluctantly, not very pleased with the man at the moment and in no mood to play nice, but this would probably take a while. 

“Continue training.” Sasuke told the foxes. When they had started their sparring, looking similar enough to who they pretended to be that few would notice, Sasuke finally talked. 

“As you guessed, Tobirama did not escape. Madara spared him and hid him until I could send Hound to look after him.” 

Izuna clenched his teeth, refraining from speaking, but just barely. He would hear Sasuke’s explanation before he chewed his head off. 

And Madara – by the gods, there would be no mercy when that fool returned. 

“I ordered Hound to return Tobirama to his clan. As far as I know, Madara went to aid him. He left during the night, sending me a small note with one of the hawks. By the time I received it, he was already too far off for me to bring him back.” 

“They are going to return him.” Izuna stated in a flat tone.

“He is too hurt to make the trek himself. Madara almost killed him.” 

“He should have finished the job.” 

“And accomplished what?” 

“Glory! Victory!” Izuna hissed quietly. “Tobirama is young but has caused us more than enough grief to last a lifetime. Getting rid of him would upset the balance that has led to all our stalemates and afford us a _chance_.”

“I will never allow the clan to commit genocide – the future generations don’t need that kind of blood on their hands.”

“You are not a god, Sasuke-sama, no matter how strong you are! You can’t control us like chess pieces!” 

“I don’t want to control anyone, but even less so do I want to see my own blood sink to such low levels that their victory hinge on the death of a child.” Sasuke said. “Say we annihilate the Senju; you don’t think other clans will avenge them? Even allies of the Uchiha will turn on us, in fear of our power. If the Senju disappear, fear will become our worst enemy, and we will be slaughtered as well, probably on the order of the Fire Lord. No one likes unchecked power. The only solution is to fight the Senju forever, never disturbing the precarious status quo or broker peace with those whose alliance will cement us as unbeatable.” 

“We can never have peace, least of all an alliance, with the people who have slaughtered our loved ones for centuries.” Izuna insisted. 

“You don’t know what desperate people are willing to do, Izuna. The times are indeed desperate, with chances of getting worse. The mission your father sent Madara on will cause an upheaval of power in the neighboring prefectures. We’re in for an ugly hit from all sides. If we are beaten far enough down, will you let the clan die or shake your enemies’ hand?” 

“We can take it. We are strong. We are Uchiha.” Izuna said it slowly, to remind Sasuke of something he always forgot. That the Uchiha were strong and would outlive the Senju, because it was just and right, and by the old gods and the strength in their blood, they could not lose! 

The man always seemed to see doom in the future, and it was as infuriating as his duality. Strong enough to conquer the world but unwilling to do so. Izuna respected and hated him in turn. 

“Ah, yes, because believing it will make it so.” Sasuke drawled. Izuna felt like hitting him, but he was not a child, overcome by his own emotions. He was a shinobi, in control of himself. 

“We do not see eye to eye on this, Sasuke-sama. There is no point discussing it further.” He said frostily, beyond infuriated when Sasuke laughed. Laughed!

“No point discussing our impending problems? No, you are right, Izuna. Let’s hide behind our hands so everything goes away because we can’t see it.” 

Izuna scowled down at the ground. How dare he talk down to Izuna like that? Arrogant bastard. 

No matter what, Sasuke was always a step away from laughing at them all. If only the rest of the Uchiha knew. Not even father knew, but Izuna was privy to Sasuke’s less savory side. He wondered if it were a special privilege or a curse; a glimpse into the truth, yet no one would believe him. Not even Madara. 

“Will you tell your father?” Sasuke asked. 

“And endanger Madara? No. I’m beyond upset that he would be so incredibly stupid, but I can’t …”

“And Hound? Will you cause trouble for him?” 

Izuna looked towards the fake outsider battling his fake brother. There was no secret Izuna didn’t like the man. He had taunted and underestimated Izuna during their first battle, which was just the cherry on the top after killing one of their own and stealing an eye. 

They should have killed him back by the cave. He still regretted that Sasuke had been there when Itsuki reached the gate. 

Sasuke had tagged along when Izuna went on a routine inspection, and the moment he had heard the description of the murderer, he had, for a second, had this peculiar look on his face.

Then he volunteered. 

Sasuke never volunteered for missions. 

He fought on the battlefield for them, switching places with whoever he saw was in need; never killing, never harming too badly, pushing the Senju back to their side, but never chasing them to win ground. With someone like Sasuke, victory should have been theirs, but he never finished the job. 

If he wasn’t willing to do it himself, at least he should have allowed the Uchiha to do their job. To let Izuna do _his_ job. 

That night, chasing the faint trail of a murderer through a snowstorm, Sasuke had interfered when he was not wanted. Insisted on keeping the murderer, the thief, the outsider. 

And worse, people seemed to like the man. Yua, some of the women, and, even, to an extent, Hitomi! Which made no sense! And then, of course, Madara. Madara who loved Sasuke from the first moment they met, Madara who loved Hashirama still, Madara who would love anyone, when all he should have loved was his clan. 

Izuna was angry about the outsider still, but he couldn’t defend anything more than catty and petty behavior towards him. The clan relied on Sasuke, and he knew the man was important, even though he often disagreed with him. 

If his father was willing to compromise, then Izuna could compromise as well. Less so then Madara – someone had to make a stand, after all, but as long as he could say his piece, he would defer to the Head of the clan. He would do so, even the day Madara took up the mantle. 

“We can’t afford any kind of attention.” Izuna said at length. “And I’ll cover for brother.” 

Sasuke smiled faintly. “You are an incredible person Izuna. You always look out for everyone, even Madara, when he creates a mess.” 

Despite his conflicting opinions on the man, he secretly preened at the praise. Father never noticed, but Sasuke did. He knew how much Izuna fought to balance out Madara’s brashness and bullheadedness, to not upset father, and keep the peace within the clan. 

“He wouldn’t have been in this mess if it wasn’t for you.” Izuna said, ignoring the small twinge of gratitude he had felt at his struggles being acknowledged.

“He managed to befriend Hashirama all on his own, didn’t he?” Sasuke said, amused. Izuna grimaced, not really wanting to be reminded of that catastrophe.

Hashirama, stronger than brother? Yeah right. Madara had lied to avoid further conflict back then, and during every battle since, he refused to go all out against the Senju as Izuna knew he was capable of. Hashirama, that thrice-damned fool, wouldn’t either, always throwing Madara puppy eyes across the battlefield. 

They almost deserved each other’s company, but as the eldest heirs of the Uchiha and Senju, such a thing could never happen. 

If Izuna had learned one thing in life, it was that the Senju were not to be trusted. To be honest, only blood could be fully trusted. 

He bit back all the angry remarks he wanted and focused on the problem they faced. 

Madara had gone to deliver Tobirama back. If he intended to take him to the border, he would be back in the middle of the night at the earliest. Late morning or next day at the latest. 

For everyone’s sake, Madara had to be back before tomorrow. The fox was a good imitation but would not hold up under too much scrutiny. 

In one way it was fortunate the whole village was in a state of mourning, everyone dealing with the loss of one of their strongest in every way they could.

Izuna and Madara tended to train excessively after a close death. If they could keep away from at least father all day, they might just make it without anyone discovering anything, but if Madara wasn’t back by tomorrow father would find it strange that his sons hadn’t stopped by even once. 

Curse Madara.

Izuna got up from the rock and dusted the snow off himself.

“We need to keep busy. Let’s continue with genjutsu.” 

“If you are amenable.” Sasuke said and rose as well. As always, the man was completely unperturbed by everything going on around him – de wasn’t affected by Izuna’s ire, wasn’t affected by Madara basically committing treason. No, for the great Uchiha Sasuke, that was probably all according to plan. 

The only moment Izuna had seen the man look unsettled had been by the gates, that day, months ago, when Itsuki came running, and not for the right reasons. 

He eyed the fox impersonating the outsider.

Hound was the key to crack Sasuke. Izuna just knew it. 

One of these days, he would figure it all out and unravel the secrets of Uchiha Sasuke – and if it could aid him in steering Madara away from his misguided path towards peace, then all the better. 

*

Due to a long career as a shinobi, this was not the first time Kakashi found himself in a pickle. This was, however, a very peculiar situation to find oneself in, because he couldn’t reveal his existence to his allies, all the while saving their sorry asses. 

In Anbu he could at least act, naming himself allied without giving away his identity. He really missed the mask now. 

“Damn idiots.” Madara was hissing at his side. They were far enough off from the group that the four Uchiha couldn’t hear them. Hayase, Hikaku, Yuuto, and Kenji – the last one being among the men that went with Madara on his mission. 

“Hound, trust me.” Was all Madara said before he activated his Sharingan and looked Kakashi right in the eyes. He met the red stare unflinchingly, instantly finding himself in what looked like a study in the main house back at the compound. 

“Why do you look like that?” Madara asked. He was sitting in front of Kakashi with his everyday clothes; a dark blue haori shirt that went down to his knees, wide sleeves, a purple sash around the waist, and light grey pants. 

Kakashi looked down on himself, realizing he was wearing his Anbu-uniform and porcelain mask. He concentrated on how he dressed and looked in the village, turning into that person. 

“Is this the genjutsu you used to talk to Sasuke-sama?” Kakashi asked, surveying the room. It was good craftmanship; it felt real, down to the individual grains in the wood beneath him, and the familiar smells. 

“Yeah. It won’t take up even a second in reality, no matter how long we talk in here.” Madara explained. “Even so, we better use this time well to come up with a plan. Those damned idiots! Lurking this far into Senju land! I would have expected it from someone like Hayase, but Hikaku should know better! And Kenji!

I can’t be seen outside of the village. Neither can you. Especially not here and now! If it were just Hikaku, I could trust him to shut up, but the three others won’t. Kenji is one of the best we have with genjutsu, only surpassed by Izuna and Sasuke, so I can’t fool them with him there to counter me.”

“And if we use transformation jutsu, one look with the Sharingan will be enough to know something is up with us.” Kakashi supplemented. 

“… seriously? But there’s a Hound walking around in the village right now, and I didn’t notice anything weird about him, even during training, when I had my Sharingan activated. If I hadn’t known you were with Tobirama, I wouldn’t have guessed.” 

“I have no idea how Sasuke-sama is covering for my absence.” 

“He’s using his foxes.” 

Kakashi shrugged. “Their chakra is different from humans. Maybe that makes it easier for them to trick even the Sharingan?” 

“I’ll have to ask Sasuke. Fine, so no genjutsu, no transformation. We can’t show our faces, but we can’t let them wander into their death either.”

“I didn’t say we couldn’t transform, just that unless we have the heat of battle as cover, they will too easily see that there is something wrong with us.”

“How many long-range jutsu do you know?” 

“A few, but nothing that wouldn’t give me away. No one else around here uses jutsu from Earth country.”

“All my techniques will be recognized by the others as well.” 

“They’ll probably recognize us on our taijutsu alone, or the way we walk. They have mapped us both with the Sharingan during training. I can probably use walks and moves I have copied from others, but it’s not optimal for subterfuge.” 

“How can we be this skilled, yet so useless?” Madara bemoaned. 

Kakashi thought through their situation. “We should observe for now. If they encounter trouble, it’s more important to help them than keeping our cover. Worst case, we will have to lie. Something like you wanting to finish what you started, and Sasuke-sama sending me after you to stop you from acting too foolish.”

Madara stared at him with a nonplussed expression.

“ _It’s more important to help them than keeping our cover._ You really are something else, Hound.” Madara said, grin blooming in his face. “Fine. We’ll observe, but I’d feel better if I could scout the area… Hey! Can I turn into an animal since the foxes can turn into a human? Something like a hawk? Or an eagle?” 

“You probably could.” It was a hard thing to do for most shinobi, but Madara was not an ordinary shinobi. He had the imagination and chakra for it. 

Madara ended the genjutsu. They were back in the snow, spying on the other Uchiha, who was exactly where Kakashi last saw them. 

With a nod Madara did a tactical retreat, to transform at a safe distance, while Kakashi skulked after the group, keeping an eye on them. 

Shortly after, a hawk flew over them, far up in the sky. It had to be Madara. The hawk circled the group once before flying off towards the south. Kakashi eyed the four. They hadn’t taken note of the bird, their eyes trained on their surroundings, looking for enemies in the most obvious places.

Had he been in a position to do so, he would have scolded them for ignoring the hawk. 

They reached the spot where the tracks ended, and the sleigh disappeared with the foxes. The snow was disturbed, but it was close to impossible to tell how many had been there; the only clear prints belonged to Hashirama and disappeared further into the Senju lands. 

“It’s gone.” Hayase whispered, clearly confused. 

“If it was Hashirama, he probably used the Mokuton.” Hikaku said, looking wearily around. 

_Go home_ , Kakashi thought. _Please go home_. 

“We’re not strong enough to fight against Senju Hashirama.” Yuuto said. “We’ve almost crossed the border. This is too far.” 

“If we’ve gotten this far, there is no going back.” Kenji said. “To hell with caution. Let’s run for it, chase them down, and kill Tobirama before they reach their village. Even if we die, at least we’d gotten rid of that pest.” 

“What good do we do the clan, dying with such lousy odds of success?” Yuuto protested. 

_Listen to him_ , Kakashi implored. _For the love of all that is holy_ – 

“Hikaku.” Yuuto implored, looking towards the teen, who despite being younger than Hayase and Yuuto, was the leader of the group. 

“We can’t act too rashly.” He said after a long moment of thought. “I’d like to avenge Tsutsui-dono as much as anyone else, but if Tobirama really is with his brother, then we have no chance. We’ll be impaled on trees before we can lift as much as a finger towards them.” 

“It’s true.” Hayase said. “But it feels so wasteful to have gone all this way only to end it here.” 

“We can still report on something.” Hikaku pointed out. “These sleigh tracks might indicate Tobirama couldn’t travel on his own. We should follow them back to their origins and figure out where Tobirama hid these past few days.”

They agreed upon that, even Kenji, who was the most reluctant to leave. They started to head back, along the tracks. Kakashi followed quietly, on lookout for both enemies and Madara. 

The group had gotten maybe a kilometer before Kakashi spotted the hawk again. It flew frantically towards the group, swooped down with a cry, and dropped something on Hikaku. The boy shouted and almost threw a kunai on the hawk until he saw it was a bird, not an enemy. Luckily, Madara was flying off quickly and was soon out of view. 

“What the hell was that?” Hikaku hissed. “Crazy bird!” 

“A bad omen.” Yuuto whimpered.

“Or a warning from heaven.” Kenji said. He picked up the item that had been dropped on Hikaku. A woolen headband with the Senju symbol on it. How Madara had gotten hold of such a thing, Kakashi could only guess, but it was an ominous warning all the same, clear in its message; Senju ahead. 

If there had only been a few, Madara could have taken care of them himself. How many were there, for him to come back to warn the others? 

The four did the smart thing, which was to proceed with caution, Hayase running off to scout ahead.

Kakashi followed, extra careful now that they were on high alert. 

They had gotten a bit further along the tundra when a hawk came sailing along the ground and made its way to Kakashi, where he hid behind a boulder. It turned into Madara the moment it landed. He was ashen and wide-eyed. 

“Thirty-two Senju.” He hissed. “Butsuma is with them. Senju Tōka as well, and she’s a good sensor!”

Thirty-two, Kakashi thought faintly. The clash between the Senju and the Uchiha, both searching for Tobirama, must have provoked Butsuma greatly, causing him to lead such a huge group out to overwhelm the Uchiha with brute strength. 

“Are there any other groups of Uchiha out there?” 

“Far off, and towards our own border. They can run if they must. Only Hikaku and the others are on the wrong side of the army.” 

Kakashi looked around the boulder, in time to see Hayase return to the others, without a doubt with the bad news. True enough, a heated discussion broke out between them, Yuuto looking pale as a ghost while Kenji looked ready to fight to the death. 

The wind was in Kakashi and Madara’s favor. They couldn’t hear the words, but they could make out that the four were arguing fervently. 

“How strong is Butsuma?” 

“Not as strong as Hashirama, but he’s a sly old dog. He’ll bite off his own leg if he thinks it’ll give him a chance killing an Uchiha.” 

Kakashi hummed and scanned the area. It was just the empty tundra out here; boulders, snow, the open sky above … The rolling slopes of the terrain were the only thing keeping the army out of their sight. For now. 

“We shouldn’t reveal ourselves unless there is no other option.” Madara said. “If Hikaku is smart, he’ll lead them east, to the Mogami river, and travel upstream. They might avoid the Senju completely like that.”

“If you didn’t alert them by your presence.” 

“No, I stole the headband while they were resting. One of them got too hot and hang it up on a branch before he went off to piss. No one saw me take it.”

“Did Tōka sense you?”

“No, she’s not long-range and I stayed away from her.”

“Ok. Fingers crossed that Hikaku-san makes the smart choice.” 

They waited to see what Hikaku would do. 

Fortunately, he did make the smart choice. Kakashi and Madara followed the group as they made their way east, hoping to avoid the Senju. 

Unfortunately, luck was not with them. The group encountered a scout almost forty minutes later. 

The battle was short, the scout’s body quickly buried in the snow where it lost, but its absence would scream as loudly as an alarm. 

The four Uchiha hurried away, pushing themselves at a breakneck speed that was hard to keep up with while hiding. 

“I have to check.” Madara panted and turned into a hawk again, flying high up. He dropped down almost momentary. Kakashi was of no mind to scold him for his conspicuous behavior. The chances of them being able to keep their presence hidden were looking slimmer by the second. 

“They are maybe two kilometers away, gaining on fast. All of them.” 

“Go ahead. Follow the others, I’ll put up traps.” Kakashi said. Madara didn’t like it, but he nodded and sprinted ahead. 

The area they were running through was open but had a cluster of boulders up ahead. If it had been Kakashi, pursuing enemies, he would have aimed to jump over the boulders to get a higher vantage point. 

That was where he would but his trap.

Kakashi transformed into someone inconspicuous; Tenzō. That way, he could at least avoid damning rumors of a grey-haired young man with a scar over an stolen Sharingan to surface from the Senju.

He had a few experimental tags he had made under the guidance of the Uzumaki texts, a few kunai, a whole bunch of senbon, his tanto … that would do.

He put up the tags around the cluster of boulders, in no position to do anything but gamble it all on one huge surprise attack. 

He could already smell it; the sweat and killing intent of charging shinobi. Molded chakra, anger, excitement. It was a pungent smell, fighting its way against the wind.

The second he dove for cover he heard the first set of swift feet ghosting over the snow. Then more. Many, many more. 

Shinobi weren’t soldiers like civilian soldiers; they were not used to fighting openly or to meet a large force of enemies, but sometimes it happened, and he remembered it from the war; the horror of realizing there were more than a handful of shinobi at his heels. Dozens. More. Like now – yet he did not feel terror. He was surprisingly calm. 

From his hiding place, Kakashi saw the Senju descend the sloped hill. They were heavily armored, geared up to their teeth with weapons. 

They ran forward, not avoiding the cluster of boulders, but rather aiming for it, as he had hoped. He waited as long as he could, holding out for when some of the Senju jumped on top of the boulders to better view the land ahead. 

“Kai.” Kakashi mumbled, activating the tags. The group of Senju were flooded with light – blinding like the sun. They screamed, most of them hopefully temporarily blinded. Kakashi had to take his chance either way. He leaped forth from his hiding place, throwing out senbons, aiming for legs and arms, to paralyze. 

It would have been easier to kill, but he couldn’t. Not when it would undermine everything Sasuke fought for. 

After his leap, he flashing through the hand signs needed and – there! As he landed, he used doton to bury himself in the frozen ground and travel under the feet of the group, until he reached the other side, where he had spotted a nice area to attack from. 

He sprang out of the earth, ready with a new bundle of senbon, hitting the Senju who were busy attacking the place he had been, most of them blindly aiming based on the others shout of directions. Only one of them, a woman, turned instantly towards him when he did his second attack. 

She had a narrow, pointy face, brown hair in a topknot and long bangs combed to the left side of her face. 

Tōka.

The sensor. 

He flashed through the signs again as he hit the ground, disappearing for a second time, this time traveling ahead to – 

He was violently ripped out of the earth by inhuman strength and came face to face with Senju Tōka.

“Neat trick.” She sneered. Kakashi maneuvered himself out of her grip, jumped back to retreat, but barely had time to dodge as she almost cleaved him in two with a literally earth-shattering kick. 

He watched in abject horror as the ground where he had stood just a millisecond earlier cracked open as easily as an egg; ice and rocks exploding out by the force of impact, like projectiles. 

Well, well, seemed Lady Tsunade’s strength was a family heirloom, so to speak. Madara could have warned him about that.

Kakashi knew that traveling under the earth would be pointless now. Instead, he used the substitute jutsu, just in time as a man that could be none other than Butsuma cleaved his substitute in two; revealing not Kakashi, but a senbon he had left at his original hiding place, from before the attack on the Senju. 

He was back where he started and had a short moment to catch his breath and survey the damage. 

The Senju were dragging out the senbons; he had managed to hit twelve of them. Not too bad. Some of them could still fight but wouldn’t be as quick as before. 

“Split up!” Butsuma roared as he came jumping back to his shinobi. “Those who can still run, with me, those who are slowed down, stay with Tōka and kill the decoy!”

Kakashi couldn’t let so many of them leave quite yet. He quickly went through the hand signs for a mud flood and released it on the small army. He got as far as to surprise them before he had to end the jutsu – he smelled something behind him and moved just in time to avoid a punch that surely would have crushed his skull.

She must have traveled through the tunnel he made. 

Clever. 

Dangerous. 

Butsuma and his group of Senju ran off. They were twenty-two in total. Kakashi was unable to stop them, too busy trying to survive the monstrous strength of Tōka.

He chanced a shunshin, flickering away. He was able to land at a decent distance from the Senju, but Tōka, almost as fast as him at his fastest, reached him before he could do more than register that she had followed. 

“You’re not an Uchiha.” She said as she tried to kill him. Kakashi had no time to answer, too busy evading the attacks. 

“You look funny kid! Where are you from?” Tōka demanded to know. 

Her nail clipped his cheek as he evaded a punch, drawing first blood between them.

Kakashi realized that he would have to try harder than this unless he wanted to die already; and he didn’t. He wanted to reach home, to reach Sasuke. 

He used a new substitute jutsu, letting Tōka smash a small boulder as he surprised her from behind, molded enough chakra to spit out a suiton, hitting her with a watercannon. She was blasted off her feet, but his victory was short-lived as he had to stop the attack in order to avoid being impaled with a dozen kunai. The others had joined the fray. 

Wounded and half-blinded as they were, the Senju were obviously exceptional ninja and not about to go down without a fight. 

“Stay out of it; he’s mine!” Tōka shouted, drenched in water and grinning like a maniac. “I’ll crush that clever head of his like a watermelon!” 

“Tōka-san, we don’t have the time to play around!” One of the Senju protested. 

“There is always time.” She answered as she advanced upon him. Kakashi knew his chakra was quickly running low. He wouldn’t be able to hold this form for much longer if this kept up. 

He had no choice but to run; if he wanted to escape, now was the small window he had to do it before he was too exhausted. 

He employed his best chance; a tag attached to a kunai. He threw it into the ground for all to see. They jumped back, shielding their eyes, but the tag was defect, a dud. 

A distraction.

He shunshined out of view and buried himself under the ground with a doton, traveling as far and fast as his chakra could muster. When he climbed out of the earth, he could hear a battle happening nearby. The other Senju must have reached the Uchiha. 

Shit. 

He got up on unsteady legs. Mindful of his last mistake, he caused the opening of the tunnel to collapse. No one could come through there, now. 

Kakashi checked himself; little to no physical damage, but he was tethering on the edge of exhaustion. He wasn’t completely depleted of chakra, but he had little to offer before he would collapse. 

That couldn’t stop him, however. 

He ran towards the noise, hoping to find a salvageable situation. 

He didn’t.

Madara had joined the four Uchiha and was fighting tooth and nail against the Senju, their back pressed up towards the river, which the Senju used for suitons; forming waterdragons, attacking from every angle. 

The Uchiha were surrounded and losing fast.

Had Madara at least been in top shape, it could have been different, but he had obviously not rested or eaten properly since before his mission, and the others simply were not strong enough to hold off that many Senju. 

Kakashi saw no opening. If only… he checked his chakra reserve again. Right. He could do it, but it would probably be the last stunt he managed to pull unless he wanted to put himself in a coma.

The fight was a roaring inferno of steel against steel, water against fire, and everyone was totally ignorant of Kakashi who transformed himself into a bloody and beaten version of Tōka – the chances of success were small, but whatever distraction he could give he needed to provide. 

“Butsuma-sama!” Kakashi cried with the voice of the Senju woman. He stepped forward, for all to see that one of their strongest was beaten. For extra effect he collapsed on his knees, looking as close to collapse as he actually felt. 

It had the effect he wanted; a ripple of unease ran through the Senju, allowing the Uchiha a few precious seconds to escape over to the other side of the river while the suitons dwindled in strength. 

“Tōka!” The Senju howled. “The others –”

“Fools, the Uchiha!” Butsuma raged. He and the handful of shinobi who weren’t too distracted by Kakashi-as-Tōka ran to the river. 

Madara and the others looked dead on their feet but readied themselves for a new round of battle. 

Kakashi cursed and tried to get up on his feet. He couldn’t let anyone die on his watch. 

As Butsuma reached the river, ready to cross, lightning hit the water out from nowhere. The Senju jumped back as the Uchiha started to cheer like maniacs. 

What -? 

From the clear blue sky descended a nine-tailed black kitsune; with it came treacherous-looking clouds and before it landed on the middle of the river, they could hear the rumbling of thunder; the very air charged with the promise of lightening. 

The hair on Kakashi’s neck rose, his heart beating in an odd excitement when he realized what was happening.

On the back of the kitsune sat a person wrapped in wisps of blue chakra.

Sasuke. 

He looked for all in the world like a deity from the moon gracing earth with his magnificent presence. 

“Demon Fox!” The Senju screamed, looking ready to fight for all that they obviously didn’t want to. Only Butsuma looked up at Sasuke without any sign of fear or defeat. 

“This stops here.” Sasuke said calmly, his soft voice carrying with the wind. Butsuma ran forward to attack, but it was as pointless as an ant attacking a human; Sasuke activated his Mangekyō and all the Senju collapsed as easily as dolls with broken strings.

They hadn’t even looked him in the eyes. 

Sasuke jumped down from his summon and walked over to the fallen shinobi, dragging up their eyelids one after another, forcing some type of genjutsu on them. 

Madara and the others crossed the river, giddy with joy. 

“Master!” Hikaku cheered. “You are a sight for sore eyes! We were almost done for it!” 

Sasuke didn’t answer, too busy with his task. 

Kakashi got up from his spot, having turned back to himself amidst the chaos. Madara spotted him and skipped over, grinning from ear to ear, slapping him jovially on the back with enough force to almost send Kakashi flying in his current state. 

“They’re not far behind.” Kakashi said. 

“No worries, Sasuke is here!” 

“Yes, but –“ 

Madara dragged Kakashi into a crushing hug. 

“You’re alright, Hound! You’re alright!” 

Kakashi was so morbidly fascinated by the fact that Madara was hugging him that he didn’t put up any resistance. 

“Whatever you did was enough to keep Tōka and a handful others at bay! That’s amazing! You must tell me all about your battle!” 

“Is Hound here as well?” Hikaku asked, surprised. Seemed the cat was out of the bag. The four Uchiha looked with varying degrees of curiosity and distrust at Kakashi.

“Eh, yeah, he caught up to me shortly before we saw the army chasing something. We assumed it were other Uchiha, so I went ahead, and Hound stayed behind to hold them off.” Madara explained, sounding close to convincing, but not quite.

Kakashi wondered how the hell they would weasel their way out of this; four witnesses from the Uchiha and almost thirty from the Senju…

Sasuke had finished whatever he was doing, just in time to take out the next wave of the Senju; Tōka and her companions. Whatever he had done with the others, he did with them as well. 

It was almost hilarious how easily the man took out a small army, only to follow it up with a menial task like going from Senju to Senju, to do whatever he was doing. 

“What is Sasuke-sama doing?” Kakashi asked. 

“I have no idea.” Madara answered honestly. 

When Sasuke was done, he finally came over to them, haloed by the rumbling sky above, a bolt of lightning zipping across the sky. The rumble that followed was strong enough to shake the earth. 

“Sasuke!” Madara greeted happily.

“Save it.” Sasuke snapped, looking outright pissed. “I’ll deal with you last, brat.”

He turned to the four other Uchiha with a milder look on his face. “I’m so glad you are all hale and hearty, and I’m sorry.” Before he was even done talking, they collapsed like the Senju. 

“Hey!” Madara shouted in protest. 

“Do you want them to remember?” Sasuke asked. 

“Rem- what?” 

“I’m altering their memories. They never met you, but they managed to escape the Senju because I used Sage Mode to intervene all the way from the village, which will explain away why I’ll be bedridden for the next day or so.” Sasuke explained as he opened Hikaku’s eyelid and apparently altered the teens memories. 

“They're Uchiha, you can't - or can you? Since when -?” Madara said, gaping. “Bedridden?” 

“I can, but yes, it's harder when someone has the Sharingan. Altering their memory is a desperate measure. Just like me coming here.” He clicked his tongue. “I entered Sage Mode back home, and lo and behold, but what do I feel? You lunatics facing off an army of Senju.” 

“We didn’t do it on purpose!” Madara protested. 

“Of course you didn’t. In one way I am glad you were here to help them, but I am still cross with you. I explicitly told you to stay and let me handle it.” 

“I had to go.” 

“No, you needed to _stay_ , if so for no other reason than to not give me more to do. I have been stretching myself thin enough over the last few days as it is, saving Tobirama, sending clones to the cabin, hiding your tracks, keeping Hound’s absence a secret, and yours, and now this. 

How many times do I have to tell you I’m no miracle worker?”

“Well… you fixed this situation?” Madara said carefully, like the idiot he was. He should just have kept his mouth shut. 

Sasuke, done with altering Hayase’s memories, sent Madara a cutting glare before grabbing Yuuto a bit rougher than necessary, dragging him closer to alter his memories. 

“Izuna found out.” Sasuke said mercilessly. 

Madara paled.

“I can cover for Hound; most don’t know him well, but you? Did you really think I could trick your brother? That I’d be able to trick your own family, who have known you all your life? Without Izuna your absence would have been discovered by now. Be sure to thank him later.”

He finished altering the memories of Kenji and rose to his feet, leveling Madara with an unimpressed glare. 

“I’ll always help you, Madara, but you have to be honest with me, and at times such as these, you have to trust me.”

“Izuna found out?” Madara whispered, looking pained. Sasuke sighed. He turned around and waved the kitsune over to them. 

“Carry them home.” Sasuke instructed it. The kitsune picked up the four Uchiha with its tail and jumped up in the air, flying away with them. 

“What about us?” Madara asked.

“I’m almost contemplating letting you walk home because you asked me that, but you are needed back before the others arrive.” Sasuke said, activating his Rinnegan; six tomoe decorated it, and an new awesome power exuded from him, different than the crisp blue nature chakra that felt wild and raw in the same way the cold of winter, wind of the storm and flowing water did.

This new power felt otherworldly. 

Sasuke turned away from them and with the Rinnegan he conjured a portal that ripped itself into existence; a big black maw, gaping at them. 

Madara smiled brightly. “Thanks, Sasuke!” He jumped through, disappearing completely. Kakashi hesitated a small second, sharing a glance with Sasuke, before he followed and crash landed in the bathroom of the cottage, almost stumbling over Madara who had frozen where he landed instead of moving out of the way. 

Kakashi saw why right away. 

Izuna was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, seething and prickly, reminding Kakashi of an offended rich housecat. 

“Uhm –“ Madara started to say. 

“Wash up. You can’t look like _that_ when others see you.” Izuna sniped. “We have put forth clothes for you, and there’s food when you are done.” 

He turned and marched back to the main room. 

The brothers didn’t always agree on politics, and Kakashi doubted Izuna would ever truly get around to condone Madara saving Tobirama. 

The portal was gone. Sasuke hadn’t come through, so the one who saved them must have been a clone. Kakashi felt a stab of amazement. Even at half power, he had managed to defeat thirty Senju. 

He could, in some ways, understand why Madara viewed Sasuke as a miracle worker; he was easily Hokage-level or above in terms of strength, and he was resourceful, but no one was unbeatable. 

Did Madara know about Sasuke giving away of his own life force? Probably not. He felt like telling Madara, just to let the teen know what Sasuke had sacrificed, but it wasn’t his place to tell. 

“Let’s wash up.” Kakashi said. 

Madara washed himself while moping. Kakashi pretended to not notice. They changed into the clothes that had been put forth for the both of them. 

“We can’t explain away your cut.” Madara said as they exited the bathroom. Kakashi had almost forgotten about it until now, but yes, he did have a cut on his cheek from Tōka. It wasn’t very bad, though.

“Training?” Kakashi suggested. 

“Oh yeah.” Madara said, seeming distracted. The teen drew a deep breath, almost bursting with nerves as he opened the sliding door into the main room. 

A healthy fire burned in the hearth. The futon still lay close to it, a bit crumbled after a night of use – no bed had ever looked so inviting. Kakashi was beyond tired, but he sat down by the table where Sasuke waited for them with two bowls of soup and tea. 

They hadn’t spared much time to eat themselves, since they left the cabin this morning, so both wolfed the food down, too focused to speak. 

Sasuke waited patiently. Even Izuna let them eat before anything was spoken out loud. Silently, however, the boy still managed to communicate all his frustration and anger towards Madara.

“Madara, what you did was extremely stupid and dangerous,” Sasuke said in a calm tone when they were done. He sounded faint, and Kakashi noted his face looked more drawn than usual. His posture was less his usual almost regal one, and more so of that of a sickly person. Despite that, he stared at Madara with an unflinching stern expression.

Madara stared mulishly back at Sasuke. They kept it up until Sasuke softened his facial expression a fraction. 

“Were you happy to meet Hashirama again?” 

“Yeah,” Madara admitted. An angry sound escaped from Izuna, something close to a cat whose tail had been stepped on. “He’s still totally lame, but … he remembers. I think I needed to know. For my own sake.”

“I’m glad.” Sasuke said. “Although, if you think you are off the hook, you are mistaken. You endangered more people than yourself by leaving. You can’t be this reckless in the future. If I displease Tajima enough, he will simply send me away. With you or Izuna… he could do more damage. You understand, right?”

“I do.” Madara said. “And I do appreciate your help, and I’m sorry I caused you more trouble, even though I would have done the same thing again.”

Sasuke snorted. “Just tell me directly next time, don’t send me a note, hoping I’ll be able to pull off a miracle on short notice.”

“I won’t.” Madara promised, before he braced himself and met Izuna’s glare, signaling that he was willing to let his little brother say his piece. 

“I can’t believe you spared him! He killed our uncle,” Izuna seethed. “Tsutsui died, and you escorted his murderer back to safety! As if that isn’t bad enough, the Senju will surely boast about his escape and our incompetence to kill a mere boy. And if it gets out that you are the reason Tobirama survived…”

Izuna was too mad to continue. 

Madara hunched in on himself, looking for a moment like he wouldn’t defend himself, but then he sat up straighter, meeting Izuna’s glare with defiance.

“I want to end the feud. If possible, I want to realize the dream I and Hashirama had from our youth; a village of shinobi, where children don’t have to fight, and where we can protect our remaining brothers.” 

Izuna flinched, taken aback by Madara’s explanation. 

“Whenever we met during that summer we always talked together about these things, without naming our clans, but we had the same hopes and same sorrows. I have tried to deny our dream in the years since father found out, but I can’t. I just can’t. If Hashirama and I can create peace between our clans and use an alliance as leverage to better our terms with the Fire Lord, I will do it. No matter if the rest of the Uchiha hate me for it. 

Don’t you want it to end, Izuna? To stop all the hurt and death?” 

“I do, but I will never shake hands with a Senju.” He answered harshly. “I will keep your secret, brother, because the consequences of the truth will be too severe… and you’ll always have my support publicly, even when I disagree privately.” 

Madara’s face lit up with gratitude. 

Sasuke looked at the empty bowls of soup and glanced up to the closed shutters.

“We have wasted enough time. Izuna?” 

“Of course, Sasuke-sama.” Izuna said, rose and disappeared out of the cottage.

“He will inform Tajima that you needled me into checking for Tobirama in Sage Mode.” Sasuke explained. “I didn’t find him, but I discovered Hikaku and the others predicament. I managed to intervene but is now thoroughly exhausted. It’s mostly the truth.” 

Sasuke tried to stand, but his legs would obviously not cooperate. 

“Sasuke-sama, let me.” Kakashi said. He walked around the table and helped Sasuke over to the futon, where he tucked him in under the blankets. Up close, he looked worse for wear. His body was shaking with exhaustion. 

Madara crawled over to Sasuke’s bedside. 

“You’re really this tired?” He asked in shock. 

“What the hell do you think I’ve been doing these last few days, idiot?” Sasuke had enough energy to sneer. “Sat on my ass?” 

“You seemed the same as always!”

“It’s called pretending.” 

“But you seemed normal when you were with me too!” 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Sasuke said. “Maybe I should have. Played at your conscience to keep you put.” 

“Sorry.” Madara said, cringing with the realization of just how much strain the last few days had put Sasuke under. 

“I’ll be fine. A few days rest…” 

Kakashi turned his head; someone was approaching the cottage. True enough, Izuna returned, followed by Tajima and an elderly woman Kakashi had seen once or twice around the main house. 

Madara and Kakashi moved out of the way, to let Tajima sit down by Sasuke’s bedside. 

“Butsuma was out with his best, I hear.” Tajima said gruffly. 

“Hikaku and the others were pressed between them and the Mogami river. I conjured a thunderstorm to knock out the Senju, but it knocked out me as well. I managed to send a fox, however. They’ll arrive before nightfall.” 

“Hm. Since the result is favorable, I will not scold my son for needling you into wasting energy. If we had wanted your help, I would have asked.” 

That was a reprimand, if Kakashi had ever heard one. 

_Keep out of my business_. 

They really wouldn’t use Sasuke when he could help, because they wanted to show they weren’t dependent on him? 

Ah… Kakashi thought it through. Sasuke would come out a hero of this, in the eye of the clan. If he performed enough “miracles” the clan would look towards him in times of need, not the Head of their clan. It was pure power-play.

Hikaku and the others would surely have died. Would it have been better if they did, so Tajima could keep his pride? 

What a waste. 

“I know.” Sasuke said, not the least offended. “But I’m myself to blame, not Madara. The last clash by the border and the heightened tension – I wanted to know if he was still alive, at least, or if his body was left somewhere no one could find. I didn’t sense him anywhere close, though. Neither his dead body nor a living one… I might have been distracted by the army of Senju, of course.”

“Of course.” Tajima said. “Very well. Rest. I’ll have Yua-“

“You will not.” The old woman said. “She is grieving her father. Hitomi-san can bring food.”

Tajima’s mouth became a thin line, but he nodded in deference to the lady. 

“As you say, Akane-san.”

“No need to bother.” Sasuke said. “Hound can cook.” 

Tajima’s flickered a dismissive gaze towards Kakashi. “Hitomi will provide you with food while you are recovering, Sasuke-sama. It’s the only way we can repay you for your help.”

“Accept it, child.” The old woman demanded with a harrumph. “Now, everyone, out. He obviously needs rest after saving our men.”

The Uchiha left the cottage, leaving Kakashi with Sasuke. When they were truly alone, Sasuke crawled out from under the blanket with a determined expression on his face. He winked Kakashi closer, as if he needed to say something, but didn’t have the strength to do more than whisper. 

Kakashi got closer, to hear what he had to say, only to be surprised by an arm, quick as a snake, grabbing his shirt, flipping him over so he crashed onto his back on the futon, Sasuke rolling over to pin him down. Kakashi reacted on instinct, using the momentum to tumble them over once more, to pin down Sasuke instead. 

Sasuke laughed heartedly. 

“What are you –?“ Kakashi asked, confused. 

“I’m just excited.” He grinned. 

Kakashi was about to comment how he was acting like Hashirama of all people, but then he realized that while the teens had scrambled around in the snow like idiots, Kakashi had pinned Sasuke down in a very suggestive position. He let go like he had been burned and scattered away, unable to keep a blush off his face. 

Sasuke sat up with a chuckle and leant forward to ruffle his hair. 

“Thank you for your hard work.” He cheered. “Welcome home!”

Despite his embarrassment, Kakashi couldn’t help but drink in the way Sasuke seemed genuine happy to see him again, excited despite his tiredness, and he noted the telltale signs of giddy relief. He had been worried about Kakashi. 

“I’m home.” Kakashi muttered, feeling stupid for saying it, but surprised by realizing how true it was. He was home. 

“It was a close call.” Sasuke said, still cheerful. “Thirty Senju. Butsuma and Tōka among them. You can’t catch a break, can you?”

“Seems not.” Kakashi said, smiling faintly. Despite the trouble they had faced, he had returned without blood on his hands for once. It was a good feeling. 

“Thank the heavens this is over.” Sasuke said, laying down on top of the futon. That seemed like a good idea. Kakashi dropped down next to him. 

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Sasuke said and reached out to touch the skin around the cut on Kakashi’s cheek. “From Tōka?”

He nodded. “She has some serious monstrous strength.” 

“Like Tsunade and Sakura.” 

“Sakura could split the earth?” 

“She was Tsunade’s apprentice. She defeated Sasori of the Red Sand and fought right next to me and Naruto during the fourth war.” Sasuke said proudly.

“You all totally surpassed your sensei, didn't you?” Kakashi observed, both amused and a bit deflated. He wondering if he himself would ever have been able to surpass Minato-sensei. He doubted it. If sensei had been able to live the long life he was supposed to live then he would have gone down in history as a god. Nothing less. 

“In part, I suppose. But you have to keep in mind poor sensei was getting on in age by the time the fourth war broke out. For an old guy, he was pretty spry.” Sasuke said with a teasing grin.

“Good to know I won't be totally useless by the ripe old age of thirty.” Kakashi said dryly. 

“U-huh. You'll surpass him in skills in no time, with the way you are training these days.” 

“Sure.” Kakashi said, melting into the blankets under him. He was feeling every layer of exhaustion garnered over the previous days, and especially from this one. 

By silent, mutual agreement they buried themselves under the blankets, blissfully warm and content. 

“You did well.” Sasuke said, smiling a tired smile. “I couldn’t have done this without you.” 

While it was Sasuke thanking Kakashi, he couldn’t help but be filled with gratitude in kind. “I’m glad I could help, and I’m sorry you had to save us in the end.” 

“Nonsense. They would have died without you there. I’m biased, unfortunately, and tend to focus too much on the big key-players, but Hikaku’s death would have pained Madara very much.”

“It was all for the best then.” 

“Yes… You deserve a boon.” Sasuke said, closing his eyes to sleep. “I can’t promise the stars, but if there is something you want, state it and I’ll do my best to provide it… decide later. We’ll talk later.”

Kakashi was too tired to even answer. He fell asleep and had the best sleep he had experienced in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this theory that shinobi are, in general, really awkward with touch, and even through Sasuke has learned a lot about showing affection to the ones he cherish, when he gets too excited, he reverts back to shinobi-affection, which is essentially playfighting. Lol


	9. The Ability to Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you all doing? Hope everyone is doing well! 
> 
> I have been super busy but was able to wrestle together a new (short) chapter! Lot's of Kakashi's internal monologue and feels and him and Sasuke talking together, navigating their ever-evolving relationship. 
> 
> Thank you so much for a lot of super interesting feedback on the last chapter! I read every comment and write down things that will help this story be better in the future <3  
> I deeply appreciate all the love and excitement this story is receiving. I never imagined this when I put out the first chapter! Thank you so much guys!

When Kakashi woke up, it was to cold embers in the hearth and Sasuke curled up next to him, his arm having found its way around Kakashi’s middle in their sleep. No light escaped through the closed shutters – it had to be night. 

He settled into the blankets, warm and comfortable, pleased with the success of the mission, yet something left a bitter aftertaste in wake of the battle against the Senju.

Sasuke’s rescue of them. 

He was relieved Sasuke had been able to help, yet he felt troubled that he hadn’t been able to do more. 

Kakashi was still not used to holding back from using lethal force. 

Working in Anbu had demanded a specific skillset of him. 

Aiding a pacifist who was strong enough to take out thirty Senju when he was at less than half strength, without even hurting them, demanded the ability to evolve beyond the killer Konoha had needed. 

He seriously lacked non-lethal jutsu, be it long range or close range. 

Something to stun or temporarily blind would be good. The tags he made using the Uzumaki fūinjutsu had been handy. Maybe he could modify it into a light-bomb? But then he’d be dependent on carrying it physically with him. A jutsu would be better … lightning, fire … a combination? 

Given time, he could probably come up with something.

_It’s hard to invent new jutsu, most don’t have the mind for it, but you do._

He had focused so much on stamina and fūinjutsu he hadn’t even started to contemplate what he could invent. The battle had been good in one regard – he knew what he lacked, and he would have to do something about it sooner rather than later. 

He couldn’t bet on Sasuke saving everyone every time.

Kakashi opened his left eye, using his Sharingan to better see Sasuke in the dark. The man looked drained. While he was clearly strong, he was far from untouchable – it didn’t matter how powerful a shinobi became or how much people hailed them as gods; they would always be human enough to die. 

The physical signs of weakness unsettled something deep inside Kakashi, yet it was important for him to see it.

He made a mental list of the things he knew for a fact Sasuke had done since Kakashi left the village with one of his clones. The list was too long, and some of the elements unknown. He had for example no idea how drained Sasuke was after giving away bits of his life force, or how that affected him. 

Deep in thoughts, he didn’t notice anyone approaching the cottage before he heard the front door being opened. Shortly after, Hitomi entered the room, carrying a bento box and balancing an oil lamp on top of it. 

As he met Hitomi’s slightly surprised expression – her eyes rapidly taking in their close position-, he knew he couldn’t lie there awkwardly and wait for Sasuke to wake. 

Discreetly, he slipped out from under the arm and blankets, thankful he had gone to bed without even undressing. 

He had barely walked one step away from the futon before Sasuke made a disgruntled noise and sat up, surveying the room.

“Hitomi.” Sasuke went from sleepy to alert in a blink. “Are they back?” 

“Yes, Sasuke-sama.” She said politely as she slid the door shut, keeping the worst of the cold at bay. “They were quite grateful for your help. I’m sorry for disturbing your rest, but I was instructed to inform you immediately. I have brought food as well.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke said. Kakashi – who had lit a few candles as they spoke - gathered the box from her to put down on the table. It was heavier than he expected. 

Hitomi eyed the box. 

“Tajima-sama asked me to prepare one bento. I’m afraid I made too much, so it’s a bit full.” She explained in the most diplomatic way one could explain that one had packed food for two in one box to avoid directly disobeying their clan Head. 

She shouldn’t have. Kakashi could easily have made his own food, but she went above and beyond to not treat him any less than she would treat others. 

“The four of them would like to come and thank you, Sasuke-sama, whenever it is convenient. I told them it had to be some other day, as it’s night already.” 

“Don’t let those cretins approach me any sooner than in two days’ time. I need rest.” 

“As you say, master.” Hitomi said, amusement flickering in her eyes, yet her face remained stoic. 

“You are free to leave, Hitomi. Hound can help me.”

“Yes, Sasuke-sama.” She left with a polite bow towards Sasuke and a small nod to Kakashi, which he answered in kind. He tried to act normal because she obviously disliked it when he didn’t, but it was hard. 

Hard to not let the overwhelming negative emotions swallow him whole, whenever he saw her and was confronted with the consequence of his first act in the past. 

When she left, Sasuke crawled out of bed and started tossing firewood on the hearth. 

“Let me.” Kakashi said, moving to take over the task, but Sasuke waved him away.

“Don’t even think about it.” Sasuke scoffed. “You should rest.” 

“You are more exhausted than me.” Kakashi said.

“Am I?” Sasuke asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Kakashi cataloging his sluggish body and sore muscles. He might be well-rested in the head, but he was nowhere near peak performance level physically. 

His silence was the only answer needed.

“What a pair we make.” Sasuke shook his head, eyes alight with mirth, and lit up the firewood with a katon. “I overstated my condition a tiny bit to deter Madara from doing stupid stunts like running away in the future. Two days rest and I’ll be right as rain.”

Kakashi got them blankets while Sasuke got them chopsticks, and they sat down shoulder-to-shoulder by the table to keep warm until the fire could do its job. 

He observed Sasuke out of the corner of his eye as they ate. 

It was hard to admit, but he had missed him over the last few days. 

It was truly dangerous how fast he became used to this closeness between the two of them, to the extent that he felt comforted by Sasuke’s presence like one would, he assumed, by family. 

“The Shodaime cried out of happiness when they met.” Kakashi said into the lull of quiet between them. “He barely noticed Tobirama, too preoccupied with Madara. They acted like children, but there’s hope for the future, in the two of them.”

“I know,” Sasuke said, the corner of his mouth tugged up.

“Are they…” Kakashi almost felt stupid for asking, but he was curious, and he felt he could speak freely with Sasuke. “Do they love each other?” 

“Yes, very much so.” Sasuke said easily. “But if you are asking if they are in love… who knows? I always thought they were very much like me and Naruto. Too obsessed with each other to notice the rest of the world whenever we met. I could ignore him no more than Madara can ignore Hashirama. I would say it was much like being in love – a platonic love, yet no less passionate or consuming than romantic love. I might be projecting, but I see Madara and Hashirama like that.”

Kakashi nodded, his original interest totally lost. 

He had garnered that sensei’s son – _Naruto_. That Naruto was a very important person in Sasuke’s life, but he was surprised Sasuke would describe their relationship in such a way. A passionate, consuming love. He felt almost uncomfortable with the confession, like he shouldn’t have heard it. 

“I’m sorry you lost him.” Kakashi said; a feeble sentiment in face of what Sasuke had just shared. If Sasuke and Naruto had looked at each other as Madara and Hashirama did… 

“He’s alive in another time. I can’t see him, but he is well. That is enough to comfort me.” Sasuke said. “At this point, I grieve more for Naruto’s loss than I do for myself. At least I know what happened to me. Sakura will be sad, but she is better equipped to manage. She is more practical than Naruto.”

“And your sensei?”

“I would hardly be the heaviest loss he suffered, just the latest.” 

Kakashi didn’t know how an older Kakashi felt about his student, he just knew that for him, the mere thought of losing Sasuke was enough to leave him gutted. 

They finished the bento, both staring at the four pieces of dango, unsure who should sacrifice themselves. They decided they could serve it to the four Uchiha when they stopped by to thank Sasuke, so Kakashi packed the balls into a piece of cloth and put them in the root cellar, where it was cold and they would keep longer. 

When they settled for the night, shortly after they had woken up, Kakashi had to come to terms that his muscles were overworked and would probably be sore for a couple of days. 

He palmed his calves, to ease out some of the tension. Sasuke, who was blowing out the candles, noticed.

“Need a hand?” He asked, too much underlying amusement in his tone for his choice of words to be a coincidence. Kakashi blinked, taking a second to process the offer. 

Some shinobi didn’t mind receiving messages, and many didn’t have a great fear of being intimate with another human, but Kakashi… he didn’t mind the casual touches he received from Sasuke, but to let the man touch him for a prolonged time? 

Perhaps out of shock he accepted the offer with a tentative nod. Sasuke left one of the candles be, keeping a bit of light, and got a small pot with faint citrus smelling oil from one of the shelves. He dipped his fingers into it and used them to coat the oil onto his palm. 

He sat down cross-legged next to Kakashi on the futon. Kakashi kept his eyes on Sasuke as the man pressed down on his leg with a deft, strong hand. 

When he took care of Kakashi the first few days in this cottage, he thought that Sasuke tended to him as a chore needed to be done. That there was nothing personal to it. 

Things had turned pretty personal after Sasuke came back from the campaign and held Kakashi as he bawled his eyes out.

This, however, was the most personal of it all. 

Sasuke wasn’t helping because he had to or because Kakashi was an emotional wreck in desperate need of support. 

He did it because he wanted to, because it helped Kakashi, despite being exhausted himself. He wasn’t just taking care of Kakashi. He acted _with_ care. 

It was odd to realize that Sasuke genuinely cared for him.

Had even been worried. 

When was the last time someone had told him to come back safe? Had anyone, ever? He remembered Kushina would say it, mostly to the group as a whole. Since his father, there had never been anyone that felt like they were there for specifically _Kakashi_. 

A small snort of laughter brought him out of his internal meandering. 

“It’s just a message, not an advanced math quiz.” Sasuke drawled. “You’re supposed to relax into it.”

“You’re a shinobi as well.” Kakashi couldn’t help but point out in slight exasperation, tired of his own mind working overtime. “Would you really be able to fully relax if someone had a hand near your weak points?”

“Are you offering a message in return?” Sasuke asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Do you want one?” 

Sasuke shook his head, the smirk gliding out into a small grin. “Not now. Maybe I’ll pester you for one later. Should I stop?”

He nodded towards where he was squeezing Kakashi’s calf. 

“No, it helps. My brain is just loud.” Kakashi said. 

“When you’ve been a shinobi all your life, it’s hard to turn it off and act like a civilian all of a sudden.” Sasuke said, continuing to ease the tension out of the muscles.

“Yeah.” Kakashi admitted. 

“I think it was easier to develop such a duality for those who had families to come home to. As orphans, we had no one to practice civilian life with.” Sasuke continued, not sounding the least sorry for himself or Kakashi. “It’s easier to just become a shinobi then and stay like that.”

“I’ve always been a far better shinobi than person.” Kakashi admitted. 

“Seeing how good a person you are, that’s quite the boast.” Sasuke said in good-natured teasing. Kakashi kept his mouth shut; he was not a good person, but he doubted Sasuke would let him insist upon such a thing. 

Sasuke finished treating both his legs, packed away the oil, and blew out the last candle before they went to bed. 

Kakashi’s body was tired, yet his mind was stuck on Sasuke’s comment. 

_A good person._

Just how little did he know of Kakashi’s past? He knew the eye belonged to Obito, but did he know the how and why? Did he know about Rin? Did he know that Kakashi had been the kind of trash that would have left his friends behind in cold blood to finish the mission? 

If he knew, would he still consider Kakashi a good person? 

“Your brain is still too loud.” Sasuke pointed out, sensing that Kakashi was unable to relax. 

“Yes.” There was no reason to deny it. 

“Something you want to talk about?” 

Kakashi tilted his head to the side so he could look at Sasuke. He looked calm and curious. Kakashi didn’t really want to talk about the thing that bothered him right now, but there were other things bothering him, and one of them he knew he would be unable to shut up about forever. Better to just let it out.

“How will it affect you, giving away a piece of your life force?” 

“Ah, that.” Sasuke said with a sigh. “I probably lost a few years -” 

Kakashi’s chest clenched painfully. 

“- but it was necessary, seeing as he would have died without me sacrificing a bit of myself.” 

“I know.” Kakashi forced himself to say. “Please don’t mind me. I have no logical reason to be upset.”

“No logical reason?” Sasuke scoffed. “You’re probably upset because you’re afraid of being left alone again. I’d say that’s logical enough.” 

Kakashi clenched his jaw shut, to avoid gaping towards Sasuke like a fish on land. “You can’t just say things like that.” he almost hissed, breathless with shock after being caught off guard with an unpleasant truth. He turned his head to stare up at the ceiling, Sasuke’s face too much for him to look at right now. 

Sasuke hummed. “I never talked about things when I was younger and now I tend to go too far in the other direction, saying too much. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable.”

He couldn't believe he had offered a white lie to avoid an unpleasant topic, only to stumble headfirst into something worse. Ensnared by his own trappings. Embarrassing for a ninja. 

“It’s fine.” Kakashi said to end the conversation. “Either way, I have no input on your personal choices.” 

“Don’t be daft, I told you I need no blind loyalty.“ 

“If I object to something you ask of me, I will object, but what you decide for yourself is not my business.” 

“We’re in this together.” Sasuke said, sounding annoyed. “If you do something stupid, be sure I’ll inform you of it. And you? Will you watch me walk off a cliff because I didn't _order_ you to stop me?” 

"Of course I would stop you on my own incentive." Kakashi said, unsure what he had said to evoke Sasuke's bad mood. "I just don't think I'm in a position to tell you what to do or not."

"You aren't, no more than I am to dictate your actions, but you can still voice your opinions. I would _like_ for you to voice your opinions, so this whole thing between us feels more equal and less like I'm your superior. We might have to play a certain facade in front of the Uchiha, but when it's just us, I don't want you to be all subservient, like Hound. I want you to be you, opinions and scolding and all."

Kakashi gave himself a moment to think before he answered. 

"Then I'll be sure to do that."

He supposed what Sasuke wanted was for Kakashi to act more freely, but he hadn't acted freely ever - there had always been restrictions in his mind, so it was a tall order. Despite that, he could give it his best and assert himself slightly more in their everyday life if he ever saw a reason to do so. 

"Good." Sasuke said with a huff. A beat, then; "I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, though -" 

Kakashi couldn’t stand it. His emotions felt brittle, like they had back in the cave and – 

“Leave it.” Kakashi whispered. “It’s done.” He insisted, voice stronger. “Just go to sleep.” 

He wasn’t sure if Sasuke fell asleep, or if he pretended. 

Kakashi stared out into the darkness, completely unable to find rest, filled with an unknown sort of sorrow churning under his ribcage. 

He forced his eye shut at one point and covered his face with his arm, the cold outside of the blanket be damned.

His emotions were a mess, but what could he do? He hadn’t cared this deeply about someone else in years – he wanted to be the good person Sasuke thought he was, and he wanted to get stronger, to fight confidently by his side, to make sure Sasuke didn’t die like everyone else. 

He also wanted to apologize for causing an argument - as small as it had been - but wasn't willing to risk waking Sasuke in case he actually was asleep. 

What a mess.

*

Kakashi was brought up to speed on what “he” had done in the village while he was away over breakfast. It turned out he had been training extremely hard and not been able to spend time with anyone but Sasuke, Madara, and Izuna. 

How convenient.

“We lit a pyre for Tsutsui three days ago.” Sasuke said. “You attended it, but spoke to no one, except exchanging a worried look with Ayumi about Yua. She has been working herself to the bone since her father died.” 

“She’s working?” A time of mourning was allowed, wasn’t it? Then again, Tajima had almost made her tend to Sasuke. 

“She has done little else these past few days.” Sasuke said. “She was evasive when I talked to her. You should give it a try.” 

“Give what a try?” Kakashi asked, in the process of cleaning off the table, their breakfast finished. Despite a mostly sleepless night, he was somewhat recovered after his mission. 

Sasuke looked tired. Kakashi was unsure if he was still feeling the effects from the strenuous rescue of him and Madara, or if he hadn’t slept either. 

“Be there. As a friend.” Sasuke said, completely straight-faced as if he hadn’t just said the most outlandish thing ever. Kakashi couldn’t help but stare back at the man in disbelief. 

“I’m not her friend. I’m entertainment.”

“She likes you.” 

“That doesn’t mean she wants me, an outsider, to impose upon her time of mourning.” Kakashi saw Sasuke open his mouth to say something, only to snap it shut. 

“What?” 

“Nothing important.” Sasuke said, waving it away. Most likely he had been about to make an observation, as he was wont to do, but thought twice about it due to Kakashi’s reaction last night. 

“I’m not fragile.” Kakashi said. 

“No, you’re not.” Sasuke said, yet he acted as if Kakashi was. 

“You can say whatever you wanted to say.” 

“I don’t want to upset you.”

“I’m not fragile.” Kakashi repeated.

“And I don’t want to act like an insensitive ass. I don’t _have_ to voice every passing thought I have.” 

Kakashi put down the dishes he was supposed to wash. 

“You have a knack of knowing me better than I know myself – the perks of having known an older version of me, I suppose.”

“It’s not.” Sasuke denied. “It’s just you. I was never invested in sensei’s wellbeing, but I am in yours, so you are easy to read.”

That should not have pleased Kakashi as much to hear as it did. 

“My point,” Kakashi said, clearing his throat, “with bringing that up, is that you make acute observations. Sometimes those observations might upset me, but I’d like to hear them all the same. They can be useful, even if I am unable to appreciate them at the moment. I’m sorry about how I reacted earlier.”

“Stop being so forgiving.” Sasuke said with a frown. “It’s not the end of the world if you react badly to something I do or say. You don’t have to accommodate me at every turn, especially not if I’m out of line.”

“I could say the same to you.” Kakashi countered. 

“I have no reason to complain, you’re too agreeable.” 

“Yet you just made a complaint.” 

“Fine.” Sasuke said with a frustrated huff. “What I wanted to say is that Yua has connected with you, regardless of how you feel about her.”

“And?”

“And I merely thought that in any case, it would be good for you to practice that. Connecting. People’s emotions seem to scare you almost as much as your own, so being in a situation with someone emotional could help you face that fear.” 

Kakashi had been right in that he would not appreciate hearing it, but again, he could admit that Sasuke was probably correct. 

“Do you speak from personal experience?” Kakashi felt he had the right to ask. 

“Yes.” Sasuke admitted easily. 

They stared at each other, Kakashi being the first to look away. 

“I’ll see Yua. I can’t promise anything, though.” 

“I’m not asking you to gain results.” Sasuke said, peeved. “It’s not a mission. I just think the both of you could benefit from it.” 

Kakashi doubted that. 

He decided to check the kitchen first. 

It was as hectic as one could expect, but there was a dour mood hanging over everyone’s head. Kakashi spotted Hitomi, but no Yua or Ayumi. 

She saw him and came over with no prompting.

“If you are looking for Yua-san, she has kept herself busy since we got the news.” 

“What news?” Kakashi asked, already knowing what it must be. 

“Senju Tobirama made it home. He is alive.” 

“Ah.” 

Hitomi leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed, and surveyed the kitchen. The women there throwing her and Kakashi mostly wary glances, only a few of them truly distrustful. They were used to him, so it wasn’t outright bad, but he could make an educated guess that staying inside the compound and away from people, in general, would be good for now.

The sight of an outsider after such bad news for the clan was sure to stoke some fires better left alone. 

“Let’s bring them tea.” Hitomi said at length. “Ayumi-san is reading reports to her. The poor girl will surely lose her voice if she is not given a break soon. She hasn’t even spent more than five minutes with her husband since he came home safe yesterday. Hayase-san is a patient man, but even he is peeved with her preoccupation with Yua-san.”

Kakashi hadn’t known Hayase was Ayumi’s husband, as she never mentioned him if she could avoid it. 

He tried to imagine the two of them together, but he couldn’t imagine Ayumi as a housewife and didn’t know Hayase well, so he drew a blank. 

Hitomi filled a tray with a steaming teapot, four cups, and a bowl with candied slices of fruit – an extravagant treat. 

Kakashi followed her into the part of the house where the main family kept to. They maneuvered into a hallway, where Hitomi gestured for Kakashi to open the door. 

Inside, Yua was working on the same sweater she had been working on a few days ago. She looked put together, but pale and hollow in a way people who didn’t eat or sleep much did. 

Ayumi sat in front of her, reading from a scroll, her voice hoarse. She looked beyond relieved when they entered. 

“I have brought refreshments.” Hitomi said and put them down on a small table. Ayumi looked towards Yua for permission to take a break.

“Five minutes, then I need to get back to the reports.” Yua said in a clipped tone, before breaking into a ramble that seemed more directed towards herself than any other in the room. 

“I really am quite busy. Come spring, there will be much to do, with our neighboring prefectures looking like they will be warring among themselves and Lord Yamana is sure to continue his warring at the border. Tajima-sama wishes us to move the village to a new area, but we will need money and time for such a move, and we need to look into a good portion of our merchant deals since the prices were upped after the drought last year, and we can’t afford the deals as they are now, and I scarcely have time as it is-”

“Breath, Yua-san.” Hitomi said. Yua gave her an affronted look but hid her scowl behind the teacup Hitomi handed over to her. 

Ayumi sipped her own tea, shoulders tense. She looked as close to crying as she had the last time Kakashi saw her. Hitomi as well looked tense, but more focused; like she was pushing through a storm, and if she stopped everything would fall apart. 

They all had a lot to do on a normal basis, but after the latest mission, everything was up in the air. It had been a mission of high risk, high reward, and the instability it caused would affect the clan more than the Daimyo, who sat safely in his capital, surrounded by clans willing to exchange their blood and life to better their prospects. 

Looking at the situation and knowing how little would truly change in a hundred years, it was no wonder Sasuke had developed radical beliefs. 

Kakashi had always thought politics wasn’t his forte, neither his business to get heavily involved with, but things needed to change. 

“Sweets?” Ayumi carefully offered to everyone in the room. Yua shook her head. Hitomi pocketed one of the pieces, most likely for her son. Kakashi declined politely. 

“I don’t like sweets.” He said. 

“Sasuke-sama hates sweets as well.” Ayumi said automatically. “He hides it by pretending to indulge the boys by giving them his treats, but I figured he just doesn’t like it.” 

It seemed, even distressed, Ayumi could bring any topic back to Sasuke. Normally it would make Yua laugh or shake her head in fond exasperation, now her face contorted itself in cold rage. 

“Shut up about such trivial nonsense.” Yua hissed. She put her cup down on the tray, a bit harder than necessary. “Out, all of you. I have too much to do to entertain these social calls.” 

Hitomi and Ayumi exchanged worried glances before they looked towards Kakashi like they expected him to do something about this. 

Why they and Sasuke seemed to think Kakashi could do anything was beyond him, but … he could try. 

“Will you give us a moment?” Kakashi asked the two women. They nodded and left, leaving the tea and sweets. 

“I said; all out.” Yua said coldly. 

Kakashi scratched his cheek, flinching when he touched the cut, unsure how to even approach this. He really didn’t know how to comfort someone, but he had been a captain in Anbu, and he had led teams through crises in the past. Surely, if people looked to him for answers, he should be able to do something, even in a situation like this. 

“I’ll help you.” Kakashi offered. “Let’s get an overview of what you need done.” 

“I –“ 

“Don’t have time for social calls. This isn’t social.”

She looked ready to protest but threw a scroll at him. “Read. I need to finish this sweater for Tajima-sama.”

He noted she was resizing it. 

Kakashi read the report to her, thinking this would at least give Ayumi a chance to recover her voice. 

The scroll contained several reports, about everything from a quarrel between neighbors in the village to the unrest Madara’s mission had caused, and the prognosis for war between the two neighboring Daimyo. 

Kakashi made small comments on the reports – he didn’t know everything there was to know about the current politics, but unrest was unrest, no matter which era he was in-, and asked Yua what the clan planned to do. 

He wrote down the answers she provided in a mostly empty scroll. 

She would later have to refine the answers and bring them to Tajima later, mostly on behalf of the civilian part of the clan, to make sure they were not forgotten in midst of the chaos. 

Yua got more and more engaged, especially in their discussion about possible solutions for how to utilize the money of the clan, and how to efficiently move the village if push came to shove. 

The Uchiha had moved around before, usually to get further away from the Senju, or because the resources of the land needed a couple of years rest before they could yield again – they had stayed here for a while, beginning to inch near the limit of resources the land could offer. 

At one point Yua put down the sweater and moved over to read the report herself and argue a deliberately skewed observation Kakashi made, to see how she would respond. 

He wrote down every point she made about the suggested merchant alliance in question – it was not stable enough to rely on, the Uchiha had to broker better terms from one of the merchants of the bigger cities. This was important enough that either Tajima or Madara had to see to it personally.

She paused after the rant, looking depleted. 

“We have gone through a good portion of the reports.” Kakashi said. “Perhaps some food to keep us going?” 

“I don’t have ti–“ 

“Great.” Kakashi said and opened the door out to the hallway. He had sensed Ayumi approaching maybe twenty minutes or so ago, and she was still sitting outside. 

“Ayumi-san, can you bring us something that is easy to eat while we work?”

The watery, relieved smile she offered him was more than he deserved for his minimal effort.

She scurried off and came back a few minutes later with stew and rice. Kakashi ate his portion in less than a second, using the technique he perfected for when he had his mask on. 

Ayumi, who had yet to leave after serving the food, and Yua, both stared at him with shocked expressions. 

“There. I’ll read as you eat.” Kakashi said. She was too shocked to protest, and picked up her bowl, eating slowly, as if compensating for the unhuman speed Kakashi had used to tuck into his food with.

Ayumi glanced unsubtly at Yua, relieved to see her eating before she excused herself and left the two of them to work. 

While reading the reports and discussing them, Kakashi made sure to comment on things long enough that it gave her a pause to eat, and thankfully she did. 

They finished reading through the whole scroll a few hours after dinner and had almost filled a new scroll with things she needed to discuss with Tajima. 

They both stretched, feeling cramped after being huddled over the reports for so long. Kakashi felt a twinge in his muscles, still sore, and had an idea. 

“What do you say to a spar?” He asked. Yua squinted at him. He hadn’t trained with the women since the men returned – honestly, he doubted they had been given much time to attend to other things than their chores. Hitomi had some time off to be with her son, and Ayumi rarely left, even when she had time off. 

Yua … she didn’t really have much time to do anything for herself. 

“A spar.” She said with a nod, accepting the challenge. Good. Kakashi had thought it would have a higher chance of success than simply suggesting fresh air. 

They relocated to the training grounds within the compound. It was getting dark, so Yua lit up the torches around it. They stretched in silence, warming up their muscles properly. 

In truth, the spar would be a good way for Kakashi to improve his own condition as well, so it wasn’t entirely altruistic. 

He had trained against Yua enough times to know her fighting style and temperament in battle. He adjusted his own style to make sure the battle had a most beneficial outcome for her; that she got close enough to punch him that she would be motivated to fight on and get some release for her frustrations, but he also dragged it out to exhaust her, hoping it would help her fall asleep later. 

They fought for over an hour. 

By the end, Kakashi was close to saying they had to stop as they both were obviously too exhausted to continue, but Yua beat him to it. 

“Enough.” She said, wiping sweat away from her face. Kakashi nodded, catching his breath. 

They collapsed on one of the benches on the sideline, just breathing and staring emptily into the shadowy shapes in the snow, flickering in tandem with the fiery torches.

“You’d think it got easier.” She suddenly said. In times like this Kakashi felt quiet camaraderie was better than filling space with meaningless words. No words could heal her wounds, and if such words existed, he was not in possession of them.

“I have always tried to live up to my father’s impossible demands of me. To bear his disappointment when I didn’t bear children from my marriage and when Sasuke-sama declined my hand … I thought, at least, I can work hard and put the clan’s wellbeing before my own.”

She looked away suddenly. 

The only indication she was battling tears was a small sniff. 

“If Senju Tobirama hadn’t made it, the Senju wouldn’t have needed the excuse of being hired by the daimyo to come after the Uchiha. When I heard he survived, I thought; we will bear their smugness to avoid mindless slaughter because if I got what I wanted, the clan would suffer. Gods, I’m horrible. Wishing for the death of what is essentially a child. Hitomi would punch me if she knew.”

“To consider the good of all above one’s own need is the mark of a good leader.” Kakashi said. She laughed bitterly. 

“But I’m not a leader. I just takes care of –“ 

“Everything.” 

She turned to face him again, cheeks wet. “You think highly of me.” 

“I have no reason not to.” 

“You don’t shower me with pity either.” 

“Ayumi-san means well.” 

“She does.” Yua admitted. “I get frustrated with her, but she is also refreshing in a way no other is. I steal her away from her husband too often, though. It might be a marriage of convenience, but that doesn’t mean I can continue to be selfish forever. Maybe this is a good time to end it –“

“Don’t.” Kakashi said quickly. “You have a good thing together. Keep it.” 

Not to mention how sad Ayumi would be, and how he and Hitomi would have to comfort her. It would be a nightmare. 

“But –“ 

“Let her make her own decisions.” 

“Her decisions are often idiotic.” 

“You just implied that’s part of her charm. Refreshing.” 

She shook her head but looked amused. She sniffed, wiped away a few stray tears, and looked up towards the night sky with a huff. The stars over them were shining bright. 

“The first time I met Sasuke-sama, I thought he was the oddest man I had ever met.” She said, off topic. “I take that back. You are the oddest man I have ever met. The two of you suit each other, though.”

“I thought only Ayumi-san could turn every conversation over to be about Sasuke-sama.” Kakashi said, earning a small laugh from Yua. 

“She’s obsessed! Yet she is not romantically interested in him at all. I don’t get it.” 

“Hitomi-san might have mentioned once that Ayumi-san feels safer gushing about him than gushing about you, the person she really likes. Lower stakes.”

Yua laughed out loud but broke into a sob mid-laugh. 

“Curses. I hate being sad, really hate it.” She rubbed her face dry with her sleeve. “But this, too, shall pass, I suppose. Like everything else.” 

“If letting Ayumi-san in makes you less sad, perhaps you should.” Kakashi suggested, able to talk the talk but not quite able to walk the walk.

“She makes me happy, even though she drives me crazy.” Yua admitted. 

Kakashi had no frame of reference for people’s relationships except the Icha Icha series, but the books had stated that the people you loved were as likely to make you happy as drive you crazy. If they were correct on that account, maybe… 

“No person is perfect, but as long as their shortcomings complement our own, a relationship can work.” Kakashi said, basically quoting one of the books, hoping it would prove to be a worthy addition to the conversation. 

“And love is always worth pursuing.” Kakashi added, feeling ready to leave. This kind of conversation was not his forte. 

“Thank you.” Yua said and rose to her feet. “Ayumi is probably haunting the hallways like a ghost. I better find her.” 

They walked silently back to the main house. Yua didn’t say anything before they stopped by the main house to say good night. 

“Is Sasuke-sama recovering well?”

“Yes.” Kakashi said, noting how it didn’t come out as neutral or casual as he had wanted. Yua noticed as well.

“Is he, or isn’t he?”

“He is.” Kakashi said. She stared at him until something clicked. 

“You argued.” She stated, far too perspective for Kakashi’s taste.

“No.” They hadn’t really. It barely counted as a discussion. 

“Yes!” Her eyes lit up and she was all over the topic like a dog with a bone. On one hand, Kakashi was happy to see her like this, on the other hand…

“You definitely argued! Why else would you leave his side today?”

Kakashi knew he should leave, yet a part of him was still frustrated and wanted to relieve that frustration. 

He would usually deal by burying himself in missions, but that wasn’t exactly an option here. 

“I’m just worried.” Kakashi said before he snapped his mouth shut. Curses. Yua got a serious, understanding expression. The excitement gone. 

“I won’t tease you about that, and I won’t tell Ayumi either.”

“There’s nothing more to it. Sasuke-sama is strong. He’s so strong he thinks he has to save the whole world, and I’m not strong enough to help him carry that burden.” Kakashi rambled, hating how desperate he felt about this. 

“Hound-san.” Yua put what was probably intended as a calming hand on his arm. He almost jerked back but forced himself to stand still. She seemed to notice, though, and removed her hand. 

“Shinobi. Of course.” She said. “Hound-san, you might not be as strong as Sasuke – ah, honestly, I don’t know if anyone is, but he relies on you a lot. More than you can know. Simply being there is enough.”

Kakashi was starting to feel antsy. He wanted to leave, yet his legs didn’t move. 

“Sasuke-sama has always been a private person. He opened a lot for Madara and Izuna, but I have never seen him as he is now, after you joined him. He smiles more easily, and there’s a warmth in his eyes when he talks about you -”

Kakashi, because he was a coward, body flickered the short distance home. 

When he walked into the main room, Sasuke was reading a scroll by the glow of an oil lamp. There were warm coals in the hearth and a pot with still-warm soup. On the floor lay Madara, his head resting in Sasuke’s lap. 

It was obvious by the teen's expression that he had had a bad day. 

The news of Tobirama’s survival hitting the village had probably made his choice more real – to hear everyone discuss it, and the clan’s disappointment at the boy’s survival. Kakashi could only imagine what kind of uproar he had missed in the village by staying with Yua all day. 

“Welcome back.” Sasuke said, leisurely carding his fingers through Madara’s long hair. “How is Yua?”

“Handling things.” Kakashi said, eying Madara. The teen looked devastated at the mention of his cousin. 

Sasuke hummed and patted Madara affectionately on the head. “You can’t stay here all night. You have to face everyone at one point.” 

“I don’t want to.” The teen whispered.

“Madara-sama,” Kakashi said, squatting down on the opposite side of the table, “I talked with Yua just now. She told me; _we will bear their smugness to avoid mindless slaughter_ , regarding Tobirama’s survival. The person who should be hurting the most is still thinking of the clan’s wellbeing before her own peace of mind. You are not alone in your hopes for peace.”

Madara looked up, into Kakashi’s eye. 

“Maybe not, but Izuna hates me.” 

“Nonsense.” Sasuke said, sounding like a mother talking to her foolish, yet lovable child. “Izuna is your brother. He loves you very much, even when he doesn’t act it. If he truly hated you, he would have told your father.”

“I hate keeping secrets.” Madara groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Don’t make a joke about me being a bad shinobi, I only hate keeping secrets from family.” 

“I know.” Sasuke said. 

“And I know he won’t tell father, but I let a murderer escape. Tobirama has killed so many of us, but at the same time he is – he’s Izuna’s age. They’re just children.” 

“You are still a child.” Sasuke pointed out. 

“I’m not.”

“If you’d like to prove me wrong, stop hiding here and go face your clan.”

Madara sat up, looking forlorn, but a bit more determined. 

“Go hawking tomorrow.” Sasuke suggested. “Bring Izuna. The two of you need some time alone away from the village.” 

“Perhaps.” Madara said. “When will you tell me more about my eyes?” 

“Maybe the day after tomorrow, if you have made an effort to bond with Izuna.” 

Madara made no promises as he left, his mood leaving a shadow over the room that remained even with him gone. 

“How bad were things in the village today?” Kakashi asked. 

“I only heard from Madara, but people are very upset. Tajima expects ramifications, and he is probably right. The Senju will become arrogant after this, Lord Hosokawa will be displeased … that, topped with the shitstorm they have stirred in the neighboring prefectures, and we might have a large-scale war at hand come early spring.” 

“Will you fight?” 

“I can’t leave the clan while it is in so much trouble. I don’t expect you to follow me into battle, though.”

“I can’t leave the future to chance.” Kakashi said. “Even if we must fight, at least we can try to minimize the damage.” 

Sasuke smiled and reached across the table to rest his hand over Kakashi’s. He couldn’t help but notice the texture of calluses, caused by repetitive training over several years. He had vaguely noted it before, but now he let himself appreciate the physical proof of Sasuke’s hard work. 

“Thank you.” Sasuke said.

“We’re in this together.” Kakashi said, repeating the words Sasuke had used just the night before. Sasuke's whole face bloomed into a bright smile before he looked a bit chagrined.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry about-"

"Nothing." Kakashi said quickly. "There is nothing to be sorry for. We have been stuck at the hip for over a month. I'm surprised we had no heated discussions before this point."

He drew in a deep breath, steeling himself before he said what he had been thinking about all day.

"I understand your concern regarding me letting the persona of Hound consume me, but I have to voice a concern as well. Even though you separate me from your sensei verbally every time I mention him, I can't help but feel like you think my normal is closer to his normal. I am willing to work harder to open up. All I ask in return is that you don't demand me to be more than I can be."

Sasuke surveyed his face with a proud expression.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! (soon)


	10. The Pieces That Make the Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!!
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well these few days into New Year! 
> 
> I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and probably ended up with 20 extra pages I couldn't use, which I have to find a way to stuff in somewhere else later, because there was so much I wanted to say and those pages didn't really fit into the direction this chapter went. Hah! But it's done! And I hope it reads smoothly despite a lot happening!
> 
> Thank you for the lovely feedback on the last chapter! Reading your comments makes me super happy! <3

They woke to a new day where nothing had really changed yet was profoundly changed at the same time. 

They got up, washed, and dressed. Kakashi lit the fire in the hearth while Sasuke rolled up the futon. They prepared breakfast and ate. It was all a part of their normal routine, yet there was a precarious element to the way they spoke to each other and the way they looked at each other. 

It should have been stifling to live up to a promise as the one Kakashi made the night before, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t exactly liberating either; a certain type of anxiety came with the thought of exposing himself as a person, but he was willing to do so. 

_We should treat each other like nothing short of family if we wish to be able to relax._

There was an irrefutable truth to Sasuke’s statement from a month ago. 

Kakashi hiding behind a mask, never really comfortable with revealing himself, would only cause strain in the long run if they were to live together. And seeing how there was no one else in their situation, he wanted to stay close to Sasuke and was willing to work for their coexistence to run smoothly. 

The biggest obstacle to achieving his goal; opening up, was a simple yet unyielding one; fear. 

The fear of being rejected if Sasuke learned too much about him. 

Which was in one way stupid, seeing how Sasuke had admitted to pretty atrocious things in his own past, doing nothing to deter Kakashi from liking him, but Sasuke was a very admirable person now. A person who had overcome his past and turned it into something good and productive. 

Kakashi couldn’t say the same about himself. 

In one way, it would be better if he just told Sasuke, confessed all his failings to get it out of the way, because it would be better if Sasuke _knew_ , so Kakashi could _know_.

Know if it changed things, know how Sasuke would respond, know if all of him could truly be accepted by the only person he had ever gotten this close with, no matter how undeserving. 

A lesser obstacle was that he didn’t know how to bring it up because he’d never talked about it with anyone. 

“If Tajima allows me to bring the boys along, I’d like to leave the country tomorrow for training.” Sasuke informed Kakashi casually over breakfast. “I thought about Kasaiyama – where I summon my foxes from.”

“Ah. Sure.” Kakashi said, amused that Sasuke would state it in such a dramatic fashion – _leave the country_. 

“I need to teach Madara properly about the Mangekyō, and it would be better to do it away from prying eyes – but Izuna should be included. I don’t want to foster rivalry between them.”

Kakashi nodded.

“If you are comfortable with it, I would like to train yours and Madara’s eyes at the same time.” Sasuke added, giving Kakashi a searching look. 

That would entail revealing for the brothers that Kakashi had a Mangekyō. He supposed it would come in handy later. He was less comfortable with Izuna knowing but pushing the brat away would surely not cause any positive changes in the boy. 

“That’s fine.” Kakashi said. 

“You don’t have to tell them any details about how you acquired it.” Sasuke said. “But I’ll have to explain at least Madara the full nature of it for him to truly understand.”

After breakfast Sasuke insisted on doing the dishes, leaving Kakashi with little to do except finish his tea. 

“How are you feeling today?” Kakashi asked, eyeing Sasuke’s movements. He seemed stronger today and had color back in his cheeks. 

“Good enough to visit Tajima and argue.” Sasuke said with a chuckle. “I’ll be back before lunch.” 

“You are already training Madara and Izuna, aren’t you? Why would this be different?” 

“Because I have overstepped my place one time too many; keeping you, a few incidents during the campaign, saving Hikaku and the others… He wants me out of the picture, yet he can’t send me away without leaving the clan vulnerable. Unable to punish me properly, he controls my relationship with his sons instead.”

Sasuke left shortly after, and Kakashi tried to do a deep dive into seals but gave up. His head was elsewhere, planning thousands of different steps on how he could talk to Sasuke, and deal with the different outcomes. 

He needed air. 

Since Sasuke was in the main house and the mood in the village was nothing short of tense, he didn’t dare go far; he just jumped onto the roof of the cottage and sat down there in contemplation. 

There were a few trees around, their branches covered in snow. He could see over the top of the walls of the compound, where roof upon roof stretched all the way to the village walls. The sky above was a combination of a light blue backdrop and heavy-looking clouds. There might be more snow soon – spring was still at least a month and a half away according to the Uchiha, and with spring, nothing good would follow.

He vaguely thought about the fact that his birthday, the fifteenth of September, had been skewed, due to the time jump bringing him to another time of the year. His birthday would probably be soon if it hadn’t passed already. 

What if he had turned twenty without knowing it? 

He counted the days and concluded he was close; he would turn twenty in six days, in the middle of March.

Should he tell Sasuke? 

When was Sasuke’s birthday? 

He remembered that the Sasuke of Konoha had been born months before Naruto – during the summer, perhaps. Kushina had visited Mikoto several times, to see the baby, and Kakashi had followed in the shadows, to make sure Kushina was safe. He hadn’t really taken notice of the baby then, since it was of little threat. 

He barely remembered having seen the baby, having blocked most memories from that time.

“Hound!” 

Kakashi peered down towards the ground where the four Uchiha he and Madara had tried to save stood. They must have come to thank Sasuke.

He jumped down from the roof and landed in front of them, slightly wary as he never spent time alone with the men of the village.

While the women had found their peace with him, of sorts, during the period the men were away, the men had yet to get used to Kakashi, a month into training together. 

“Sasuke-sama is in a meeting with Tajima-sama.” He informed them. They all looked disappointed. 

“Hitomi-san said he might be well by now.” Hikaku said. 

“He is.” Kakashi said. 

“Tajima-sama is in a mood today so the master won’t be long. We can wait.” Hayase suggested to the others. 

“We can wait in the kitchen.” Kenji said with a sly grin. “Your wife can serve us tea.”

Hayase shrugged. “If she’s not too busy serving the lady.”

“We can’t really go to the kitchen though.” Hikaku said. “The women will throw us out.” 

Correct. 

The women wouldn’t welcome a ragtag gang of men into their midst. Kakashi was allowed because he was so foreign to them that they couldn’t even group him together with the men – and he didn’t disturb them. That was his number one rule. 

“Hound hangs out in the kitchen all the time.” Hayase pointed out. “If we go with him, they’ll probably allow it.” 

“You have a point!” Hikaku said. “Hound, come with us.” 

Kakashi was willing to risk his life to save them, but he’d rather not spend any time with them outside of training. 

“I –“ 

“Help us out man, it’s freezing outside.” Hikaku said, grabbing his arm, leaving no room for a dignified retreat. 

Kakashi held back a sigh and accompanied them to the kitchen, feeling beyond awkward and no small amount of trepidation for what he had in store in their company.

All the women stopped in the midst of their tasks at the sight of the four dragging Kakashi along to one of the tables with benches at the far back. It was not used for any chores at the moment, but Kakashi didn’t like occupying the space either way. He had a stool in one of the corners, where he could warm himself and exchange words with Ayumi and Yua while they worked. That was all he was comfortable with occupying.

Hayase and Yuuto sat with their back to the entrance, while Kakashi was squeezed between Hikaku and Kenji. His only solace was that at least he could see what was going on in the room. 

Ayumi was coincidentally in the kitchen, looking to be on her way out with a tray of tea, probably for Yua. 

She noticed them due to the other women’s reactions, gaped at the group, and beelined over to them.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded to know of Hayase, sounding like she was talking to an annoying brother rather than her husband. 

Something clicked into place for Kakashi; he had never been able to imagine her as married, and now he had a front-row seat to the reason why; despite gushing about Sasuke, Ayumi displayed no real interest in men. Zero. It only made sense she would lump the role of husband into that of something like a brother – a male family member she had no choice but to keep in her life. 

“We are waiting for Sasuke-sama to return from his meeting with Tajima-sama. Hound suggested waiting at the kitchen.” Hayase lied easily. 

“No, he didn’t! I’m not stupid!” She scolded, showing a side of her Kakashi had never seen; annoyed and short-tempered. “Hound-san never causes extra work for us! What do you guys think this is? An in!?”

“Finish your duties.” Emiyo, one of the regular workers in the main house, said, appearing behind Ayumi to pull her ear lightly. 

“Sorry, Emiyo-san.” Ayumi said politely before she turned towards her husband and stuck her tongue out at him. “Stay, if you want, idiot. I’m busy either way.” 

She ran off. 

Hayase looked after her with a tired expression. 

Although Kakashi was biased and felt more bad for Ayumi than a stranger, he could understand that being stuck in such a marriage, most likely decided by their parents, would be difficult for Hayase as well. 

Ayumi’s relationship with Yua wasn’t exactly a secret, neither was the knowledge that she barely spent any time at home with her husband. 

“Does she even make you breakfast?” Kenji asked, openly snickering. 

“Sometimes.”

“Emiyo-san, can we beg tea?” Hikaku asked, pressing his palms together and doing his best to look young and innocent. She put her hands on her hips and glared mildly at him.

“I’ll allow it due to your recent hardships, but Ayumi-san spoke the truth, despite her rude tone. You warriors can’t crash the kitchen whenever you like.” 

“I heard Hound does it.” Hayase said, a bit challenging. 

“He’s quiet, helpful and killed us a bear.” She said, eyes flickering to Kakashi. He vaguely remembered her being there during the hunt. 

“I’ll bring you lot some tea.” She added before walking off. 

“They all bring up the bear thing all the time.” Hayase grumbled. “How impressive was the beast?” 

“It was a bear.” Kakashi said at length, on the receiving end of four pairs of curious eyes. They groaned over his non-description, but then Hikaku seemed to remember something. 

“Itsuki-kun has the pelt!” he said excitedly. “We can go there later to see it.”

“If you know he has it then you know why. Don’t bother him for your own amusement.” Kakashi said, unable to not tell them off. 

The pelt was a small price to pay the boy for the trauma Kakashi had caused him, and while it could be put to good use, it was surely a reminder of the worst day in the boy’s life. For these older guys to harass him to see it like it was some exciting circus attraction… 

“Didn’t think you’d care about his feelings.” Kenji snarked. 

“Kenji, don’t.” Yuuto protested weakly.

“What? We’re all fellow shinobi. We may not all be connected by blood, but we are allies, right?” Kenji drawled. “We can speak openly with Hound, and it’s odd, isn’t it? To give such a valuable gift to the family of the man he murdered.” 

“I heard that Hitomi-san has stated she accepts his presence in the village.” Hikaku said. “And everyone knows the lady is friendly towards him, but most of all Ayumi-san.”

Hayase grimaced. “She’s friendly with everyone. Don’t make it sound like _that_.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean to imply anything!” Hikaku explained hastily. “Not towards any of them! It’s just weird. They are the ones with least reason to act favorably towards the new addition to our clan, yet they do.” 

Kakashi churned the choice of words over in his head. 

_Addition to the clan._

Was he? 

He assumed all the men saw him as a visitor; someone to stay next to Sasuke and out of their way. Maybe he had been mistaken.

“I mean, Madara-sama likes him.” Hikaku stated.

“Madara-sama is too fond of shiny new toys.” Kenji said. “Izuna-sama has his head in the right place regarding Hound. We should be cautious.” 

Emiyo came back with tea to all of them, even Kakashi. He had no idea why. While Yua and Ayumi had a certain soft spot for him, and Hitomi bore his presence due to her friendship with the two, someone like Emiyo had no reason to be kind to Kakashi. 

“Please be mindful of not making too much noise.” She told the four Uchiha before leaving. 

“We’ll be quiet!” Hayase shouted after her, earning an unsubtle kick from Hikaku under the table.

“Hound.” Hayase said when he was done groaning over his new bruise. “All jokes aside, with that hair of yours, you look like Senju Tobirama. Any relation?” 

“There is no relation between me and the Senju.” 

“Alright. Just wanted to check.” 

“Blood is important around here.” Kenji said. “But I guess I prefer you not being of a clan, then being related to our enemies. It’s been suggested you were birthed by a mountain spirit that took the form of a great wolf.” He said so with a completely straight face. 

“I heard you’re a ninja from a faraway land who was a rival of Sasuke-sama in your youth.” Hikaku said. 

“That makes no sense.” Kenji said. Kakashi thought vaguely that the boy was in no position to protest such a thing as he had been the one to bring up mountain spirits. “He’s not strong enough to rival Sasuke-sama.” 

“I just repeated what I heard.” Hikaku said, holding up his palms. “Don’t shoot the messenger.” 

“Rival isn’t exactly the term I’ve heard being tossed around.” Hayase said, snickering obnoxiously into his cup. 

What remained of the stab of sympathy Kakashi had felt for the dude when Ayumi totally disregarded him evaporated instantly. 

“Another question.” Hayase said. “Do you get along with the women because you… you know?”

More than ever did he wish that Ayumi could run off into the sunset with Yua rather than staying with this rude idiot.

“I do not know.” Kakashi said with forced calm. He met Hayase’s curious eyes, refusing to look away. Hayase backed away first. 

“Alright.” The Uchiha said, laughing a bit nervously. 

“I’m curious about something as well.” Hikaku said eagerly, his bright disposition out of touch with the atmosphere around the table – it was as if he didn’t even notice the "subtle" swipes his friends made at Kakashi. “Is Hound your real name?” 

“It is my name.” 

“That’s not a proper answer!”

“Hound suits him,” Kenji said, sipping tea. “But it would have been better with something like Mutt.” 

“Kenji!” Hikaku gawked, looking scandalized as if being called Mutt would be the straw to break the camel’s back after the things Hayase had tried to toe around. “Too far! You can ask questions and joke, but don’t insult him! Sorry, Hound. We are just curious since we haven’t had much time to get to know you.” 

Kakashi could go about this several ways.

1\. Outright anger.

2\. Ignoring them completely.

3\. Play along. 

He chose option three, crossed his arms, and nodded sagely to Hikaku’s words. 

“Of course you would be curious. Have any of you ever spent prolonged time with outsiders you weren’t meant to kill?” He asked the group with a put-upon contemplating demeanor. 

“The Hagoromo.” Yuuto answered dutifully. The others added nothing to that short list. 

“I see. You don’t know how to get to know someone new since you have known everyone around you since birth. There has never been a need to start from scratch, which explains why you are all so bad at it. Rule number one; nicknames of endearment do work to form stronger bonds between people, but you were a bit off Kenji-san.” 

He waggled a finger at the boy. 

“Your suggestion was neither endearing nor good for fostering friendship. If you’d like, you can call me Inu-kun. That would be more efficient.” 

Kenji grimaced. “I wasn’t –“ 

“And Hayase-san!” Kakashi rounded on the damned idiot with all the cheer he could muster, gratified when Hayase blanched at his smile. “Asking questions is a good first step, but you must remember rule number two; a question should not imply preconceptions because you might accidentally end up offending someone. Better luck next time, though.

As for my origins – hmmm, let me see. Ah, yeah, I don’t feel like sharing. And as for my name – it’s not that interesting. And a term to use to define my relationship to Sasuke-sama, ah, well-” he plastered on a big fat fake smile, “- you guys didn’t really mean to go digging into such a private thing, right? Not when Sasuke-sama is someone who really values his privacy and has no time for idle speculations about his person? No worries, I won’t tell him that you blatantly engaged in gossip the very same day you came to thank him for saving your lives.” 

You could hear a needle drop as Kakashi drank his tea, savoring the shocked expressions around him. A few of the women around had heard, and their expressions were priceless. 

“Why would Ayumi like you, you are terrifying.” Hayase squeaked.

“I never thought I’d meet someone as sarcastic as Izuna-sama.” Hikaku marveled. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Kakashi lied.

“We didn’t mean anything bad by asking.” Hikaku said, fidgeting with his teacup. “We really are curious, and we just mentioned what we heard. Everyone asks questions like that about you, and since there’s no answers, we have to guess. It’s really not easy to know what to think. You just showed up from nowhere, and no one knows why you were there that day, err, night – you know what we mean.”

“He had little to no clothes and was heavily wounded.” Yuuto said softly. If Kakashi remembered correctly, the man had been among the ones who brought him back. He had looked less soft then, but some people were like that; day and night between daily life and battle. 

“I heard! Ryota couldn’t have, he wasn’t that good.” Hikaku said before he turned to Kakashi. “What were you doing out there?”

“I got lost.” Kakashi said.

“From where?” Hikaku pressed. 

“From the road of life.” Kakashi said in all seriousness, channeling the only genius idiot he truly knew; Obito. He remembered thinking the older Kakashi must have lost his mind, acting stupid in the way Sasuke had described, but he could see the merit to it. 

Surrounded by idiots there was only one option: Become an idiot oneself. 

“Fine, we’ll ask something else.” Hikaku said, rolling his eyes. “You have traveled much, right? Have you traveled with Sasuke-sama before?” 

“I met Sasuke-sama for the first time, two months ago, the night I was brought back here.”

“Yeah, right. Everyone knows he knows you. He’s willing to spare his enemies, but he wouldn’t stick out his neck this much for a stranger.” 

“Believe what you’d like.” Kakashi said with a shrug. 

“Fine, insist on whatever. But you have traveled.”

“I’ve been here and there.” 

“You answer so vaguely, it’s annoying.” Hayase said with a huff. “No name, no clan, no background. You’re like a ghost.”

“In that regard, he is very much a good shinobi, as the Daimyo’s prefer them.” Kenji commented. “Maybe he’s from some capital, trained to protect a Daimyo?” 

“Oooh, that makes sense! He could have met Sasuke-sama like that as well!” Hikaku said. “But who could it be? Leaving one's ranks while the Daimyo is alive seems a bit…” 

“Maybe he worked for someone who lost power or died over the last year?” Hayase guessed. “Eeeh – there’s been so many. Who is most likely?”

“Minamoto?” Hikaku suggested. “Didn’t he lose his prefecture and die six months ago? That’s close to Earth Country.” 

“I thought the wife took over right after his death?” Yuuto said. 

“She took over, but that was after the civil war.” Hayase said.

“No, she started the civil war.” Kenji insisted. “Her family wanted her husbands’ power.” 

“I’m pretty sure she was thrown off the throne along with her husband but escaped with her life only to return to end the war.” Hayase said. 

“What about Rokkaku? He died a year ago.” Hikaku suggested. “Oda claimed his area in the west.” 

“Aaah, Oda is a dangerous type.” Hayase whispered. “I’ve heard he has his eyes on the seat of the Fire Lord.” 

“Lord Hosokawa has had trouble with him this winter.” Hikaku said, looking worried. “If he acts up at the same time as our neighboring prefectures go to war with each other, we’ll need stronger allies than the Hagoromo.” 

“Maybe the good Lord will hire the Aburame or Inuzuka this year. Seeing how the Hagoromo are spreading themselves thin.” Kenji said. “The clans have worked with the Senju before, but I’d rather fight with them than any other clan – the one time Lord Hosokawa hired the Nara, I thought the old Nara-hag would strangle Tajima-sama!” 

“Oh, don’t remind me of that disaster.” Hikaku moaned. 

In their discussion, they seemed to have completely forgotten about Kakashi, which was fine with him. He drank the rest of his tea and glanced around the kitchen, in time to see Yua approach them, Ayumi at her heels. 

Hikaku spotted her as well and rose so quickly he almost flipped the table. 

“Lady Yua.” He greeted with a bow. The others were soon to follow, so Kakashi rose as well, sending Yua an amused look as he bowed to her. He realized he had never seen her around other men than those of the main house. 

In the village, among the women and elders, she was cherished and well respected, but the men here were far more formal and polite. Distant in a way the women never were with her, despite deferring to her. 

“I see you’ve been given tea. Good.” She said kindly. “I would rather not spoil your fun, gentlemen, but since you are waiting for Sasuke-sama, I was wondering if I could lend your strength for a task? We were going to call on a few handymen, but with you all here…” 

The men looked at each other in surprise. 

“Well, we -” Hayase started to say, but Hikaku kicked him under the table.

“Sure, we can help.” Hikaku answered on their behalf. Hayase exchanged looks with Kenji, who threw a glance at Kakashi. It was a stupid and amateurish move that gave away that something was going on. At least between the two of them. 

“I can’t.” Kenji said. “I have to-“

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Hikaku hissed. “Don’t be rude!” 

“Follow me please.” Yua said, beckoning them to follow. They did without further protests, but Hayase and Kenji didn’t look pleased. 

Ayumi didn’t even have to ask him stay behind; she wasn’t as good an actor as Yua and he could see she was radiating with nerves. That, mixed with whatever bothered Kenji and Hayase was enough to put him on edge. 

She waited until the men were gone before she spoke. 

“The master is with Tajima-sama, and Madara-sama is training the youngsters.” She whispered. Kakashi nodded. “Izuna-sama… is not here in the main house or out in the village.” 

What?

“You should go.” She added, before saying, loudly: “Perhaps clean the cottage before Sasuke-sama returns? We’ll send the men over when they are done helping us. See you later!”

She ran after Yua and the men. 

Kakashi left the kitchen in no visible hurry. If he had understood Ayumi correctly, and he was pretty sure he had, Izuna had for some reason gone to the cottage while both he and Sasuke was away.

And it wasn’t by chance. At least two of the four had been in on it; to take Kakashi away from the cabin. Hikaku couldn’t have known, or he wouldn’t have insisted on all of them helping Yua with whatever she concocted to lure them away.

Why had Izuna planned it so he could enter their empty cottage?

They didn’t exactly have anything indiscriminating there, as far as Kakashi knew, but the fact Izuna might be looking for something like that was in itself worrisome. 

Before leaving the building, he flashed through a couple of hand signs, using a doton jutsu that let him become one with the environment, becoming close to impossible to spot. It took more chakra than he liked to use but was more efficient than a genjutsu.

He sneaked out, unseen, and over towards the cottage. He spotted a young Uchiha in one of the trees – scouting. 

Great. 

So Izuna had gone to such lengths. 

Was it because of Kakashi? He knew the kid didn’t always agree with Sasuke, but he practiced with Sasuke almost every day and usually got on with the man well enough. 

He sneaked into the cottage, careful to not give himself away, and found Izuna easily enough. He was inside the storage room, and he was not alone. Of all people, Itsuki stood there, holding an oil lamp to let Izuna better look through the scrolls Sasuke had written. 

Kakashi had no idea how to best handle the situation. These were Sasuke’s things. Should he trust Sasuke hadn’t left anything out in the open that was better left unseen, and let the kids have their field trip, or should he stop them? 

“Nothing here either.” Izuna sighed, and carefully closed a scroll, putting it back with the others. He reached out to grab another when something must have caught his eye. He reached for something else, stuffed inside a cupboard. Kakashi didn’t see what it was until the pouch was out in the light.

Ah, so they did have one extremely indiscriminating thing in the cottage, and it wasn’t even hidden well! 

Izuna was about to open the pouch. 

Kakashi saw no other choice but to stop him, but outside of training, he could hardly attack the boy without causing more problems than he solved. 

He dropped the jutsu, showing up from nowhere right next to them from the boy’s perspective. 

“Hi.” Kakashi said. Itsuki shrieked and fell on his ass. Izuna violently flinched, giving Kakashi a moment to snap the pouch out of his hands. 

“Itsuki-san, please leave.” Kakashi said, attempting to sound as gentle as possible. The boy flinched at his name, but other than that he refused to move, holding on to the oil lamp for dear life. 

Hitomi was going to kill Kakashi. 

“Of course, I can’t demand you to stay either, Izuna-sama,” Kakashi added. “But perhaps you would like to explain this to Sasuke-sama, since I have no clue as to what is going on.” 

Izuna glared up at him. “Don’t play stupid. We both know why I’m here.” 

“Enlighten me.” 

“Proof. Of who you are, and why Sasuke-sama gifted you with that eye.” 

A bold assumption. 

“Isn’t that a very serious accusation?” Kakashi asked. “You think he stole an eye from the clan?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Izuna sneered. He rose, helping Itsuki up. 

“Just like you can’t make me stay, I can’t force you to provide me with what I want.” Izuna said with a sniff, dusting off himself. “I wanted to see what I could find but have no intention of causing a scene.”

He gestured for Kakashi to move. Reluctantly he did, and in the next second he was evading Izuna’s kick. Mid-kick, Izuna snatched the pouch from him and jumped back. 

“I noticed you entering the cottage.” The boy explained with a satisfied expression. “I might not be an amazing sensor, but I have homed in on your signature during training for the past month. There is no way for you to sneak up on me.” 

He held up the pouch.

“And you didn’t care that I read the scrolls, but you revealed yourself when I grabbed this.” 

“Izuna-sama, I'm sorry, but you should have focused on the pouch, rather than on bragging.” Kakashi couldn’t help but state, pointing towards the pouch in Izuna’s hand, no longer a pouch but a scroll. 

Kakashi had hidden the real pouch as soon as he had it, not stupid enough to keep it out in the open. 

Izuna gave the scroll an offended glare before putting it down, mindful to not harm it. At least he respected Sasuke’s belongings to that extent. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Izuna said coldly before he shoved his way out. Itsuki ran after him, sending Kakashi a look that was torn between anxious and steely determination. No doubt determined to see Kakashi dead in the future. 

When they were gone from the cottage, Kakashi checked for everything from genjutsu to traps. Nothing. 

He brought forth the pouch from under his sweater, where he had hidden it. He opened it to make sure everything that should be inside was inside and had a moment of bafflement. 

Shuriken. The pouch was filled with shuriken. 

Pure panic. 

Had Izuna swapped them? But the style of the pouch was of the ones used in Konoha, not this time, and – he sensed Sasuke closing in on the cottage and went out in the hallway to meet him. 

“Izuna was here.” Kakashi said in greeting. 

“I see.” Sasuke said. “What’s the weapons pouch got to do with Izuna visiting?” 

Kakashi looked at the pouch, panic ebbing away, the feeling of making a fool of himself increasing by the second. 

“I was out and returned to him ruffling through the things in the storage room, and – ehm.” 

“If you thought it was the one with my belongings, I always have it sealed away on my body, so I can’t lose it.” Sasuke said, oozing amusement. 

Kakashi let out a chuckle and rubbed a hand over his face. “He went out of his way to distract me out of the cottage so he could look around undisturbed.” 

“I’m glad you’re worried for me, but also worried you think I’m dumb enough to let something that important lie around.” 

“Ah, I wasn’t worried.” Kakashi said, tossing the weapons pouch into the storage room. It landed on the cupboard with a soundly clang.

“Not even a little bit?” Sasuke asked with a small grin, walking closer. “No hint of panic?” 

Kakashi escaped into the main room.

“Panic? Me? I never panic.” Kakashi said, his heart still slowing down after it did its best imitation of a galloping horse only a minute ago. 

Sasuke entered the room, sending Kakashi a knowing look. 

“How did he lure you out?” Sasuke asked, so Kakashi told him, gratified when Sasuke laughed during his retelling of today’s events. Kakashi chose to avoid mentioning certain things, but still had enough to go on for it to be entertaining. 

Sasuke was almost giggling when Kakashi retold how he eventually responded to the men and outright cringed when Kakashi gave in after enough demands to show the smile he had plastered on to freak them out. 

“That looks wrong!” Sasuke said, scooting away from Kakashi. Kakashi couldn’t help but follow, still smiling.

“What is? This? This smile?” 

“Stop, stop!” Sasuke demanded, shadowing for Kakashi’s face with his hand. “You look creepy!” 

“Do I?” Kakashi asked innocently as he moved around Sasuke’s hand to continue smiling at him, aware that he looked like a madman. 

He should have foreseen that such actions would have consequences, and he contemplated on his sins as Sasuke crushed one of the pillows they usually sat on over his face. 

“Yield.” Kakashi said, muffled by the pillow. Sasuke removed it, gazing critically down on Kakashi. 

Kakashi kept his face neutral as to say; see? No fake smile. 

Sasuke shook his head in mild exasperation, tossed away the pillow, and sat properly down on the floor. Kakashi couldn’t be bothered to get up, so he simply propped himself up, leaning on his elbow, head resting in hand.

“Who knew the famous pacifist would be willing to smother an innocent man over a pittance.” Kakashi said. 

Sasuke smiled all teeth. 

“What is a bit of bodily harm between friends?” 

That shouldn’t have made Kakashi chuckle, because Sasuke had genuinely tried to kill Naruto, his closest friend, and Kakashi himself had ended up causing the death of both his best friends. The utter wrongness of such a statement in the context of both their lives made him laugh.

He felt bad for laughing, but couldn’t stop, so he collapsed back on the floor and tried to swallow it, hold it physically back with his hand, but it bubbled out, escaping against his wishes. 

It wasn’t funny.

It wasn’t funny at all.

Sasuke scooted closer, looking down on him in puzzlement. 

“They called me friend-killer Kakashi.” The words spilled out, having brewed all day and probably longer – a desperate confession, the mirth dying down the moment he voiced it. “I caused more than bodily harm. I killed one of my friends with my own hand.” 

His heart stopped beating, waiting for a judgment – any sort of negative reaction. Sasuke however didn’t flinch away from the confession, only cocked his head to the side and looked Kakashi directly in the eyes. 

“Even without knowing the full story, I assume you had no intention of doing it, unlike me.” He said softly. “I killed my brother with intent.” 

“How can you talk so openly about it?” Kakashi asked, wanting to look away, but unable to. The monster haunting Sasuke’s past scared him at times, but he was unable to see the monster in the man. Even now, all he saw was a hint of compassion in Sasuke’s eyes, no old darkness lurking. 

A trick of the light or a trick of the mind? 

Usually, he was more cautious. Never trusting someone's nature to be what it seemed, but with Sasuke, it was almost like he wanted to be fooled. Wanted the man to be all he seemed. Kakashi was aware of his weakness when it came to Sasuke, but unable to fight it. 

“Practice makes perfect, even for such trivial-seeming things as talking and voicing thoughts.” Sasuke said simply. “And I refuse to bury the past as the elders did. I need to learn from it. Few truths are too ugly to be faced.” 

Kakashi latched on to the choice of words. With the type of person Sasuke was, he would have assumed _no_ truths were too ugly to face – at least that Sasuke would want to know either way. 

If he wasn’t talking on his own behalf…

“Any ugly truths you haven’t told me? About Konoha?” 

“Does sensei becoming the Rokudaime count?”

“What!?” Kakashi jolted up. Had the entire village been out of their mind? Kakashi, Hokage? 

Knocking on the front door reminded both of the guests they technically had been expecting, but totally forgotten about. 

“You’ll tell me more later.” Kakashi hissed before he walked out into the hallway, fixed his hair which suffered during their short scuffle, and went to open the door. 

The four Uchiha were there, Kenji and Hayase sending Kakashi searching looks as if to gauge the situation and his mood. 

“Welcome.” Kakashi said and stepped back to let them in. 

“Did we just hear a scream just now?” Hikaku asked. 

“Scream?” Kakashi asked, puzzled. 

“Like an angry exclamation.” Hikaku pushed. 

“Maybe a bird.” Kakashi suggested, gesturing for them to follow. They quickly took off their shoes and followed into the main room, where Sasuke had tidied things up and placed himself properly behind the table. 

Kakashi left them with Sasuke and went to the root cellar to get the dango. When he returned to the room, the four Uchiha had gathered inside the room, sticking to the wall, standing with their hands clasped together, looking for all in the world excited to be there yet afraid of imposing.

Kakashi put the dango on a small plate and added firewood on the hearth, using the still smoldering embers to fire it up. He hitched a kettle over the fire to make tea.

The four watched everything with open fascination. 

“We just had tea, Sasuke-sama, there is no need to serve us. We do not wish to impose.” Hikaku said. 

“Just because we are unused to guests does not mean we will act rudely. Sit.”

The four of them sat down by the door. Kakashi moved the plate over to them, gesturing for them to take one each. They did and nibbled slowly on the sweet treats, eyes roaming around the room.  
“Thank you for welcoming us, Sasuke-sama.” Hikaku said. Sasuke scoffed. 

“Quit the simpering, Hikaku. You’re too much like Madara to play at being polite.” 

“Ah, master, you shouldn’t insult the heir so.” Hikaku said with a small laugh. “Although I suppose if anyone can, it would be you.” 

“It’s good to see you are well.” Hayase said. 

“We’re sorry for causing trouble.” Yuuto mumbled. 

“Indeed. You were never supposed to get that close to the Senju border.” Sasuke said. “Nevertheless, you should thank Madara more than me, seeing how I wouldn’t have entered Sage Mode without his prompting.” 

“We will be sure to thank him.” Kenji said with a determined nod. 

“Hmm. How are you, Kenji? You had two unlucky encounters with the Senju in a short amount of time.” 

“Yes, master. I am well, master.” 

Kakashi noted how the boy was all polite in front of Sasuke. The effect of respect. Even Hayase looked like a different person in front of Sasuke. 

The kettle whistled. 

Kakashi served Sasuke first. After serving tea to the rest, he took up a place to the side of Sasuke, like a guarding dog. A part of the act, yet he felt less constrained by it due to their recent conversations. Sasuke wanted them to be equal. This play in front of the Uchiha was just that; a play. 

“Thank you for tea, master.” They said to Sasuke. 

“I didn’t make it.” Sasuke drawled. The four Uchiha looked over to Kakashi. 

“Thank you for tea, Hound-san.” Hikaku said. Yuuto and Hayase nodded. 

“We have brought gifts to express our gratitude, master.” Kenji said. 

“Oh yes!” Hikaku fished a small box out from his shirt and slid it forward towards Sasuke, but since they sat so close to the door, it was nowhere close enough for Sasuke to pick up. 

Hikaku looked expectantly towards Kakashi.

Kakashi made a show of getting up, picking up the box, and putting it in front of Sasuke. He met Sasuke’s eyes; the man looked stoic as ever, but his eyes couldn’t help but dance with amusement. Kakashi rolled his eye a bit and lifted the lid, revealing a very pretty kunai of a decorative nature. 

“It was my grandmother's. She received it from my grandfather when they married. It was passed down to my mother. She wanted you to have it, for saving my life.”

“It is very pretty.” Sasuke said. “Thank your mother from me.” 

“I will.” 

Kakashi, somewhat up to date on the Uchiha politics by now, couldn’t help but wonder if Hikaku’s mother had gifted it to Sasuke in hopes that he would soon yield and marry Yua, as most of the clan wanted him to do. 

Yuuto was next. He put forth a small box containing ink with no preamble. Sasuke smiled a tad bit more genuinely at the gift. 

“Ah, my supplies were dwindling. This is very handy. Thank you, Yuuto.”

The man blushed and bowed deeply. 

Kenji put forth a bundle that turned out to contain fresh herbs and a few small tomatoes.

“From my sister’s greenhouse.” He explained. “The whole family thank you, Sasuke-sama.”

“And I, them. I know your sister works hard to keep the greens alive during the winter. It’s quite a precious gift.” He picked up a tomato and inhaled the smell of it, eyes closed in pleasure. Kakashi’s brain got stuck on that soft expression. He was almost willing to forgive Kenji for his earlier insults since he brought something Sasuke so obviously valued.

Maybe they could keep a greenhouse next winter, to supply them with fresh vegetables and herbs. 

“My wife…” Hayase started to say. “Ah, that is, Ayumi-san insisted on me giving this gift, but I’m unsure if it is appropriate.” 

Kakashi felt a stab of horror. What had Ayumi told her husband to give Sasuke? 

Hayase put forth a small box. 

It didn’t look too bad. 

Yet. 

Kakashi carried it over to Sasuke and opened the lid. Inside was salt. 

He didn’t understand. Why would salt be inappropriate? He knew it had some religious connotations back in the days, which would mean around this era. 

Sasuke put the lid carefully back on. 

“I knew it, I shouldn’t have, but she seemed so sure –“ Hayase started to moan, but Sasuke waved it off. 

“No need for that. I accept the gift as a regular seasoning for our food.” Sasuke looked like he wanted to say more but kept his silence on the matter. “Thank you, the four of you. Gifts were unnecessary as your life has the greatest value to me.” 

“We thank you, Sasuke-sama.” All four said and bowed together. “We will take our leave. See you at training, master?”

“Later this week, yes.” Sasuke promised. They nodded and left. When they were out of the cottage, Kakashi turned towards Sasuke.

“What’s wrong with salt?” He asked.

“It’s something the Uchiha gift newlywed couples, to purify their union. I’m sure she wanted us to have it out of genuine kindness and well-wishing, rather than a malicious stab at the rumors about us.” 

Kakashi had known since the very beginning – he had felt it, deep in his bones: Ayumi was the one that one day would embarrass Kakashi in front of Sasuke to the point where he wanted to bury himself under the floorboard and just disappear. 

“She’s too convinced of her own beliefs.” Kakashi said, ready for death to take him. Sasuke shrugged, unbothered. 

“At least we have more seasoning.” Kakashi said, busying himself with going through the herbs in order to avoid looking at Sasuke. “We should use some of these today already, while they are still fresh. Unless you want to dry them?”

“Fresh is good.”

Sasuke looked pensively at the saltbox. Kakashi could barely look at it. 

He knew whose neck he was going to wring at first and best opportunity

“How did the meeting go?” Kakashi asked. 

“Ah, yes. The meeting.” Sasuke said, moving his eyes away from the saltbox. “It went as good as I could have hoped for. I was allowed to bring Madara, but not Izuna, as Tajima has taken a sudden interest in his youngest son and wants to teach him some of the family jutsu – no matter that Izuna has mastered them all.”

That sounded like trouble brewing. Kakashi felt like there was a lot of that going around, but there was nothing to gain from mulling too much over it. 

“Rokudaime?” He brought up, instead. 

“He was made Hokage after the war.” Sasuke answered easily as if it was no big deal.

It was a big deal. It was devastating, really, that a future version of Kakashi had usurped Obitos dream and taken up the mantle sensei held for too short a time.

“Was there no one else?” 

“Who?”

“Tsunade?” 

“Old and tired.” 

“Jiraya?” 

“Dead.” 

“Asuma?” 

“Dead.”

“Still, anyone would be better than me.” 

“I disagree. Why wouldn’t you be suitable?”

“Because…” Kakashi wet his lips, hesitant, yet it had already been brought up already once today. Better to just be done with it. 

He didn’t want to tell right now, but he was compelled to. 

“It might take a while, but if I don’t say this now, I don’t know if I’ll be able to later.” Kakashi admitted, growing more nervous by the second. 

“We have time.” Sasuke said.

Kakashi drew in a deep breath and told a tale he had never told in its entirety to anyone. The closest thing was sensei, but even then, Rin had spared him from sharing most of it.

The easiest way to share was to report it like he would a mission. 

He started with his father’s death, moved over to Kannabi bridge, and ended with how he killed Rin, leaving out no detail. It didn’t matter that Kakashi had not aimed for Rin, that she was the one who threw herself on his arm; he needed Sasuke to know what he had done. What he had caused, all due to his fear of ending up like his father. 

Sasuke listened patiently, giving no indication to feel one way or another. He didn’t speak until Kakashi fell quiet. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Sasuke said. “Do you want a hug?” 

Kakashi shook his head. His skin felt too sensitive, like he had scrubbed himself raw, yet could never be truly clean. 

“Do you want to hear my opinion on it?” Sasuke asked. 

Kakashi nodded. He needed to hear it. 

“The most urgent thing I want to point out is that while telling me this you didn’t even once refer to yourself as a child, despite mentioning all of you being eleven years old at the time.” 

“I was a full-fledged shinobi.” 

“A child is never a full-fledged shinobi. The children of this village, children like Itsuki, do you approve of them fighting and dying along with the adults?”

“… no.”

“Of course you don’t. The reason why children should not be used as shinobi, but least of all as soldiers in war, has, honestly, nothing to do with skill, although most children are not skilled. Those who are, are still not fit to fight. You know the reason, don’t you?”

“They often lack maturity.” 

“They _always_ lack maturity. Even those who are well-behaved and seem wise beyond their years. Children, no matter how perceptive they appear to be, will always experience the world in a more black and white way than adults. 

That means a situation full of nuances will be experienced very one-sided, such as; my friend sacrificed himself for me, that must be my fault because I couldn’t prevent it and now I am a bad person. Instead of; the shinobi system is faulty, and three children should not have been sent into a dangerous situation, to begin with.”

“It was war.” Kakashi said, but it felt more like a token protest because deep down he partly agreed. Obito and Rin shouldn’t have been there. They shouldn’t have suffered at such a young age, but most of all Kakashi was the one unable to protect them both from becoming names on stones.

He often wished he had been sent alone on the mission to Kannabi bridge. 

“Would you make the same excuse if it were other children? If Itsuki was sent out tomorrow to lead men, and some of them died, would you blame him for the choices he made, or would you blame Tajima, for forcing a child into a position he had no business holding in the first place?”

“Itsuki is neither old enough nor skilled enough to lead men. I was.” 

“My mistake. Izuna then. He is more capable than most adults.”

“I won’t answer when you’re trying to trick me.”

“Am I? My, what treacherous pitfall am I trying to trick you into? Admitting that children are not fit to fight, least of all wield command?” 

“I was …” 

“You were what?” Sasuke demanded to know.

“I was a Jōnin.” Kakashi finished lamely. 

“You were eleven years old. When I was eleven, I can promise you that I would have led my team into a more disastrous end than you did.”

“But I had the training for it.” 

“Training is to experience what knowledge is to understanding. You can know a fact, but it means nothing if you do not understand it. For that, you need experience, and age _does_ matter. If there were any mercy in this world, no active shinobi should be younger than eighteen, and if there were any justice, we would not need any shinobi at all.” 

Sasuke continued talking in the same calm tone when Kakashi added nothing to the conversation. 

“You prioritized the mission because you had seen the price of failure in your father, right? My brother witnessed the price of war when he was a young child, and so he wanted to avoid it at all cost. The elders used that to manipulate him later. He was thirteen when he was given his choice. He chose what he believed to be the lesser evil, couldn’t live with himself, and encourage me to act as his judge, jury, and executioner in one. In a similar enough fashion, my brother used me to commit suicide just like Rin used you. The difference is that she did it to protect everyone, and you had no fault in her death.”

He should be happy with Sasuke’s reaction. He should. He had feared that Sasuke might reject him if he knew, yet it had all been turned on its head. Sasuke easily accepted a part of Kakashi that he himself would always reject and shun.

He felt troubled, because a part of him wanted Sasuke to hate him for what he had shared, to curse him for his failures. To understand what he refused to understand; that Kakashi had been responsible and Kakashi was to blame. 

It was stupid and pointless, like raging against a nice day. He should be happy. 

“I appreciate your insight.” Kakashi settled for saying, angry at himself for being unable to deal with the emotions that came with talking about his old teammates in a constructive way. 

“Then I have a last thing to add. Children have this habit of keeping everything bottled up, to blame themselves and internalize their failures as a part of their personality. They do not have enough insight to realize that failing is not the same as being a failure. The act is not the person.”

“But the person performs the act.”

“Yes, but if I stumble once, am I a stumbling person, or a person who stumbled once?” 

Kakashi wanted to say the latter but knew he would in an indirect way admit something he could not admit. It sounded childish to say; _yes, that is true, for anyone but me_ , but that was how he felt about it. 

The thing that annoyed Kakashi the most was that Sasuke seemed to have an answer to anything and was able to talk Kakashi into corners. 

He had neither received the alleviation he needed, nor the punishment he deserved, but asking Sasuke to be his judge, jury, and executioner was not fair to Sasuke. 

At least Kakashi had gone through with it and told everything, difficult as it was. 

Sasuke always spoke so casually about his past, but Kakashi could not. 

Practice makes perfect, but it would probably be a long, long time before he tried practicing any more if only to avoid the emotional storm heaving inside him. 

“I think you told me, when I confessed some of my own sins, that you could not condemn me without condemning yourself twice over.” Sasuke said. “I think no less of you for your past, no more than you seem to think of me despite my many low-points.”

He reached out, slowly, and when Kakashi didn’t move away, he placed his hand on Kakashi’s knee. It worked instantly like an anchor. He had felt like he was floating away during their conversation, escaping his own flesh. Despite his initial fear of being touched in his current state, the touch grounded him and soothed the worst of his nerves. 

He was trapped between too many emotions and instincts, but in the lull between them, he finally felt a growing relief. 

Sasuke didn’t hate him. 

He had revealed the worst and been accepted.

He jerkily moved his hand to rest over Sasuke’s, gripping it probably too tightly, but Sasuke didn’t complain, only scooted closer, until their knees touched. 

“One conversation cannot undo a lifetime of trauma and deep-seated truths you hold about yourself and your past.” Sasuke said at length. “I know that.”

Kakashi chuckled humorlessly. 

If anyone should know, it would be Sasuke. 

“What a pair we make, huh?” He breathed out, a repeat of Sasuke’s words from the other day. Sasuke grinned and nudged Kakashi’s knee with his own. 

“There's enough trauma and guilt between us to activate a few dozen Mangekyō, I wager.”

“You show it less.” 

“I’ve had more years to deal with it, but you’ll see more of them with time; the cracks.”

Sasuke might have cracks, but as Kakashi saw it, the man had put himself together like pottery fixed with kintsugi; broken pieces pieced together, to highlight the damage done, embracing the flaws and history of the whole.

Sasuke might have broken into thousand pieces in his past, but he had put himself together with gold, proudly displaying himself as a glorious new whole. 

Kakashi was still broken pieces of pottery on the floor, in comparison… but even as he thought the thought, he realized that seen in such a light, even he could be put together. Not with gold, but any material that helped the pieces stick together would do. 

It felt easier to relate to the broken pottery, than to the logic Sasuke had presented him with.

Not that Sasuke’s words were meaningless to him, but he guessed it was like with knowing and understanding. He knew, on a very distant, logical level, that if children should not fight, then that would include himself, but he was unable to understand it. 

It was fine, though, because fixing pottery was a practical task and he preferred practical tasks. 

He could do it. He could piecing himself together, piece by piece, to become a new whole. It didn't matter if he was missing chunks, he could fill in the empty spots with clay or silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kintsugi:  
> The Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum. As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise. _(From Wikipedia)_
> 
> I really wanted to write the conversation they had at the end for a long time, but the time was never right, but finally, FINALLY I wrote it into the story, and this is the last Sasuke "scholar master" moment they have. From now on I am super excited to develop their relationship into a more equal, mutually supporting one. 
> 
> I'm entering a bit of a busy period, so I'm unsure if I'll be able to upload as often as before, but you never know. I thought that during the holidays but managed to spew out three chapters in a relatively short amount of time! 
> 
> But expect something closer to three weeks between each chapter!


	11. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! Long time, no see! 
> 
> First off; Uintuva was kind enough to make fanart of Kakashi and Sasuke;  
> https://twitter.com/uintuva/status/1354539449816911880?s=19  
> !!! Check it out, it's perfectly soft and lovely! ❤️  
> Second off; Finally! An update! Hope you all enjoy it :) It's a bit of a transition chapter between the previous one and the next, so basically lots of conversation and teasing.

Sasuke insisted on making them dinner with the fresh herbs they had been gifted. He stated very clearly that he would need at least sixty minutes and didn’t need Kakashi's help.

Kakashi saw it for the out it was, an opportunity to go tell Hitomi about Itsuki, but before he did that…

“When Izuna was here, earlier, he thought you gifted me with my eye, but he didn’t seem to think you had stolen one from the clan?” 

Sasuke blinked, looking slightly confused. “Why would he think I had stolen it from the clan?”

“Where else would you get hold of an extra eye?” 

A few seconds ticked by where Sasuke looked at him in complete confusion before he realized something and groaned. 

“I forgot to tell you.” 

“Tell me what?”

“There’s been so much, and I completely forgot one of the most important – How do you think the Uchiha explained my existence when they first heard of me?” 

“Illegitimate child of Tajima? Although, you look a lot more like Tsutsui.”

Sasuke snorted. “Seeing how Tsutsui is most likely my direct ancestor, that’s not very surprising. Most Uchiha thinks I’m Tajima’s illegitimate child because Tsutsui was famous for his dedication to his wife while Tajima was not. Also, they are cousins; Tajima and Tsutsui. 

The late lady Uchiha and Tajima’s mothers were twin sisters. Izuna is said to look a lot like his own mother, but also like his grandmothers.”

“I see.”

“But only those who are not a part of the main family would believe this. The main family believes there was a small pocket of Uchiha that lived separately from the clan, far away. Lucky for me, the grandmothers’ older brother ran away with another man’s wife in his youth. They think I hail from that line.”

“Do the Uchiha know you had a brother?” Kakashi dared ask, a bit tentative to bring it up. 

Sasuke would casually mention his brother from time to time if it fit the conversation – like earlier, but Kakashi tip-toed around the subject all the same, unsure how to handle the complex relationship Sasuke seemed to have had with especially his brother and Naruto.

He wondered at how Sasuke could describe wanting to kill Naruto one day, then describe his feelings for Naruto like consuming and passionate love the next.

All he knew for certain was that talking about something he could not even begin to comprehend was fraught with disaster. Which was why he never brought it up, yet he felt it was safe to bring up Itachi in this situation.

“Tajima, Madara, Izuna, Yua, and some of the elders know. They asked if there were any other like me out there. I told them an abridged version of the true events.”

That was all that was said on the topic, but it told Kakashi enough. Izuna must have thought Sasuke had given him Itachi’s eye – which meant he thought Kakashi must be someone Sasuke was close with from way back. 

So far, they had been able to avoid answering questions, and they could still, but that meant accepting that assumptions would be made. 

He did understand why the Uchiha gossiped so much about their relationship, even though he would have preferred if they didn’t. Sasuke taking Kakashi into his home looked nothing short of suspicious since he was a very private person.

Less so around Kakashi, but he knew he was getting the special treatment. 

The two of them being old friends or more was the only thing that made logical sense, seeing how time travel through unknown means wasn’t exactly the first thing that came to mind to most people.

He would just have to bear it as best he could. At least Sasuke didn’t seem affected by it, which was a small mercy. The very last thing Kakashi wanted was for things to get awkward between them. 

He slipped out of the cottage and walked over to the main house. He entered through the kitchen door, looking for Hitomi first and foremost, but he wouldn’t mind finding Ayumi as well, for a small _chat_. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to do more than take two steps inside the hallway, before Emiyo, who served him tea earlier, spotted him. 

“They’re gathered in the first room to the left, past the guest quarters.” She said. He thanked her, walked down the hallway, and found the room in question. The door was slightly open, letting light and soft voices escape out into the mostly dark hallway. 

“You need to rest.” Ayumi’s voice said as Kakashi stepped forward to announce himself. Through the opening in the door, he saw Ayumi cupping Yua’s face, the two of them obviously interlocked in a private moment. 

Ayumi kissed Yua lightly, tenderly, while Yua let her fingers curl gingerly around Ayumi’s wrist.

“Soon, love. There are still a few things that need to be done before bed.” Yua said, kissing Ayumi back, chaste and sweet. 

Kakashi’s chest clenched painfully at the tenderness he witnessed. He took a step back, feeling like he shouldn’t have seen that, or be here, only to notice a presence behind him. 

Hitomi.

She was carrying scrolls she no doubt had gone to fetch. 

“Hound-san is here.” She said as she walked past him and entered the room. Kakashi followed, feeling severely wrong-footed. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen Yua and Ayumi be close, but never… like that. So full of _love_. 

The two women hardly moved away from each other, Ayumi basically sitting on top of Yua as she bounced excitedly at the sight of him.

“What happened?” She whispered as he shut the door behind him. 

“He was just looking around for information about me.” Kakashi said with a shrug, trying for casual, but anxious to face Hitomi with the next thing he had to say. “He wasn’t alone. Itsuki-san was with him.” 

Hitomi, who had sported a curious expression until then, suddenly turned stone-cold. 

“I scared them when I revealed myself, but aside from exchanging a few words with Izuna-sama, nothing happened. They left together.” He explained in a hurry, worried how she would react to him being anywhere near her kid, but soon learned that her anger was directed on another issue entirely. 

“Itsuki broke into Sasuke-sama’s home? And went through his things?” 

“Izuna-sama did. Itsuki-san was only holding the light.” 

“Oh yes, _only_ aiding in espionage on our greatest protector.” She said coldly. “He should know better than disrespecting the master. I’ll talk with him.”

“If you tell him off for aiding Izuna-sama he might take it the wrong way and resent you for protecting Hound-san.” Yua pointed out. 

“I can’t stand by and do nothing while my son acts entirely inappropriately.” 

“Ah, may I –?” Kakashi said awkwardly. Hitomi gave a small nod, as to say; continue. “If Izuna-sama promised Itsuki-kun a way to … I don’t know, expose me, reveal my secrets, or whatever they were looking for, he hardly accepted to do so with ill intent towards Sasuke-sama. If anything, they both might think they are protecting Sasuke-sama by finding a way to get rid of me. I didn’t tell you out of a wish for Itsuki-san to be punished, I merely wanted to warn you in case meeting me in such close quarters ripped open emotional wounds from… that day.”

“You live in the village. He will have to get used to you at one point or another.” Hitomi said grimly. 

“And you’re saying it’s ok as long as they only have ill-intents towards you?” Ayumi blurted. “I don’t like that at all! I don’t accept it!” 

“Ayumi-san, I am aware of my standing with the Uchiha. From most perspectives, the boys were justified in their actions. I can hardly be upset by being investigated by someone I have wronged.” 

“But you’re not a bad person and don’t deserve to be treated such.” She said, determined. “I mean – err.” She looked towards Hitomi. “I mean, whatever happened that day, you haven’t done anything bad after that. And while it’s impossible to truly know someone’s guts, at least you act as you regret it.”

Kakashi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable with Ayumi defending him in front of Hitomi. 

“Maybe you don’t think I’m bad, but those who do have every reason to think so. Neither opinion is right or wrong.” 

“But –“ Ayumi started to protest. 

“Leave it.” Yua said. “Hound-san is a shinobi staying with a clan that is not his own. He can’t allow himself to forget it, and neither should you Ayumi if you want to avoid causing trouble for him.” 

Yua directed her cool gaze upon Kakashi. 

“It is worrying that Izuna-sama has started to look for information on you and that he would be bold enough to go through Sasuke-sama’s things. Sasuke-sama can handle himself, but I am more unsure if he will be able to protect you for all eternity.” 

“I can manage.” Kakashi said. 

“I heard rumors of your meeting with the men, so yes, I suppose you can.” She said with a tiny sly smile. “That kind of meeting was long overdue. Sasuke-sama tends to shield you, and you are letting him.” 

He had, hadn’t he? 

Kakashi squatted down to a resting position with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Do you have a suggestion, since you brought it up?” He asked. Yua visibly brightened at the invitation to voice her opinion.

“The training you and the men do now is not very personal – usually Tajima-sama drills them on maneuvers from time to time, but they all have worked together since birth, so it’s not considered a priority over letting each individual's skills blossom. The children do however play war all the time. They split up into two groups and fight each other, usually to free a friend who plays hostage, or to win a scroll. Maybe, if Sasuke-sama saw fit to do such training, it would let you work more closely with the men.” 

Kakashi nodded. It wasn’t a bad idea. Fostering teamwork through training, rather than pitting everyone against each other. His mind instantly went to the bell test. 

“I’ll mention it to him.” 

“Sasuke-sama usually doesn’t stay in one place for very long.” Yua continued in a careful tone. “It’s safe to assume he will stay for several months, due to the growing unrest and his investment in the boys. If you initially hoped to leave with him soon, I doubt that will happen.” 

Kakashi saw how him not socializing with the men could easily be read as such. In the beginning, he had merely not known what to make of himself, but he was slowly realizing that he needed to put a mark on this earth even though it went against all his instincts. 

He wasn’t from this time, nor was this his clan, but if not the Uchiha, then who? The Hatake? In his mind, that wasn’t even an option. 

Due to his connection with Sasuke, he had a bigger chance of making a home here than anywhere. Konoha wouldn’t happen for many years still, maybe even decades, and even when it happened, it wouldn’t be the same. 

“I know we aren’t leaving.” Kakashi said, thinking of both the here and now. There was no leaving the past. “Sasuke-sama will stay, and I have promised to stay with him, even if I have to go to the battlefield.” 

“You’re willing to fight for the Uchiha to that extent?” Hitomi asked, surprised. 

“I will do everything in my power to protect Sasuke-sama’s dream of peace, so yes, I will, and I have another debt I am committed to.”

He said the last looking directly at Hitomi. If Itsuki got dragged into war again, he would do everything in his power to protect him as well, not only the dream of peace. He owed the boy as much. 

Hitomi looked surprised, which surprised Kakashi.

“You will protect Itsuki?” She asked. 

“I owe him no less than my life.” He said in complete honesty. Hitomi stared at him, stunned. 

“You’re usually not this open about your thoughts and intentions.” Yua commented. 

Obviously, if Hitomi was shocked to hear he wouldn’t let her son die. 

Maybe he should have expressed himself more, not just towards Sasuke, but the people he spent time with as well. Despite not daring to call them friends; Yua, Ayumi, and Hitomi were very much the closest things he came to having friends in the village. 

“Hmm.” Kakashi hummed. “Hitomi-san, I am bound to Sasuke-sama, but I am also bound by the actions that brought me on this path. The bear pelt is nothing but a small compensation. I can’t be truly satisfied before Itsuki-san is allowed to reach adulthood and live in a world of peace.”

“Right.” Hitomi said, still with a stunned expression. 

“Aw, Hound-san, you were really cool just now!” Ayumi gushed, before taking on a serious expression, closing her left eye. “I can’t be truly satisfied before Itsuki-san is allowed to reach adulthood and live in a world of peace. Wah! It sounds like something from a novel!”

Yua hid a smile behind her hand, eyes dancing with amusement as she watched Ayumi pretending to be Kakashi.

“Ayumi-san, please take this seriously.” Kakashi gently chided. 

“It’s fine.” Hitomi said. “I’ve known her since she was a babe. Better to see her excited than weeping in the hallways.” The last was directed at Yua, who resolutely looked away, much to Ayumi’s visible amusement. 

The two of them were really in a good mood today. Good. They deserved each other and he hoped Yua would not spurn a good thing, just because Ayumi was married – to that ass Hayase of all people. 

“Either way.” Yua said. “We will keep an eye on Izuna-sama and help when we can, but of course, we will not intervene fully unless Sasuke-sama wants it.” 

“I appreciate it.” Kakashi said with a nod, got up, and made to leave. 

“Wait!” Ayumi said. “Did you like the gift? Hayase and the others visited you to thank Sasuke-sama, right?” 

He had almost forgotten about that, too wrapped up in Hitomi the moment he confessed to having been around Itsuki. While it was true that Kakashi lived in the village now and that Itsuki would have to get used to him, it wasn’t exactly an easy thing to ask of a child; to live in close proximity of his father’s killer. 

It was crushing, at times, to remember that he had essentially been given a new beginning by being sent back in time, and the first thing he did was a mistake – an act born out of instinct – that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

Compared to that chestnut, the saltbox had landed at the back of his mind, but now that it was brought up…

“Ayumi-san.” He said, unsure how to continue without coming off as mad when he honestly was more than a bit mad and deeply embarrassed by the whole saltbox thing. 

He had to hear, with his own two ears, Sasuke say the words _“the rumors about us”_. It didn’t get more awkward than that. 

“I can stand you and the women gossiping and assuming about my relationship with Sasuke-sama because I know you’d gossip about anything interesting, even inane rumors that are obviously not true. I can even stand you teasing me about it, but don’t bring it up in front of him ever again.” 

Unable to hide his feelings on the matter, he came off as royally pissed. And embarrassed. Which only embarrassed him further, because he had hoped to be able to bring up the issue without blushing. 

Hitomi and Yua homed in on a shell-shocked Ayumi like two vipers.

“What did you do?” Yua demanded to know. 

“Ehm, well, I…” She looked from Kakashi to the others, suddenly looking unsure. “I mean, neither of them has close blood ties in the clan, so I, well, I thought it was only proper that someone should give them… a saltbox?” 

Kakashi, who barely understood the cultural significance of such a gift, was not prepared for both Yua and Hitomi bursting out in hysteric laughter. 

“Salt!” Yua screeched. “You had your husband give Sasuke-sama salt?” 

“Why is that bad?” Ayumi asked, looking frustrated. “Shouldn’t someone acknowledge –”

“There is nothing to acknowledge.” Kakashi hissed. 

“But you live like a married couple!” 

“What – no.” He denied instantly. 

“You’ve said yourself that you cook for him.” 

“Because someone has to make food.” And it wasn’t like Sasuke never cooked. 

“You asked Yua-san how to get rid of insistent spots on the floor, which means you clean.” 

“Why are you listing housework?” 

“You sleep together!” 

“Ayumi-san, we sleep on the same futon because it’s a small cottage and the weather is cold. There is nothing else going on!” 

“You cuddle! Hitomi told me!” 

“Don’t bring me into this.” Hitomi said, still laughing. She looked more carefree than Kakashi had ever seen her and wondered if this was how she was when he wasn’t around. “Oh, Ayumi-san, you really know how to dig your own grave! Salt! Oh my!” 

“No, but you’re totally close!” Ayumi said accusingly to Kakashi.

“I’ve told you, it’s not like that.” Kakashi protested. 

“Then what is it like?” She wanted to know. 

“It’s… none of your business.” 

“Ayumi, dear.” Yua said, butting into the conversation before Ayumi could continue pestering Kakashi. “Just because someone is close doesn’t mean you can give them salt. That’s for married couples.” 

“I would have liked to receive salt!” Ayumi said. “For us.” 

Hitomi’s and Yua’s laughter died down instantly. 

“You know we can’t. You’re already married, and if Sasuke-sama declines my hand long enough, Tajima-sama will marry me off to someone else.” 

“You can be like Akane and Sachiko when you get older.” Hitomi said. “They were married and had children, now they are widows and live together.” 

“I don’t want to wait until I’m old, I want…” 

“I know.” Yua said. “But now is not the time to speak about it.”

“Fine.” Ayumi said with a pout. “But Hound-san, you’re among friends, you don’t have to hide your relationship –”

Kakashi wanted to tear his hair out. 

“Stop teasing the poor sod.” Hitomi said, wiping away tears from when she laughed too hard. “Hound-san, they only speculate because Sasuke-sama is still a mysterious figure to the clan. The most human thing he has done is taking you in.” 

Kakashi knew that, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating. Especially with Ayumi, because he had never bothered to sit down and say right out that he was not engaging in anything romantic or… or _adult_ … with Sasuke, because while he was fine reading about it, he was less fine talking about it. 

Basically, he only had himself to blame for the saltbox, because he had been too vague when he knew someone like Ayumi needed a direct, firm answer to be deterred. 

Time to change that. He had already been thoroughly pulled out of his comfort zone this day, why not a bit more embarrassment to top it off? 

“Ayumi-san, I promise, on my chakra, that I am not in a romantic relationship with Sasuke-sama – everything between us is completely platonic.” Kakashi bit out. “And if it will get you off my back, I promise you will be the first I tell should anything, for any reason, change.” 

“You’re really not?” She asked, first now seeming to realize it. He could see growing horror in her big brown eyes. 

“No.” 

“And I sent you salt – Sasuke-sama salt?” She whispered, face turning red as a beet. Yua and Hitomi burst into a new round of giggles. “But I was so sure!” 

“Do better research.” Kakashi said, crossing his arms, not really feeling too sorry for her. The embarrassment and horror she was feeling now was only a tiny fraction of what he had felt. “Stop assuming, start asking.” 

“But we can’t ask you.” Ayumi said. 

“Of course you can, I might just not answer.” 

“No, but Sasuke-sama told Yua to tell us to leave you be and don’t push you for information.” Ayumi whined. 

Kakashi was somewhat grateful Sasuke had looked out for him, but they seemed to have taken the request a bit too much to heart if they were following it two months after it was given. Not that they hadn’t asked a few questions but looking back at it they had certainly never pushed, nor had they asked as much as they could. 

“There’s a distinct difference between pushing for information and asking a question.” 

“So I can ask questions?” Ayumi asked, looking overtaken with curiosity, her embarrassment easily overcome. “Then… What’s your favorite color?”

“Really?” Kakashi sighed. “Green.” 

“Mine is yellow!” Ayumi said excitedly before thinking hard on her next question. “Then… favorite food?” 

“Eggplant.” 

Ayumi’s face morphed into a Cheshire smile as she turned towards Yua. “Didn’t Madara-sama tell you that Sasuke-sama drove a hard bargain to get a hold of eggplants when they met some merchants on their way back from the last campaign? Even bypassing the tomatoes, despite tomatoes being his favorite vegetable? And you speculated that he got them for Hound-san?”

Yua snorted with laughter. “Did you want me to answer something or did you just want to mention that aloud?”

“Aloud! Because Hound-san, how can you insist so strongly on –”

“Sasuke-sama getting me eggplants does not count in any way! He was just… kind. Sasuke-sama is kind.” 

“Right.” The three women said in unison, looking less convinced than earlier. 

“You just happened to mention that you liked eggplant during the week before he left?” Hitomi asked. 

Kakashi regretted everything.

“I’ve known Hound-san for over two months, I didn’t know it was his favorite food before now…” Ayumi said. She had obviously planned the food question, to confirm old intel. 

Despite giving the impression of being a complete scatterbrain, she certainly had a cleverness about her. 

“Well played, Ayumi-san, that was worthy of a shinobi.” He said, a bit more serious than earlier. 

“I didn’t mean to be sneaky; I was just curious and wanted to tease you.” She said, picking up on his seriousness. “Sorry.” 

“Tajima-sama has asked us to provide information about you, like if there’s anything you say or do that can be of danger for the clan. Everything else is of no interest to him.” Yua said in a bland tone, essentially saying; we report on you, but not that which we consider irrelevant for Tajima to know – meaning they allowed him a certain amount of privacy when they could afford to. 

In this context; they would not report that Sasuke knew that Kakashi liked eggplant. They asked based on their own curiosity. 

Didn’t mean Kakashi could let his guard down completely, but it was good to get a confirmation for what he already suspected. 

“I have nothing relevant to hide.” Kakashi said, settling on acting a bit cheeky, rather than spoiling the visit by staying mad. 

“You sure?” Yua asked, amused. “No hidden plots to overthrow the Uchiha on your own?” 

“Alas. Apparently, I’m too busy seducing their champion.” He said, feeling he was entitled to joke about the whole thing if he couldn’t escape it. His statement sparked a new round of laughs. Kakashi allowed a faint smile to mar his face for a few seconds before composing himself.

“I must get going, I mainly wanted to inform Hitomi-san that I met Itsuki-san and tell Ayumi-san off for giving us salt.” 

“I’m sorry!” Ayumi lamented. “If there had been even a tiny bit of doubt in my mind, I would never have done it!” 

“I still can’t believe it.” Yua said. Hitomi nodded in agreement, both of them giving Ayumi unimpressed looks. 

“And you didn’t even do it subtly.” Yua said. “You had your husband do it with three witnesses. If the whole village hasn’t heard by morning, then I don’t know what’s what.” 

_Joy_ , Kakashi thought humorlessly. 

Ayumi looked at Kakashi with big, innocent puppy eyes, as if to communicate how sorry she was. 

“What’s done is done.” Kakashi said. There was nothing else he could do but wait and see where this embarrassment would take him. 

He bade them farewell and went home, where dinner was still awhile away. 

“Stop hovering.” Sasuke scolded when he tried to help. “Heat the bath for after dinner if you’re so restless.” 

Kakashi was done heating the bath just as Sasuke finished dinner. Grilled fish with fried tomatoes, rice, and a side dressing made of the herbs, which tasted like a fresh summer day.

“This is delicious.” Kakashi commented as they ate. Sasuke nodded, accepting the compliment in stride. 

In the middle of dinner, Kakashi remembered Yua’s suggestion, and brought it up to Sasuke.

“That would be good.” Sasuke agreed. “I’ll have Madara find a way for Izuna to initiate it since me doing it would look like me usurping Tajima, and Madara suggesting it looks like I’m just using him.” 

“It’s really that delicate right now?” 

“Yes, and I’m not used to having to live with the consequences. If I pissed Tajima off in the past, I’d just leave until he cooled down, because I hadn’t integrated with the clan, and leaving wasn’t an issue. The expectations were different then. Now it’s all tangled and messy and no easy outlet for us after butting heads.”

Sasuke sighed into his bowl with rice. 

“Either I will find a way to work with Tajima, or one of us will die due to the constant warring.”

Kakashi flinched at the thought and brought the topic back to training. They talked about which scenarios would work best for their purpose, and which locations would be good to use. 

They had a good soak after dinner and went to bed, where Kakashi accepted Sasuke’s silent offer of, as Ayumi had put it, “cuddling”. 

It wasn’t cuddling, but they slept close, and Sasuke had his arm slung around Kakashi’s middle. It didn’t matter how others saw it. For him, and probably Sasuke as well, it was all about comfort and a sense of security that they both had lacked in their lives previously. 

It was nice, plain and simple.

Kakashi had thought a bit about the whole broken pottery analogy and decided he would have to start with baby steps. First step; going from accepting Sasuke’s comfort and kindness to being able to properly reciprocate it. 

He also wanted to make a list of things he liked, because if someone had asked him just a month ago, his answer would be training and doing a good job. Maybe he would allow himself to mention reading. 

But there were more to life than that, and he had noticed how Sasuke would revel in his own form of luxury; burning more wood than necessary on cold days, eating for taste, not only nutrition, lazing around much like a cat when there was time for it, taking an extra breath of fresh air to enjoy the crisp cold feeling of it – _eyelashes fluttering, a soft smile, as Sasuke smelled the tomatoes in obvious pleasure._

Sasuke almost always allowed himself time to be in the moment, having worries, but not drowning in them like Kakashi was wont to do. 

Kakashi felt that was something to aspire to. To enjoy things. 

He enjoyed this. Proximity. It stressed him out, but he craved it all the same. One day he wanted to be able to enjoy it without feeling guilty. 

First thing on his list:

 _I like cuddling_. With Sasuke.

There.

It was a start. 

*

Kakashi hadn’t expected to be told to dress in summer clothes during winter, but that was what Sasuke told him when they woke up at dawn. Apparently, in Kasaiyama, it was summer. 

Madara arrived in the middle of a quick, cold breakfast, throwing off his winter coat, dramatically revealing airy clothes meant for warmer weather underneath. Unfortunately for him, the cottage was not heated, and he was quickly shivering. 

“Aren’t we leaving soon?” Madara asked as he slumped down by the table, holding around himself to preserve warmth, but not bothering to grab a blanket or coat. Kakashi sat by the table with a blanket over his shoulders to survive through breakfast, while Sasuke had opted for covering himself in the thicker blanket from the futon. 

They hadn’t even lit a fire to make tea, as Sasuke said they should leave as soon as possible. 

“Give us a minute.” Sasuke said. They finished their breakfast and Sasuke summoned the black fox, Kuro. 

“We would like to go now.” He told it. Kuro disappeared, and seconds later they did as well; reverse summoned into the foxes’ den. 

Sweltering heat rolled over them, foreign in a way summer rarely had been for Kakashi. Konoha in his time had very mild weather during the "cold" months and hot summer days the remaining part of the year. 

They were in a clearing, the trees around them thick and tall, branches filled with bright green leaves. In the distance loomed a large mountain with a thorny peak. 

Kuro ran off, but Sasuke didn’t follow, instead, he gestured for them to sit down in the grass. Madara did so with obvious glee, opting for sprawling out on the lush green ground, face tilted just so towards the sun.

“Summer!” He sighed in bone-deep satisfaction. “I wish Izuna could have come with us!”

“Hopefully, next time.” Sasuke said. “Before we start the training –” 

“I’ll get to meet all the foxes!?” Madara asked. 

“Later. They reside at the bottom of the mountain, with the Kyuubi.” Sasuke said, throwing a careful glance towards Kakashi. “But we don’t have to bother him.” 

“I would like to meet him.” Kakashi said, equally careful. “If he is… amiable.”

That was the word Sasuke had used about the beast, wasn’t it? 

Sasuke snorted with laughter. “He’s grumpy, but he’s fine. No worse than any other old grouch. Either way, before we start training… Hound, would you be so kind?” 

Kakashi opened his left eye and activated the Mangekyō.

Madara sat up and stared at the eye, eyes wide in shock before he collapsed back to the ground with a groan. The teen seemed slightly shellshocked, but then he started laughing. Hard. 

“I can’t believe you have that eye!” He gasped between bursts of laughter. “If father knew-! Oh, he would be so pissed! An outsider with the strongest eye an Uchiha could ever achieve!” 

Kakashi let the Mangekyō fade down to the regular Sharingan. Even after training for a while, it was very draining.

“I didn’t think you could surprise me any more than you already have, but that’s just… amazing.” The teen giggled as he sat up again. 

“I wouldn’t call it that.” Kakashi said, knowing just too well the cost of his left eye. 

Sasuke’s expression was mild, but he looked ready to approach a testy subject. “Madara, do you know how a Sharingan evolves into a Mangekyō?” 

Madara shrugged. 

“I don’t… anger?” He guessed. 

“If that were the case, any Uchiha would have the Mangekyō, but it’s rare. Very much so. No, the heavenly eyes are activated only when the bonds closest to us are severed in a very specific way.” 

Kakashi didn’t like where this was heading – then he thought, Madara hadn’t killed his uncle. That couldn’t be the common nominator, even though Sasuke had gained his by killing his brother, and Kakashi had gained his from…

“Guilt and regret.” Sasuke said, the words dropping into the sunny clearing like a heavy blanket weighing down on Kakashi’s shoulders, and Madara’s, judging by his expression. 

“When we feel completely responsible for someone’s death, along with the anguish and trauma of their demise, then the Mangekyō can activate.” Sasuke said. “My eyes didn’t activate right after I killed my brother. As long as I believed him to be evil, his death justified, my eyes remained unchanged. When I learned the full story, grieved him, and was overcome with regret, my eyes awoke.”

Sasuke gave Madara an imploring look. “Something happened during the battle that convinced you that you were to blame for your uncle’s death.”

“I hesitated.” Madara confessed, shamefaced. “I was supposed to hold Tobirama off, but uncle cut down a Senju and I couldn’t help but think that we were killing Hashirama’s people and I hesitated, and Tobirama got around me and killed uncle – because I got distracted.” 

“You felt compassion during battle.” Sasuke said. “That is not a bad thing. The reason so few Uchiha can activate the Mangekyō is that they have to access emotions few shinobi cultivate. Maybe Tsutsui wouldn’t have died if you didn’t hesitate, but then maybe Tobirama would have died that day and Hashirama would have lost his last brother –“

“No.” Madara protested. 

“Tsutsui’s death was horrible, but we never know which worse things might have happened if you had acted differently. What happened happened. What-if’s never lead us anywhere but darkness. What we do know is that your compassion and capacity for love have gifted you strength, Madara. It’s never simple with the Sharingan, but despite the price of its powers feeling like a curse at times, I want you to know we have been gifted this strength to help. To make sure that we are stronger the next time someone we cherish is in danger.” 

“But if I use it too much, I’ll go blind, right? And lose my powers completely.” Madara murmured. 

“Yes.” Sasuke said. 

“Are you slowly turning blind?”

“No.” Sasuke said. “I never will, either, because I was offered a cure.” 

“There’s a cure?” Madara furrowed his brows. “But you warned us so much about these eyes if there’s a cure –“ 

Kakashi, who knew, dreaded to hear it be repeated, but it was necessary. Madara had to know. 

“The cure is taking your brother's eyes.” Sasuke said mercilessly. Madara visibly flinched, like he had been slapped. “If he activates the Mangekyō, his eyes can grant you eternal sight.” 

“What?” Madara said hoarsely. “Izuna’s – are you insane? I would never take his eyes! I’d rather become blind!” 

“After killing my brother, I took his eyes.” Sasuke said. 

“But he killed your entire family, that situation was totally different!”

“Regardless, now you know. Use the Mangekyō carelessly, and you will go blind. Imagine if you feel helpless in your blindness…” 

“I won’t.” Madara snapped. “Never. And I hope Izuna never activates these eyes.”

“I hope so as well, but if we are unable to settle things with the Senju, and the clan grows desperate, and you have to witness everyone you love die around you –“ 

“We’ll find a way.” Madara insisted, desperately. “Stop being so – I get it, ok? I’ll be careful.” 

“Not just physically. Be careful of your own mind. Power corrupts, and there are few powers greater than the Mangekyō.” Sasuke warned. 

Madara stared at Sasuke warily, like he expected to be bitten. Sasuke’s face, merciless in its harshness until now, softened. 

“I warn you because I want you to avoid the many pitfalls that come with these eyes.” 

“I get that, but you were acting all scary.” Madara sulked. Sasuke leaned over to ruffle his hair. 

“Sorry, Madara. I’m done being scary. We’ll train today, but you can also explore the forest and fish in the river.”

That placated the teen slightly. 

“Your eyes really belong to your brother?” 

“You and Izuna will never be me and Itachi.” Sasuke promised. “I have warned you, and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you don’t fall prey to the madness the Mangekyō can cause.”

“What saved you?” Madara asked. 

“A friend.” Was the simple answer given. Madara looked over at Kakashi, something calculating flittering over his face before it settled into a curious expression. 

“Time to move.” Sasuke said. 

They got up and walked into the forest. Kakashi and Madara ending up walking a bit behind Sasuke, who was constantly greeted by foxes that came and went like spirits, all eager to greet the one-armed man. 

“How did you get your eye?” Madara asked Kakashi when they had walked for a while. 

“From a friend.” 

“You know what I meant.” 

“Yes.” 

“Hound, you are a frustrating guy.” Madara said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “It’s like you’re allergic to confessing to anything personal! You’re willing to fight the Senju to save four guys who I heard later insulted you! And I can’t berate them for it, because they can’t know we saved them! Either way, you’re willing to do all that, but not willing to make friends. What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Kakashi was about to answer something to curb the line of conversation but realized what Madara actually was frustrated about. 

“You want to be friends?” He asked the teen, hiding his surprise behind a slightly teasing demeanor.

“Well, yeah!” Madara said, honest as ever. “You’re Sasuke’s closest person! You guys are like family, right? Family of family is family.” 

“I killed a Uchiha.” 

“I know, and it sucks, but so have Hashirama. And I’ve killed plenty of Senju.”

Kakashi stopped walking. Madara stopped with him. He stared at the teen; someone who would grow up to be the most notorious shinobi to ever have lived. His legacy so potent that the mere whisper of his name would have been enough to make people nervous. 

Once said to be the greatest threat against Konoha, but that was in another time. 

This Madara had many similarities to Obito – the brashness, the obnoxious teenage tendencies, the big mouth, and temper-, but he also saw the genius the Uchiha was so famous for in his own time, despite none of them holding as much as a candle up to Madara’s powers. He was fifteen and just shy of growing nicely into his moniker as a God among Shinobi. 

Such a status would be hard to live up to and alienate people away from him, and the pressure could overwhelm him.

But…

This Madara would never be the Madara Kakashi read about, regardless, because this Madara had known Sasuke. Even if Kakashi and Sasuke were to perish, things had changed, and only surviving until the future could show to which extent. And while he had some reservations regarding the women because he couldn’t truly verify if they were willing to hide secrets for him, Madara was already hiding lots.

He had wronged Obito in many ways, but one of his greatest regrets was perhaps that he had scorned his friendship until it was too late. 

Madara already had a mentor. Perhaps Kakashi could try to do better here than he had in his own time. For Obito. 

“Kakashi.” 

“What?” Madara said, confused.

“My name.” Kakashi said as he started walking again. 

“What?” Madara repeated, before laughing and running after him.

“It suits you! Since you’re tall and aloof.” 

“I’m not tall, you’re just short.” Kakashi said. When presented with a tiny short-tempered Uchiha, what else was he to do? The kid in Kakashi felt like pushing buttons, and this was the one person he felt confident he could get away with it from, as long as they were in a private setting – like now.

Madara looked insulted, but there was no real danger there.

“Just you wait until I’ve had my growth spurt! I’ll grow taller than you!” 

“Maa, I doubt it. The way you’re built, you’ll probably remain short, especially compared to Hashirama – whop!” Kakashi jumped out of the way of a swiping kick. 

Madara was grinning, but a dangerous gleam was shining in his eyes and his body was poised for a fight. 

“Remember this; you asked for it – _Kakashi_.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure you did – _Madara_.” 

He had never been more pleased with his speed and surroundings than at that moment when he was able to easily evade Madara’s attacks. 

Being in a forest was a huge bonus as Kakashi was more used to fighting in terrain such as this; he swapped places with branches and rocks and sneaked around Madara, throwing rocks at him. Not even one hit the target, as Madara’s reflexes were top-notch, but it added an element of fun to the whole thing. 

When Kakashi grew tired of it, he snuck forward, until he reached Sasuke. He dropped down from the branches and landed next to the man, falling in step with him. Madara saw from afar, screamed in rage, and came running. 

“Are you guys having fun?” Sasuke asked. 

“I am.” Kakashi admitted just as he jumped out of Madara’s reach. 

“Enough.” Sasuke said, reeling the teen in by grabbing his collar. “We’re almost by the shrine.” 

Madara’s anger depleted, leaving simmering frustration, but also amusement. He latched himself onto Sasuke’s arm and rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. 

“Cousin, he’s a frustrating guy, that Kakashi.”

“My, it’s Kakashi now?” Sasuke said, raising a questioning eyebrow towards Kakashi. 

“We’re apparently friends.” He explained. 

“I’m considering making you my rival instead.” Madara mumbled. 

Kakashi looked out into the forest they passed through, smiling a bit. Giving away his name felt weird, but also… freeing. 

To the public, he would remain Hound, but among friends … perhaps he would become Kakashi. 

They walked up a small hill, and when they reached the top, the land sloped down into a shallow valley at the foot of the mountain. A huge compound with a shrine rested there. The trees close to the compound were decorated with thick ropes and paper streamers. 

Several dozens of red torii gates enclosed the path into the compound.

It was beautiful to behold, and the closer they got, the thicker the air felt, filled with powerful chakra that smelled sharply of nature. More potent than what a river or forest or mountain smelled. 

They walked along the path, arriving inside the compound, where several small foxes came running out from the huge entrance to the shrine. 

“Sasuke-sama.” They greeted, jumping with glee. A few other foxes followed. Some of them with several tails. 

“Leave the master be.” They scolded, but Sasuke didn’t seem to mind at all. Madara dropped down on the ground with the foxes and cuddled eagerly with them. 

“They are so cute!” Madara screamed in joy, attracting more young foxes who wanted to play. 

Kakashi recognized a few of the foxes who approached them more slowly. Fushimi, the kitsune who brought Kakashi to the Uchiha village, was one. Kuro. Yuki. 

The sense of chakra around them peaked, suddenly feeling almost overwhelming. Heavy steps echoed out through the opening. 

The foxes retreated, giving the three humans space, as the beast from Kakashi’s nightmares emerged from the depths of the shrine. 

As huge as he remembered, mighty and emitting a raw power that was unparalleled in this world.

It was the Kyuubi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi; nothing is going on between us!!  
> Also Kakashi; I like cuddling. With Sasuke. 
> 
> Hope I'll be able to update soon again, I really enjoy writing this, I just have a bit of stuff happening that is stealing time away from doing the stuff I like best TT-TT
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! Lots of love to all of you!


	12. The Power of Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Thank you so much for so many lovely comments on the last chapter! I always love to hear your thoughts, be it a long or short comment <3 
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so hope it gets across! Enjoy!

Kakashi had to force himself to not react in a hostile manner and accidentally offend the greatest of all Bijuu as the Kyuubi approached them. 

He didn’t know what to expect from the beast, but he wanted to trust Sasuke’s judgement. According to him, the Kyuubi had been controlled that night. While being told so didn’t make it any easier to look at the beast that in one time had caused the death of his sensei and Hokage, as well as Kushina, it did sooth him marginally.

“Kurama.” Sasuke greeted the fox with a warm smile, stepping forward. A part of Kakashi wanted to drag Sasuke back and place himself between the beast and the two others, but he managed to refrain. 

“Brat!” The Kyuubi barked, voice booming. “About time you showed your face around here!”

Well, Kakashi remembered quite distinctly that the beast never spoke as it razed Konoha. Neither did it feel like this; the chakra powerful, but not as foul or angry as the one in his memories. Now it was more like… heat. Spice. 

The Kyuubi walked over to them and lay down with a thud that shook the earth, yawned, and looking for all intense and purpose quite non-threatening despite its size. 

Kakashi did not allow himself to relax, however. 

“Madara, Kakashi; this is Kurama, the Kyuubi. Kurama, these are my friends. Uchiha Madara and Kakashi.”

“Tiny pests.” The Kyuubi said with a slight sneer. 

“Friends.” Sasuke insisted.

“It’s not that simple, brat! You can’t just waltz in, insisting I should befriend humans when they have hunted me almost all my life.” The Kyuubi growled, yet it seemed to relax a bit, its bright eyes shifting to Madara who was formerly bursting at the seams with excitement. 

“Well, you’re the brat. Madara, huh?” 

“Yes! That’s me!” Madara cheered, stars in his eyes, edging closer to the beast, looking like he wanted to pet it. “I really love foxes, and since Sasuke told me about you I have wanted to meet you! I imagined you would be cool, but you are even better! You are super cool!” 

“Cool.” The Kyuubi repeated before barking out a laugh. “I’m not "cool" tiny Uchiha. I’m the nine tailed beast of old, and I eat tiny humans like you for breakfast if they annoy me too much.”

Madara laughed a carefree laugh. “Sure, gramps.” 

“Gramps!?” The Kyuubi exclaimed. “Just who do you think you are, kiddo?”

“The second strongest Uchiha alive!” Madara said confidently. “Sasuke have told me all about the Bijuu and your plight. I want to help you and your siblings, so humans don’t capture you and misuse the power your father, Hagoromo, bestowed you!” 

The Kyuubi blinked slowly before turning his big head towards Sasuke.

“You’ve raised the cub to be as insane as you.” 

“Madara is just a kid with a big heart. There’s more than enough room there for a big fuzzball as yourself.” Sasuke said.

“You’ll ruin my reputation.” The Kyuubi grumbled. 

“What a shame.” Sasuke said without a care. “If you allow it, Madara wants to pet you.” 

The Kyuubi sighed.

“Go ahead, cub. If you scratch me behind my ears, I promise to not swallow you whole.” 

Madara leaped onto the big head and went ham, scratching behind the ear and petting the head gleefully. The beast made a reluctant content sound. Sasuke chuckled and walked up to it, stroking it over the snout. 

Sasuke looked towards Kakashi, who slowly edged closer, very aware of where he had stashed his kunai and explosive tags. 

“How fares the world?” The beast asked, its warm breath hitting Kakashi like a wall of wind. He jumped forward, next to Sasuke, feeling antsy – especially when a big eye rolled down to stare at him.

The Kyuubi’s eye was bigger than Kakashi’s head. 

And Madara was treating the creature like his personal scratching pole. 

“Want to try petting him? He’s quite soft.” Sasuke said. Kakashi carefully stretched out, practically holding his breath, and stroke a slightly shaking hand over the fur. 

It _was_ soft. 

Sasuke allowed Madara to have his fill with the foxes – the smaller ones climbing on top of the Kyuubi to play with Madara. The big beast acted snappy to start with but soon dozed off under the sun. 

“He’s not too bad.” Kakashi murmured to Sasuke as they sat down on a patch of grass a bit off from the spectacle. 

“He’s sweet. When I came here, he was the only connection I had to my own time. He was angry and untrusting, but it didn’t take long before he accepted me. The Bijuu aren’t inherently angry or dangerous. Humans forced their hand in greed for power.”

“I never thought of it like that.” Kakashi admitted. “Are the other’s roaming free?”

“Some of them are but some of them I’ve been able to relocate to deserted islands where they’ll be harder to find. There’s no Jinchūriki out there – yet, but the idea is not foreign. Many clans are looking into ways to harness Bijuu power for personal gain.”

Kakashi hmm-ed. He had had his fair share of bad experiences with Bijuu. Rin and then the Kyuubi breaking free. He liked the thought of there being no Jinchūriki, but at the same time… 

“The Shodaime split the Bijuu equally to balance the power among the nations. How will future villages react to you essentially hoarding all that power for yourself?” 

Sasuke scoffed. “What balance of power? It didn’t help even a tiny bit to prevent three great wars, while the fourth war was essentially about the Bijuu. I will not keep them or use them – I want humans to forget about them, so me finding Bijuu’s and helping them relocate isn’t exactly something I have announced to the world.” 

“Nobody knows then?” 

“Few. No one who will spread the knowledge.”

 _But you can’t know that for sure_ , Kakashi wanted to say. He didn’t mean to be pessimistic, but he had little reason to believe such a thing could be kept secret for all time, nor that it would never cause trouble. 

Power always caused trouble, no matter how much one tried to hide it away. 

Even now, Sasuke had trouble with Tajima, basically because he was more powerful than the man, and, if Kakashi was going to presume because he was obviously not loyal to Tajima. Oh, Sasuke would play ball, but he never hid his own intentions, and would never submit. Not even to Madara. The Uchiha’s streak of stubbornness ran strongly in him. 

He was an individualist above a team player, which made sense giving his history. 

Sasuke’s version of playing team involved less sacrifice of own morals than Kakashi was used to, especially since he himself came from Anbu, where there was no room for ego or individual opinions. 

Sasuke’s way wasn’t wrong – it was honestly the only way he could go about things and actually reach his goals. He would have to be uncompromising in many areas, but it sure could and would cause conflict. 

Kakashi was slightly glad Sasuke was willing to spearhead the revolution with the younger generation because Kakashi had never liked being the center of attention or the thought of being on top of the chain. He thought with dread on the fact that Sasuke’s sensei was made into Rokudaime. 

That Kakashi had once been like himself, right? The only reason he could guess as to why he would accept such a position was out of a sense of duty, though he would absolutely detest it. 

Sasuke could probably do it, although he neither seemed keen on power or averse to it. He was probably one of the more neutrally ambiguous people Kakashi had met…

“Madara!” Sasuke shouted, scaring Kakashi out of his contemplations. “Enough play! We came here for training.” 

Madara protested but untangled himself from the foxes and came over to Sasuke and Kakashi. 

“They are so cute.” He gushed. “Do you think they’ll allow me to become a summoner?” 

“They have basically adopted you already, but they only accept you if you have undergone training with them and you have no way of spending several months away from the clan.”

Madara nodded, dejected.

“Alright, Madara I want you to train on activating your Susanoo.”

“My what?” Madara asked. 

“Kurama!” Sasuke barked. “Time to show off.” 

The Kyuubi opened its eyes with a huff and rose – the smaller foxes jumping off it. It turned, extending a tail for them to use as a springboard to jump up on its back. Kakashi did so with a slight foreboding.

When they were all gathered on the back, the Kyuubi jumped out of the compound, landing over a kilometer away, in the middle of the forest. From there it ran until it reached a huge crater, filled with broken rocks, scorched stone, and small waterfalls caused by leaks from shallow pockets with groundwater, tumbling out into the gauged-out earth. 

The size of the crater was… impressive. 

It reached as far as the eye could see, somewhere rising with small mountains of what looked like partly melted stone, and somewhere the ground was covered with what looked like glass. 

“This is where I train.” Sasuke said casually as if it wasn’t insane to admit to having caused this horrific landscape that looked like the aftermath of an apocalypse. “Keep to the sideline. I’ll show you the full scope of my eyes.” 

“Cheeky, cheeky.” The Kyuubi sneered. “I’ll keep you on your toes.” 

“As you always do.” Sasuke said affectionately.

Madara and Kakashi jumped down to the ground, finding a cluster of tall rocks to sit on, for a best possible view. 

“I’m so excited!” Madara told Kakashi. “He’s never shown me the full scope of what he can do!” 

Kakashi was excited as well to see what he had read about in real life. If Sasuke was strong enough to face off the Kyuubi for training, then they would indeed be given an impressive show. 

The Kyuubi and Sasuke went far out in the crater before Sasuke jumped off its back and away. The next thing that happened, happened in seconds – a big purple chakra skeleton wrapped itself around Sasuke, followed by tendons, muscles, flesh, and then armor. Its face was like a tengu mask and it had broad wings on its back.

Susanoo. 

Sasuke had drawn it quite accurately in his scroll, he just forgot to mention that it was over a hundred meters tall!

Despite having read about it, he could never have imagined just how imposing it would be in real life. 

“I have never seen its full form!” Madara breathed in awe. 

The big purple being, hiding Sasuke from their view, held out one of its arms, a sword of lightning forming in it – just as the Kyuubi opened its mouth to form a Bijuu bomb, the ground under the growing black ball cracking by the sheer pressure from it. 

The Kyuubi fired off the ball. The mere gravity of it tore up the earth in its path, enough power contained in it to destroy a village. Sasuke didn’t budge. He opened a portal like the one he sent Madara and Kakashi home in after the battle against the Senju and swallowed up the whole bomb. 

A new portal opened over the Kyuubi, spitting out the bomb in its direction. The Kyuubi jumped away, avoiding the impact as the bomb hit and blew everything in its vicinity to smithers. 

Sasuke, in full Susanoo, jumped through the smoking ruins and engaged the Kyuubi in direct battle – the Kyuubi throwing boulders with its tail, Sasuke easily slicing them with his lightning sword, the movement of the Susanoo as smooth as Sasuke’s own. 

The Kyuubi got tired of throwing rocks and threw itself bodily at Sasuke instead. Sasuke let his sword fizzle away to grapple with the Kyuubi. 

It was of such a large scale that Kakashi had a hard time even classifying it as wrestling. 

Not even gods would have caused such casually devastating destruction as the two of them did. At one point the Susanoo formed black arrows that it shot at a speed only the Sharingan could catch. The fox evading and evaporating the arrows with an energy beam that seemed like a milder form of whatever the Bijuu bombs consisted of. 

“Holy shit.” Madara whispered. Kakashi wholeheartedly agreed. 

Sasuke followed up the arrows with trying to burn the place down with a wall of black flames, which soon shaped themselves into a black dragon of sorts, about the size of the Kyuubi. 

“What the hell is that?” Madara demanded to know from Kakashi.

“Amaterasu. Black flames that can burn anything and only Sasuke-sama can put out.” 

It really was the greatest hits from the scroll Sasuke had written. But different eyes held different skills. He wondered what Madara would display, as Kakashi had Kamui and Sasuke had Amaterasu. 

“This is insane.” Madara muttered. “I knew he was strong, but this is insane. Like this, he could probably beat both the Uchiha and Senju into submission.”

“It’s not his style.” Kakashi said. 

“I know, but man, seeing this... He never uses this much force during the battles. He uses Susanoo to protect people, but he’s never used it past the skeleton stage, and it’s usually only the torso and the head. If dad knew… but he’d probably not change his opinion either way. Old stubborn fool.” 

Madara looked frustrated. 

“What’s the point being that strong, and yet not get what one wants?” He asked. “Would it be so bad to just force people if we achieved peace by doing so?” 

“If you force people, it’s not really peace.” Kakashi said. “Sasuke-sama could bring nations to their knees, sure, but he would become a tyrant, and no one would love him for it. To keep the peace, he would have to start killing everyone who opposed his rule, and it would be peace in name only.”

“You really think so?” 

Kakashi thought of Konoha in its purest form, the place it was supposed to be; a place people chose out of love, not fear. A place they all wanted to protect, to protect the will of fire; the dream once held by Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. Maybe the original dream had been somewhat lost over the years, but the village Obito, Rin, and sensei loved enough to die for, that was the Konoha Kakashi saw in his head and yearned for. The Konoha he wanted to make. A brighter more idyllic version of reality. 

“You and Hashirama talked about a village?”

“Yeah. I mostly want a place where kids don’t have to fight. Somewhere I can protect Izuna. Hashirama talked about other stuff, like a school, to better teach the kids, and giving out missions based on who’s most fit to do them and such…” 

“Sounds good.” Kakashi said, surprised to learn that Hashirama had thought of the school and delegation of missions. He always thought Tobirama invented that. “When you imagine that village, how does it look? How are the people?”

“It’s peaceful, and the people are happy.” Madara said with a resolute nod. 

“Do you think they would be happy if they were forced?” 

Madara thought of it. “People often don’t know what’s best for them, though.” 

“Just answer the question.”

“No… no, they wouldn’t be.” 

“Let them choose. Sasuke-sama puts his trust in you and Izuna-sama, and Hashirama and Tobirama. He wants you, the younger generation, to build what your parents could not. A safe heaven people flock to, not because they must, but because they share a dream like you and Hashirama do. Force is brittle. It will crack the foundation and destroy the dream. Hope on the other hand… that’s the roots that remain, even should the tree be cut down.”

“Huh.” Madara said. “You’re pretty smart when you actually open your mouth.” 

“Thanks.” 

“What’s your dream, Kakashi? What do you hope for?” 

“Peace.” Kakashi said, observing Sasuke’s battle but his mind drifting far away, to a hot summer day before everything went wrong. 

A day even he had been too hot to train as diligently as he usually did. After being pestered by his teammates as well as sensei, he had agreed to lie down in the shadows of a tree to relax for at least ten minutes. 

He could still feel the warmth, smell the dry grass, and hear the faint rustling of leaves above, as Rin and Obito whispered to each other, snickering, but trying to keep it down as to not disturb Kakashi.  
He hadn’t appreciated it fully then, but he often thought back to that day now. 

To him, that was peace. 

More than anything else, he would have liked to travel back in time to undo every wrong he’d done, but the next best thing would be to create a future where, should they be born again, Obito and Rin wouldn’t have to die so young. And perhaps he would have liked a society that didn’t create shinobi like himself. 

“Unity.” Kakashi added. “No more war.” 

“I think that’s a too tall order, but yeah. I’d like for there to be no more war as well.” Madara said with a sigh. “Do you know we used to be farmers, us shinobi? Sasuke told me. Back in the day, they invented ninjutsu to help them in everyday tasks, like lighting a fire or protecting their cattle and crops from wild animals. To save someone from drowning or diverge a landslide away from the village. It wasn’t invented as a weapon against people.

I think that’s nice. I once asked Sasuke if he would be disappointed in me if I became a farmer. He said he’d be proud of me either way. Dad would have died from shock if I even suggested it.” 

“If you want to practice life as a farmer, I thought about trying to grow some vegetables come summer.” Kakashi said. “If we can get hold of seeds.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that!” Madara said. 

Sasuke and the Kyuubi settled on a mutual draw. The Susanoo vanished, leaving a tired, but pleased Sasuke who hitched a ride back on the Kyuubi.

“That was too much.” The beast panted as it collapsed on the ground next to the small cluster of rocks Madara and Kakashi sat on.

“Stop complaining.” Sasuke said. “Now, Madara. Since you have two eyes activated, you should be able to activate a Susanoo. Let’s try that first, then we can train Kakashi’s eye.” 

He joined them on the cluster of rocks. “Just remember that you won’t be able to create a full form without the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and that the pain of summoning a Susanoo is… excruciating.”

“What?” Madara squeaked. “But you don’t seem in pain?”

“It’s tolerable for me because I have my brother’s eyes.” 

“Right. Pain it is.” Madara said with a wince. He jumped down and walked off to a safe distance. “I just try to summon it?” 

“Yes.” Sasuke said as he sat down next to Kakashi. “It should be instinctual.” 

It probably was, but the poor teen struggled for the better part of half an hour without getting anywhere. 

“How did you activate yours?” Madara shouted over to them. 

“Someone tried to kill me!” Sasuke answered back. To Kakashi, he murmured; _“At the Kage summit.”_

“Well, with five Kages, I can only assume you had a hard time.” Kakashi murmured back, still not over the fact Sasuke had done such a thing. 

“Oh, only a bit.” Sasuke said with a smirk. 

“What are you guys whispering about?” Madara wanted to know. Sasuke winked to Kakashi before he in less than the blink of an eye activated his Mangekyō and summoned parts of the Susanoo. 

Kakashi first registered the purple skeleton torso that surrounded them, then he saw that the Susanoo threw a punch at Madara with its massive fists. 

“Ah, Sasuke, that’s-” Kakashi started to say. _Overkill._

Thankfully, Madara managed to evade it, but Sasuke didn’t give him a minute’s rest and kept trying to either knock out or squish Madara, who ran for his life to avoid being killed, but – and Kakashi didn’t know if it was idiocy or bravery – he didn’t jump out of reach. 

It went on for several minutes until Madara stumbled when evading one arm, making him too slow to evade the other. Kakashi almost didn’t want to watch. He knew Sasuke wouldn’t kill Madara, but pushing him like this… 

Maybe it was what Madara needed, though, as his eyes saved him. 

Something that looked like parts of blue ribs surrounded the teen, protecting him from what could have been a killing blow. 

“That’s more like it.” Sasuke said with a feral grin, enthusiastic in a slightly inappropriate way, while Madara cheered at his partial success. The teen concentrated, managing to summon more and more parts until he almost had the full torso and skull of a blue skeleton. 

“Look, look! I’m - _agh!_ ” Madara stumbled, the Susanoo disappearing as his eyes reverted to normal. He gasped for air, looking like his whole body was experiencing ripples of pain. 

“It passes.” Sasuke said. He deactivated his own eye and walk over to Madara. Kakashi joined him. 

Madara forced himself to stand straight, but he was obviously hurting. 

“It’s that painful?” He asked through grit teeth. “Each time?” 

“Yes.” Sasuke said. “I suppose you get used to it, the more you use it, but when I activated my Susanoo properly for the first time, I couldn’t believe my brother had fought for a prolonged time enduring such pain.”

“It hurts like a bitch!” Madara cursed. “It was like my whole body was on fire while being pricked by a thousand needles.” 

“I know.” Sasuke said. 

Kakashi spat a suiton into his cupped palms and held it out to Madara. The teen dabbed his sleeve in the water and pressed the now wet and cool cloth to his forehead. 

“Thanks.” He sighed. 

“The adrenaline of battle makes it easier.” Sasuke said. “After a while, I didn’t really think twice about how much it hurt. It became background noise.” 

“As I’ve gathered it, you lost an arm and said _whoopsie_.” Madara said, giving Sasuke a mildly reproaching look. “Excuse me for not taking your word for it. I’m used to pain, and I’ll manage, but damn.”

“Enough for today?” 

“Give me two minutes, and I’ll try again.” Madara sat down on a rock with a sigh. “Can I create those black flames as well?” 

“Most likely not. Each Mangekyō is different.”

“What can Kakashi do?” 

Sasuke turned towards Kakashi. “Want to show off?” 

“Ah, well, it’s hardly showing off at this stage.” Kakashi said, not wanting to build expectations when he still lacked the stamina to hold on for long. 

“You can remove that rock.” Sasuke said, pointing to a large one. Kakashi assessed it – it was probably about as much as he could deal with at this point, but pretty close to pushing him beyond his limit.  
He would do it, though. 

Kakashi activated his Mangekyō, closing his right eye, and focused solely on the rock. 

The air warped itself around his focus point, slowly dragging the rock into a small void that grew bigger and bigger, until the void sucked in the rock, threatening to bring everything surrounding it along. He cut off the connection, legs almost buckling under the strain. 

Madara gaped towards the place the rock had been. 

“Was that something like your left eye?” He asked Sasuke. 

“No. They’re both portals, yet quite different. Kakashi has Kamui. An ability to travel through dimensions, yet without the right eye, he can never access it, only send things over there.”

“Another dimension?” Madara asked in fascination. “Like where the gods live?” 

“Something like that, but nothing lives in Kamui. From what I’ve heard it’s like eternal darkness filled with smoothly cut rocks that stretch on forever. It’s a void, not a world like our own.”

Kakashi wondered if that meant his older self had gone there, or if someone else had, and documented it for Sasuke to find. If his older self went, he must have acquired an extra eye somehow, so he hoped that wasn’t the case, as the most likely scenario would be to use one of Sasuke’s old eyes after he took his brothers? No. He didn’t like that thought at all. 

And would that even work? 

Was the power in the eye or the person? Surely the ability of Kamui could not be Kakashi’s since he wasn’t an Uchiha. 

He might ask later. 

“Huh.” Madara said. “Sounds creepy.” 

Sasuke allowed Madara to rest for a bit before they continued training. As Madara got too exhausted, Sasuke switched over to push Kakashi, having him vanish rocks that Sasuke threw through the air – focusing on a moving target still hard, with a success rate of about 10 percent, so far.

They trained so one got some rest while the other suffered. 

When afternoon announced itself in the form of their stomachs grumbling for food, they called it a day and walked into the forest to find a river. 

The Kyuubi had left while they trained, probably returned to the shrine, but Kuro had come to join them and tripped lightly next to Sasuke, looking pleased to just being there with them. 

When they reached a river, Madara tore his clothes off and jumped into the water. Kakashi joined him shortly after, while Sasuke sat down on the riverbank and settled for sticking his feet into the cool water. Kuro dozed of in Sasuke's lap. 

“See any fish?” He asked them as they washed off their sweat. 

“There’s eel!” Madara said, ducking under and returning with a one he’d caught with his bare hands. 

“Grilled eel it is then.” Sasuke said. He made a bonfire and collected the eels Madara and Kakashi caught, roasting them over the fire on spears. 

After a long day of training, where both Madara’s eyes and Kakashi’s eye had bled, it felt good to sit down in soft grass after a refreshing bath to eat piping hot eel that tasted of smoke and bonfire. 

“That tattoo of yours…” Madara commented, shortly after they had started eating. Kakashi peered down on his Anbu tattoo. He usually forgot it was there, as much a part of him as his own skin.

“Is it some fūinjutsu?” Madara asked, eyeing it with open curiosity. “Or a clan symbol? Gang symbol? Were you a criminal, Kakashi!?” 

“None of that.” How to explain this… “It represented a promise I made” 

Somewhat correct. He had promised to protect Konoha. He still did, just in a different way than the initial promise to Anbu had intended. 

“What kind of promise?” Madara asked, being noisy without coming off as pushy. 

“S-E-C-R-E-T.” Kakashi spelled out. Madara rolled his eyes, but, as Kakashi had felt he would, backed off. Instead, he jumped over to another question for Sasuke, and the rest of the meal continued in a similar fashion. 

When their bellies were full, and they had somewhat recovered from training, Sasuke said they could enjoy themselves for two hours at the most, before they needed to return. 

“I want to explore the forest!” Madara said. Sasuke sent Kuro with the teen, to keep an eye on him, while settling under a tree himself, to read through a scroll he had brought. 

“Can I go wherever?” Kakashi asked. 

“Sure.” Sasuke said. 

“No babysitter for me?” He joked, earning a snort from Sasuke. 

“I trust you can take care without supervision. I doubt Madara will, even as an adult.”

Kakashi walked off until he found a clearing where he felt he had a semblance of privacy. He had been thinking a lot the last few days, and wanted to test something, but hadn’t exactly had the time since his return from the mission with Tobirama. 

Now, however, he had two hours and would utilize them well. 

While his chakra was mostly exhausted after training the Mangekyō, he should have enough left for this. 

Kakashi formed the hand seals of Chidori and activated the lightning technique, gripping his right arm to stabilize it as the lightning chakra surrounded his right hand, the sound of thousand screeching birds echoing throughout the forest. 

He was surprised to feel that it wasn’t as draining as usual. All that stamina exercise had really paid off. Not that he had doubted it – Sasuke tended to press them until even Madara, who had the highest stamina among them, keeled over. 

Sasuke himself rarely looked too drained after practice, always utilizing his energy well, not wasting it on pointless movements or jutsu. Unlike Madara who always tried to operate as a one-man army.

Kakashi was aware that of himself, Sasuke, Madara, and Izuna, he was technically the weakest. He was just more well-versed in fighting than Izuna and Madara, therefore able to not utterly humiliate himself, but the day Madara managed to refine his brutish skills, and Izuna grew into himself, they would leave Kakashi far behind. 

According to Sasuke, Madara would surpass even him. 

In that case, Kakashi had to play to his strengths to be useful, and as he saw it, he had three strengths. 

His brain.

His experience. 

His Sharingan. 

He would need all three if he wanted to manage what he planned. 

After the fight against the Senju, he had concluded that he needed something non-lethal. Something to paralyze or temporarily blind – or both. A large-scale attack that didn’t drain him of chakra. 

Carefully, to see if it could be done, he concentrated on the Chidori and tried to manipulate it in another direction – instead of a force of death, could he use it to stun? 

He tried and failed for the better part of an hour. 

As he lay in the grass, panting for breath, Sasuke wandered into the clearing. 

“I could sense the electricity all over to where I sat.” He said, sitting down by Kakashi. 

“Maybe it would be better to not base a new jutsu on my old one.” Kakashi sighed. “I wanted to try, but I think inventing something from scratch would be better.” 

“I can try to find more time for you, where you can practice on your own.” Sasuke said. 

“Yeah… Sasuke, you once mentioned the Rasengan.” Kakashi suddenly remembered, remembering that it was in the context of Naruto one beat too late.

“Naruto used it.” _And there it was._

Kakashi wasn’t even sure why, lately, he felt slightly upset when he thought of sensei’s son. Upset in a way that was new, that is. 

The thought of Uzumaki Naruto had always upset him. 

“… did he ever evolve it?” 

“He made this wind shuriken thing with the Rasengan as a core.” 

Wind element. It made sense it would be well suited for the Rasengan, unlike his own lightning affinity. 

“Naruto had that and I had Chidori. I have several versions of the lightning cutter that I evolved from the original.” 

“Thanks, but I want to do this myself.” Kakashi said, appreciating the offer carefully given, but not about to take it. 

“What do you hope to achieve with lightning?” Sasuke asked. “I won’t butt my nose into your project, of course, but I’d like to hear about it if you’d like to share.” 

Kakashi sat up and scratched his cheek, barely noticing the mostly healed cut from Tōka. 

“Ah, well, I need something non-lethal. The flash-tags I made from the Uzumaki scrolls worked well, so… something that can stun and temporarily blind. Something to distract.

I’d like to incorporate some of the fūinjutsu I’ve picked up, but I don’t want to make myself dependent on carrying equipment.”

“You could look into it, though. Shinobi of this time battles more often than not as soldiers and on a large scale. The skillsets required are a bit different from what most would be used to in our time, as flashy would be bad there but is good here.” 

“I’ve noticed. They all fight like brutes and look like it. I’ve never felt puny before now.”

Sasuke laughed. “Tajima thought I was a woman the first time he saw me because I was too slender. When we actually met, he was pleased to see I had lost a limb, as it proved I had seen battle but would for the longest time comment on my lack of proper muscles.”

Kakashi could easily imagine it and couldn’t help a chuckle escaping. 

“How have you survived him thus far?” Kakashi asked.

“I’ve blocked it out. When I sense the conversation drifting into something I don’t want to hear, I start thinking about other things. Like hmm, I should probably cut my toenails when I get home.”

Kakashi chuckled. “At least that’s focusing on something that is relevant to you.”

“Right?” Sasuke said with a smirk. “Either way, I can sense Madara still playing around with Kuro. He has forty minutes left, so you do as well. If you want to continue training-“ 

“No, it’s fine. I’m beat.” 

Sasuke seemed to settle more where he was, like he had been ready to leave at any minute before Kakashi confirmed he could stay. 

Sasuke picked up on Kakashi picking up on his change in body language. The perks, or downside, dependent on the situation, of both being observant shinobi was that few things went completely unnoticed. 

“You get so little time alone; I wasn’t in a hurry to impose.” Sasuke explained. 

“I don’t mind.” Kakashi said. He enjoyed spending time with the man. Especially like this, when nothing important was happening, and he liked that they were away from the village. It felt like he could breathe more easily here.

“It’s like you said, way back. If it had to be someone, I’m glad it was you. We’re similar enough that it feels natural to be around each other. I - I enjoy your company.” Kakashi admitted, earning a genuine smile from Sasuke. It was that kind of rare sight Kakashi had been privy to a few times. The lack of anything but joy, for a few seconds at most, before Sasuke seemed to subconsciously remember himself and muted the expression. 

Sasuke was never an angry person, but he was stern, and even when amused, there tended to stick a seriousness to him. Kakashi couldn’t fault him for that as he himself wasn’t all that different.  
Still, he always took notice when something he said or did made Sasuke smile, laugh, or best of all, react like now. 

“I think my birthday is in five days.” Kakashi blurted, apropos of nothing. Sasuke blinked. “Based on when I left and when I arrived.”

“We should find a way to celebrate then.” Sasuke said. “I guess the timing is fitting, seeing how… ah, well, I ordered something a few weeks back, when you mentioned something, and the smithy said they’ll have it ready soon… I don’t know if you’ll like it, but it could be a gift of sorts.” 

It was Kakashi’s time to blink, taken back. He had never seen Sasuke rant in a way that could only be described as nervously. 

“I still owe you a boon of your choosing, for your mission.” Sasuke said, looking out into the wood, his expression suddenly not that far off from a glare, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. 

Yep, Sasuke was actually – _The Uchiha Sasuke, The Demon Fox_ -, was nervous about something he had ordered for Kakashi? To say his curiosity was piqued was the understatement of the century. Without even thinking, he opened his left eye – which he usually kept closed – burning the sight of Sasuke’s embarrassed expression into his brain forever. 

Which probably wasn’t a nice thing to do.

“What have you ordered?” He asked and closed his left eye shortly after he realized it was open. 

Sasuke turned his gaze back at Kakashi, his expression caught between chagrined and mulish, but he schooled it quick enough and when he spoke, it was the usual effortless cool tone Kakashi was used to. “I have an appointment with a couple of elders tomorrow. If you tag along, we can stop by the smithy and see if it’s ready.” 

“Sure.” Kakashi agreed easily.

“Have you thought of your boon?” Sasuke asked, steering the conversation over to something a bit different, but not too far off to be an obvious attempt to change the topic. 

He hadn’t. Too much stuff had filled his time and head in the days since he returned. Now that it was mentioned, however… There were two things he wanted for himself. Two things he missed. 

The first was dogs. Loads of dogs. But – and this was an important but – the few dogs the Uchiha clan kept were not ninja dogs, so he would have to train a puppy. To train a puppy properly, he needed a semblance of stability, which he didn’t have yet. He would never subject a puppy to rushed training and an uncertain future. 

So, while his whole being ached for canine friends, that was not an option with life as it was now, where the next battle against the Senju could happen at any time, or the political unrest in the neighboring prefectures could come crashing over the clan. 

The second thing he wanted was easier to obtain, probably, but embarrassing to admit. He decided to come clean either way.

“Maybe a book?” Kakashi said. 

“Like an erotic novel?” Sasuke asked with a straight face, causing Kakashi physical pain. 

“ _No_.” Kakashi denied, not because he didn’t want it, but because that would be going too far. He couldn’t ask Sasuke to buy him what would essentially be porn. He also assumed any text like that, written in this era, would be seedy. He didn’t want seedy. “I like romance.” 

“Romance.” Sasuke said, not getting it. 

“Yes, nice stories with happy endings, with heroes and heroines who stumble around their feelings for each other and end up kissing.” Kakashi said in hopes of provoking a reaction from Sasuke. All he got was a raised eyebrow. 

“I can get a hold of that.” He said. “Have you talked to Yua?”

“Why?”

“She gathers romance novels, though she doesn’t want to admit she likes them, so she buys them "to Ayumi". They all end up in her own room though.” 

Kakashi had not known that. 

“I will not admit such a thing to Yua.” The teasing would be unbearable. 

“You both seem to be of the same opinion on literature, though, and keen to hide the fact that you have a soft side. She can’t rat you out without ratting herself out.” 

“But she can tell Ayumi.” Kakashi said with a shudder, the last conversation with the women very fresh in his mind. If he told Yua he liked romance novels and wanted to borrow her books she would;

1\. Know Sasuke had told Kakashi.

2\. Make assumptions based on Kakashi’s feelings due to his "sudden" interest in romantic literature.

3\. Make assumptions based on Kakashi’s relationship with Sasuke based on said literature.

4\. Tell Ayumi.

5\. Maybe tell Hitomi.

6\. Definatly ruin Kakashi’s life.

“I will never tell her.” Kakashi concluded. 

“Suit yourself.” Sasuke said. “I’ll see if I can find you some reading material.” 

“There’s no rush.” Kakashi said. 

“No matter, I’ll look into it.” 

They lazed around, chatting about this and that until Kuro brought Madara back. The teen was covered in dirt and green smudges from doing gods know what. 

He was grinning from ear to ear, so whatever he had done had at least been fun. 

“This place is amazing!” Madara said. “We really _have_ to bring Izuna, he’ll love it!” 

“If the situation allows it, we will.” Sasuke said. “With the political unrest, you can’t fault your father for wanting to keep at least one of his sons close at all time, should something happen.” 

That was a lie if Kakashi had ever heard one, but he appreciated that Sasuke would not do anything to alienate Madara from his father.

They were sent back by Kuro and popped into existence in the exact same place they left; inside the cottage. Madara shrieked at the shock of the cold and dove for his winter coat, while Sasuke calmly walked over to the hearth, built a tower with firewood, and lit it up with a small katon. 

“I miss summer.” Madara whined. 

“It’s on its way.” Sasuke said. Kakashi, who had immediately bundled up in a blanket, much like Madara, put a blanket over Sasuke’s shoulders. The man accepted it with a quiet thanks. 

Madara started at the interaction with a curious expression.

“Is it true you guys got salt? Izuna heard it from Kenji.” 

Kakashi cursed Madara, Kenji, and Izuna in that order. Sasuke however snorted with laughter. 

“Hayase was misinformed. We accepted it as a condiment.” 

“Yeah, because you’re not married, but, y’know… I was just wondering, cause…” Madara sat down by the table instead of leaving, as Kakashi currently wished the teen would. “How did you know you liked each other?” 

No.

No, they were not doing this. 

Kakashi sent Sasuke a desperate, pleading look as if to say; please deal with this. 

Sasuke, who looked close to bursting out with laughter, cleared his throat and sat down by the table. 

“Why do you ask? Is something on your mind?” 

“Eeeh, maybe.” Madara said, looking awkward as all hell, but determined to push through. “It’s just, well, I have been thinking and, say, if I couldn’t stop thinking about Hashirama…”

Kakashi wondered if it would be considered very rude of him to body flicker out of the conversation. It probably would. And while he didn’t think Sasuke would be too mad, Kakashi’s reaction could potentially hurt Madara, who obviously was in an emotionally vulnerable situation and trusting them with his bare soul. 

Despite not having anything to offer in this situation, he sat down as well, schooling his features and body language to not give away that he felt as – if not more – awkward as Madara. The only one who seemed at ease with the situation was Sasuke. 

“Do you think you like him?” Sasuke asked. 

“I don’t know!” Madara cried, hiding his face behind his hands. “He is like the lamest person ever, but he grew up nicely? He’s kind but dumb and has a bright smile.”

“Sounds familiar.” Sasuke said with a hint of nostalgia tinting his voice and expression. Kakashi resolutely did not think too deeply about it. 

“I have hesitated to tell you this, but I should probably tell you now.” Sasuke said, resting his chin on his hand. “Have you thought about how our clan symbol could be seen as a crescent moon, shadowing a sun?” 

“No?” Madara said, confused. 

“From the time of Hagoromo, the sage of six paths, and his children, the Uchiha have been linked to the Senju as they hail from the sages two sons, Indra and Asura. The soul of his sons, the sun and moon, are reborn in each generation, destined to either fight to the death or join each other in peace. They have never settled for peace. You and Hashirama might be the first.

It’s not a coincident that you met and became friends. Your souls recognize each other.” 

“We have brother souls?” Madara asked, horrified. Sasuke chuckled. 

“At this point? No. I would call it soulmates. Destined to mean a lot to each other, be it in a negative or positive way, but destiny is never fully formed; it merely makes sure you meet. The rest is up to you.” 

“So…?” 

“So, Hashirama would have been an important figure in your life regardless. Now it’s up to you to decide if you want to end the cycle of hate with a new cycle. I think love is always a nice choice.”  
Madara blushed at the word love. 

“There are many ways to love.” Sasuke continued to say. “Not all of them are romantic, but that is something you have to figure out for yourself. All I can say is that there is no rush, nothing is wrong, and you have my full support either way.” 

“Thanks.” Madara mumbled. “I don’t know… what I want.” 

“And that’s ok.” 

Madara nodded and got up. “See you guys at training tomorrow?” 

“The day after, when all the men are gathering. I have a meeting with Akane tomorrow.”

Madara left and Kakashi slid down on the floor, hiding under his blanket. 

“How can you get that embarrassed when you read romance novels?” Sasuke asked, poking him with his foot. 

“Aren’t you bothered?” Kakashi asked, shifting his blanket enough to look at Sasuke. “About…” 

“Us?” Sasuke prompted. “Not really. People’s opinions mean little to me unless they perpetrate harmful falsehoods. This is hardly harmful, but if it makes you very uncomfortable, I can try to dismiss the rumors.” 

That wouldn’t help at all. Kakashi really didn’t want to talk about this, but if it would blow out of proportion in the village either way, then he had no choice. 

“No… I, uhm, already tried to convince Yua and the others and probably just made it worse.” Kakashi sighed. “We’ll probably avoid a lot of pain by heeding the rumors no mind.” 

“I think so as well. It can’t really bother us unless you want to date anyone.” 

“I’m not the dating type.” Kakashi said quickly. He couldn’t even imagine it. What would dating someone look like? Being in a romantic relationship? No. Too stressful. 

“Neither am I, so it’s no skin off my nose if everyone thinks I’m shacking up with you for other reasons than our own. To be honest, it might even help getting Tajima off my back about Yua.” 

“Right.” Kakashi said, thinking about other things that had felt pressing since his conversation with the men. “Should we agree on a cover story? We haven’t really talked about that, and the longer time I spend with the Uchiha, the more I realize I need something at least. Some "facts" we can accidentally reveal, to throw them off our trail. Not that I think anyone is going to guess time travel.” 

“You’re right. We have been very adamant about not knowing each other before the night we brought you back here. We should probably stick to a version of that.” 

“But we could have heard of each other.” 

“Indeed. Especially since I traveled a lot, met many clans, and you are -?”

“Probably someone related to the Hatake, since my face and hair doesn’t lend itself to anonymity.” 

“A bastard?” 

“There’s no other explanation that fits, so yes. Raised in…”

“Water Country? Many islands to get lost in, a lot of lawlessness.” 

“I’m familiar with tea country and a few of the islands around. I could probably lie convincingly about my poor hometown where I lost my mother at a young age. Potentially a mistress of-?” 

“Tsuruhashi’s father was Tagayasu. He’s been dead for almost fourteen years now.”

“Hatake Tagayasu. Where do the Hatake live?” 

“At the edge of Fire Country, towards Water Country, which was why I suggested it. Not too far off from the Uzumaki land, so I have spent a substantial time in the area. We should, however, not get into too many specific details. When presenting a lie, it’s better to let other’s guess, and steal the best bits of their assumptions as your own truth.”

“Sure, but usually I have some sort of framework, but I’m not even near puzzling everything together in this time. There’s so many variables, especially with the Hatake clan.” 

“Tsuruhashi is a shrewd man. He could be a problem for sure, but we’ll deal with that when or if we need to.” Sasuke mused. “Your eye?” 

“I think Izuna assumed it belonged to your brother.”

“My old eye then.” 

“… did you give one of your old eyes to your sensei?” 

“No?” Sasuke looked genuinely confused. 

“Ah, ok, I just – how do you know how Kamui looks like and how my eyes would have worked if I had both?” 

“Ah, that.” Sasuke said, tilting his head to the side. “That’s a bit complex. I haven’t told you too much about the fourth war, but sufficient to say, we ended up battling a resurrected goddess and met the sage of six paths, and he granted us boosts to win. He activated my Rinnegan, gave both me and Naruto a chakra boost – sensei got Sharingan in both eyes temporarily and was able to summon a Susanoo.” 

“What.” Kakashi said in a flat tone, unable to even begin to unwrap what Sasuke had just said. Sometimes the man would throw the craziest things out there, as casual as you please. 

“Yeah, it was a mess.” Sasuke said with an annoyed sigh. “The crazy old Madara was trying to collect all the Bijuu and killed most of the existing Jinchūriki. Only three survived. Then he created the ten tails, which are the Bijuu’s original form, but Madara got backstabbed by this ancient entity called black Zetsu who resurrected Kaguya, the rabbit goddess of the moon.” 

“Sasuke, you are saying words and making no sense.” 

“That’s why I haven’t bothered to tell you all this, because it’s too complicated, and I spent almost two years in this world hunting down Zetsu to capture him inside a prison in space, and I destroyed the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, so resurrecting Kaguya should, in theory, be impossible, therefor; not a problem anyone will have to deal with.

Do you want a full explanation? It will take all night, but I’ll do my best to convey everything that happened.”

“No, I’ll take your word for it. I guess I also got an answer for my question, except now I have so, so many more.”

“She was the mother of Chakra by the way. And from an alien species.” 

“You are pulling my leg.” 

Sasuke grinned. “No, I swear on my Chakra; I’m telling the truth.”

“My head hurts.” 

“Poor thing.” Sasuke snarked, leaning over to ruffle Kakashi’s hair, leaving him slightly off balance. Kakashi saw the opportunity and grasped it. He surged up with his blanket, wrapped it around Sasuke before the man had a chance to balance himself to avoid the trapping, and heaved Sasuke over to the futon.

“Time for bed. No more talk of aliens.” Kakashi decided. Sasuke, who was wrapped up like a burrito, looked torn between either laughing or exacting bloody revenge.

He opted for neither, untangling himself and throwing the blanket back to Kakashi, to be folded. 

“See if I ever answer a question again.” Sasuke grumbled as they settled for the night in the glow of the burning hearth. 

“Sasuke?” 

“Hm?” 

“That lasted long.” 

Kakashi was whacked on the head for his cheek, yet both were silently laughing under the covers. Kakashi felt almost giddy, not exactly a familiar feeling to him. It had been a good day. He was… happy. Of sorts. 

There was an anxiety churning in the depth of his soul, a voice telling him to not enjoy himself too much, to stop joking around. His moments of happiness had always been tainted by his tendencies to melancholy moods. 

He didn’t want it to taint this. He wanted to be able to joke with Sasuke and not suffer shame for having acted so freely. 

When he let go around Sasuke, it was so easy to be swept up in the current and act in a way he never would have dared just weeks ago. Maybe not even days ago. 

When they had the short not-argument-but-sort-of-argument, where Sasuke basically said he wanted Kakashi to assert himself and act more freely, Kakashi had felt such a churning, insistent sorrow that it had hurt. While he didn’t exactly know what had prompted the feeling, he supposed, after that, he would rather face the shame of having fun than feeling like that again. 

The feeling of… not displeasing Sasuke, but maybe failing to connect? To hurt Sasuke by closing off. Whatever it was, it had been crushing in a way few other things were. 

Acting freely with Sasuke was not. It brought its portion of pain and difficulties, but nothing near that. Nothing near the crushing loneliness that had swallowed his soul since sensei died. 

Being with Sasuke made Kakashi feel like he was thawing. It hurt, as thawing did, but gradually, oh so gradually, he could enjoy the warmth offered and maybe, one day become a warm person back. 

He decided to revisit his very short list of things he liked. He needed to expand upon it. 

_I like eggplant._

_I like reading._

_I like dogs._

_I like cuddling if it’s with Sasuke. I don’t think I would trust anyone else getting that close._

_I like teasing Madara._

_I like drinking tea with Yua, Ayumi, and Hitomi._

_I like Ayumi’s babbling even when it is slightly annoying._

_I like joking around with Sasuke._

_I like making him laugh, and the fact that I manage to laugh with him._

_I like how I can relax with him._

_I like Sasuke’s smiles._

I like… 

Kakashi closed his eyes, settling comfortably under the covers, losing his train of thoughts as Sasuke’s hand brushing his. Kakashi scooted a tiny bit closer, silently asking what he couldn’t voice. Sasuke didn’t need to be told verbally, though. He scooted much closer, never shy in this like Kakashi somewhat felt, and wrapped himself loosely around Kakashi. 

They fell asleep to the sound of the crackling fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killuaap was very kind to write me a long text of an idea she had for Kakashi's background, and I used some of the elements that fitted the narrative here when they talked about the cover story, as thanks for sharing :)  
> There will probably never be too much revealed, but as they said; breadcrumbs leading people away from looking too closely at the truth.


	13. The Decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> A bit of a long chapter this time! I ended up writing so much and covering so many different things, mashing everything together, so yeah; here's a Frankenstein chapter for you all :D  
> I just have so many plans, and I'm finally getting closer to writing some of the arcs I'm really looking forward to write, so I'm super excited for the future of this fic!!!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for too kind comments and feedback! It's always appreciated, be it a smiley face or a whole essay <3 <3 <3
> 
> Stay safe! Much love!

Kakashi was formerly bouncing as he and Sasuke left the compound to go visit two of the elders in the village the next morning. 

After the visit, he would learn what Sasuke had ordered, and why Sasuke had reacted as he did yesterday. His excitement at the prospect was enough to quench the slight worry he had for setting foot in the village – something he hadn’t done since before the Tobirama mission.

Despite the cold, groups of women met on their porches to mend tools while sharing gossip and letting the children play in the streets. The men were more hidden unless they were walking somewhere, often working inside or training by the training grounds. 

Kakashi had mapped the village in his mind and knew when they walked past the public bathhouse, the smithy, and food-halls; all looking like big anonymous houses from outside. 

The Uchiha usually went for a spartan look in general, which made the few decorations around the village stand out. One of the buildings they walked past had a huge Sharingan painted on its wall, and another place had small embellishments under the roof that reminded of vines. 

A group of teenage boys and girls stood huddled together outside one of the food-halls, eating steaming hot dumplings from a shared platter as they talked. They greeted Sasuke excitedly while sending Kakashi complex glances, hard to decipher. 

He had expected worse and was therefore glad, but also confused at the lack of hostility. 

Everyone greeted Sasuke with more reverence and love than usual, the tale of his deeds circulating among the population and offering a positive counter to the news of Tobirama’s survival and whispers of brewing problems. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but think that Tajima accepting the mission he sent Madara on was the height of shortsightedness, but then again, who was to say it would have turned out any better for the clan if the two Daimyo were able to merge their families? 

All the politics were so intertangled and impossible they gave him a headache. He thought it was bad in his time, but the history books were right. This was the time of strife, called the warring era for a reason. 

The elders they were visiting turned out to be Uchiha Sachiko and Akane, the elderly woman who turned up with Tajima a few days ago. Also, coincidentally, the pair of elderly ladies Hitomi mentioned, who had chosen to live together after they became widows. 

They lived in a respectable house and were tended to by some of their grandchildren, which included Emiyo, her brother, and the brother’s wife, Aiko. 

“You honor us with your visit, Sasuke-sama.” Aiko said in greeting as she let them in. “They are waiting for you in the room down the hall. Please join them. I’ll bring refreshments.” 

She headed off to what was possibly the kitchen, while Sasuke and Kakashi walked down to the room she had pointed towards. 

Inside was the elderly couple. The woman who had to be Sachiko looking beyond ancient. Akane didn’t look much younger, but Kakashi hadn’t bothered to notice when they first met. No doubt the two of them had to be the oldest people in the village. 

They looked possibly regal, sitting on nicely embroidered pillows, dressed in fine clothes. One pillow was placed on the floor opposite of them, at a polite distance, another by the wall behind the one intended for Sasuke. 

It was more than most of the merchants had done whenever Kakashi tagged along. They preferred to pretend like Kakashi wasn’t there at all and had certainly not prepared any pillows for him to sit on. 

“Thank you for your invitation.” Sasuke said as he sat down. Kakashi followed suit, at his own designated place. 

“We always have time for the blessed child.” Sachiko said in a thin fragile voice that still carried a sense of importance. “In times such as these, the clan must remember the past.” 

“Always.” Sasuke agreed. 

Aiko entered the room and put forth two small trays with tea and snacks – one for her grandmothers-in-law and one for Sasuke. She picked up one of the two cups on Sasuke’s tray and put the cup in front of Kakashi. He nodded his thanks. 

“I’ll be in the room right over the hall if you need anything.” Aiko said as she bowed respectfully to the elders and Sasuke. She slid the door shut when she left. 

“Sweet girl.” Sachiko said fondly. “She will be unburdened by us soon.” 

“As I’ve heard it, you have claimed as much to your own granddaughter for the past thirteen years.” Sasuke said, sounding amused. 

“So we have, but obviously we had a mission from Amaterasu and needed to persevere.” Akane said, her voice strong and carrying a sense of authority. According to Sasuke, she was the sister of the man who married Tsutsui’s mother, which would make her the aunt of Tajima’s late wife. 

One of these days Kakashi would draw a family map of the entire clan, to help him remember.

All he needed to know for now was that Akane was important in the main family, due to her proximity in blood relation and her old age. 

“Before we start, show us.” She prompted. “I’d like to see it again, especially now that Madara-chan has gained it.” 

Kakashi, who could only see Sasuke’s back, guessed he activated the Mangekyō based on the elderly couple's pleased expressions. 

“Good!” Akane exclaimed. “For the clan to have two such strong warriors in the same generation, we are blessed indeed.” 

“Madara has greater potential than me.” Sasuke said humbly, but doubtfully untrue. “If the two of you are ready…?” 

“Yes.” Akane said. “Where did we end the conversation last time?” 

Sasuke fished a scroll from his inner pocket and rolled it out until he reached where he had stopped writing. 

“You told me about the origin of our clan, the wandering, and then the first meeting between the Uchiha and Senju.” 

“Ah, then we have reached the time of Zugara. The strongest Uchiha of his generation. Tajima-chan is a descendant of him, many, many generations back.” Akane told them. 

“And he was the one to first meet the Senju?” 

“When they entered this land, yes. The Senju were also wandering. There was a small ice age that pushed many clans out from the north – the ice is still there if you go far enough. Some clans are residing where the ice is receding, but it has become a harsh land. Originally it was a green land where the Uchiha prospered, where we lived in peace and never suffered hunger nor war. Life was easy then and few had the Sharingan.” 

“The Senju put an end to those tranquil times.” Sachiko lamented. “They took the most fertile land in the south as their own after the wandering and –“ 

Kakashi let the tales of the Uchiha and the Senju wash over him; their strife going back centuries and was solely to blame on the Senju, according to the two elders. They also spoke of floods and storms and ill omens and superstitions every Uchiha should know. Rituals, prayers, and ceremonies mostly lost by even this time. 

Sasuke noted down everything dutifully, taking care of the family legacy, no matter how biased it most likely was. 

Seeing how all this knowledge must have been lost by the time Konoha was thriving, Sasuke’s documentation of it seemed even more important. 

In Konoha a certain conformity had happened; many clans gave up their ancestral beliefs and stories, adopting the identity of shinobi of Konoha, bearers of the will of fire rather than worshippers of the old ways. 

Kakashi wasn’t in a position to say what was right or wrong, but he did admire the rich culture he had witnessed here; personal and sacred in a way that was bigger than the clan itself, in a sense. 

He wondered briefly if the Hatake had held old beliefs, had told stories of heroes, or held superstitions that were washed away by the time Kakashi grew up. If his father had heard any of it and would have told Kakashi had he lived longer. 

They spent a few good hours there before Aiko returned, telling them that the old ones needed rest. The two elders denied it, but they looked less composed than they had when he and Sasuke arrived. 

“Thank you for your time.” Sasuke said as he gathered his things. 

“No need to thank us.” The old couple said. Sachiko’s eyes slid over to Kakashi who stood in the background, ready to leave. 

“That’s the man with our eye?” She asked. 

“He is my companion.” Sasuke said. “He has proven his worth in my service.” 

“He was the one that killed the bear.” Aiko said, being the second person to bring it up over the last few days. 

Maybe because he rarely interacted with anyone outside of his small circle of acquaintances, but Kakashi had no idea it was a thing that was still mentioned, or that killing a bear was his defining trait among the women in the village. 

“Oooh, yes! You gave us broth and told us!” Sachiko exclaimed to Aiko, who nodded. 

“Let us have a look at you boy.” Akane ordered, waving Kakashi over. He did as bid and knelt in front of them.

“Honorable elders.” He murmured. 

They both activated their eyes and scrutinized his face. With a hint of trepidation, Kakashi opened his left eye to let them see the eye in question. They studied it with interest, seemingly viewing Kakashi more like some kind of scientific specimen rather than a detestable thief. 

“What is your name?” Sachiko asked. 

“Hound.” 

“No official name – you do your profession proud.” She crooned. “What is your purpose here?” 

“To serve Sasuke-sama as his shadow.”

“Good.” Sachiko approved. “As long as the eye is put to good use, I see no problem with it. There have been others like you. Rare, but not totally unheard of. There was once one adopted into the clan. A stray Uzumaki, carrying the eyes of her dead friend. They were always activated, like yours. She died when I was but a babe, but I have faint memories of her. Sadly, her hair was white in my memories; I heard from those older than me that her hair had been bright red – like a sunset. I would have liked to see it.” 

_Red as a tomato._

_Kushina._

“Who did yours belong to?” Akane asked. 

“A friend.” Kakashi admitted, not really minding that people knew as much, but few Uchiha had seemed willing to meet his statement with anything but denial up until now.

“A keepsake, then.” Her eyes slid over to Sasuke, giving him a meaningful look. 

“Such things should not be meddled with.” She concluded, patted Kakashi’s cheek and gesturing that he could rise. 

“Sweet Aiko-chan, I need rest, I think.” Sachiko said.

“You both do.” Aiko said with a sigh. “You always get too excited when Sasuke-sama visits.” 

“Oh, he keeps us young.” Sachiko said, winked at Sasuke, and laughed with a mouth missing most of its teeth, causing Akane to laugh as well. Sasuke smiled warmly back. 

They left the house, trudging through the slushy streets, wasting no time heading for the smithy, much to Kakashi’s delight. 

He was trying to figure out what it could be that Sasuke had ordered, but nothing made complete sense. A weapon? Sasuke wouldn’t have reacted as he did for that, would he?

Kakashi had never been inside the smithy, only knew that the smiths who oversaw all production were a couple and that Ayumi was intimidated by them both. 

It was cheaper to buy metal than weapons, so the forge in the village made every single weapon the clan owned – he remembered how Hitomi had taken the armor and weapons they gathered from the bandits to the smithy, to be melted and used over. 

The smithy was dimly lit and unbearable hot, filled with the clang of hammering steel, metal against whetstone, and bellowing from the great bellows that pumped life into the ever-burning hearth.

A huge man was in the process of casting weapons while a woman, almost as big as he, hammered a sword into shape, sparks flying every time the hammer met the glowing metal. 

The man and woman were both sweaty, bare-armed, muscles bulging, their black hair gathered in messy topknots. The man had a huge beard, something Kakashi hadn’t seen any other Uchiha with. 

He guessed he could see why Ayumi found them intimidating. They were different and the Uchiha at large was not equipped to cope with different. 

Several other people worked there, some of them being of the right age and looks to most likely be the children of the smiths.

Sasuke and Kakashi stopped right inside the threshold, waiting patiently for anyone to discover them. It wouldn’t do to interrupt. 

“Haru!” The woman hammering the sword barked without looking up from her work. A boy who had been sitting by a table, inspecting a long row of shuriken, jumped up and ran to the woman, only to be redirected towards Sasuke.

“Sasuke-sama!” The boy said in excitement when he saw who was standing there. “Wait, I’ll get your order!”

He ran off and returned shortly with a small flat box. 

The size of it made Kakashi even more curious and confused. What on earth could it be? 

“They are all here. I can get a candle for you to observe them more closely –”

“That’s alright. I trust your skills and am grateful you could complete my order in such a short amount of time.” 

Haru laughed awkwardly, blushing but trying to hide it. “Ah, that’s – well, it was fun. I rarely get to do fine work like that. Few wants delicate stuff. Dad made the basis of it, of course, but I – yeah. Please tell me if you are dissatisfied. I can always fix it.” 

“I will. Thank you.” 

The cold air outside felt refreshing after the oppressing heat inside, quite far from the comfortable heat in Kasaiyama. Sasuke packed the box into the inner pocket of his winter cloak and threw Kakashi an unreadable look. Kakashi didn’t ask. He assumed they would look at it at home. 

Which they did. 

Sasuke put the box down on the table when they settled in, looking almost nervous, the same as yesterday. He gestured for Kakashi to sit down close to better be able to see what was in the box. 

“You should get something proper that you actually want on your birthday, so this is a gift, but not a birthday gift, and not something you have to accept.” Sasuke said, hand resting on the top of the box, not opening it yet. “I had thought about it before you mentioned it, but never … it wasn’t really my tradition, but I have come to be more comfortable with my place among the Uchiha of this era and so – ah. I ordered it on impulse.”

Was it wrong that Kakashi found the nervous rambling endearing? Sasuke was always in control of every situation. It was almost a relief to experience him like this. 

He also knew Sasuke could have shut down his emotions and not given anything away, just like he acted in front of most of the clan, but he chose to share his nervousness with Kakashi, to let Kakashi know that whatever this was meant a lot to him.

It was a huge sign of trust. 

A trust Kakashi wouldn’t betray. 

Sasuke drew in a breath and removed the lid, revealing three delicate ornaments resting on black cloth. 

Kakashi first noted that they were ornaments of three different Mangekyō Sharingan – then he noticed that one of them were his own, and another Sasuke’s. He would have guessed the third belonging to Madara if he hadn’t seen it in action just yesterday and knew it wasn’t. That left… Itachi?

He suddenly understood what Sasuke had been rambling about, and why he had been nervous. It was … a big declaration, of sorts, even though he didn’t know for sure what Sasuke meant by it. 

A few weeks ago, when the other women teased Ayumi about having Yua’s eye, he had asked Sasuke about it and gotten a short explanation of the tradition. 

Again, a part of Uchiha tradition that he knew little about, but perhaps he knew enough to understand Sasuke’s intention. 

A bonding. An official claim at family. 

“If someone sees, it will openly display a weakness.” Kakashi said carefully, not able to say _“it will display our attachment to each other”_ because he had no clear definition of his relationship to Sasuke. He only knew he cared a lot about him and that it was different from any relationship he had experienced prior.

They were just… close. 

“Do you mind?” Sasuke asked.

Of course Kakashi didn’t mind. Judging by his speeding heartbeat, he probably liked the idea a lot, even more so when he realized why his own design was among the three. Because Sasuke would wear _his_ eye. 

“No.” Kakashi said. He suddenly felt nervous as well, afraid of ruining it all by doing or saying the wrong thing. 

There was something so precarious and precious about this moment. He wanted the soaring feeling he currently felt last. 

“I asked them to make a necklace of it since I doubt you would want anything that could get in the way during battle.” Sasuke explained. He lifted the copy of his own eye out from the box; a silver necklace with a round pendant carved into the flower-shape of Sasuke’s Mangekyō. 

It was beautiful work.

Kakashi accepted the necklace and put it on, slipping the pendant under his shirt to rest against his chest, the metal cold but slowly heating up to match his body temperature.

“Thank you.” Kakashi said, unable to meet Sasuke’s eyes, brimming with a feeling of – of gaining something important. Maybe he was reading too much into it but carrying a symbol of each other felt very much like a promise of… companionship. 

Kakashi would not be alone, he would always have Sasuke, and Sasuke, by carrying Kakashi’s eye, owned a mutual promise from Kakashi – he would never be alone and always have Kakashi. 

Together they would fight and live and bleed by each other’s side, reaching for a close to impossible dream that was worth dreaming all the same. As equals. 

“I got your eye as an earring.” Sasuke said and lifted it from the box. Kakashi looked from the earring to Sasuke’s ears. They were not pierced and had no sign of ever having been. 

Sasuke noticing where Kakashi was looking. 

“You can do it. We have needles.”

“Are you sure you want to?” Kakashi asked. It wasn’t exactly a small earring; an enemy could grab the pendant and rip it off, causing unnecessary damage. 

“If Madara, Izuna, and Hashirama can grow out their hair to parade their prowess in battle, I can wear an earring.”

“Fair point.” 

It probably wouldn’t cause much of a risk for someone like Sasuke, and Kakashi’s other concern, that the eye would showcase a vulnerability, was moot for now. No one but Sasuke and Madara knew Kakashi had a Mangekyō. 

“Do you want me to pierce it now?” Kakashi asked. Sasuke answered by dragged a small needle out from seemingly thin air. He handed it over to Kakashi.

Right. 

Kakashi got up to get a cloth and the medical alcohol they kept in case of injury. He returned, sat down cross-legged, and hesitated. 

He hadn’t pierced someone’s ear before. At least not in a friendly manner.

“My left ear.” Sasuke said, adjusting his position so Kakashi could easily access it. Sasuke brushed locks of black hair behind his ear, the change making his face look more open. It was usually framed by his hair, ears sticking out from the black mane in a way that made him look slightly young and innocent.

Kakashi dampened the cloth with alcohol and washed Sasuke’s earlobe before he added more alcohol to the cloth and washed the pin on the earring. 

It was all done quickly enough; Kakashi disinfected the needle with a small katon, pierced a hole, let the needle stay for a minute, and put the earring in. There was a small amount of blood that he wiped away with the cloth. 

Sasuke didn’t as much as flinch during the process. 

“All done.” Kakashi said, noting how the earring suited the man. 

Sasuke touched his ear, letting his fingers glide down the metal to catch the pendant, tugging it slightly. 

“Thank you.” He said, flashing a quick smile that was borderline shy – giving Kakashi flashbacks to the bath after Sasuke returned from war. That shy smile, when Kakashi swore to stay as long as Sasuke wished it. 

It wasn’t always easy to read Sasuke, despite him being very open. It was perhaps that Kakashi would sometimes be unsure how Sasuke viewed him.

But now, in this smile, there was a certain clarity; Kakashi knew that if he had declined the necklace and refused to pierce Sasuke’s ear, Sasuke would have been hurt. He would have hidden it, probably well, but certain things were impossible to completely hide. 

Kakashi had been in power to emotionally hurt the other man, and that was a power he did not want. Yet he knew it was something he would have to deal with. Sasuke was only human, after all, and against all reason, he was letting Kakashi in under his skin.

Maybe he didn’t know exactly how Sasuke saw him, or how he viewed their relationship, but it was clear in actions and words that he at least wanted Kakashi to be something akin to a very close friend or someone like family. 

From that, he could guess Sasuke saw him as a precious person just like Kakashi saw him as someone precious – and this time Kakashi would not fail any of his precious people.

“Is it your brothers?” Kakashi asked, nodding towards the last pendant. 

“Yes.” Sasuke picked it up – revealing it to be a necklace – to study it. “Some days I hate him, others I love him, but I’d like to remember him all the same.” 

“No matter what, he was your brother.” Kakashi offered, understanding the feeling to a degree. He had a similar sentiment about his father. Angry he left, shamed by how he left, yet loving him ferociously all the same. 

Sasuke brushed his thumb over the pendant, his sadness apparent but old, like a well-worn cloak. 

Kakashi wanted to say something more, but nothing would come forth. He felt completely unable to offer Sasuke what the man had offered Kakashi so easily on several occasions. 

“There’s no need to look so downcast on my behalf.” Sasuke said with a chuckle when he noticed Kakashi’s expression. “I’m just a bit sentimental today.” 

“You always know what to say or do no matter which mood I’m in. I would have liked to offer something back, I just … don’t know what.” 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Sasuke said. “I can see that you care. That’s enough.” 

By mutual silent agreement, they both ended it at that and moved on to prepare a light meal, which they ate with a light drizzle of their usual chatter. 

After the meal, they headed over to the main house. Sasuke had arranged for some time with Izuna, to make up for the day before, and Kakashi tagged along because he had to show his face from time to time. 

Since it was at the main house, Madara would probably show his face at one point. Potentially Yua as well, as Kakashi suspected she was required by Tajima to spend time with Sasuke from time to time. She seemed to always end up doing so when Sasuke was mostly preoccupied with one or both brothers – totally coincidental, of course.

He hoped he would see Madara and Yua at least, as spending time with Izuna wasn’t exactly what Kakashi considered a pleasant evening. Regardless, he would make an effort should the evening demand it, and he had brought along reading material in case he was lucky enough that Izuna ignored him completely. 

Of all the scenarios he had prepared for in his head, Itsuki sitting beside Izuna by a board of shogi, was not among them. 

“Sasuke-sama, I thought we might play a match.” Izuna said, gesturing towards two pillows prepared opposite himself and Itsuki. 

The room they had been shown to was pleasantly heated and, unlike most rooms Kakashi had seen in the house, warmly decorated with family heirlooms. It would have been interesting to look at the decoration, it was just too bad Kakashi felt nothing but chilling panic and had no interest in anything but the problem at hand.

He couldn’t turn, though. He couldn’t blatantly display just how little he didn’t want to set foot anywhere near Itsuki. 

“A match sounds good.” Sasuke said smoothly, thankfully not showing any signs of anything being out of normal. Kakashi was always grateful when Sasuke left things completely up to Kakashi, not making any decisions for him or causing a scene – like when he let Kakashi get drunk during the family dinner.

Just like then he would leave it up to Kakashi to deal with this as he best saw fit. 

Kakashi joined Sasuke by the board, where Izuna had planned for him to sit; as close as possible. Damn that brat. And since when had he taken such interest in Itsuki? The kid was a whole four years younger than Izuna, and nowhere near in skill. They had nothing in common except being clansmen, and perhaps their hatred for Kakashi. 

Which could be enough. 

Nothing said bonding like common hatred after all. 

“Hello Itsuki.” Sasuke greeted the kid. It was hard to not notice his obvious young age, his round cheeks, and big bright eyes – everything screaming child. A child Kakashi had traumatized by killing his father, caught in the act while holding the still dripping kunai. 

“Sasuke-sama.” The boy said, polite and painfully shy. Different from the outgoing smile he had displayed until he saw his father’s still warm corpse. 

_Stop._

Focusing on these things would not help. 

Kakashi met Izuna’s searching gaze and answered with a polite, neutral expression. He would never let the brat know he had managed to unsettle him. 

“Hound-san.” Izuna said in greeting. 

“Izuna-sama. Itsuki-san.” Kakashi answered neutrally. 

“Are either of you hungry? I could have something brought from the kitchen.” Izuna offered. 

“No, thank you, we just ate.” Sasuke answered. 

“We have a bowl with dry fruit. I specifically asked for it because Itsuki-san likes them so much.” Izuna informed them, nodding towards the bowl in question. 

“That’s kind of you.” Sasuke said and took the obvious bait. “The two of you have gotten close lately?” 

“Oh yes! Itsuki-san shows much potential, and it’s fun having someone almost like an apprentice. I hope you don’t mind me inviting him along, Sasuke-sama.” 

Itsuki tried to hide a proud smile at Izuna’s obviously fake praise but was so unsubtle about it that Kakashi felt genuinely bad for the kid. It was obvious he was taking to Izuna like a fish to water, and it was obvious Izuna was just using the kid for his own scheming.

For all that Izuna was difficult to get along with, Kakashi had never hated him. He was just a spoiled brat, after all, too young to know better, but it was hard to not hate Izuna for this: Using a vulnerable child as a prop in an attempt to hurt Kakashi. It was unacceptable. Itsuki was not a prop. He was a child who deserved better than this play-pretend friendship Izuna had roped him into. 

“Not at all.” Sasuke said easily to Izuna’s question. “Will you play as well, Itsuki?” 

“No, I’ll just watch.” Itsuki said, giving Izuna an uncertain look. 

“You could play against the winner.” Izuna said in a gracious tone that made Kakashi’s skin crawl, especially when Itsuki’s whole face lit up. 

“Really?” 

“Of course.” Izuna said. “It will most likely be Sasuke-sama, however, as he is a devastating opponent, be it in battle or shogi.”

Izuna played against Sasuke, both of them taking their time between each move. Itsuki watched, munching on dry fruit, sending Kakashi suspicious looks from time to time, but was mostly focused on the two other Uchiha in the room. 

“How was training with Tajima yesterday?” Sasuke asked after a while. Izuna looked momentarily as if he had bitten into something sour. 

“We trained for an hour until a merchant returned with news from outside.” Izuna said. “He was too busy after that.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sasuke said, genuinely. 

“It can’t be helped. Father has many important things to attend to, and either way, according to Madara you wasted most of your time yesterday bathing and playing around with the foxes.” He aimed for scornful but landed short of wistful. 

Aaaaand just like that Kakashi felt a bit sorry for the brat. 

Why couldn’t Tajima just have let the kid come along, instead of using him as a weapon against Sasuke? No wonder he was acting out, going about things in a similar manner to Tajima. 

“We can always go again.” Sasuke said. 

“What’s the point? Spring is just around the corner. If I want to bathe in the river, I just have to wait until then, but I’m not interested.” Izuna said coolly.

Sasuke chuckled. “You remind me very much of myself as a child. Itsuki, you might not know this, but I had a family before I came here. A mother, a father, and an older brother. My father was always busy, and my brother was the prodigy everyone admired and talked about.” 

“What of it?” Izuna said. “Madara is the oldest and strongest. It’s only natural father would focus on him. Father spent an hour with me yesterday that he couldn’t afford to waste. While you mind your own business, Sasuke-sama, father mind everyone else’s.”

“It’s very admirable of you to be so considerate of your father’s duty to the clan.” Sasuke said. “If I had thought even a bit like that in my youth, I would surely have been less hurt by my father’s though love, nor half as jealous of the praise bestowed my brother.” 

Something flashed through Izuna’s eyes, too soon to pinpoint, but all the same, Kakashi guessed Sasuke had hit a nerve.

“A father’s greatest pleasure is to see his sons progress as warriors. Love is for mothers.” Izuna said, saying "love" as a curse. 

“Izuna, a father loves as strongly as a mother, they just display it differently. Your father loves the both of you, and it’s true he is busy with looking after the clan, but most of all he is busy building what he hopes will be a good future for his sons.” 

“I tire of this topic.” Izuna said. “What is that new earring of yours?” 

Sasuke smiled and touched the brand-new jewelry. “A bond.” 

“I see.” Izuna said. “I first thought it must be Madara’s, but even under pressure the smithy couldn’t work that fast.” 

“I will not get a jewelry of Madara without getting one of you as well.” Sasuke said seriously. “You are brothers. I would not celebrate one and not the other.”

“No?” Izuna said, scowling down at the board in an attempt at hiding a pleased blush. “It’s certainly celebratory that brother has gained such strong eyes. I’m very proud of him.” 

“It’s hardly a thing to celebrate.” Sasuke said. “They came at such a great price.”

“There’s always a price.” Izuna said with a small shrug. “We Uchiha suffer and overcome. Hound-san can be glad he got an eye for free, without the suffering.”

It took everything Kakashi owned of self-control to not react to Izuna’s careless statement. He felt warm and cold at the same time. Short of breath. He got complete tunnel vision, zooming in on Izuna’s punchable face – 

Breathe. 

_Breathe._

Izuna was a kid. A stupid kid, but obviously not someone Kakashi should be so easily antagonized by. 

Slowly and meticulously, he shed away layers of emotions, until he breathed normally and felt close to nothing. 

It wasn’t the worst thing a person had said. It wasn’t anywhere near the worst, but it hit him at the wrong time, momentarily blindsiding him. Sometimes, things said in ignorance would do worse damage than things said in intended malice. 

“Izuna -” Sasuke started to say, only to be interrupted by the door opening. It was an older warrior from the clan. Kakashi had seen him around, but never spoken to the man. 

“Sasuke-sama, Tajima-sama request your presence.” The man said. 

“Unless it is _very_ urgent-”

“It is. He received a letter from the Fire Lord, and there is one for you as well.” 

Sasuke looked torn. He cast a glance at Izuna, Itsuki, then Kakashi, silently asking for some sort of confirmation. 

“I can play for you while you’re gone.” Kakashi said in a light friendly tone, completely detached from the black void inside him. 

“Excellent idea.” Izuna said. “No need to worry, Sasuke-sama. We will manage in your absence.” 

Sasuke nodded and left with the warrior, leaving Kakashi with the two kids. 

“How kind of you to offer yourself as my opponent.” Izuna said, making his move on the board. 

“I can’t promise that I’ll be as worthy as Sasuke-sama, but I should be able to provide a certain amount of entertainment.” 

“I’m sure you will.” Izuna said. “And what fortune that we would be able to spend some time with you without Sasuke-sama hanging over us. We can speak more freely this way. As I’ve yet to face any consequences, I take it you never told Sasuke-sama?” 

“Told him about you going through his stuff?” 

“Such a crass way to put it. I was merely looking for clues.” 

“About me.” 

“Of course. You are a bit of an anomaly around here, as I’m sure you are aware. An outsider, but you found a way in. It was quite convenient, wasn’t it? Being able to bail yourself out of trouble due to your connection to Sasuke-sama. He is too open to strangers by far, and sadly great physical strength means nothing when paired with an uncritical mind open to master manipulation.” 

“Master manipulation, is it?” Kakashi asked, unimpressed. 

“You have several people wrapped around your little finger. Even I can admit it’s quite masterly done.” Izuna said, forgoing any pretend at playing shogi. 

“You think too highly of me, Izuna-sama.” Kakashi countered. 

“Doubtfully. I fear I am still underestimating you, despite my precautions.” 

“If your fear is that great, you shouldn’t involve Itsuki-san.” Kakashi said, unable to keep the kid out of the conversation for much longer. 

“Why? He has as much of a reason as me to be cautious.” Izuna said. Itsuki nodded. 

“I –” Itsuki started to say. Kakashi kept still but wanted to cringe away. He didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t – “I w- would like an explanation.” The kid was able to stutter forward. 

“You deserve one.” Izuna said, placing a hand on Itsuki’s shoulder. “With all the rumors flying, it would be good to clear the air, so to speak. Don’t you think so as well, Hound-san? Or would you like Itsuki-san to think Sasuke-sama was willing to exchange his dead father’s honor for a box of salt?” 

Oh. 

Oh, that absolute detestable little devil spawn. Kakashi would have gladly wrung his damn neck! 

_A box of salt_ – what a pleasant way to say that Sasuke disregarded justice in favor of gaining a _whore_.

He didn’t give a damn if that was what Izuna saw him as, or if that was what Kakashi had been called among the Uchiha. What he did give a damn about was if people thought Sasuke cared so little for the clan that Kakashi in form of a half-dead bleeding icicle was able to seduce him into not giving a shit about a murdered man. 

Worse; if Itsuki thought that to be true. 

“Sasuke-sama would not disregard a man’s life for such a cheap price.” Kakashi said, blood boiling. “Uchiha Ryota’s death was – it was…” Kakashi bit the inside of his mouth, unable to articulate what he wanted to say in a way that would not come off as defending himself. 

“It’s an incident I deeply regret.” Kakashi said, forcing himself to look at Itsuki. “I was not aware he was an Uchiha, nor that I was anywhere near your village. There is no excuse though, as I bereft you of your father. I wish I could offer you something more substantial as compensation than a bear rug, but I have too many obligations that demand me to stay alive.” 

His promise to let Obito’s eye see the future.

His dedication to Sasuke. To the dream of creating something better than the Konoha they knew. 

“I have promised your mother that be it war or other circumstances, I will do anything in my power to protect your life and repay the debt I owe you.” 

Both Itsuki and Izuna looked deeply shocked at this declaration. 

Itsuki looked uncertain, suddenly, and turned to Izuna for any hint as to how to react. Izuna on his part furrowed his brows, staring at Kakashi as if expecting Kakashi to suddenly declare; _“That was a lie! I regret nothing and am an obvious villain!”_

“Itsuki-san.” Izuna said. “It’s getting late, your mother will be heading home soon.” 

“But –”

“It’s best you leave now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Izuna patted the kid on the head. Itsuki smiled at Izuna in open admiration before he turned towards Kakashi, still visibly confused. 

“Was that true?” He asked. “Did you tell my mom that?” 

“I did.” Kakashi said. 

“Did you lie?” 

“No. I spoke the truth.” 

Itsuki looked unconvinced. “But you’re a thief and a murderer. Why wouldn’t you be a liar as well?” 

Good question. Kakashi didn’t have a ready answer. 

“All shinobi are liars.” Izuna said. “The most dangerous ones are the ones who seem the sincerest.” 

Itsuki nodded in understanding, threw one last look at Kakashi – a look of partial fear and that same determination he saw last time – before he ran off, leaving Kakashi with Izuna. 

“I didn’t think you’d be that cold.” Izuna hissed when they were alone. “Appealing to Itsuki-san’s sense of sympathy with outright lies. You might have promised, but it’s an empty promise. A false hope offered to a mourning woman and child!”

“Activate your Sharingan and see for yourself if I’m lying.” Kakashi challenged, provoked Izuna would accuse him of being cold when he was the one manipulating a small child for personal gain. 

“I will not.” 

“Why? Afraid to see that I spoke the truth?” 

“You have a Sharingan yourself. For all I know you might use it to manipulate me.” 

“My eye is closed, and you know it’s nowhere near as strong as your own eyes.” 

“I will not let you goad me into playing by your tune.” 

“Great physical strength and amazing eyes mean nothing when paired with bullheadedness and short-sightedness, Izuna-sama.” Kakashi couldn’t help but snap. 

“I’d rather be bullheaded than let myself be seduced by an obvious spy, like Sasuke-sama has! It’s the height of embarrassment he would settle for you! You’re as interesting as growing grass and look like a Senju bastard!” 

Before Kakashi could retort something devastatingly biting, the door slid open, revealing Madara who greeted them with his usual gusto, which died down fairly quickly.

“Hi, I heard –! Where is Sasuke –? Eeeh, what’s with the mood here? Have you guys argued?” 

“No.” Izuna snapped. “We are playing shogi until Sasuke-sama returns. Father wanted a word with him.” 

“Alright.” Madara said, looking between the two of them with a mix of exasperation and amusement. He came inside and sat down to the side of the board, lightly hitting Kakashi’s upper arm.

“You’re not bullying my little brother too bad, are you, Hound-san?” Madara joked. The cheery tone fell flat between Izuna and Kakashi. 

“No, Madara-sama.” Kakashi said, not able to even fake as much as a neutral mood. Madara’s expression fell, and he started to look concerned. He turned towards Izuna to say something, only to be cut off. 

“Stop being noisy.” Izuna scolded. “Hound-san is such a boring opponent, why don’t you take over for him? Hound-san, get us tea. I’m parched.” 

“Hey, he’s not a servant –”

“It’s fine, I’ll get it.” Kakashi said, leaving in a normal tempo, not running out to smash a wall like he wanted to. 

He was beyond mad, but even as he walked down the hallway, towards the kitchen, he felt the shame come creeping. He really just got riled up by a child seven years his junior, didn’t he? Pathetic. 

By the time he reached the kitchen, he was fairly composed. Enough so that he didn’t lose his cool when he saw Itsuki sitting by one of the tables, obviously waiting for his mother to finish her tasks. Hitomi was one of the few women there, and the only one Kakashi personally knew. 

She looked up and noticed him as he entered. She looked normal, acted normal. No sudden jumping in between her child and Kakashi, or scolding Kakashi for having been around Itsuki. 

“Yua is in a meeting with Tajima, and Ayumi is home for once.” Hitomi informed him. 

“Izuna-sama sent me. He requests some tea for himself and Madara-sama.” Kakashi said, wanting out of here as soon as possible. 

“Sure.” Hitomi said. “Tadako, tea to the young masters!” A teenage girl nodded and got a kettle boiling in no time. 

“Do the young masters want more fruit, d’y think?” Tadako asked Hitomi. 

“Izuna-sama only ordered it to give it to me.” Itsuki whispered to Hitomi, with a bright smile. She smiled back at him, but there was a sadness and worry there. Most likely she knew, just like Kakashi knew, that it was not a genuine friendship from Izuna’s side. 

“No more fruit.” Hitomi said. “If they’re hungry, they can request a proper meal.” 

Kakashi was given a tray with a kettle of warm tea and three cups from the girl. He left with a slight nod towards Hitomi, who offered a nod back. 

Back in the room, Izuna and Madara were playing shogi, and Izuna looked more composed than earlier. 

“Thank you, Hound-san.” He said in a smooth tone as Kakashi served the two tea. “A third cup?”

“For Sasuke-sama, when he returns.” Kakashi said, putting the tray away. Most likely it was for him, but he didn’t feel like drinking tea. 

“What about you?” Madara asked.

“I’ve had my fill for today.” Kakashi said, earning a scoff from Izuna. It wasn’t before Izuna’s reaction that he heard how those words could sound like a stab against the kid. 

“Ok, seriously, what-” Madara started to say. 

“Just play.” Izuna said.

“But -”

“You don’t have to know or be involved in everything.” Izuna spat, composure easily lost. “I had a discussion with Hound-san. So what? I’m not allowed to talk to him, but you can hang out with him and play at being friends?”

“Izuna-” 

“For once, stay out of my business, Madara! Gods! Just play shogi or leave!” 

“… ok, but –”

“If you won’t shut up or leave then I’ll leave.” Izuna said, getting as far as one step away from the shogi board before Madara tackled him to the ground. 

“Why are you so angry today?” Madara asked, keeping his hold on Izuna as the kid fought tooth and nail to get away. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“You!” Izuna snarled. “You annoy me!”

“What have I done?” 

“You don’t have to do much more than making that dumb expression.” Izuna said snidely. Madara bypassed hurt and went directly for annoyance.

“Oh, _I_ provoke you? Me!? You’re the one acting all weird! Don’t think I won’t throw you into the pond just because it’s winter!”

“As if I’d let you! I’m not a weak kid anymore!”

“No? You look plenty puny to me.” Madara laughed, probably attempting at a joke to ease the mood despite both their anger, but he only achieved to provoke Izuna further.

The kid managed to free his arm and elbowed Madara straight in the face.

Kakashi had no idea what to do and was deeply relieved when Sasuke walked in on the mess – Izuna wrestling a mad and bleeding Madara. He was quick to physically separated the two. Izuna made to leave, but Sasuke stopped him with a gentle hand on the shoulder. 

“Won’t you stay and talk it out?” Sasuke asked. 

“Talk about what?” Izuna said, glaring at the door. 

“Whatever you feel upset about.” Sasuke said. 

“Nothing! I wasn’t upset by anything, then Madara started verbally poking me because he thought I and Hound had argued!”

“Had you?” 

“Does it matter?” Izuna snapped. “You’d just be angry with me if we did, because _obviously_ it would have to be _my_ fault.” 

“It takes two to argue.” Sasuke said neutrally, not seeming to be angry at anyone. Kakashi felt a stab of fresh shame all the same. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter because we didn’t argue. We had a discussion, and then Madara had to interpret everything in the worst light possible.” 

“Because you both seemed upset!” Madara protested, wiping blood away from under his nose with his sleeve. “The mood was positively oppressive!”

“What’s it to you? Mad I upset your new friend? Or were you being a good big brother and mad he upset me? Well, don’t bother. He couldn’t possibly upset me nearly half as much as you’ve done recently.” Izuna hissed at Madara, much like a venomous snake at its prey – or a hurt little brother at his older brother. 

“I had to.” Madara growled back. “If I hadn’t spared…” 

“Yes, yes, you have explained it all.” Izuna said, taking a step back from Sasuke and Madara. “Doesn’t make it better. Excuse me if I’m not able to ignore every atrocity you and Sasuke-sama have stood for lately. Going as far as actively working against father by helping the enemy.”

“My concern is the clan!” Madara hissed. “Father –”

“Don’t you dare critique him.” Izuna snapped back, absolutely livid. 

Sasuke took one look at Izuna, who looked as brittle as eggshells, and bit his thumb to summon Kuro. 

“Two along.” Sasuke said, grabbing the kid. The two of them disappeared with the black fox. 

“Wait!” Madara said, too late; he spoke to air. Madara stared blankly at where they had been a few seconds before he rounded on Kakashi. 

“What the hell happened!?” He demanded to know. 

Kakashi explained, even admitting to ribbing Izuna. “I should have kept my composure and deescalated the situation, instead of letting it escalate.” 

Madara sat back with a sigh. 

“Are you kidding me? Izuna brought Itsuki! That’s shitty, even for him, and yeah, both of you lost your cool, but I guess he was upset by more than just you being dickish back.” The teen buried his face in his hands. “I knew he was still mad, and that he will most likely be mad for a while, but it doesn’t make it any easier to bear. I hate when we argue like this. The last time it was even remotely this bad was after the whole fight by the river.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Did _you_ save your little brother’s mortal enemy, knowing they will most likely fight each other again, knowing it puts your little brother in further danger? No. I did.” Madara ruffled his already ruffled hair. “Shit. Whatever. I know the timing is awful, but I saw Sasuke’s earring.”

“Ah, yeah.” Kakashi said, not sure how to respond. 

“You don’t have one?” Madara asked.

“I got a necklace.” 

“It’s a bit old-fashioned.” Madara said. “Most don’t marry out of love, so it would be insincere to exchange eyes. It’s mostly for family members these days but makes sense Sasuke would take to it. You know all about Tateiwa and Namie, I’m sure.” 

“Who?” Kakashi asked before he remembered the story the main family believed. “Sasuke’s grandparents, you mean?”

The man who ran away with another man’s wife. 

“Yeah! Old Akane told me Tateiwa and Namie exchanged eyes in secret before they ran off together! If everyone in the main family hadn’t been so mad about the whole thing, I’m sure they would have found it romantic. It is romantic.” 

“But it’s not only for romantic couples?” Kakashi asked. 

“Well no, as I said, you can give it to family and… hmmm.” Madara got momentarily lost in thought. “Do you think –”

“As long as you explain what it is, then yes, you can give it to Hashirama.” Kakashi said, causing Madara to go red as a tomato. 

“I wasn’t thinking – ok, yes, but -! Like a promise, you know? A promise that I will not abandon our dream and that we will fight together one day!” 

“I understand that perfectly.” Kakashi said. It was, after all, the same reason as him and Sasuke. 

They waited for a good hour before Sasuke and Izuna came back. Izuna was visibly calmer, but also looked like he had cried.

Madara was on him in seconds, hugging him while murmuring a mantra of _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”_. Izuna patted him on the back. 

“Stop being so pathetic.” Izuna sniffed. 

“I don’t want you to hate me.” Madara whined. 

“Then stop making it so easy.” Izuna said, but when Madara drew back to gape at him in offense, he offered a partial scoff and smile. “Silly, I don’t hate you. We’re blood.” 

Sasuke signaled for Kakashi to follow him out of the room, leaving the two to patch things up between them. 

They didn’t speak until they reached the cottage and had lit a fire. Sasuke dropped down on top of the futon with a heavy sigh. Kakashi sat down next to him. 

Sasuke curled himself together like a cat, his pale face haloed by his black hair, earring jingling slightly as he moved his head to stared up at Kakashi with a tired expression. 

“I had to be more honest about more than I wanted to achieve that result.” Sasuke said to Kakashi’s obvious unasked question. “But I think he understood. For now. To be honest, I’m surprised he was willing to listen at all. At that age, I was impossible to reach… We’ll just have to wait and see where this goes, but future events won’t exactly help.” 

“The letter?” 

“Mhm. The Fire Lord wants us, along with several other clan Heads, to come to the capitol to plan a bigger attack against Oda in the west come spring. Oda has openly defied the Fire Lord, and while he lets the Daimyo squabble among each other, he never stands for defiance against himself. 

A battle towards the west will leave us defenseless against the Senju in the South and the shitstorm we caused in the east – unless the Fire Lord means to hire both the Uchiha and the Senju, in which case Butsuma and Tajima will kill each other at the Fire Lords feet.” 

“Doesn’t sound too good.” 

“No, it doesn’t. Tajima will bring along Izuna. He said it was time his youngest saw the capital. It will leave Madara alone here.”

“Do you want me to stay with him?” 

“Yes, but I can’t. You’re my companion in the eyes of the clan. It would look odd if I didn’t bring you along.” 

“So we’re going to the capital. When?”

“The date is set a month from now. At the cusp of spring. We’ll need to leave in three weeks to reach it.” 

“It will be good to stretch our feet if nothing else.” 

“Yes.” Sasuke said with a faint smile that quickly died. “I didn’t mean to leave you for so long with Izuna and Itsuki. How bad was it?”

“It could probably have gone worse than it did, or better if I hadn’t let myself be provoked.”

“What’s done is done. We can’t always act perfectly as we should. He’ll probably exact his revenge tomorrow during training. You’ll have your teamwork exercise at least. Izuna reached the conclusion himself that he would like to vent some of his frustration by crushing his brother in a game of seize the hill.”

“Did he?” Kakashi said, raising an unconvinced brow.

Sasuke simply smiled, evading taking any responsibility. 

When they went to bed that night, Sasuke slept on his right side, to avoid putting pressure on his newly pierced ear. That left him with his back towards Kakashi, which was unusual and felt weird.  


Especially since Sasuke had lately slept with an arm around Kakashi, and Kakashi, well, he had gotten pretty comfortable with that. 

Sasuke grumbled and burrowed himself under the blanket until barely the top half of his head stuck up above the fabric. 

He never complained about the cold and never showed signs of discomfort, but Kakashi had noted how Sasuke always sought comfort and warmth within the safe space of home, and he thought about Sasuke snuggling up to him, and how he had murmured once _“warmer like this”_. 

“Cold?” Kakashi asked the darkness. Sasuke hummed something that might have been a confirmation. 

With a frantically beating heart – his brain screaming that this was a terrible idea -, he closed the distance between them under the blanket and wrapped an arm around Sasuke. He was ready to be pushed away or told to let go, but Sasuke leaned shamelessly into the embrace, finding a position that felt natural for both. 

“Mhm, thanks.” Sasuke murmured and moved his hand to loosely hold on to Kakashi’s wrist under the covers. 

Kakashi’s whole brain was experiencing a stillness it rarely experienced outside of the total focus on missions. He felt hyper-aware of every little detail around him but was not even remotely stressed. 

The experience of holding another human like this soothed something deep inside him. After the disaster meeting with Itsuki and Izuna, this kind of physical closeness felt especially nice, and it felt like he was able to express himself in a way he hadn’t been able to do earlier when Sasuke had shown sadness over his brother’s memory.

The necklace with Itachi’s eye was hidden under the thin layers of Sasuke’s nightwear. 

Kakashi was acutely aware of his own necklace, resting as lightly as a chaste kiss against his chest. 

*

The mood was an odd one when Kakashi stepped up to the training ground right next to Sasuke. They had arrived early. 

Madara and Izuna had yet to show up. 

Kakashi had woken up, determined to endure this day, no matter how hateful some of the men certainly would be – seeing him as an outsider, a symbol of their enemies, and in this instance a certain young enemy that had escaped their grasp. 

That determination faltered slightly when there was more curiosity present than any hostility. Most of them were looking between Kakashi and Sasuke as if they were trying to figure out something important. 

Kakashi had a bad feeling a certain saltbox was to blame. 

He would, in all honesty, have preferred hostility. 

Most of the warriors came over to greet Sasuke and express their relief to see him recovered from his chakra exhaustion and express their gratitude at his miraculous rescue of the four idiots who got themselves in trouble. After enough of them had thanked Sasuke, some of the younger ones, too stupid to know better, started to fidget, like they really, really wanted to ask.

Many of them glanced towards Hayase, who was scowling at Kenji, no doubt the blabbermouth to blame for the word spreading in the first place.

“Ah, Sasuke-sama-” one awkward teenager started to say but shut up the moment he spotted the brothers approaching the training grounds – with Tajima. 

Sasuke tilted his head in polite respect for the leader of the clan. Tajima nodded gruffly back. He stopped in the middle of the training ground, addressing everyone who had gathered this day. 

“Listen up men! We received word yesterday that my presence, as well as Sasuke-sama’s, is demanded by the Fire Lord. Izuna will accompany me and we will leave in three weeks' time, leaving Madara in charge while I am gone. Heed his words and do me proud.” 

The men gave a chorused promise to do so. 

“That aside, I will not pretend that there has been no blow to morale lately. The survival of Senju Tobirama and the death of Tsutsui-dono hit us hard. However, Madara has awakened his second eyes, the Mangekyō, granting him amazing new strength! We will come back stronger from this, as we always do, and crush any enemy in our way, proving for once that we are the strongest clan out there!” 

The men cheered. 

Kakashi however couldn’t help but feel uneasy at the rhetoric. A warrior clan who only saw enemies, willing to fight to death simply to prove strength. That was how the Kaguya clan perished in Kirigakure in his own time. 

“It’s been too long since we did this –” Tajima continued. “- so we’ll practice as a group today. In a battle of seize the hill.” 

Everyone cheered again, looking genuinely excited, talking together, and planning on getting into the same group as each other. 

“There will be two teams – Madara’s team vs. Izuna’s team.” Tajima said. “I and Sasuke-sama will be the judges.” 

“Father, if you allow it, we should be able to choose some of our warriors.” Izuna said as he looked around, eyes pausing at Hikaku. Madara noticed. Kakashi as well because it was so obviously rehearsed from Izuna’s side. 

Izuna scheming didn’t bode well for Kakashi, and he was pretty sure he already knew how this would end. 

“Hah! You want Hikaku? No way, he’ll be on my team!” Madara whispered to his brother. 

“You can choose ten warriors each, the rest get split in half dependent on which side of the village they live in.” Tajima allowed his boys.

“Alright, since I’m the oldest I get to choose first. I choose Hikaku.” Madara said with a self-satisfied grin. 

The other teen cheered and ran over to join Madara, the two grinning at each other in ignorant bliss. Izuna observed them with a cool demeanor.

“Very well, I choose Hound-san.” Izuna said, shocking everyone except Kakashi. In some twisted way, it made total sense that Izuna would choose him. 

“What? You can’t do that.” Madara protested.

“Why not?” Izuna challenged. 

“Because you don’t like him!” 

“Doesn’t mean I am not able to see his potential as a warrior. I want him on my team.” 

Madara gaped like a stranded fish for a solid minute before he turned towards Sasuke, who shrugged.

“Izuna has chosen.” Sasuke said. 

“I’ll gladly fight along Izuna-sama.” Kakashi said, walking up to the kid. Madara gave Kakashi a look that meant he knew that was a big fat lie, but he accepted it with a sigh and picked a guy named Kenzo. 

They split up the rest of the men, Kakashi ending up on the same team as Kenji, Hayase, and Itsuki, the top three people, aside from Izuna, that he would have preferred to avoid. 

They walked out of the village, to two steep hills in the middle of a stony area. There were signs of the place having been used for battle before. 

Each group was given a hill, with the task to defend it while trying to seize their opponent’s hill. Tajima and Sasuke would sit on one hill each, and the moment the enemy reached one of them, the hill was seized. 

The rules were simple and reminiscent of a child’s game – except they were shinobi and would fight for real, not able to tap out unless blood was drawn, or someone passed out. 

The ones who lost had to go sit by the tree line, a bit off from the hills, in the order they lost. No doubt to create shame around those who fell early during the battle, which was pointless and counterproductive in Kakashi’s mind.

They were given two hours to form a plan before the game started.

They were approximately sixty to seventy men on each side since a good portion of the men trained other days and had jobs to attend to aside from their training days.

It was still a lot of people. 

Izuna asked everyone to gather around him on the top of the hill, next to the stone Tajima sat down on because of course, the one in charge of their hill had to be Tajima.

Izuna was obviously happy to be able to show off in front of his father and went about splitting people into groups with vigor in his step. He stopped by Kakashi, pausing in his task.

“Hound-san, I know my men well. You, however… have you fought on a battlefield, or are you more of a spy?” 

“I’ve been on several battlefields, Izuna-sama.” Kakashi answered politely, mindful of how things went yesterday. He wouldn’t let the kid provoke him today, and he would show no weakness in front of Tajima. 

“That’s good. Any experience leading men?” 

“Yes, Izuna-sama.” 

“Excellent. I have a few ideas for how to best utilize you, you see. Hayase, Kenji, Goro, Masamura and Itsuki, here.” The people mentioned grouped around Izuna, next to Kakashi. “You are a group.” He said and made to walk over to the next bunch of people. 

“But Izuna-sama.” Hayase protested. “Shouldn’t we – wouldn’t it be more natural for us to fight alongside you?”

“I have a plan.” Izuna said. “Just wait.” 

He grouped together all the other men, making up 18 groups – some with more members than others. When he was done, he walked back to the front, surveying them. 

Kakashi had to admit that in this element Izuna seemed at home. 

“Listen up! When we are to seize the hill, Madara will expect me to lead the frontal attack, and he will plan accordingly in order to face off against me because he’s a thrill chaser and a predictable idiot – when it comes to how he acts towards his little brother.” Izuna said, with a deferent nod to his father. “He will leave much of the charge against our hill up to Hikaku and seek me out in the open. Unfortunately for him, I have no interest in getting dragged into a one-on-one battle. I want to win.” 

“Hear, hear!” Kenji cheered, chorused by several of the others. 

“In order to do that, we will use smarts to outwit Madara’s brawn. As you all know, I and Madara often train with Sasuke-sama, and consequently, Hound-san. That means Hound-san knows my movements and fighting style. Some of you might think – why does this matter? Well, for those of you who haven’t heard; Hound-san can change form and look like anyone he so chooses to look like.” 

The statement sent a wave of murmurs among the men, which Izuna and Kakashi ignored as they stared at each other. 

Kakashi understood completely what was going to happen next, and why. 

Damn, but he had to admire the scheme in how devious it was. At this moment, Izuna was really showing his true worth as an opponent, playing many games at the same time. 

“Hound-san will transform into me and, in my stead, lead the frontal charge against the hill while I sneak around with a small group to seize the hill from behind.” 

Of course, and if Kakashi and his team did any mistakes – no matter how tiny – that led to a loss for the team as a whole, he would be blamed, irreversibly damaging his standing in the clan. If he were to succeed, however, Izuna would be hailed for betting on such a daring plan. Either way, the brat would win.

Kakashi allowed a faint smile to surface on his face as he nodded to Izuna in acceptance of the plan. It was a good plan, after all, if he looked away from the attempt at putting him up for failure – it would come to no one’s surprise after all that Kakashi stood little chance in actually winning against Madara. 

“I will go through each strategy with each group, starting with the ones who will defend our hill. Talk among yourself in the meantime. Come up with plans and pitch them to me when I come to your group.”

He started at the far end while Kakashi was stuck with his group consisting of a tiny child, a gossiping rude teenager, Ayumi’s stupid husband, and two strangers. 

“If I’m to act as Izuna-sama, I’ll have to lead this team.” Kakashi pointed out. He was met with five wary faces. 

“Can you really change form? Like, physically?” Hayase asked. 

Kakashi saw no point in delaying; he flashed through the signs and turned himself into Izuna – copying every detail of how the kid looked today, from the faint bags under the eyes from a night with little sleep, to the thread sticking out of his coat. Small things most wouldn’t notice, but Madara would – although the chance of him noticing Izuna was Kakashi was higher than that since a henge was easy to spot with an activated Sharingan. 

But they could work around that. 

Perhaps. 

The men (and boys) stared at Kakashi in surprise and alarm, looked towards the real Izuna and back again.

“That’s freaky.” Kenji mumbled to Hayase. 

“He was probably an assassin before Sasuke-sama took him in.” Hayase whispered loudly back, causing Itsuki to stare at Kakashi with big fearful eyes. 

Oh joy. 

“We have no time for nonsense.” Kakashi said with Izuna’s voice, causing the group to jump in surprise and look even more unnerved. “You will have to get used to this before we start unless you want to give the game away. You don’t want to ruin Izuna-sama’s plan now, would you?” 

They shared looks of doubt but nodded and when Kakashi sat down in the snow they sat down with him. 

“We’re the battle ram and decoy all in one.” Kakashi said. “If we can make this work, we can help Izuna-sama win. If we fail, we’ll hand Madara-sama his victory on a silver platter.” He turned back into himself, to conserve chakra. “The greatest weakness of this jutsu is that the Sharingan can spot that something is off, and it could easily give me away the second Madara-sama looks at me.” 

“We have to distract from the distraction. Got it.” Kenji said and activated his eyes. “Show us again. Guys, eyes.”

All of them activated their eyes, even Itsuki. Kakashi should probably have felt unsettled at being the focus of five pairs of Sharingan, but he chose to ignore it and transformed into Izuna gain.

“Yeah, I see what you mean.” Kenji grunted. “Stay like that, I’ll see if I can cloak it.” 

All of them focused on Kakashi while Kenji weaved almost impossible layers of delicate genjutsu around Kakashi. 

“There.” Hayase said after a few minutes. “That looks like Izuna-sama’s color and aura. That weird effect on the body is also gone, but I can detect a hint of genjutsu. It’s hard to spot, though.”

“How does your Sharingan work in that form?” Kenji asked. 

“I can keep my eye in this form, but I can’t fake another eye.” Kakashi answered, relieved they were playing team. He had been afraid he would have to work harder for it, but he guessed the appeal to help Izuna win had been enough for now. 

They tested out Kenji faking another eye until the group agreed it was as good as it would get. 

That so happened to be the same time as the real Izuna approached them. He activated his eyes and looked Kakashi over. 

“Good job, Kenji.” He said. “Itsuki, you will turn into Hound-san and I will take your form.” 

“Anyone who comes after me will go hard, Izuna-sama.” Kakashi said carefully. Itsuki was hardly a seasoned shinobi, and his lack of skill would instantly give the game away – hopefully. The alternative was someone mowing him down in hopes of hurting the real Kakashi.

“I trust he’ll be able to handle it.” Izuna said. Kakashi grit his teeth and nodded – arguing would serve no point. Wasn’t the first time he had been dealt a bad hand. He would make the best of it.

It just grated on him that Izuna would risk Itsuki to cause trouble for Kakashi; obviously Kakashi couldn’t let the kid get hurt, not after his whole spiel yesterday. If he failed to protect him now, he would reveal himself a liar, because Itsuki was eight and had no concept of context – Kakashi trusting him to not be badly hurt in a game with his own clansmen was not the same as failing to protect him on a real battlefield, but to Itsuki, it would be.

That left Kakashi between a rock and a hard place. 

He had to pass as Izuna, had to distract Madara, had to keep Itsuki safe, and not lose. 

“Seeing how your main goal is simply to keep Madara occupied, I leave the strategy up to you.” Izuna said to the group. “My only condition is that you do everything in your power to make sure we win.”

“Yes, Izuna-sama.” They said dutifully. 

“You may continue.” Izuna walked off to the next group. 

Kakashi looked towards Itsuki. 

“Do you need to see the hand signs again?”

“No.” The boy mumbled. He moved through them at a much slower pace than Kakashi had and concentrated hard before he turned into Kakashi. 

The problem was that he turned into Kakashi from the day they first met, not how Kakashi looked now. To see himself with wild snow-blown hair, Anbu uniform, mask, and blood speckled face, almost sent Kakashi into a state, but he kept to his senses by a hairbreadth. 

The four older Uchiha looked at Itsuki with dread and gave Kakashi not-so-subtle horrified looks.

“Itsuki-san.” Kakashi said, gently but firmly. “Turn back. When you transform, you have to focus on what you see in front of you.” 

Kakashi turned back into himself as Itsuki did the same. 

“Did it turn out wrong?” Itsuki asked and looked to the others for an answer. They resolutely gave nothing away. 

“It didn’t look like I look today.” Kakashi said and kept it at that. If the kid didn’t know, then there was no point bringing it up. “Look at me.” 

Itsuki did but was obviously uncomfortable with doing so for any prolonged time. Kakashi pretended to not notice and diverged the attention to his arms.

“Do you see the fabric of my sweater? The way it’s a bit big in the arms, and the fingerless gloves that are tucked into the thinner sweater underneath?” Kakashi dragged the sleeve of the top sweater – the one he got from Ayumi way back – to reveal another sweater under – provided by Sasuke. 

“Every detail is important. To turn into someone, you have to look properly. You have to understand their mannerism, their movements.”

“Maybe it’s better if one of us do it.” Hayase suggested. 

“No.” Itsuki said at once. “Izuna-sama trusted me with this. I’ll do it!” He got that determined expression of his and looked with great concentration upon Kakashi. 

“Take your time.” Kakashi said, knowing the minutes until start were ticking down rapidly. “My face as well. Notice the scars length, depth, the eyebrows – which way my hair grows… when you feel ready, try again.” 

Itsuki tried again and this time he did look like Kakashi did now. It was a perfect copy. Good to know the kid had a knack for some things at least. 

“Very good.” Kakashi praised. “If you stand up – ” They both did, their body language as different as night and day. “Notice how I walk. How I stand. I tend to have a slouch, and I move my neck like this, my arms like this –”

Kakashi showed examples of how he normally would walk, stand, crouch, and move. Itsuki copied it and moved in almost the exact same way. 

But it wasn’t good enough. 

It would never fool Madara. 

“Ok, so far so good.” Kakashi said, knowing there would be no significant progress in the remaining time. “We’ll stop there for now. You can turn back. We need to make a plan for the group.” 

Itsuki did as told, his expression conflicted as he stared back at Kakashi. 

Being forced into Kakashi’s company had to be pretty traumatic for the kid. Kakashi felt a strong urge to go apologize to Hitomi, even though she said Itsuki had to get used to it… but getting used to it was not the same as being forced to cooperate with Kakashi or impersonate his father’s killer. 

No matter, they had to do their best, and Kakashi couldn’t afford to fail. He needed this opportunity to create some sort of connection with the men, to avoid being totally alienated from the clan. 

Mustering his own determination, Kakashi signaled for Itsuki to sit down with the others, as Kakashi sat down in front of them like a leader would. 

“Before we do this, I need to know something.” Kakashi said. “Will you be able to follow my orders for the duration of this game?” 

Kenji shrugged. “As long as you do your part, I’ll do mine.” 

“Same.” Hayase said. 

Goro and Masamura - who had never interacted with Kakashi before, was a few years older and closer to Tajima than either of the boys or Sasuke - shared a glance before they looked towards Itsuki. 

“What do you say?” Goro asked.

“I’ll do whatever Izuna-sama wishes of me.” Itsuki answered hotly. “A- and Hound… At least he wouldn’t do something Sasuke-sama disliked. I think. And Sasuke-sama likes the clan enough that he moved into the compound… and he fights for us.” 

“That’s right.” Goro said. “Dogs are loyal to their masters.” He looked towards Kakashi. 

“I serve Sasuke-sama.” Kakashi said in conformation to the unasked question. Goro, who had his Sharingan activated, nodded. 

“You speak the truth. Fine. Yeah, we’ll listen. You seem to have handled things well enough so far, so go ahead. If Itsuki-san will do his part despite the circumstances, none of us can do less.” 

“Quick question, though.” Masamura said. “We all heard a rumor –”

Hayase cringed physically, while Kenji looked directly at Kakashi, not showing an ounce of shame. 

“Get on with it.” Kakashi said, keeping calm.

“Did you and Sasuke-sama receive a saltbox?” 

It would never die, would it? It would haunt Kakashi until his dying days, he was sure of it. 

“Hayase-san was kind enough to give Sasuke-sama a condiment as thanks for saving his life.” Kakashi said. 

“Don’t play coy, you know what I’m asking.” Masamura said, being more forward than most people would dare to be towards a stranger. 

“Who’s playing coy?” Kakashi asked, feigning confusion. 

“And that’s about as straight an answer as we’ll get today.” Kenji said, cutting in between Kakashi and Masamura. “Stop wasting time on gossip, we need to plan.” 

“Weren’t you the one to spread the fact?” Goro asked. Kenji shrugged. 

“I merely relayed what I saw to a few close friends. What they did with the news is not my concern.”

“Ok, planning.” Kakashi said, clapping his hands to gain their attention. “I have a few ideas…” 

It would take a small miracle, but their chances of pulling this off weren’t zero, and if it wasn’t zero, there was a chance. 

All they needed to do was seize it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Will try to update every few weeks! :)


End file.
